Участник:FileCrasher/fallout76 ru dlstrings
Имя исходного файла - "SeventySix - Localization.ba2_ seventysix_ru.dlstrings". Версия FO76 - 1.2.2.9. Размер исходного файла - 2'084'316. Количество записей - 11'984. Декодировано в формат txt utf-8. Таблица содержит только начало файла (строки #1-7'000), т.к. объём одной страницы wiki не может превышать 2'048 кБ Другие части таблицы: часть 1, часть 2 Файл в формате ODT можно скачать по ссылке: Файл:Fallout 76 ru dlstrings.odt (англоязычная версия: Файл:Fallout 76 en dlstrings.odt). # ID utf8text 1 00000023 Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 2 00000089 Пули взрываются при попадании, нанося урон по площади. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 3 000000B2 Это нужно обнулить, чтобы не использовали NPC (и не вставали в позу "руки в стороны"). Это только для игрока. 4 00000110 5 000001CB Это нужно обнулить, чтобы не использовали NPC (и не вставали в позу "руки в стороны"). Это только для игрока. 6 000001EA Значительно увеличенный максимальный груз. Уменьшенный урон в ближнем бою. 7 00000234 Обычная конфигурация. 8 00000236 Удерживайте кнопку огня для накопления заряда. 9 0000023E Выпустить электрифицированные ловушки. 10 00000258 Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 11 0000025E Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Уменьшенный максимальный груз. 12 00000262 Значительно увеличенный максимальный груз. Уменьшенный урон в ближнем бою. 13 00000266 Невероятно увеличенный максимальный груз. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 14 0000026B Бесшумное оружие. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 15 0000028D Головной лазер. Ближняя дистанция боя. Малая точность. 16 00000295 Ближняя дистанция боя. Малая точность. 17 000002A6 Очень высокая скорость передвижения. 18 000002A7 Повышенная скорость передвижения. Увеличение максимального груза. 19 000002A8 Большая дистанция боя. Увеличенная точность. 20 000002B1 Невероятно высокая скорость передвижения. 21 000002B3 Эффект гипнотрона при атаке. Исключительно дальняя дистанция боя. Очень высокая точность. 22 000002C3 Обычная конфигурация. 23 000002CB Урон от электричества. 24 000002D1 Значительно увеличенный максимальный груз. Очень высокая скорость передвижения. (Ограниченная подвижность в тесных помещениях.) 25 000002D4 Очень высокая скорость передвижения. 26 000002FC Для спутников-роботов. 0 = взлом техники невозможен, 1 = взлом техники возможен 27 00000304 Повышенная прочность. 28 00000306 Статичный объект мира. 29 0000030D Увеличенная прочность. 30 00000314 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 31 0000031C Снаряд без эффекта. 32 00000324 Это двуногое существо 33 00000328 Вся флора, в том числе деревья, кусты, трава и цветы. 34 0000033A Фантом водной области. 35 0000033B Триггер. 36 00000342 Объекты ландшафта, такие как камни и горы. 37 00000344 Ловушки 38 00000347 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и максимальный груз. 39 0000034A Ловушка-облако, не имеющая физического воплощения. 40 0000034C Ландшафт из карты высот. 41 0000034D Слой портала (те же параметры, что и у несталкиваемых объектов, но их программный код обрабатывает по-другому) 42 00000351 Маленькие обломки сталкиваются с меньшим числом объектов, чем большие. 43 00000352 Объекты-обломки — мусор, на который нам плевать. Можно выбрать для них тип debris motiontype 44 00000353 Объемы обработки звука 45 00000355 Тип триггера для организованного персонажа, запускающий только боксы. 46 0000035B Очень тонкий статичный объект (сталкивается только с большими снарядами). 47 0000035C Модификация прожектора для турели мастерской 48 00000365 Тоже самое, что и L_TRANSPARENT_SMALL, но анимированный. 49 00000367 Обычный крупный мусор. 50 0000036A Управление персонажем 51 0000036B Объект-помощник, помогающий управлению персонажем и footIK преодолевать лестницы. 52 0000036C Это нам нужно для того, чтобы отделять статичных и динамичных двуногих 53 0000036D Это нам нужно для того, чтобы столкновение происходило с "куклой" персонажа, а не с его контроллером. 54 0000036E Не позволяет ящику появиться перед персонажем. 55 00000372 Сфера вокруг камеры — сталкивается только с фантомными объектами 56 00000374 Слой для фантомов перед персонажами, чтобы они могли замечать анимированные двери. 57 00000379 Используется для конусных снарядов, которые игнорируют попадания в определенные слои столкновения. 58 0000037B Камера игрока. 59 0000037F Выбор линии обзора. 60 00000380 61 0000038A Этот тип триггера используется для ловушек типа "западня" и должен срабатывать, когда сталкивается с любым видимым объектом. 62 0000038B Только для рассечения навигационной сетки. 63 000003BD 64 000003F5 Пули взрываются при попадании, нанося урон по площади. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 65 00000414 Стреляет ядерными минизарядами. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 66 00000416 Стреляет ядерными минизарядами. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 67 00000465 Пузырь-турель: электрическая модификация. 68 00000474 Благодаря вашим отношениям со стариком Лонгфелло сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону у животных и морских тварей снижена на 25%. 69 0000048D Для спутников-роботов. 0 = взлом замков невозможен, 1 = взлом замков возможен 70 0000048F Это значение отмечает объекты, которые не удалось взломать роботу, и предотвращает повторные попытки. 71 000004A7 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 72 0000053B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 73 00000541 Обычная конфигурация. 74 00000543 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 75 0000054F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 76 00000557 Обычная конфигурация. 77 0000055D Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 78 00000568 Уменьшение веса. 79 0000057B Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 80 00000585 Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 81 0000058C Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 82 00000593 Уменьшение урона при падении. 83 000005A0 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 84 000005A9 Увеличение максимального груза. 85 000005AE Уменьшение веса. 86 000005B1 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 87 000005B2 Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 88 000005C0 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 89 000005C7 Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 90 000005CA Увеличенный максимальный груз. 91 00000603 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 92 00000609 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 93 00000610 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 94 00000612 Средняя дистанция боя. Уменьшенная точность. 95 00000618 Увеличенный урон без оружия. 96 0000061E Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 97 0000061F Урон от электричества. 98 00000624 Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 99 00000635 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 100 0000063C Увеличение максимального груза. 101 00000642 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Уменьшенный максимальный груз. 102 00000645 Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 103 0000068D Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 104 000006A4 Анимированные статичные объекты. 105 000006BE Средняя дистанция боя. 106 0000075C Повышает силу при покраске всех элементов брони. 107 00000797 Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 108 000007C3 Увеличение максимального груза. 109 000007E3 Включает или выключает подачу энергии, когда по устройству стреляют. 110 000007F4 Во включенном состоянии стреляет снарядами для фейерверка. Эти снаряды можно создать в химлаборатории. 111 00000832 Уменьшение веса. 112 00000848 Уменьшение урона конечностям. 113 00000AB7 Повышает силу при покраске всех элементов брони. 114 00000C25 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 115 00000C40 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 116 00000C41 Очень высокая прочность. (Уязвимость к перегреву.) 117 00000CDE Правая атака стоя 118 00000D22 Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 119 00000D3D Обычная конфигурация. 120 00000D89 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 121 00000DDC Уменьшает урон от радиации. 122 00000E12 Удерживайте кнопку огня для накопления заряда и выстрела из дробовика. 123 00000EC5 Используется для управления числом активных заданий, которые выдают податели побочных заданий (им разрешено 1 активное и 1 готовое к выдаче, всего 2) 124 00000EE9 Повышает энергетический урон. 125 00000F54 Обоснование задания. См. глобальные переменные: DLC04_RQ_Reason_General DLC04_RQ_Reason_HelpSettlement DLC04_RQ_Reason_Mischief 126 00000F92 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 127 00000FC5 Повышает энергетический урон. 128 00001048 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 129 00001190 Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкая дальность, сниженный урон. 130 000011DC Цель задания. См. глобальные переменные: DLC04_RQ_Target_XXX 131 000011DE Уменьшение веса. 132 00001230 Повышает энергетический урон. 133 0000135B Увеличенный максимальный груз. 134 000015A7 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 135 000015EC Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 136 0000168B Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 137 00001727 Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 138 00001899 Они все время смотрят. Думаешь иногда: "Ну может хоть прервутся ненадолго?" Но нет. Они бросают их одного за другим и смеются, как дети, играющие в салочки. Пока мне везло, но даже если я выживу после падения, они меня точно заметят. Рискнуть или нет? 139 000018C6 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 140 00001914 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 141 00001B48 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 142 00001B49 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 143 00001B4D Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 144 00001B50 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 145 00001B54 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 146 00001B56 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 147 00001B5A Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 148 00001B5C Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 149 00001B5D Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 150 00001B61 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 151 00001B68 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 152 00001B6F Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 153 00001B70 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 154 00001B71 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 155 00001B74 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 156 00001B76 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 157 00001B7E Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 158 00001B80 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 159 00001B82 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 160 00001B86 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 161 00001B8A Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 162 00001B8B Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 163 00001B8C Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 164 00001B92 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 165 00001B93 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 166 00001B95 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 167 00001B9A Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 168 00001B9D Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 169 00001BA1 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 170 00001BA2 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 171 00001BA5 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 172 00001BA9 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 173 00001BAB Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 174 00001BB2 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 175 00001BB4 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 176 00001BB6 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 177 00001BBB 178 00001BC0 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 179 00001BC2 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 180 00001BC3 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 181 00001BC4 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 182 00001BC5 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 183 00001BC6 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 184 00001BC7 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 185 00001BC8 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 186 00001BC9 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 187 00001BCC Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 188 00001BCD Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 189 00001BCE Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 190 00001BCF Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 191 00001BD0 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 192 00001BD2 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 193 00001BD3 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от яда. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 194 00001BD4 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 195 00001BD6 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 196 00001BD7 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 197 00001BDA Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 198 00001BDB Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 199 00001BDC Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Шанс сбить с ног врагов в ближнем бою. 200 00001BDD Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 201 00001BDE Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 202 00001BE0 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 203 00001BE1 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 204 00001BE4 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 205 00001BE5 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 206 00001BE6 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 207 00001BE7 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 208 00001BE8 Повышенная вероятность ошеломить врага в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Увеличенный максимальный груз. 209 00001BEA Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон и урон в ближнем бою. 210 00001BEB Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон и урон в ближнем бою. 211 00001BEC Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 212 00001BED Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 213 00001BEE Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 214 00001BF0 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 215 00001BF2 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 216 00001BF3 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 217 00001BF4 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 218 00001BF6 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 219 00001BF7 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 220 00001BF8 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 221 00001BFA Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 222 00001BFE Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 223 00001BFF Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 224 00001C00 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 225 00001C01 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 226 00001C02 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 227 00001C03 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 228 00001C04 Повышенная скорострельность. 229 00001C05 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 230 00001C06 Обычная конфигурация. 231 00001C08 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 232 00001C09 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Шанс сбить с ног врагов в ближнем бою. 233 00001C0B Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 234 00001C0C Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 235 00001C0D Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 236 00001C0E Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 237 00001C0F Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 238 00001C10 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 239 00001C11 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 240 00001C14 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 241 00001C15 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 242 00001C16 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 243 00001C17 Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 244 00001C18 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 245 00001C19 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 246 00001C1A Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 247 00001C1B Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 248 00001C1C Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 249 00001C1F Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 250 00001C20 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 251 00001C21 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 252 00001C23 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 253 00001C25 Невероятно высокая скорострельность. 254 00001C26 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 255 00001C27 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. Сниженная скорость передвижения. 256 00001C29 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою и шанс ошеломить цель. 257 00001C2B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 258 00001C2E Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 259 00001C2F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 260 00001C30 Исцеляет находящихся рядом живых союзников (не в бою). 261 00001C31 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 262 00001C32 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 263 00001C34 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 264 00001C35 Стреляет радиоактивной массой. 265 00001C36 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 266 00001C37 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 267 00001C38 Средняя дистанция боя. 268 00001C39 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 269 00001C3A Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 270 00001C3B Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 271 00001C3C Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 272 00001C3D Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 273 00001C40 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 274 00001C42 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 275 00001C43 Стреляет электрическими зарядами, которые перескакивают от одной цели к другой. 276 00001C44 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 277 00001C45 Содержит подпрограмму взлома замков. 278 00001C46 Стреляет электрическими зарядами, которые перескакивают от одной цели к другой. 279 00001C47 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 280 00001C48 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 281 00001C49 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 282 00001C4A Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 283 00001C4B Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 284 00001C4C Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 285 00001C4D Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 286 00001C4E Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 287 00001C4F Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 288 00001C50 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 289 00001C54 Стреляет электрическими зарядами, которые перескакивают от одной цели к другой. 290 00001C55 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. Ошеломление. 291 00001C56 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 292 00001C57 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 293 00001C58 Стреляет гвоздями. Уменьшенная скорострельность. 294 00001C59 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон и урон в ближнем бою. 295 00001C5A Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 296 00001C5B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 297 00001C5C Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 298 00001C5D Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 299 00001C5E Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 300 00001C5F Содержит подпрограмму взлома терминалов. 301 00001C60 Стреляет гвоздями. Уменьшенная скорострельность. 302 00001C61 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 303 00001C62 Распыляет замораживающую жидкость. Уменьшенная дальность. 304 00001C63 Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 305 00001C65 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 306 00001C66 Стреляет сразу несколькими лазерными лучами. Уменьшенная точность. Малая дальность. 307 00001C67 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 308 00001C68 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 309 00001C69 Обычная конфигурация. 310 00001C6A Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 311 00001C6C Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 312 00001C6D Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 313 00001C6E Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. Ошеломление. 314 00001C6F Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 315 00001C70 Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 316 00001C71 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 317 00001C73 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 318 00001C74 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 319 00001C75 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 320 00001C76 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 321 00001C77 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 322 00001C78 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 323 00001C79 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 324 00001C7A Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 325 00001C7B Обычная конфигурация. 326 00001C7C Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 327 00001C7D Обычная конфигурация. 328 00001C7E Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 329 00001C80 Обычная конфигурация. 330 00001C82 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 331 00001C83 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 332 00001C84 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 333 00001C85 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон и урон в ближнем бою. 334 00001C86 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 335 00001C87 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 336 00001C88 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 337 00001C89 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 338 00001C8A Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон и урон в ближнем бою. 339 00001C8B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 340 00001C8C Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 341 00001C8D Урон от электричества. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 342 00001C8E Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 343 00001C90 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 344 00001C91 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 345 00001C92 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 346 00001C94 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 347 00001C95 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 348 00001C96 Стреляет кластерными бомбами. 349 00001C97 Повышенная вероятность ошеломить врага в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Увеличенный максимальный груз. 350 00001C98 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 351 00001C99 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 352 00001C9A Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 353 00001C9B Слежение за целями. 354 00001C9C Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 355 00001C9D Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 356 00001C9E Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 357 00001C9F Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 358 00001CA0 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 359 00001CA1 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 360 00001CA2 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 361 00001CA3 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 362 00001CA4 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 363 00001CA5 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 364 00001CA6 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 365 00001CA7 Невероятно высокая скорострельность. 366 00001CA8 Урон от электричества. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 367 00001CA9 Стреляет взрывающимися ракетами. 368 00001CAA Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. Ошеломление. 369 00001CAB Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 370 00001CAC Урон от электричества. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 371 00001CAD Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 372 00001CAE Повышенная скорострельность. 373 00001CAF Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 374 00001CB0 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 375 00001CB1 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 376 00001CB2 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. Сниженная скорость передвижения. 377 00001CB3 Урон от электричества. Шанс оглушить цель. 378 00001CB4 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 379 00001CB5 Шанс разоружить цель. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 380 00001CB6 Стреляет взрывающимися ракетами. 381 00001CB8 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 382 00001CB9 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 383 00001CBA Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 384 00001CBB Урон от электричества. Шанс оглушить цель. 385 00001CBC Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 386 00001CBD Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 387 00001CBE Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 388 00001CC0 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 389 00001CC1 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 390 00001CC2 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 391 00001CC4 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 392 00001CC5 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 393 00001CC6 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 394 00001CC7 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 395 00001CC8 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 396 00001CC9 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 397 00001CCA Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 398 00001CCB Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 399 00001CCC Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 400 00001CCD Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 401 00001CCE Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 402 00001CCF Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 403 00001CD0 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 404 00001CD1 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 405 00001CD2 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 406 00001CD3 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 407 00001CD4 Повышает восприятие находящихся рядом союзников. 408 00001CD5 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 409 00001CD6 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 410 00001CD7 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 411 00001CD8 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 412 00001CD9 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 413 00001CDB Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 414 00001CDD Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 415 00001CDE Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 416 00001CE0 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 417 00001CE1 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 418 00001CE2 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 419 00001CE3 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 420 00001CE4 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 421 00001CE5 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 422 00001CE6 Повышенная вероятность ошеломить врага в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Увеличенный максимальный груз. 423 00001CE7 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 424 00001CE8 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 425 00001CE9 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 426 00001CEA Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 427 00001CEB Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 428 00001CEC Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 429 00001CED Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 430 00001CEF Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 431 00001CF0 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 432 00001CF2 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 433 00001CF3 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон и урон в ближнем бою. 434 00001CF4 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 435 00001CF5 Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 436 00001CF6 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 437 00001CF7 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 438 00001CF8 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 439 00001CF9 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 440 00001CFA Повышенная вероятность ошеломить врага в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Увеличенный максимальный груз. 441 00001CFB Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 442 00001CFC Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 443 00001CFD Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 444 00001CFE Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 445 00001CFF Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 446 00001D00 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 447 00001D01 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 448 00001D02 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 449 00001D03 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 450 00001D04 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 451 00001D05 Дает союзникам бонус к скрытности. 452 00001D06 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 453 00001D07 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 454 00001D08 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 455 00001D0A Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 456 00001D0C Повышенная вероятность ошеломить врага в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Увеличенный максимальный груз. 457 00001D0E Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 458 00001D0F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 459 00001D10 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 460 00001D11 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 461 00001D12 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 462 00001D13 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 463 00001D14 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 464 00001D15 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 465 00001D16 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 466 00001D17 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 467 00001D18 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 468 00001D19 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 469 00001D1A Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от яда. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 470 00001D1B Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 471 00001D1C Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон и урон в ближнем бою. 472 00001D1D Стреляет радиоактивной массой. 473 00001D1E Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 474 00001D1F Стреляет электрическими зарядами, которые перескакивают от одной цели к другой. 475 00001D20 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 476 00001D21 Стреляет огненными сгустками. Уменьшенная дальность. 477 00001D23 Стреляет огненными сгустками. Уменьшенная дальность. 478 00001D24 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 479 00001D25 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. Ошеломление. 480 00001D26 Очень высокая скорострельность. 481 00001D27 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 482 00001D29 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 483 00001D2A Стреляет электрическими зарядами, которые перескакивают от одной цели к другой. 484 00001D2B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 485 00001D2C Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 486 00001D2D Невероятно высокая скорострельность. 487 00001D2E Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 488 00001D2F Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 489 00001D30 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 490 00001D31 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 491 00001D32 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 492 00001D33 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 493 00001D34 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Шанс сбить с ног врагов в ближнем бою. 494 00001D35 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 495 00001D36 Увеличенная скорострельность. 496 00001D37 Стреляет сразу несколькими лазерными лучами. Уменьшенная точность. Малая дальность. 497 00001D38 Шанс сбить врагов с ног в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. 498 00001D39 Очень высокий урон и дальность. Уменьшенная скорострельность. 499 00001D3A Очень высокий урон и дальность. Уменьшенная скорострельность. 500 00001D3B Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 501 00001D3C Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 502 00001D3D Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 503 00001D3E Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 504 00001D3F Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 505 00001D40 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 506 00001D42 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 507 00001D43 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 508 00001D44 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 509 00001D45 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 510 00001D46 Увеличенная скорострельность. 511 00001D47 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 512 00001D48 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 513 00001D49 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 514 00001D4A Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 515 00001D4B Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 516 00001D4D Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 517 00001D4E Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 518 00001D4F Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону, скорость передвижения и максимальный груз. 519 00001D51 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 520 00001D52 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 521 00001D54 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 522 00001D55 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 523 00001D57 Урон от электричества. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 524 00001D58 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 525 00001D5A Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 526 00001D5B Очень высокая скорострельность. 527 00001D5C Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 528 00001D5D Шанс разоружить цель. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 529 00001D5E Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 530 00001D5F Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 531 00001D60 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 532 00001D63 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 533 00001D64 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 534 00001D66 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 535 00001D68 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 536 00001D69 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 537 00001D6A Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 538 00001D6D Стреляет кластерными бомбами. 539 00001D6E Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 540 00001D6F Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 541 00001D70 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 542 00001D71 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 543 00001D73 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 544 00001D75 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 545 00001D76 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 546 00001D77 Поджигает цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 547 00001D78 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от радиации. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 548 00001D79 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 549 00001D7C Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 550 00001D7D Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 551 00001D7E Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 552 00001D7F Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 553 00001D80 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 554 00001D81 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 555 00001D83 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 556 00001D84 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою и шанс ошеломить цель. 557 00001D85 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 558 00001D86 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 559 00001D88 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 560 00001D89 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 561 00001D8A Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 562 00001D8B Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 563 00001D8C Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 564 00001D8D Невероятно высокая скорострельность. 565 00001D8F Поджигает цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 566 00001D90 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 567 00001D91 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 568 00001D92 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от яда. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 569 00001D93 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 570 00001D94 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 571 00001D95 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от яда. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 572 00001D96 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 573 00001D98 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 574 00001D99 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 575 00001D9A Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 576 00001D9C Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 577 00001D9D Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 578 00001D9E Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою. 579 00001D9F Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 580 00001DA0 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 581 00001DA1 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 582 00001DA2 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 583 00001DA3 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 584 00001DA4 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 585 00001DA5 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 586 00001DA6 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 587 00001DA7 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 588 00001DA9 Распыляет замораживающую жидкость. Уменьшенная дальность. 589 00001DAA Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 590 00001DAB Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 591 00001DAC Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 592 00001DAD Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышенный энергетический урон. Увеличение максимального груза. 593 00001DAE Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 594 00001DAF Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 595 00001DB0 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 596 00001DB1 Цели в ближнем бою получают урон от яда. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 597 00001DB3 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 598 00001DB4 Бесшумное оружие. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 599 00001DF3 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 600 00001DF6 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 601 00001DFC Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 602 00001E00 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 603 00001E02 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 604 00001E06 Повышает урон конечностям от взрыва. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 605 00001E08 Дополнительный урон от атак гипнотрона. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 606 00001E0B Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 607 00001E0C Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 608 00001E0E Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 609 00001E12 Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 610 00001E15 Поджигает цели. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 611 00001E18 Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 612 00001E19 Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 613 00001E1B Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 614 00001E1C Шанс взорвать цель. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 615 00001E20 Шанс взорвать цель. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 616 00001E23 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 617 00001E2C Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 618 00001E2D Повышает урон в ближнем бою. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 619 00001E2E Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 620 00001E31 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 621 00001E33 Шанс обезглавить цель. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 622 00001E34 Повышает урон конечностям от взрыва. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 623 00001E36 Большая дистанция боя. Увеличенная точность. 624 00001E37 Дополнительный урон конечностям. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 625 00001E3C Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 626 00001E41 Повышает энергетический урон. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 627 00001E43 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 628 00001E44 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 629 00001E45 Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 630 00001E46 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 631 00001E4C Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 632 00001E4F Дополнительный урон конечностям. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 633 00001E50 Шанс взорвать цель. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 634 00001E56 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 635 00001E58 Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 636 00001E5B Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Повышение максимального груза. 637 00001E5D Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 638 00001E60 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 639 00001E62 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 640 00001E64 Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 641 00001E66 Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 642 00001E67 Повышает сопротивляемость урону. 643 00001E68 Большая дистанция боя. Увеличенная точность. 644 00001E6E Устанавливает новый голосовой модуль. 645 00001E6F Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Снижение максимального груза. 646 00001E74 Шанс парализовать цель. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 647 00001E7C Уровень заряда увеличивается после многократной перезарядки оружия. Чем больше уровень заряда, тем выше урон. Поражает пользователя радиацией. 648 00001E8A Стреляет электрическими зарядами, которые перескакивают от одной цели к другой. 649 00001EC1 Повышает сопротивляемость урону у находящихся рядом союзников. 650 00001EC5 Стреляет ядовитой дымовой шашкой. Уменьшенная дальность. 651 00001ED1 Стреляет ядовитой дымовой шашкой. Уменьшенная дальность. 652 00001ED2 Наносит урон от радиации находящимся рядом врагам. 653 00001EF0 Ма-а-аленькая броня!!! 654 00001EF4 Повышает вероятность пройти проверку на убедительность. 655 00001EFC +5% к урону от взрывов. 656 00001F66 Стреляет кластерными бомбами. 657 00001FCB Очень тонкий статичный объект (нет столкновения со снарядами). 658 00002008 +25% к урону от боевого ножа и выкидного ножа. 659 000020BF +10% к урону в рукопашном бою. 660 000021F6 Этот слой сталкивается только с мертвыми персонажами. 661 000021FD Вы можете с некоторой вероятностью ошеломить или разоружить противника. 662 000021FE Обычная конфигурация. 663 00002210 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 664 00002349 +5 к сопротивляемости всем видам урона. 665 00002359 Если уровень здоровья падает ниже 20%, вы наносите 4-кратный урон в течение 30 секунд. 666 00002373 Если уровень здоровья падает ниже 20%, вы получаете 1000 ед. сопротивляемости урону и энергии на 30 секунд. 667 00002527 Наносит цели продолжительный урон от кислоты и на время снижает сопротивляемость урону. 668 000025E7 Объект не может столкнуться с персонажем. 669 000026F8 Дать игроку напоминание о целях задания Ошейник 670 0000288D После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 671 000028E1 Повышенный урон. 672 00002975 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 673 00002A13 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 674 00002A1E Смена боеприпасов, в результате которой оружие будет стрелять зазубренным гарпуном, вызывающим кровотечение. 675 00002AE0 Смена боеприпасов, в результате которой оружие будет стрелять залпами острых игл. 676 00002B0D Стандартный гарпун. 677 00002B40 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 678 00002B62 Увеличивает наносимый и получаемый урон 679 00002B7F Очень высокая скорострельность. 680 00002CFC "Взрывной вкус!" (вызывает небольшой взрыв) 681 00002D57 "Заряд свежести!" (стреляет радиоактивной Ядер-колой) 682 00002D86 "Утолите свою жажду!" (стреляет водой) 683 00002F57 Очень высокая скорострельность. 684 000032C0 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 685 0000333C Урон от огня. 686 00003340 Урон от электричества. 687 0000338F Небольшой взрыв при попадании. 688 000034F1 Невероятно высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 689 0000361F +3 к удаче, ловкости и восприятию, удвоенный урон от скрытных атак на 5 минут. Усиливает голод. 690 0000389A Оружие без снарядов. 691 0000392A Урон от огня. Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Увеличенный урон. 692 0000393E Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Превосходный урон. 693 0000393F Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 694 00003967 Урон от огня. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Невероятно высокий урон. 695 0000398E Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Невероятно высокий урон. 696 00003994 Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Невероятно высокий урон. 697 000039A5 Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Превосходный урон. 698 000039AA Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 699 000039C2 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Невероятно высокий урон. 700 000039D3 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 701 000039D4 Значительно увеличенный максимальный груз. Очень высокая скорость передвижения. (Ограниченная подвижность в тесных помещениях.) 702 000039D8 Урон от огня. 703 000039D9 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Невероятно высокий урон. 704 000039FE Урон от электричества и шанс оглушить цель. Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Превосходный урон. 705 00003B5C Взрыв при попадании. 706 00003B75 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Превосходный урон. 707 00003B78 Урон от огня. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 708 00003B7C Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 709 00003B80 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Превосходный урон. 710 00003B81 Урон от электричества и шанс оглушить цель. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 711 00003B8E Большой взрыв при попадании. 712 00003BA0 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 713 00003BA2 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Невероятно высокий урон. 714 00003E4E Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 715 00003E65 После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 716 00003E7A Повышение сопротивляемости урону в туман и дождь в течение 30 минут. 717 00003E82 После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 718 00003E90 Повышенная скорострельность. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 719 00003E99 После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 720 00003EB5 После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 721 00003EC1 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 722 00003EC2 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 723 00003ECF Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 724 00003ED3 Повышенная скорострельность. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 725 00003ED9 После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 726 00003EE2 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 727 00003EE9 Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 728 00003EF2 Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 729 00003EF4 Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 730 00003EF5 Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 731 00003EFB Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 732 00003F00 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 733 00003F02 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 734 00003F03 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 735 00003F04 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 736 00003F05 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 737 00003F07 При детонации "умная" граната не наносит урона тому, кто ее бросил. 738 00003F08 Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 739 00003F09 После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 740 00003F0A После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 741 00003F0C После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 742 00003F0D После детонации разделяется на несколько взрывных устройств меньшего размера, которые взрываются при попадании. 743 00003F11 Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 744 00003F23 Занимает место гранат, но увеличивает опыт на 10%%, а удачу — на 3. 745 00003FD7 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 746 00004010 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 747 00004012 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 748 0000402A Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 749 00004054 Повышенная скорострельность. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 750 00004066 Повышенная скорострельность. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 751 0000407B Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 752 000040C2 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 753 00004197 Дает возможность дышать под водой и увеличивает харизму на 1. 754 000042AE Значение у раздатчика заданий, чтобы игрок называл имя "хозяина", когда надевает на кого-то ошейник См. DLC04_RQ_QF_xxx globals 755 00004461 Обычная конфигурация. 756 00004537 Обычная конфигурация. 757 0000459C Невидимость в течение 10 секунд при нахождении в воде. 758 000047FD Обычный мусор. 759 00004867 Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 760 0000498A Высокий шанс повредить ноги цели. Урон от кровотечения. 761 0000499B Высокий шанс повредить ноги цели. 762 000049B4 Небольшой урон при контакте, шанс ошеломления. Урон от яда. 763 000049BD Особый слой для существ. Должен получать урон от оружия/эффектов, но не сталкивается с персонажами и миром. 764 000049CB Небольшой урон при контакте, шанс ошеломления. 765 00004A40 Обычная конфигурация. 766 00004A62 0 = не зачарован, 1 = зачарован игроком (используется условием в комплекте followplayer) 767 00004A9D Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 768 00004B7B -5% за каждую модификацию 769 00004BD4 Водное дыхание 770 000054B1 Особый слой оболочки для звуков 771 0000760D Заклинание 772 000093B0 Вывески, цепи, флаги и другие статичные анимированные объекты. 773 00009DEE Блокирует физический объект, но не обзор 774 0000CE8E Выберите это для сглаживания пути и т.д. 775 0000D8BA Широкий фантом столкновения. 776 0000DBDB Гибридный слой является одновременно и зоной снаряда, и триггером 777 0000F2BE Подбор мусора и других предметов. 778 000110FE Только заклинания сталкиваются с этим для событий-триггеров. 779 00011989 Срабатывает как на живых, так и на мертвых персонажей 780 00012626 Этот тип триггера реагирует только на живых персонажей и служит для активации ловушек. 781 00012729 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 782 000127F1 +15% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 783 00012A46 Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 784 00012A48 У вас быстрые руки и ловкие пальцы. Карманные кражи становятся на 25% легче. 785 00012A4C Броня Т-51 для головы. 786 00012A98 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон. 787 00012B98 Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 788 00012C95 Очень высокая скорострельность. 789 00012D37 Без силовой брони вы получаете +15 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону во время бега. 790 00012D5D Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 791 00012D72 Автоматическое наведение на цель. 792 00012E48 Вероятность возникновения зависимости от препаратов уменьшена вдвое. 793 00012F4C Максимальный уровень температуры для робота-охранника 794 00013126 Враги, в которых вы целитесь, отмечаются на компасе. 795 000131DB Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 796 00013413 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 797 0001352E 798 00013671 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 799 00013723 Радиация восстанавливает ваше здоровье. 800 0001377F Вероятность того, что вражеская атака не нанесет урона, выше на 5%. 801 000137D8 +10% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 802 000137FC Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 803 000139A5 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 804 000139BA Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 805 00013A03 Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 806 00013A13 Заперто 807 00013A76 Обычная конфигурация. 808 00013B4F Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 809 00013BDE Цены у неигровых персонажей-торговцев стали еще выгоднее. 810 00013D50 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 811 00013D53 Вы всю жизнь проходили боевую подготовку. +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 812 00013D78 Обычная конфигурация. 813 00013EDC Персонаж получает на 30% меньше радиации при употреблении зараженной пищи и воды. 814 000140FD Увеличение максимального груза. 815 00014130 Станция оповещения Содружества 816 00014854 Обычная конфигурация. 817 00014933 См. глобальные переменные iFollower_Com_ и FollowersScript 818 000149E0 Броня Х-01 для правой ноги 819 00014AA1 Харизма позволяет вам обмениваться способностями более высокого уровня, а также влияет на размер наград от групповых заданий и цены при обмене. 820 00014ABE Обычная конфигурация. 821 00014B4B Пусть вас направит сила "Волт-Тек"! Путь к ближайшей цели задания отображается в V.A.T.S. 822 00014BBE Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 823 00014C11 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. 824 00014DF0 Броня Т-60 для левой руки 825 00014E5B Вы всю жизнь проходили боевую подготовку. +10% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 826 00014EC1 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 827 00014F98 м 828 00014FAF Стимуляторы восстанавливают здоровье на 15% эффективнее. 829 0001500E +10% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 830 000150B4 Обычная конфигурация. 831 000151D0 Повышенный боезапас. Малая точность. 832 00015315 +1 к ИНТ и ВОС в период с 18:00 до 06:00. 833 0001536C Нажмите Pipboy, чтобы открыть меню пип-боя. 834 00015478 Обычный мусор, не влияющий на навигационную сетку. 835 0001552E Восприятие влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S., а также определяет вашу способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг, включая скрытное перемещение. 836 0001566B Карманные кражи становятся на 50% легче. Можно подкладывать в карман жертвы гранаты с выдернутой чекой. 837 000156BF Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 838 00015761 +25% к урону от криолятора. 839 00015ABD Удерживайте A, чтобы вылезти из силовой брони. 840 00015AFE Карманные кражи становятся на 75% легче. Можно красть оружие из рук. 841 00015BDD Броня Т-45 для левой ноги 842 00015BFD Требуется корректный идентификатор или удостоверение. 843 00015C3D 844 00015CAA Шлем рейдерской силовой брони. 845 00015DB0 +20% к урону от критических атак в V.A.T.S. 846 00016095 В данный момент используется в испорченных турелях. 847 000161C2 Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 848 000162F5 левая атака с места 849 0001651A Псина обездвиживает противника, повышая вероятность попадания в него в режиме V.A.T.S. 850 00016576 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 851 000165B3 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Очень высокий урон. 852 00016651 Невероятно слабая отдача. 853 0001694B Обычная конфигурация. 854 00016BCB Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 855 00016BE0 Требуется катушка силового реле. 856 00016C10 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 857 00016CD4 Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 858 00016D57 Очень высокая скорострельность. 859 00016DAC Небольшая вероятность мгновенно заполнить индикатор критической атаки при попадании в V.A.T.S. 860 0001708E Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 861 000170C9 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 862 0001713E Пип-бой недоступен. 863 00017221 Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 864 0001723B Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 865 000173BB Обычная конфигурация. 866 00017436 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 867 0001754A Антирадин действует на 30% эффективнее. 868 0001760D Коготь смерти наносит больший урон, если сражается с несколькими противниками. 869 00017634 , 870 000178D9 Этим предметом нельзя пользоваться в бою. 871 00017AE0 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 872 00017B7C Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 873 00017BF1 Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 874 00017DD6 Персонаж бегает так же тихо, как и крадется. 875 00017EFF Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 876 00017F15 Повышение силы. 877 000180D0 Стреляет криогенными капсулами. Очень высокая дальность. 878 000180E5 Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 879 00018237 Если в бою вас сильно ранят, это устройство автоматически вколет вам стимулятор. 880 00018306 Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 881 00018406 Нажмите PrimaryAttack для атаки. 882 0001841D Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 883 00018653 Вы очаровательны... и опасны. Женщины легче поддаются вашему убеждению в разговорах и получают на 5% больший урон в бою. 884 000186C6 +6% к шансу мгновенной перезарядки, если магазин пуст. 885 00018783 Очень высокая скорострельность. 886 000189A6 Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 887 00018B97 Коготь смерти наносит больший урон всем, кроме игрока. 888 00018F7F Разворот вправо на 45 градусов 889 0001900D Повышенный боезапас. Уменьшенная скорость перезарядки. 890 00019040 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 891 00019241 Уменьшение урона от роботов на 25%. 892 00019346 Броня Т-60 для правой ноги 893 00019417 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 894 000197CC Что ты собираешься делать? 895 000197FD Предупреждение об атаке 896 00019816 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 897 00019872 Враги, в которых вы целитесь, отмечаются на компасе. 898 00019877 Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 899 000198FF Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 900 00019B4B +10% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 901 00019B56 Урон от электричества при стрельбе. 902 00019C16 Обычная конфигурация. 903 00019C2C Вы можете дышать под водой и не получаете урон от радиации во время плавания. 904 00019C55 Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 905 00019CD4 Рейдерская силовая броня для левой ноги 906 00019CE7 Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 907 00019ED2 Рейдерская силовая броня для левой руки 908 00019EF6 Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 909 0001A26F Броня Т-45 для туловища 910 0001A2B0 Очень высокая скорострельность. 911 0001A2E5 Эти ворота можно открыть дистанционно. 912 0001A3E4 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 913 0001A549 Урон конечностям персонажа меньше на 30%. 914 0001A5C2 Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 915 0001A688 Больший урон в ближнем бою. 916 0001A99C Обычная конфигурация. 917 0001AB84 Дополнительные прически. 918 0001AC79 Повышение восприятия. 919 0001AD2F Обычная конфигурация. 920 0001AE72 Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 921 0001AFAB Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 922 0001B06E Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 923 0001B4B6 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 924 0001B621 0 = в капсуле 1 = вне капсулы 925 0001B682 Если вы в режиме скрытности, вас на 25% труднее обнаружить. 926 0001B7B7 Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 927 0001B91E Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 928 0001B94D Обычная конфигурация. 929 0001BAC9 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 930 0001BCA9 Рейдерская силовая броня для туловища 931 0001BD7A Коготь смерти получает меньший урон, если сражается с несколькими противниками. 932 0001BE15 Броня Т-60 для правой руки 933 0001BEC4 Броня Х-01 для левой руки 934 0001BF98 Если уровень здоровья падает ниже 20%, сопротивляемость урону повышается на 20, урон — на 10%, восстановление ОД — на 15%. 935 0001C0E8 Диктор 936 0001C213 Броня Т-60 для головы. 937 0001C21C В режиме V.A.T.S. можно стрелять по конечностям. Сосредоточьте огонь, чтобы повысить точность и урон каждого выстрела. 938 0001C370 Возможность забирать больше мяса с туш убитых животных. 939 0001C37C Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 940 0001C3BA Снимите цепочку, чтобы открыть дверь. 941 0001C3E7 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 942 0001C57E Обычная конфигурация. 943 0001C581 Обычная конфигурация. 944 0001C587 Обычная конфигурация. 945 0001C5A5 Рейдерская силовая броня для правой ноги 946 0001C5AC Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 947 0001C664 Очень высокая дальность. Увеличенный урон и точность прицельной стрельбы, ослабленная отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 948 0001C68F Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 949 0001C6B6 Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 950 0001C6DA Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 951 0001C6DF Низкая скорострельность. Повышенные урон, дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. 952 0001C6E1 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 953 0001C6E3 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 954 0001C73B Обычная конфигурация. 955 0001C73C Обычная конфигурация. 956 0001C73F Очень высокий урон. 957 0001C741 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 958 0001C7AE Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 959 0001C993 Невероятно слабая отдача. 960 0001C9BC Пониженная отдача, повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 961 0001CA13 Обычная конфигурация. 962 0001CA19 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 963 0001CA1F Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 964 0001CA25 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 965 0001CA44 Обычная конфигурация. 966 0001CAA0 Пониженная отдача, повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 967 0001CAC6 Повышенная точность. Пониженная отдача. Уменьшенная дальность. 968 0001CAC9 Невероятно слабая отдача. 969 0001CAD7 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 970 0001CADC Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 971 0001CB20 Повышенный урон. 972 0001CB79 Повышенная вероятность удачной атаки в V.A.T.S. 973 0001CB7F На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 974 0001CB84 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 975 0001CBA3 Урон от электричества. 976 0001CBB2 Броня Т-60 для левой ноги 977 0001CBCD Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 978 0001CC17 Очищает пищу и воду от радиации. 979 0001CC42 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 980 0001CC4D Окраска офицера Братства Стали 981 0001CC50 Стандартная окраска Братства Стали 982 0001CC77 Бронебойность. Увеличенный урон. 983 0001CC7B Очень высокий урон. 984 0001CD12 Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 985 0001CD1C Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 986 0001CD1D Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 987 0001CD24 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 988 0001CD26 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 989 0001CD27 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 990 0001CDAA Энергетический урон при атаках без оружия. 991 0001CDAF Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 992 0001CDB1 Повышение интеллекта. 993 0001CDF7 Активирует стелс-поле, если персонаж сидит. 994 0001CDFA Активирует стелс-поле, если персонаж сидит. 995 0001CDFB Активирует стелс-поле, если персонаж сидит. 996 0001CDFD Активирует стелс-поле, если персонаж сидит. 997 0001CE0D Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 998 0001CE11 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 999 0001CE18 Враги, в которых вы целитесь, отмечаются на компасе. 1000 0001CE19 Враги, в которых вы целитесь, отмечаются на компасе. 1001 0001CE1F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1002 0001CE23 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1003 0001CE2E Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1004 0001CE37 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1005 0001CE3F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1006 0001CE44 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1007 0001CE5B Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 1008 0001CE5D Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1009 0001CE61 Обычная конфигурация. 1010 0001CE63 Обычная конфигурация. 1011 0001CEBE Враги, успешно атакующие в ближнем бою, получают урон. 1012 0001CF53 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 1013 0001CF66 Повышенный урон. 1014 0001CF6A Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 1015 0001CF6D Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1016 0001CF82 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1017 0001CF85 Обычная конфигурация. 1018 0001CF89 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1019 0001CFA5 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1020 0001CFA9 Обычная конфигурация. 1021 0001CFFB Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 1022 0001D053 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Увеличенный урон. 1023 0001D0E0 Обычная конфигурация. 1024 0001D111 Обычная конфигурация. 1025 0001D118 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число очков действия в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. 1026 0001D122 Обычная конфигурация. 1027 0001D127 Очень слабая отдача. Повышенная точность при прицеливании. 1028 0001D129 Невероятно слабая отдача. 1029 0001D131 Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1030 0001D13D Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1031 0001D13F Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1032 0001D149 Обычная конфигурация. 1033 0001D14C Очень высокий боезапас. Низкая скорость перезарядки. 1034 0001D158 Невероятно слабая отдача. 1035 0001D15B Обычная конфигурация. 1036 0001D189 Бампер, прикрепленный к контроллеру персонажа 1037 0001D1E5 В Содружестве много всякого рода торговцев. У них вы сможете приобрести новые товары, и им можно сбыть трофеи. На экране торговли ваши предметы отображаются слева, а товары торговца — справа. Чтобы выбрать предмет, который вы хотите купить, наведите на него курсор с помощью LeftStick, а затем нажмите Accept. Чтобы продать что-нибудь, откройте окно предметов нажатием LTrigger и выберите нужный предмет с помощью Accept. Предметы, которые вы выставляете на продажу, будут отображаться на самом верху списка предметов торговца. Чтобы вернуться к списку своих предметов, нажмите RTrigger. Вы также можете фильтровать оба списка по типу предмета, нажимая Left или Right. По мере того как вы выбираете предметы для покупки, а также те, которые хотите продать, меняется торговый баланс сделки, отображаемый внизу экрана. Если вы покупаете больше, чем продаете, вам придется выплатить разницу крышками. Высокий показатель харизмы позволяет вам покупать товары по более низкой цене. Аналогичный эффект оказывают некоторые способности. Число крышек, которые торговцы могут потратить на приобретение товаров, ограничено, но со временем их денежный запас восполняется. Чтобы принять предложенные условия, нажмите XButton. Чтобы вернуться к началу сделки, нажмите YButton. Чтобы выйти из меню, нажмите Cancel. 1038 0001D206 Help Chargen Race Text Goes Here. 1039 0001D232 +6 к восприятию 1040 0001D234 Женоубийца 1041 0001D2D7 ЯДЕРНЫЙ БЛОК БУДЕТ ИЗВЛЕЧЕН ЧЕРЕЗ %.0f СЕК. 1042 0001D307 Состояние ядерного блока близко к критическому! Все в укрытие! 1043 0001D30B ЯДЕРНЫЙ БЛОК ИЗВЛЕЧЕН! Отойдите как можно дальше! 1044 0001D401 Нажмите VATS, чтобы прицелиться в противника в режиме V.A.T.S. 1045 0001D405 В данный момент вы не можете спать. 1046 0001D43D Требуется энергия. 1047 0001D440 Тут требуется ядерный блок. 1048 0001D44C Тут нужен чип реле. 1049 0001D46D Эта дверь заперта на засов. 1050 0001D4AF Этот лифт не работает. 1051 0001D4BF Военная частота AF95 1052 0001D4C0 Радио Серебряного Плаща 1053 0001D4EB Этот предохранитель не работает. 1054 0001D4F9 Военная частота AF95 1055 0001D4FE ОШИБКА — КАТАСТРОФИЧЕСКИЙ УЩЕРБ 1056 0001D504 В СЕТИ 1057 0001D50D ВНЕ СЕТИ 1058 0001D55D Используйте RotatePick, чтобы выбрать положение шпильки. 1059 0001D563 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Очень высокий урон. 1060 0001D56A Если замок не поддается, отпустите RotateLock и используйте RotatePick, чтобы переместить шпильку. 1061 0001D56C Используйте RotateLock, чтобы еще раз попытаться открыть замок. 1062 0001D570 В пункте создания отсутствует силовая броня. 1063 0001D575 В пункте создания отсутствует силовая броня. Выполняется возврат последней используемой брони. 1064 0001D578 Ядерный блок в критическом состоянии! Приготовиться к извлечению! 1065 0001D581 Открыть 1066 0001D584 Закрыто 1067 0001D586 Открыто 1068 0001D5F2 +20 к сопротивляемости энергии. 1069 0001D73B Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. 1070 0001D745 От выносливости зависят максимальный запас здоровья, расход очков действия при ускорении, а также иммунитет к различным заболеваниям. 1071 0001D751 Интеллект влияет на умение взламывать терминалы, определяет износ и прочность создаваемых вами предметов, а также компоненты, получаемые при разборке. 1072 0001D753 Удача определяет ваше общее везение. Она влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки, а также определяет износ и прочность найденных предметов. 1073 0001D77D 1074 0001D7B5 Изменяет на эту величину (в процентах) параметр движения, который используется в формуле расчета скрытности. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: чтобы эта переменная работала, у персонажа должна быть соответствующая способность. 1075 0001D7B6 Изменяет на эту величину (в процентах) урон при падении. Пример: если значение равно 15, урон уменьшается на 15%. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: чтобы эта переменная работала, у персонажа должна быть соответствующая способность. 1076 0001D7B8 Изменяет на эту величину (в процентах) урон конечностям. Пример: если значение равно 15, урон уменьшается на 15%. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: чтобы эта переменная работала, у персонажа должна быть соответствующая способность. 1077 0001D7BE Изменяет длительность действия препаратов. 1078 0001D7D0 Множитель расхода заряда ядерного блока силовой брони 1079 0001D7D1 Используется спутниками, которые время от времени дают игроку предметы. 1080 0001D8AD Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 1081 0001D8F5 Ваше максимальное количество ОЗ увеличивается на 15. 1082 0001D988 +15% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 1083 0001D98A +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 1084 0001D993 +10% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 1085 0001D999 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 1086 0001D9A5 Вы всю жизнь проходили боевую подготовку. +15% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 1087 0001D9B0 Заходите в мой будуар... Мужчины легче поддаются вашему убеждению в разговорах и получают на 5% больший урон в бою. 1088 0001D9B6 +15% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 1089 0001D9B8 +20% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 1090 0001D9C4 +10 к максимальному грузу. 1091 0001D9D2 Урон от оружия с глушителем при скрытных атаках увеличивается на 25%. 1092 0001D9D8 Мясо людей, гулей, супермутантов, горелых и кротов-шахтеров восстанавливает здоровье и утоляет голод. 1093 0001D9EF Терпение и тактическая смекалка — ваши сильные стороны. Вы можете сохранить одну критическую атаку для последующего использования в V.A.T.S. 1094 0001D9F5 Вы можете сохранить 2 критические атаки для последующего использования в V.A.T.S. 1095 0001D9F7 Вы можете сохранить 3 критические атаки для последующего использования в V.A.T.S. При каждом сохранении критической атаки есть шанс получить еще одну. 1096 0001DA19 Очки действия восстанавливаются на 15% быстрее. 1097 0001DA1D Очки действия восстанавливаются на 15% быстрее. 1098 0001DA30 После убийства противника в V.A.T.S. вы наносите на +10% больше следующей цели. 1099 0001DA3D Эффекты от употребления довоенного алкоголя усиливаются в 2 раза. 1100 0001DA47 Будучи всенародно признанным правителем, вы можете прокладывать линии снабжения между своими поселениями. 1101 0001DA5D Уничтожение врага в V.A.T.S. с вероятностью 15% восстанавливает все ОД. 1102 0001DA6B +1 к навыку взлома замков. "Зачетная зона" при взломе замков на 10% больше. 1103 0001DA96 Урон конечностям персонажа меньше на 60%. 1104 0001DA9B Конечностям персонажа вообще не может быть нанесен урон. 1105 0001DAA0 В V.A.T.S. можно стрелять по частям тела врага за укрытием, но с уменьшенной точностью. 1106 0001DAA2 Персонаж получает на 60% меньше радиации при употреблении зараженной пищи и воды. 1107 0001DAA9 Персонаж не получает радиации при употреблении зараженной пищи и воды. 1108 0001DAC2 Стимуляторы восстанавливают здоровье на 30% эффективнее. 1109 0001DAC4 Стимуляторы восстанавливают здоровье на 45% эффективнее. 1110 0001DAC5 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 1111 0001DAD9 Крадущегося персонажа сложнее обнаружить. 1112 0001DAE1 +2% к наносимому урону конечностям. 1113 0001DAE5 Более выгодные цены при покупке у торговцев. 1114 0001DAEF Взламывать замки легче. 1115 0001DAF5 Критический урон при использовании энергетического вооружения повышен на 5%. 1116 0001DB06 Улучшенное хакерство 1117 0001DB0A Обычная способность, которая связывает выбранное для игрока значение с системой урона конечностям. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы она была у всех, кому вы ее добавляете. 1118 0001DB0B Обычная способность для связывания ценности персонажа с системой урона от падений. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы она была у всех, кому вы ее добавляете. 1119 0001DB0C Обычная способность для связывания ценности персонажа с системой обнаружения. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы она была у всех, кому вы ее добавляете. 1120 0001DB19 +10 к сопротивляемости энергии. 1121 0001DB26 В V.A.T.S. отображаются характеристики сопротивляемости целей. 1122 0001DB34 Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 1123 0001DB36 Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 1124 0001DB3F Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 1125 0001DB45 Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 1126 0001DB51 Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 1127 0001DB54 Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 1128 0001DB5F Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 1129 0001DB61 Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 1130 0001DB64 Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 1131 0001DB6C Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 1132 0001DB6D Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 1133 0001DB71 Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 1134 0001DB76 Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 1135 0001DB79 Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 1136 0001DB92 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 1137 0001DB9A Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 1138 0001DBA5 Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 1139 0001DBB3 Вы можете дышать под водой и не получаете урон от радиации во время плавания. 1140 0001DBB6 +15% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 1141 0001DBB7 +20% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 1142 0001DBBB Вы получаете вдвое больше препаратов, когда создаете их! 1143 0001DBBE Вы получаете втрое больше препаратов, когда создаете их! 1144 0001DBCA Урон от скрытных атак холодным оружием увеличивается в 3 раза. 1145 0001DBDD Урон конечностям меньше на 100%. 1146 0001DBF7 Повышенный урон. Уменьшенная дальнобойность. 1147 0001DBF8 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 1148 0001DBFE Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 1149 0001DC06 Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 1150 0001DC08 Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 1151 0001DC0A Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 1152 0001DC0C Выносливость определяет вашу физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья и расход ОД на ускорение. Ваша выносливость повышается на 1. 1153 0001DC15 Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 1154 0001DC1E Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 1155 0001DC1F Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 1156 0001DC29 Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 1157 0001DC2A Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 1158 0001DC37 Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 1159 0001DC39 Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 1160 0001DC3A Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 1161 0001DC42 Сила определяет физические возможности вашей мускулатуры: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько наносите урона в ближнем бою. Ваша сила повышается на 1. 1162 0001DC5A +25% к урону от бластера Чужих. 1163 0001DC63 +15% к урону от оружия с оптическим прицелом. 1164 0001DC65 +10 к здоровью спутников. 1165 0001DC69 +10 к максимальному грузу спутников. 1166 0001DC6E +1 к удаче при употреблении алкоголя в компании спутника. 1167 0001DC6F +5 к сопротивляемости спутников обычному и энергетическому урону. 1168 0001DC71 +25% опыта при убеждении мужчин. 1169 0001DC74 +5% опыта при наличии спутника. 1170 0001DC79 Спутники наносят на 5% больший урон. 1171 0001DC9A Обычная конфигурация. 1172 0001DE18 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 1173 0001DEE5 Есть ли в данный момент у игрока комната в таверне этого персонажа? 1174 0001DEF3 Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 1175 0001DF5B Броня Т-51 для правой ноги 1176 0001DF95 Рейдерская силовая броня для правой руки 1177 0001E090 +30 к сопротивляемости энергии. 1178 0001E290 Радиостанция Даймонд-сити 1179 0001E35C Освободить пленника? 1180 0001E943 Добавить к персонажу, если он побеждает игрока в драке 1181 0001F061 Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 1182 0001F643 Харизма определяет вашу способность влиять на других людей. От нее зависит ваша убедительность в разговорах, а также цены у торговцев. Ваша харизма повышается на 1. 1183 0001FA84 +1 к навыку взлома замков. "Зачетная зона" при взломе замков на 10% больше. 1184 0001FAA1 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 1185 0001FBC2 Броня Т-51 для левой руки 1186 000200AB Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1187 0002027C Используйте RotateLock, чтобы повернуть отвертку. 1188 000202B6 Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 1189 0002050D Пониженная отдача. 1190 00020794 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1191 000209C8 Обычная конфигурация. 1192 000209FD У вас не хватит сил, чтобы расчистить завал. 1193 00020A5B Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1194 0002101F Увеличенная дальность. 1195 00021419 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1196 000216A9 Броня Т-60 для туловища 1197 0002185E Есть вероятность, что вы найдете больше крышек в тайнике с крышками. 1198 00021897 При использовании V.A.T.S. к вам на помощь иногда будет приходить таинственный незнакомец. 1199 00021B00 Изменяет расстояние, на котором срабатывают мины. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: чтобы эта переменная работала, у персонажа должна быть соответствующая способность. 1200 00021B24 Броня Х-01 для левой ноги 1201 00021B9B Урон от огня при стрельбе. 1202 00021D51 Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 1203 00021E11 Броня Х-01 для правой руки 1204 00021EC3 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 1205 00022022 Добавление значения crAttackDamage к урону, который наносят существа в ближнем бою. 1206 000221BF Если на вас силовая броня, то вы наносите урон врагам и ошеломляете их, врезаясь в них с разбега. 1207 000222C0 +20% к урону от ударов кулаками. 1208 000223AC При использовании оптических прицелов вы лучше контролируете их и задерживаете дыхание на 25% дольше. 1209 0002245A Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1210 0002269C Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 1211 00022741 Урон от скрытных атак холодным оружием увеличивается в 2,6 раза. 1212 0002289F +5% к урону, наносимому спутниками. 1213 000228E6 Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 1214 0002299C Вы расчищаете завал и открываете дверь. 1215 00022B16 +1 к навыку взлома замков. "Зачетная зона" при взломе замков на 10% больше. 1216 00022DDD Интеллект определяет ваши умственные способности в целом. Он влияет на число очков опыта, которые вы получаете. Ваш интеллект повышается на 1. 1217 00022DEA Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 1218 000232AE Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 1219 000233F7 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1220 0002341B Броня Т-45 для правой руки 1221 00023686 Атака вперед из 2 ударов 1222 00023781 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 1223 00023848 +25% опыта при убеждении женщин. 1224 00023947 Это помещается на персонаже, когда он надевает силовую броню. 1225 00023E88 Ма-а-аленькая броня!!! 1226 00023F99 +10% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 1227 000240A3 +40% к шансу найти дополнительные боеприпасы при "обыске" контейнера. 1228 00024386 Дверь закрыта на цепочку с другой стороны. 1229 00024402 Чтобы этим костюмом можно было воспользоваться, в него нужно вставить ядерный блок! 1230 0002458C Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1231 00024AA4 Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 1232 00024AC8 Усиленная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1233 00024C98 Увеличенный урон от скрытных атак. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. 1234 00024D80 Уменьшение урона при падении. 1235 00024F26 Очень высокая скорострельность. 1236 000251F5 Броня Т-51 для левой ноги 1237 00025200 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 1238 00025215 Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число ОД в V.A.T.S. и способность действовать скрытно. Ваша ловкость повышается на 1. 1239 000253B1 Броня Т-51 для туловища 1240 0002548F Обычная конфигурация. 1241 0002573B Используется ForceGreetPatrolConditional — выбрано значение 1, чтобы активироваться при forcegreet 1242 0002584D Урон от скрытных атак холодным оружием увеличивается в 2,3 раза. 1243 00025B5E Броня Т-51 для правой руки 1244 00025CA0 Добавить к персонажу, если он проигрывает игроку в драке 1245 00025DAF +1 к силе и выносливости в период с 06:00 до 18:00. 1246 00026207 Неизвестный канал 1247 0002629B Атака только с левой стороны 1248 00026544 Броня X-01 для туловища 1249 000266DE Удача определяет ваше общее везение и влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки. Ваша удача повышается на 1. 1250 000267EB Очень высокая скорострельность. 1251 0002693D Броня X-01 для головы. 1252 00026B8F +15% к урону от ударов кулаками. 1253 00027000 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1254 0002706A Увеличение урона на 5% означает, что убитые враги иногда могут взрываться. 1255 0002714C Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1256 0002720A Броня Т-45 для головы. 1257 0002726F Обычная конфигурация. 1258 0002751B Эффекты от употребления довоенного алкоголя усиливаются в 2 раза. 1259 00027523 Этот навык увеличивает дистанцию бега на 30% 1260 00027584 Увеличенный урон. 1261 000275F1 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 1262 00027ADB Восприятие — это ваша способность замечать то, что происходит вокруг. Оно влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S. Ваше восприятие повышается на 1. 1263 00027B1D +10% к урону от ударов кулаками. 1264 00027D67 Вы всю жизнь проходили боевую подготовку. +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 1265 00027E8D Броня Т-45 для правой ноги 1266 000282D6 Критический урон при использовании баллистического вооружения повышен на 5%. 1267 000289D8 Броня Т-45 для левой руки 1268 00028AD6 ОШИБКА — КАТАСТРОФИЧЕСКИЙ УЩЕРБ 1269 00028CFB Стандарт 1270 00028CFC Стандарт 1271 00028DF6 Стандарт 1272 00028E34 Это помещается на персонаже, когда он надевает силовую броню. 1273 00028E4B Это помещается на персонаже, когда он надевает силовую броню. 1274 00028E89 Это помещается на персонаже, когда он надевает силовую броню. 1275 00028EA5 Стандарт 1276 00028F2B Укус в прыжке 1277 00028F3E Стандарт 1278 00028F96 Стандарт 1279 00028FAF Окраска "Волт-Тек". 1280 00028FB4 Стандарт 1281 00028FC6 Это помещается на персонаже, когда он надевает силовую броню. 1282 00028FD7 Армейская окраска 1283 00028FF5 Стандарт 1284 00028FFD Армейская окраска 1285 00029007 Окраска "Волт-Тек". 1286 00029084 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 1287 0002909E Зимняя окраска 1288 00029112 Армейская окраска 1289 0002911D Окраска Атомных Котов 1290 000291E9 Удерживайте Activate, чтобы вылезти из силовой брони. 1291 0002923E Армейская окраска. 1292 00029268 Стандарт 1293 0002944D Кнопка не работает. 1294 00029563 Увеличенная скорострельность. 1295 00029611 У данной силовой брони отсутствует ядерный блок, движение будет затруднено. Найдите ядерный блок, чтобы восстановить функции брони. 1296 00029646 Хотите внести изменения? 1297 00029655 Удерживайте SecondaryAttack, чтобы прицелиться. 1298 000296DD Ваш запас здоровья на исходе! Примените стимулятор, съешьте что-нибудь или выпейте воды. 1299 000296F7 Обычная конфигурация. 1300 00029712 У вас появился спутник. Спутники будут сопровождать вас и оказывать вам поддержку в бою, а также периодически помогать с поиском противников и предметов или оказывать другие услуги. Спутнику можно выдать приказ с помощью РЕЖИМА УПРАВЛЕНИЯ. Чтобы перейти в режим управления, посмотрите на спутника и нажмите (A). В этом режиме вы можете приказать спутнику пойти в другое место, атаковать врага или задействовать какой-либо объект. Чтобы расстаться со спутником, выберите в диалоговом окне пункт "РАССТАТЬСЯ". После этого спутник отправится в то место, где вы с ним повстречались. Если вы вернетесь туда, можно будет попросить его снова сопровождать вас. 1301 00029762 Показатель "Сходство" отображает, сколько букв в предложенном вами варианте в точности совпадают с правильным паролем терминала. 1302 00029784 Найдите новый ядерный блок, чтобы восстановить питание. 1303 000297B1 Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1304 000297F0 Обычная конфигурация. 1305 000297F2 Увеличенные урон и скорострельность. Низкая дальность и точность стрельбы. 1306 000297F9 Обычная конфигурация. 1307 000297FD Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1308 00029801 Стреляет пустыми шприцами. 1309 00029805 Повышенная дальность и урон. 1310 00029806 Удерживайте кнопку огня, чтобы нанести дополнительный урон от электричества. 1311 0002984D Модификация турели мастерской: тяжелый лазер 1312 0002984F Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 1313 00029851 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1314 0002985B Обычная конфигурация. 1315 000298B6 Выберите избранный предмет с помощью QuickkeyLeft, QuickkeyDown, или QuickkeyRight. Затем нажмите Accept, чтобы использовать его. 1316 000298BF Выберите избранный предмет с помощью QuickkeyLeft или QuickkeyRight. Затем нажмите Accept, чтобы использовать его. 1317 000298CA Нажмите Activate, чтобы приказать спутнику пойти в другое место, атаковать врага или задействовать объект. 1318 000298CB Нажмите Activate, чтобы приказать Псине пойти в другое место, атаковать врага или подобрать предмет. 1319 000298CC Выберите возможный пароль с помощью LeftStick. 1320 000298CD Нажмите Accept для подтверждения выбора. 1321 000298CE Используйте LeftStick для перемещения по меню. 1322 000298D2 Нажмите Activate, чтобы выбрать категорию. 1323 000298DA Чтобы добавить предмет в список избранного, нажмите Pipboy. 1324 000298DB На вкладке "Предметы" (ПРЕД) вы можете добавить предмет в список избранного, нажав RShoulder. 1325 000298DD Нажмите Pipboy, чтобы перестать отдавать приказы. 1326 000298E2 Когда ядерный блок опустеет, скорость передвижения снизится, и вы не сможете использовать режим V.A.T.S. или мощные атаки. 1327 000298E3 Поврежденные или уничтоженные детали силовой брони можно отремонтировать на пункте обслуживания силовой брони или заменить с помощью пип-боя. 1328 000298E4 Броню можно отремонтировать на верстаке для силовой брони или с помощью пип-боя. 1329 00029976 Увеличенный боезапас. 1330 000299ED Обычная конфигурация. 1331 00029AE3 Пониженная отдача. 1332 00029B58 Выпейте воды, чтобы восстановить здоровье. Употребление неочищенной воды наносит урон от радиации. 1333 00029B8A Для изготовления предметов и блюд по рецептам требуются ингредиенты. 1334 00029BB1 В Убежище еще осталось оружие. 1335 00029BCE Нажмите SecondaryAttack, чтобы поставить блок. 1336 00029BD2 Модификация турели мастерской: лазер 1337 00029BF7 Нажмите Melee, чтобы выполнить мощную атаку. 1338 00029C1E Ядерный блок силовой брони почти разряжен! 1339 00029C62 Перед тем как модифицировать силовую броню, надо ее снять! 1340 00029C8B Обычная конфигурация. 1341 00029D13 Обычная конфигурация. 1342 00029D2C Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы и дальность. 1343 00029D66 Чтобы ударить врага стрелковым оружием, нажмите Melee. 1344 00029EA5 Нажмите Activate, чтобы приказать спутнику пойти в другое место, атаковать врага или подобрать предмет. 1345 00029EA6 Защита для правой стороны 1346 0002A181 Для выбора элемента, который вы хотите изменить, используйте LeftStick. 1347 0002A1A4 Если у вас есть все необходимые компоненты для модификации, нажмите Activate, чтобы создать ее. Все требуемые предметы будут использованы автоматически. 1348 0002A1F5 Нажмите _Dpad_None для просмотра избранных предметов. 1349 0002A286 Порой собеседник попытается утаить от вас информацию или крышки. Вы можете попытаться убедить его поделиться с вами и тем и другим. 1350 0002A2A0 Нажмите Accept, чтобы изменить выбранную черту лица. 1351 0002A2C0 Для создания модификаций требуются компоненты из раздела "Хлам". Для более сложных модификаций могут понадобиться определенные способности. 1352 0002A312 Чтобы добавить или удалить модификацию, выберите ячейку и нажмите Activate. 1353 0002A324 Силовая броня снижает получаемый урон и полностью предотвращает повреждения при падении. 1354 0002A338 Для скрытного перемещения нажмите Sneak. Пока вас никто не видит, вы наносите повышенный урон. 1355 0002A3ED Стимуляторы восстанавливают 30% от максимального уровня здоровья и исцеляют повреждения конечностей. Чтобы не открывать инвентарь всякий раз, добавьте стимуляторы в избранное. 1356 0002A410 Найдите новый ядерный блок, чтобы перезарядить силовую броню. 1357 0002A411 Если среди ваших предметов есть новый ядерный блок, он будет заменен автоматически при разряде используемого. 1358 0002A413 Для замены деталей брони или ядерного блока перенесите их в силовую броню. 1359 0002A419 0 больше не сердится 1 злится (непродолжительное время) 2 сильно злится (длительное время) Игрок недавно совершил поступок, который не нравится спутнику. Используется для выбора радостных и веселых обращений и реплик. 1 происходит, когда уменьшается уровень доверия, 2 — выбирается в таких случаях, когда игрок совершил, например, убийство 1360 0002A423 Чтобы осмотреться, используйте RightStick. 1361 0002A507 Для выбора детали силовой брони используйте LeftStick. 1362 0002A51B Чтобы восстановить здоровье, ослабленное из-за радиации, обратитесь к врачу или используйте антирадин. 1363 0002A5D2 Вы не можете использовать этот пункт создания модификации, пока не найдете силовую броню. 1364 0002A5E3 Чтобы открыть меню пип-боя, нажмите Pipboy. Чтобы закрыть его, нажмите Cancel. 1365 0002A5FE Нажмите Quickkeys для просмотра избранных предметов. 1366 0002A60D Для переключения между предметами используйте LeftStick. 1367 0002A620 Нажмите Quickkey3 или Quickkey4, чтобы использовать избранные предметы. 1368 0002A639 Перед модификацией необходимо вылезти из силовой брони. Для этого удерживайте Activate. 1369 0002A64F Повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 1370 0002A6C5 Если замок не поддается, отпустите RotateLock и переместите шпильку с помощью мыши. 1371 0002A740 Обычная конфигурация. 1372 0002A766 Вы получили урон от радиации! 1373 0002A787 Максимум четыре заряда. 1374 0002A7DA Максимум два заряда. 1375 0002A7DB Повышенная дальность. Увеличенный урон и точность прицельной стрельбы, ослабленная отдача. Уменьшенный боезапас. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 1376 0002A7DC Выберите возможный пароль с помощью Click. 1377 0002A7DF Обычная конфигурация. 1378 0002A7E2 Максимум три заряда. 1379 0002A7F1 Нажмите Quickkey3, Quickkey10, или Quickkey4, чтобы использовать избранные предметы. 1380 0002A7F4 Следит, заплатил ли игрок за стрижку этому парикмахеру 1381 0002A7F5 Следит, заплатил ли игрок за операцию этому хирургу 1382 0002A7F6 Увеличенная дальность. (Нет надульной насадки.) 1383 0002A829 Чтобы выбрать предмет, используйте LeftStick. 1384 0002A847 Урон от радиации снижает максимальный уровень здоровья. 1385 0002A86E Нажмите Activate, чтобы подтвердить выбор предмета, который нужно модифицировать. 1386 0002A8F3 Перемещайте мышь, чтобы выбрать положение шпильки. 1387 0002A955 Нажмите Click для подтверждения выбора. 1388 0002A980 Очень высокая дальность. Увеличенный урон и точность прицельной стрельбы, ослабленная отдача. Уменьшенный боезапас. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. (Нет надульной насадки.) 1389 0002AA34 Сканирующее устройство не отвечает. 1390 0002AB38 Цвет показывает, насколько будет сложно убедить собеседника: желтый — просто, оранжевый — средне, красный — очень сложно. 1391 0002AD95 Вы ранены в ногу — вы не можете бегать! Чтобы излечиться, используйте стимулятор! 1392 0002B030 Урон от радиации снизил ваш максимальный уровень здоровья! Обратитесь к врачу или примите антирадин, чтобы восстановить здоровье. 1393 0002B032 Вы ранены в голову! Чтобы восстановить зрение, используйте стимулятор! 1394 0002B035 Вы ранены в туловище — восстановление очков действия замедлилось! Используйте стимулятор, чтобы вылечить рану! 1395 0002B038 Вы ранены в руку — вам сложнее целиться! Найдите стимулятор, чтобы вылечить рану! 1396 0002B039 Вы ранены в ногу — вы не можете бегать! Чтобы излечиться, используйте стимулятор! 1397 0002B03B Вы ранены в туловище — восстановление очков действия замедлилось! Найдите стимулятор, чтобы вылечить рану! 1398 0002B03E Нажмите ReadyWeapon, чтобы перезарядить оружие. 1399 0002B097 Вы ранены в голову! Чтобы восстановить зрение, используйте стимулятор! 1400 0002B134 Вы ранены в руку — вам сложнее целиться! Используйте стимулятор, чтобы вылечить рану! 1401 0002B2AB Чтобы повысить шансы успешного убеждения, увеличьте свой параметр "Харизма". 1402 0002B317 Вам запрещен доступ к этому терминалу! Параметры будут сброшены и доступ восстановится через 10 секунд. 1403 0002B34F Цена товаров при покупке ниже на 10%, при продаже — выше на 10%. 1404 0002B357 +50% к критическому урону без оружия. 1405 0002B366 Удваивает вероятность найти большое число крышек в тайнике 1406 0002B41E 25% шанс критической атаки 1407 0002B427 Дополнительные 15% к урону от скрытных атак. 1408 0002B48B Одна дополнительная попытка при взломе терминалов. 1409 0002B495 Ядерные блоки действуют на 30% дольше. 1410 0002B4AD Обычная конфигурация. 1411 0002B4AF Радиация восстанавливает больше вашего здоровья. 1412 0002B4B1 Либо используйте Forward или Back, чтобы передвигаться по меню. 1413 0002B4C4 1414 0002B4CD Обычная конфигурация. 1415 0002B4CF Вероятность успешного разговора с мужчинами намного выше, а наносимый им урон увеличивается на 15%. Мужчин еще легче усмирить с помощью способности "Запугивание". 1416 0002B4DC Очки действия восстанавливаются на 30% быстрее. 1417 0002B501 Стимуляторы восстанавливают здоровье на 40% эффективнее. 1418 0002B508 Урон от электричества и шанс оглушить врага. 1419 0002B50C +20% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 1420 0002B51E +40 к сопротивляемости энергии. 1421 0002B52C Обычная конфигурация. 1422 0002B54C Обычная конфигурация. 1423 0002B5B3 Обычная конфигурация. 1424 0002B5D2 Откройте вкладку "Карта" и выберите пункт назначения для винтокрыла с помощью Click. 1425 0002B5D6 Лифт уже приехал. 1426 0002B5DB Обычная конфигурация. 1427 0002B5E6 Обычная конфигурация. 1428 0002B606 Откройте вкладку "Карта" и выберите пункт назначения для винтокрыла с помощью Activate. 1429 0002B609 Повышенная вероятность мгновенно заполнить индикатор критической атаки при попадании в V.A.T.S. 1430 0002B662 Выберите рецепт и нажмите Activate, чтобы изготовить препарат из имеющихся ингредиентов. 1431 0002B666 +30 к максимальному грузу. 1432 0002B6A2 Либо нажмите Accept, чтобы выбрать предметы, которые нужно разобрать. 1433 0002B6A5 Обычная конфигурация. 1434 0002B6A6 Если на вас силовая броня, то вы наносите урон врагам и ошеломляете их, врезаясь в них с разбега. 1435 0002B6B0 Урон в ближнем бою увеличен на 25%, шанс травмировать цель — 5%. 1436 0002B6DC Уничтожение врага в V.A.T.S. с вероятностью 25% восстанавливает все ОД. 1437 0002B701 +40% к урону, наносимому критическими атаками в V.A.T.S. 1438 0002B708 Бронебойность. Увеличенный урон. 1439 0002B721 Обычная конфигурация. 1440 0002B72E Чтобы добавить или удалить модификации, выберите ячейку и нажмите Activate. 1441 0002B731 Чтобы выбрать пункт назначения для винтокрыла, нажмите Pipboy. 1442 0002B73C Урон в ближнем бою увеличен на 50%, шанс травмировать цель — 10%. 1443 0002B73D Урон в ближнем бою увеличен на 75%, шанс травмировать цель — 15%. 1444 0002B744 Обычная конфигурация. 1445 0002B746 +30% к урону, наносимому критическими атаками в V.A.T.S. 1446 0002B771 Обычная конфигурация. 1447 0002B778 Вы получаете больше компонентов, когда разбираете на части оружие и броню. 1448 0002B784 Радиация еще быстрее восстанавливает ваше здоровье! 1449 0002B791 Обычная конфигурация. 1450 0002B79D Высочайшая вероятность мгновенно заполнить индикатор критической атаки при попадании в V.A.T.S. 1451 0002B7A4 Если уровень здоровья падает ниже 20%, сопротивляемость урону повышается на 30, урон — на 15%, восстановление ОД — на 15%. 1452 0002B7A8 Если уровень здоровья падает ниже 20%, сопротивляемость урону повышается на 40, урон — на 20%, восстановление ОД — на 15%. 1453 0002B7AC Вы не можете получить зависимость от химии. 1454 0002B7B9 Удары кулаками наносят на +80% больше урона. Вероятность оглушить противника — 20%. 1455 0002B7F0 Обычная конфигурация. 1456 0002B836 Вероятность успешного разговора с женщинами намного выше, а наносимый им урон увеличивается на 15%. Женщин еще легче усмирить с помощью способности "Запугивание". 1457 0002B843 1458 0002B846 Нажмите Accept, чтобы подтвердить выбор детали. 1459 0002B850 Обычная конфигурация. 1460 0002B874 Вероятность успешного разговора с женщинами еще выше, а наносимый им урон увеличивается на 10%. Женщин легче усмирить с помощью способности "Запугивание". 1461 0002B87E Энергетический урон. 1462 0002B887 Очки действия восстанавливаются на 30% быстрее. 1463 0002B8AD Удары кулаками наносят на +100% больше урона. Вероятность оглушить противника — 25%. 1464 0002B8C7 Если на вас силовая броня, то вы наносите урон врагам и ошеломляете их, врезаясь в них с разбега. 1465 0002B8CA Обычная конфигурация. 1466 0002B980 Обычная конфигурация. 1467 0002B9DE Обычная конфигурация. 1468 0002BA52 +20 к максимальному грузу. 1469 0002BA54 Вероятность успешного разговора с мужчинами еще выше, а наносимый им урон увеличивается на 10%. Мужчин легче усмирить с помощью способности "Запугивание". 1470 0002BA7A Обычная конфигурация. 1471 0002BA87 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 1472 0002BAC3 Обычная конфигурация. 1473 0002BADE Уничтожение врага в V.A.T.S. с вероятностью 35% восстанавливает все ОД. 1474 0002BB49 +20% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 1475 0002BB4C Обычная конфигурация. 1476 0002BB5A Устанавливает значение crAttackDamage равным урону, который наносят существа в ближнем бою. 1477 0002BB81 Энергетический урон при атаках без оружия. 1478 0002BB87 Возникновение зависимости от препаратов требует более длительного употребления. 1479 0002BBFC Восстановление здоровья в силовой броне. 1480 0002BC72 Скорость при ускорении на 75% выше, но батарея расходуется в 2 раза быстрее 1481 0002BD42 Уменьшение урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20% 1482 0002BD5D Расход ОД на ускорение уменьшается на 20%. 1483 0002BD79 Батарея получает на 50% меньше урона 1484 0002BDC2 Уменьшение урона от диких гулей, супермутантов и синтов на 10%. 1485 0002BDFA Меньшая сила взрыва ядер силовой брони. 1486 0002C1E3 Для бронебойного оружия. 0-100 (считать как % игнорируемой брони) 1487 0002C31E При продаже предметов цены выше на 5% 1488 0002C3FF Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Очень высокий урон. 1489 0002C41B Стелс-бой действует на 10 секунд дольше 1490 0002C564 Дополнительный урон конечностям. Шанс травмировать цель. Очень высокий урон. 1491 0002C5D4 Теперь вы можете быстро перемещаться в штаб "Подземки" и из него. 1492 0002C5E1 Максимум пять зарядов. 1493 0002C702 Увеличенный урон. 1494 0002C76D Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 1495 0002C797 Если не хотите, чтобы вас обнаружили, передвигайтесь медленно, избегайте яркого света и используйте рукопашные приемы. 1496 0002C7BC Если вы в режиме скрытности, вас на 75% труднее обнаружить. 1497 0002C7F1 Атаковать левую сторону 1498 0002C7FD Максимум шесть зарядов. 1499 0002C82B Если у вас нет необходимых компонентов, нажмите YButton:19, чтобы пометить модификацию. Все предметы, содержащие требуемые компоненты, будут отмечены значком увеличительного стекла. 1500 0002C882 На вкладке "Карта" выберите метку и нажмите Accept, чтобы быстро переместиться в соответствующий пункт. 1501 0002C969 Если у вас нет при себе необходимых ингредиентов, нажмите YButton:19, чтобы пометить рецепт. Если вам попадется ингредиент, входящий в этот рецепт, рядом с его названием отобразится значок увеличительного стекла. 1502 0002C972 Очень высокий урон. 1503 0002C99D В режиме скрытности вы не активируете мины или ловушки на полу. 1504 0002CA48 Объект должен находиться в воде. 1505 0002CA79 Бронебойность. Увеличенный урон. 1506 0002CA84 Если вы в режиме скрытности, вероятность обнаружения вас противником уменьшается на 50%. 1507 0002CACB Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1508 0002CADE Бронебойность. Увеличенный урон. 1509 0002CB01 Чтобы добавить собственную метку, нажмите Accept в любом месте на карте. 1510 0002CBC0 +5 к сопротивляемости радиации, -5 к максимальному количеству ОЗ 1511 0002CBC6 Чтобы добавить собственную метку, нажмите Click в любом месте на карте. 1512 0002CC68 Если вы в режиме скрытности, вероятность обнаружения вас противником уменьшается на 60%. 1513 0002CD7D Объект должен находиться в воде. 1514 0002CE47 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 1515 0002CF99 Урон от электричества. 1516 0002CFDA +25% к урону конечностям 1517 0002D04E Урон от электричества. 1518 0002D057 Урон от электричества и шанс оглушить врага. 1519 0002D135 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1520 0002D136 Повышенный урон. 1521 0002D138 Обычная конфигурация. 1522 0002D13E Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Очень высокий урон. 1523 0002D232 Урон от электричества и шанс оглушить врага. 1524 0002D288 Энергетический урон. 1525 0002D2BB Обычная конфигурация. 1526 0002D305 20% шанс повредить конечность цели. 1527 0002D3A5 Увеличенный урон от скрытных атак. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1528 0002D3B3 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1529 0002D3C7 Шанс разоружить цель. Повышенный урон. 1530 0002D5C2 Дополнительный урон конечностям. Очень высокий урон. 1531 0002D7DC Урон от электричества и шанс оглушить врага. 1532 0002D8E1 Энергетический урон. 1533 0002D96A Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 1534 0002D97C Увеличенный энергетический урон. 1535 0002D9FF Урон от электричества. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1536 0002DA17 Бронебойность. Очень высокий урон. 1537 0002DA91 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1538 0002DBCD Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 1539 0002DC26 Увеличенный энергетический урон. 1540 0002DD1C Урон от электричества. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 1541 0002DD55 Нажмите Accept, чтобы выпрыгнуть из винтокрыла. 1542 0002DFAD Выберите параметр, который хотите улучшить. 1543 0002E466 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 1544 0002E46A Добавление налобного фонаря. 1545 0002E46B Стандартный налобный фонарь. 1546 0002E5FF Стандартный налобный фонарь. 1547 0002E76B Увеличение максимального груза. 1548 0002E78A Уменьшение веса. 1549 0002E7A3 Окраска рыцаря Братства Стали 1550 0002E7DD Уменьшение веса. 1551 0002E811 Обычная конфигурация. 1552 0002E89D Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1553 0002E8B3 Уменьшение веса. 1554 0002E8C7 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1555 0002E945 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1556 0002E98B Увеличение максимального груза. 1557 0002E98F Уменьшение урона конечностям. 1558 0002E9DE Окраска паладина Братства Стали 1559 0002EA53 Окраска старейшины Братства Стали 1560 0002EA85 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1561 0002EA89 Увеличение максимального груза. 1562 0002EA97 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1563 0002EAA2 Уменьшение урона при падении. 1564 0002EAE4 Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 1565 0002EB4F Окраска рыцаря-капитана Братства Стали 1566 0002EB57 Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 1567 0002EB81 Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 1568 0002EB9C Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1569 0002EBC1 Уменьшение урона конечностям. 1570 0002EBE7 Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 1571 0002EC27 Увеличение максимального груза. 1572 0002EC8F Уменьшение урона при падении. 1573 0002EC93 Уменьшение веса. 1574 0002ECB7 Уменьшение урона конечностям. 1575 0002ED15 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1576 0002ED86 Окраска стража Братства Стали 1577 0002EDB4 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1578 0002EDB6 Обычная конфигурация. 1579 0002EDB9 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1580 0002EDD7 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1581 0002EDD9 Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 1582 0002EDEB Увеличение максимального груза. 1583 0002EDF5 Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 1584 0002EDFC Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1585 0002EDFF Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 1586 0002EE04 Уменьшение урона конечностям. 1587 0002EE06 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1588 0002EE07 Уменьшение урона при падении. 1589 0002EE1C Окраска послушника Братства Стали 1590 0002EE1F Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1591 0002EE26 Уменьшение веса. 1592 0002EE29 Уменьшение веса. 1593 0002EE37 Уменьшение урона при падении. 1594 0002EE41 Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 1595 0002EE47 Уменьшение веса. 1596 0002EE4A Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 1597 0002EE51 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1598 0002EE73 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1599 0002EE8C Насколько сильно замораживает вас криооружие 1600 0002EF9D Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 1601 0002EFAF Увеличение максимального груза. 1602 0002F06B Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1603 0002F0AC Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1604 0002F12C Окраска рыцаря-сержанта Братства Стали 1605 0002F16F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1606 0002F18C Увеличение максимального груза. 1607 0002F23F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 1608 0002F250 Увеличение максимального груза. 1609 0002F262 Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 1610 0002F293 Обычная конфигурация. 1611 0002F2BC Уменьшение веса. 1612 0002F31B Уменьшает урон от радиации. 1613 0002F3A1 "Стоимость" мощных атак снижена на 25% 1614 0002F3BB Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 1615 0002F449 +80% к шансу найти дополнительные боеприпасы при "обыске" контейнера. 1616 0002F587 Чтобы зарядить инъектор, возьмите его и нажмите ReadyWeapon. 1617 0002F58A Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1618 0002F669 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 1619 0002F69F Очень высокий урон. Низкая дальность. 1620 0002F797 Чтобы бросить гранату или мину, выберите ее в меню пип-боя, зажмите кнопку Melee, а затем отпустите ее. 1621 0002F79A Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 1622 0002F7F8 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 1623 0002F808 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 1624 0002F825 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 1625 0002F82A Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 1626 0002F834 Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 1627 0002F842 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 1628 0002F888 Экспериментальная модификация. 1629 0002F890 Невероятно высокий боезапас. Низкая скорость перезарядки. 1630 0002F8A1 Увеличенный боезапас. 1631 0002F8B1 Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1632 0002F8B5 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1633 0002F8D9 Увеличенная дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. 1634 0002F912 Это действие невозможно выполнить в силовой броне. Удерживайте Activate, чтобы выйти. 1635 0002F91F Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1636 0002F925 Выберите избранный предмет с помощью QuickkeyDown или QuickkeyRight. Затем нажмите Accept, чтобы использовать его. 1637 0002F92D Нажмите Quickkey10 или Quickkey4, чтобы использовать избранные предметы. 1638 0002F937 Из лазерных мушкетов можно стрелять усиленным выстрелом. Выстрел можно усилить, несколько раз нажав на ReadyWeapon. Чем больше заряд, тем выше наносимый урон. 1639 0002F93A Создавайте заряды для инъектора в химлаборатории. 1640 0002F93B Выберите ячейку для предмета с помощью _Dpad_None, затем нажмите Accept. 1641 0002F95E Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1642 0002F9AD Выше вероятность, что вы найдете больше крышек в тайнике с крышками. 1643 0002F9B3 +60% к шансу найти дополнительные боеприпасы при "обыске" контейнера. 1644 0002FB28 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 1645 0002FC51 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 1646 0002FC57 Разделяет световой поток, увеличивая зону поражения лазера. Малая точность и дальность. 1647 0002FC99 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1648 0002FF53 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 1649 00030016 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 1650 0003006A Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1651 00030083 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 1652 000300C3 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1653 000300D0 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 1654 000301B4 Очень слабая отдача. Уменьшенная дальность. 1655 0003022D Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1656 00030454 Вы всегда находите больше крышек в тайнике с крышками. 1657 00030568 Удерживайте PrimaryAttack, чтобы зарядить карабин Гаусса. При полном заряде вы сможете наносить максимальный урон. 1658 000305A1 Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкая дальность. 1659 000305D0 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 1660 00030796 +30% к урону в ближнем бою, +25 к сопротивляемости урону, -5 к восприятию на 3 минуты. Усиливает жажду и голод. 1661 00030798 +5 к интеллекту, подсветка живых целей на 5 минут. Усиливает жажду. 1662 000307A9 +5 к харизме, более выгодные цены у торговцев на 10 минут. Усиливает жажду. 1663 000307C5 Окраска хот-рода "Пламя" 1664 000307E0 Окраска хот-рода "Акула" 1665 000307E1 +25% к урону, +3 к силе и выносливости, +65 к максимальному количеству ОЗ на 3 минуты. Усиливает жажду и голод. 1666 000307E4 Если вы решили совершить кражу, можете сначала спокойно просмотреть предметы цели. Это не вызовет враждебной реакции. 1667 00030819 Насколько вы близки к тому, чтобы вспыхнуть 1668 00030826 +3 к интеллекту и восприятию, -2 к харизме на 10 минут. Усиливает жажду. 1669 0003082D Нейтрализует всю радиацию и снимает все зависимости. Усиливает голод. 1670 00030841 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Невероятно слабая отдача. Увеличенный контроль отдачи. Малая дальность. 1671 00030868 +25% к урону, +15% к сопротивляемости урону, +3 к восприятию на 3 минуты. Усиливает жажду и голод. 1672 0003088C Возможность дышать под водой в течение часа. 1673 0003089D +15% к урону, +15% к критическому урону на 3 минуты. Усиливает голод. 1674 000308A0 +75 к сопротивляемости радиации на 10 минут. 1675 000308DF Снимает случайно выбранную зависимость. 1676 000308EC Снимает все зависимости. Усиливает жажду. Усиливает голод. 1677 000308EE Увеличенная бронебойность. 1678 000308F1 Повышенная скорость перезарядки. 1679 000308F7 Повышенный урон. 1680 000308FB Чтобы использовать реактивный ранец, нажмите и удерживайте Jump, находясь в воздухе. Использование реактивного ранца расходует заряд ядерного блока. 1681 000308FC Если вас поймают при попытке кражи, на вас нападут местная охрана и друзья жертвы. 1682 00030907 Нейтрализует 300 ед. радиации. Усиливает жажду, голод, риск заболевания. Вероятность исцеления мутаций. 1683 00030912 +5 к восприятию и +10% к точности в режиме V.A.T.S. на 5 минут. Усиливает жажду. 1684 00030915 Розовая окраска хот-рода 1685 0003091A +25 к максимальному количеству ОЗ на 10 минут. Усиливает жажду и голод. 1686 0003092C +25% к сопротивляемости урону на 5 минут. Усиливает голод и жажду. 1687 00030951 +200 к сопротивляемости радиации на 10 минут. Усиливает жажду. 1688 00030953 +15% к урону и +25 к сопротивляемости урону на 3 минуты. Усиливает голод и жажду. 1689 0003096D Невероятный контроль отдачи. Пониженная отдача. Низкая дальность. 1690 0003097C +3 к харизме и удаче, -2 к силе на 10 минут. Усиливает жаду. 1691 0003097D +3 к силе, выносливости и восприятию, +40 к максимальному количеству ОЗ на 5 минут. Усиливает голод и жажду. 1692 00030995 +2 к силе, +2 к выносливости, +25 к максимальному количеству ОЗ на 5 минут. Усиливает жажду. 1693 00030996 +3 к ловкости и восприятию, +15% к урону от скрытных атак на 5 минут. Усиливает жажду. 1694 000309C4 Очень высокий боезапас. Увеличенная скорость перезарядки. 1695 000309D1 Чтобы совершить кражу, нажмите Sneak, приблизьтесь к цели и нажмите Activate. Перед тем как воровать, удостоверьтесь, что вас никто не видит. 1696 000309E6 +2 к интеллекту и +2 к восприятию на 5 минут. Усиливает голод. 1697 00030A05 +2 ко всем параметрам S.P.E.C.I.A.L. на 2 минуты. Усиливает голод и жажду. 1698 00030A3E Модификация: лазерная пузырь-турель 1699 00030B5B Передвигает точку прибытия после быстрого перемещения. 1700 00030B5C Модификация: лазерная пузырь-турель 1701 00030BBA Модификация: огнестрельная пузырь-турель 1702 00030BC7 Увеличение длительности нахождения под водой в шлеме силовой брони. 1703 00030C01 Модификация: огнестрельная пузырь-турель, 3 выстрела 1704 00030DF0 Использует стандартные боеприпасы для бластера Чужих. 1705 00030DF7 Обычная конфигурация. 1706 00030E5E Вы замечательно выспались, бодры и полны сил. +5% к получаемому опыту на ограниченный срок. 1707 00030E6B Радиоактивная пища и напитки в упаковках восстанавливают здоровье на 50% эффективнее. 1708 00030E71 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1709 00030E9D Вы замечательно провели время со своей второй половиной, сняли напряжение и теперь готовы ко всему! +15% к получаемому опыту на ограниченный срок. 1710 00030F1F Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1711 00030F21 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1712 00030F42 Обычная конфигурация. 1713 00030F60 Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1714 00030F68 Пониженная отдача, повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 1715 00030F75 Скидка 10% у торговцев пищей и напитками. 1716 00030F85 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1717 00030F87 Металлическая "броня" для собаки. Серьезного уровня защиты не обеспечивает. 1718 00030F9A Очень высокая скорострельность. 1719 00030FA0 +25% к скорости плавания. 1720 00030FAF Поразмышляв в тишине над превратностями судьбы, вы ощутили готовность продолжить свой жизненный путь. +5% к получаемому опыту на ограниченный срок. 1721 00030FB2 Уменьшение урона от насекомых на 5%. 1722 00031005 Вы отдохнули. 1723 00031084 Вы предаетесь тихим размышлениям. 1724 000310BF Уменьшенный урон и боезапас. Конверсия под ядерные блоки. 1725 000310DB Металлическая "броня" для собаки. Серьезного уровня защиты не обеспечивает. 1726 000311A2 Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1727 000311BC Металлическая "броня" для собаки. Серьезного уровня защиты не обеспечивает. 1728 000311C7 Фрукты и овощи восстанавливают здоровье на 50% эффективнее. 1729 000311D5 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 1730 000311DE Уменьшение урона от атак в ближнем бою на 5%. 1731 000311E9 Вы чувствуете объятия любви. 1732 000311FF 0 = Норма 1 = Метро 2 = Полиция 3 = Пожарные 4 = Скорая помощь 5 = Строители 1733 0003120B Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 1734 000312D1 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 1735 0003132D Усиленная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1736 0003146E Обычная конфигурация. 1737 0003148D Терминалы дают доступ к ценной информации, открывают защищенные двери, управляют подключенными турелями, ботами и прожекторами, а также могут воспроизводить голозаписи. Чтобы воспользоваться терминалом, подойдите к нему и нажмите Activate. Для выбора пункта меню используйте Click. Чтобы выйти в главное меню или прекратить пользование терминалом, нажмите Cancel. Хакерство Некоторые терминалы защищены паролем. Чтобы провести хакерский взлом защищенного терминала, вам потребуется способность "Хакер" соответствующего уровня. При неудачной попытке хакерского взлома терминал будет недоступен в течение 10 секунд. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "Хакерство". Голозаписи В некоторых терминалах хранятся голозаписи. Нажмите XButton, чтобы поместить или извлечь голозапись. 1738 0003148F Чтобы залезть в чужой карман, нажмите Sneak и подкрадитесь к цели. Когда вы окажетесь в пределах досягаемости, нажмите Activate, чтобы высветилось окно с чужим имуществом. Если навести курсор на какой-либо из предметов в окне цели, вы увидите, какова вероятность удачной кражи. Чтобы попытаться украсть предмет, нажмите Click. Если вы не прочь рискнуть, нажмите XButton, чтобы попробовать забрать все предметы сразу. Если вас поймают за карманной кражей, жертва и все очевидцы немедленно станут к вам враждебны. Обратите внимание, что просто заглянуть в чужой карман — не преступление. Вас станут атаковать, только если вы попытаетесь забрать что-нибудь с собой и будете замечены. Красть во время боя нельзя. Вы также можете переместить что-нибудь из своих вещей в чужой карман, нажатием Click выбрав предмет из своего окна. После обретения определенных способностей вы даже сможете подложить кому-нибудь мину или гранату с выдернутой чекой, и взрыв эмоций этому человеку будет гарантирован. Вы можете повысить свои шансы на успешную кражу, увеличив параметр "Ловкость" или получив определенные способности. 1739 0003149A Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 1740 0003149B Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 1741 000314A3 Невероятно высокий урон. Вызывает кровотечение цели и наносит ей урон от яда. 1742 000314E5 Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 1743 000315AD Зависит от способности "Эксперт по роботехнике". 0 = взломанный робот без сознания, 1 = в сознании 1744 000315C1 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1745 000315C8 +10% к точности атак в V.A.T.S. 1746 00031683 Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 1747 000316AB Используется скриптами легендарных предметов для того, чтобы у персонажа или в ящике был только один такой предмет. 1748 000316CD Существует ряд действий, которые добропорядочные граждане Содружества считают нарушением закона. Если вас поймают за совершением преступления, жертва и все свидетели немедленно станут враждебны к вам. Единственное исключение — кражи. Если владелец предмета увидит, что вы крадете его имущество (названия чужих предметов окрашены в красный цвет), он подойдет к вам и попытается отнять этот предмет. Если вы попробуете сбежать или станете сопротивляться, а также если вас поймают с поличным еще раз, владелец предмета станет к вам враждебен. Следующие действия могут вызвать враждебную реакцию: - вскрытие замка на чужом ящике или двери - взлом чужого терминала - нападение на дружественного персонажа - нарушение границ чужих владений - карманная кража Обратите внимание: карманной кражей считается только попытка забрать чужой предмет. Просто заглянуть в чей-то карман — не преступление. Если вас поймают с поличным, лучше будет какое-то время не появляться в этом поселении. По прошествии некоторого периода времени местные жители забудут о вашем проступке. 1749 000316DC Усиленная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1750 00031747 Цены у неигровых персонажей-торговцев стали выгоднее. 1751 00031756 Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 1752 00031762 После убийства противника в V.A.T.S. вы наносите на 10%, 20% и 30% урона больше следующим 3 целям. 1753 00031769 Гуль превратился в дикого гуля. 1754 0003178B Повышение восприятия. 1755 00031794 Силовая броня работает на ядерных блоках. Когда ядерный блок опустеет, скорость передвижения снизится, и вы не сможете использовать режим V.A.T.S. или мощные атаки. 1756 00031799 Увеличение максимального груза. 1757 0003179E Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 1758 000317A5 Усмирив человека, вы сможете им командовать. 1759 000317AC Сохраняя неподвижность, вы можете автоматически разоружать врагов, которые атакуют вас холодным оружием. 1760 000317BC Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 1761 000317BE Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 1762 000317BF Очищает пищу и воду от радиации. 1763 000317C7 На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 1764 000317C9 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 1765 000317DE Увеличение урона на 10% означает, что убитые враги иногда могут взрываться. 1766 000317F4 Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 1767 000317F9 Покажите всем, кто тут главный! Направьте оружие на человека, который меньше вас по уровню, чтобы получить шанс усмирить его. 1768 00031802 Ваше максимальное количество ОЗ увеличивается на 45. 1769 00031805 Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 1770 00031811 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 1771 00031812 +10 к сопротивляемости радиации. 1772 00031839 Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 1773 0003183D Дистанция ближнего боя в V.A.T.S. увеличилась еще больше. Чем дальше враг, тем больший урон он получает. 1774 0003183F Очищает пищу и воду от радиации. 1775 00031846 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 1776 00031848 Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 1777 0003184A ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 1778 00031850 Вы чем-то похожи на дерево. +25% к урону в ближнем бою и без оружия и +25 к сопротивляемости урону, пока вы неподвижны. 1779 00031853 Модификация: пузырь-турельс лазером Института 1780 00031855 Ваше максимальное количество ОЗ увеличивается на 30. 1781 0003185A Выберите черту лица и нажмите Click, чтобы изменить ее. 1782 00031865 Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 1783 00031872 Без силовой брони вы получаете +30 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону во время бега. 1784 00031877 Очищает воду от радиации при питье. 1785 0003187A Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 1786 0003187D Повышение интеллекта. 1787 00031881 Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 1788 00031883 Обездвиживая противника, ваша собака может вызвать у него кровотечение. 1789 00031897 Повышение интеллекта. 1790 0003189B Если вы путешествуете в одиночку, то получаете на 20% меньше урона, а ОД восстанавливаются на 30% быстрее. 1791 0003189D +40 к максимальному грузу. 1792 000318A2 Мясо людей, гулей, супермутантов, горелых и кротов-шахтеров еще эффективнее восстанавливает здоровье и утоляет голод. 1793 000318A4 Эффекты от употребления довоенного алкоголя усиливаются в 3 раза. 1794 000318A8 Больше на полку нельзя поставить ни одного журнала. 1795 000318C3 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 1796 000318C8 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 1797 000318D0 Повышение восприятия. 1798 000318D3 Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 1799 000318D5 +20 к сопротивляемости радиации. 1800 000318D7 Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 1801 000318D8 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 1802 000318D9 Повышение восприятия. 1803 000318DB Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 1804 000318E2 На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 1805 000318E9 Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 1806 000318EB Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 1807 000318ED ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 1808 000318F0 Усиленная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 1809 000318FA Мясо людей, гулей, супермутантов, горелых и кротов-шахтеров эффективнее восстанавливает здоровье и утоляет голод. 1810 00031901 Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 1811 00031904 Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 1812 00031906 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 1813 00031908 Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 1814 0003190A Если в бою вас сильно ранят, это устройство автоматически вколет вам стимулятор. 1815 0003190B Если в бою вас сильно ранят, это устройство автоматически вколет вам стимулятор. 1816 0003190D Если в бою вас сильно ранят, это устройство автоматически вколет вам стимулятор. 1817 0003190F Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 1818 0003191D Усмирив человека, вы можете заставить его атаковать ваших врагов. 1819 0003191F На полку можно ставить только журналы. 1820 0003192A Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 1821 0003192F Чтобы осмотреться, используйте мышь, удерживая Mouse2. 1822 00031933 Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 1823 00031936 Карманные кражи становятся вдвое легче. Вы можете красть предметы экипировки. 1824 0003193C В броне нет ядерного блока. Без него вы будете медленно передвигаться и не сможете выполнять мощные атаки или использовать V.A.T.S. 1825 00031940 Цены у неигровых персонажей-торговцев намного выгоднее. 1826 00031945 Высочайшая вероятность мгновенно заполнить индикатор критической атаки при попадании в V.A.T.S. 1827 00031948 Вы можете строить торговые пункты и мастерские в поселениях. 1828 0003194B +3 к силе и выносливости в период с 06:00 до 18:00 часов. 1829 0003194F В команде вы получаете на 5% больше опыта. 1830 00031950 В команде вы получаете на 10% больше опыта. 1831 00031952 В команде вы получаете на 15% больше опыта. 1832 00031955 Тут вакуумная герметизация. 1833 00031957 Если вы путешествуете в одиночку, то получаете на 10% меньше урона, а ОД восстанавливаются на 10% быстрее. 1834 0003195C Если вы путешествуете в одиночку, то получаете на 15% меньше урона, а ОД восстанавливаются на 20% быстрее. 1835 0003196C Увеличение максимального груза. 1836 00031977 В режиме V.A.T.S. можно стрелять по конечностям. Сосредоточьте огонь, чтобы дополнительно повысить точность и урон каждого выстрела. 1837 00031979 Очищает пищу и воду от радиации. 1838 00031986 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 1839 00031998 Повышение интеллекта. 1840 000319A7 В режиме V.A.T.S. можно стрелять по конечностям. Сосредоточьте огонь, чтобы значительно повысить точность и урон каждого выстрела. 1841 000319A8 Если в бою вас сильно ранят, это устройство автоматически вколет вам стимулятор. 1842 000319D8 Увеличение максимального груза. 1843 000319DC Силовая броня работает на ядерных блоках. Быстрое передвижение, применение мощных атак и использование V.A.T.S. расходуют заряд ядерного блока. 1844 000319E0 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 1845 000319E6 Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 1846 000319EA Повышение интеллекта. 1847 000319F8 Эффекты от употребления довоенного алкоголя усиливаются в 3 раза. 1848 00031A01 Бейте точно в цель! Повышение точности стрельбы от бедра из всех видов оружия. 1849 00031A0E Увеличенная точность при стрельбе в V.A.T.S. по частям тела врага за укрытием. 1850 00031A14 Бешенство ботаника! 1851 00031A1D +30 к сопротивляемости радиации. 1852 00031A20 +12% к шансу мгновенно перезарядить оружие, если магазин пуст. 1853 00031A36 Повышение восприятия. 1854 00031A45 Увеличение урона на 15% означает, что убитые враги иногда могут взрываться. 1855 00031A48 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 1856 00031A4A Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 1857 00031A71 Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 1858 00031A7A Найдите брешь и идите на прорыв! Дистанция атак в ближнем бою в V.A.T.S. значительно увеличивается. 1859 00031A8C +50% к урону в ближнем бою и без оружия и +50 к сопротивляемости урону, пока вы неподвижны. 1860 00031A8E После убийства противника в V.A.T.S. вы наносите на 10% и 20% урона больше следующим 2 целям. 1861 00031A90 Обездвиживая противника, ваша собака может повредить ему конечность. 1862 00031A92 Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 1863 00031A95 Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 1864 00031AAC При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 1865 00031AAF Еще большее повышение точности стрельбы от бедра из всех видов оружия. 1866 00031AB1 Увеличение максимального груза. 1867 00031AB5 Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 1868 00031AB8 +2 к ИНТ и ВОС в период с 18:00 до 06:00. 1869 00031ABA Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 1870 00031ABC Урон от оружия с глушителем при скрытных атаках увеличивается на 50%. 1871 00031AC1 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 1872 00031AD5 На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 1873 00031AE8 На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 1874 00031AEB Вы получаете больше компонентов, когда разбираете на части оружие и броню. 1875 00031B0E При использовании V.A.T.S. загадочный незнакомец появляется так часто, что уже знает ваше имя. 1876 00031B10 +2 к силе и выносливости в период с 06:00 до 18:00 часов. 1877 00031B13 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 1878 00031B18 При использовании V.A.T.S. загадочный незнакомец появляется чаще. 1879 00031B1F "Зачем идти ко дну вместе с кораблем, если его можно отремонтировать?" Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +30% к длительности ядерных блоков. 1880 00031B26 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +25% к урону криолятором. 1881 00031B31 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут увеличить в 2 раза скорость плавания. 1882 00031B44 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Тотальный взлом"! Включает в себя код для взлома турели. 1883 00031B45 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Ля куаф"! Новая прическа. 1884 00031B46 Очки действия (ОД) служат показателем вашей физической энергии. Они расходуются на следующие действия: - ускорение (удерживайте Sprint во время движения) - мощные атаки (Melee) - атаки в режиме V.A.T.S. (нажмите VATS, чтобы открыть V.A.T.S., и PrimaryAttack, чтобы атаковать) - стабилизация прицела при использовании оружия с оптическим прицелом (нажмите SecondaryAttack, чтобы прицелиться, и Steady, чтобы увеличить точность) Во время бега и при стабилизации прицела ОД расходуются постепенно. При проведении атак в режиме V.A.T.S. и мощных атак единовременно тратится определенное число ОД. Если очков слишком мало, действие недоступно. Когда ОД не расходуются, они начинают восстанавливаться автоматически. Этого не происходит, если вы продолжаете бежать, несете слишком много вещей, а также страдаете от голода или жажды. Чтобы увеличить количество ОД или повысить эффективность действий, вы можете: - при повышении уровня усилить параметр "Ловкость", чтобы повысить общее число ОД - при повышении уровня усилить параметр "Выносливость", чтобы тратить меньше ОД при ускорении - использовать способность "Живчик", чтобы тратить меньше ОД на атаки в V.A.T.S. - как можно скорее залечивать раны на туловище (при ранении в туловище ОД восстанавливаются медленнее) - использовать предметы, временно повышающие ловкость, выносливость и ОД - использовать различные способности, мутации и другие бонусы Общее число ОД показано в пип-бое на вкладке "Параметры" (ПРМТ). Когда эти очки израсходованы, их число отображается на экране, пока запас ОД полностью не восстановится. 1885 00031B49 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 50% эффективность восстановления здоровья при употреблении овощей и фруктов. 1886 00031B65 Взяв в руки оружие, удерживайте SecondaryAttack, чтобы прицелиться. 1887 00031B67 "Превосходство в огневой мощи — залог мирного разрешения конфликтов". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +20% к урону энергетическим оружием. 1888 00031B75 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "РобКо — веселье"! Содержит голозапись с игрой "Точкопад". 1889 00031B7D Приблизьтесь к противнику и нажмите VATS, чтобы использовать V.A.T.S. 1890 00031BA4 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против болотников. 1891 00031BB6 Враги ищут вас. Если достаточно долго не попадаться им на глаза, они прекратят поиски и вернутся к своим делам. 1892 00031BBA Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Заборы"! Теперь вы можете изготавливать в поселениях высокотехнологичные фонари. 1893 00031BCD "Есть лишь один способ выложиться на 110%". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +2 к удаче. 1894 00031BCE "Проще проявлять смелость, когда вы на безопасном удалении от врага". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +20% к урону огнестрельным оружием. 1895 00031BD5 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против гулей. 1896 00031BDC Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Ля куаф"! Новая прическа. 1897 00031BEE Вы нашли выпуск "Массачусетского хирургического журнала"! Вы наносите на 2% больше урона конечностям. 1898 00031BFF Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 25% меньше урона от роботов. 1899 00031C0F Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Ля куаф"! Новая прическа. 1900 00031C11 На вкладке "Карта" выберите метку с помощью Click, чтобы быстро переместиться в соответствующий пункт. Удерживайте Click и передвигайте мышь, чтобы двигать карту. 1901 00031C1E Взяв в руки оружие, удерживайте SecondaryAttack для прицеливания. При прицеливании вы можете более точно контролировать оружие. У вас повысится меткость, снизится скорость перемещения, а также, в зависимости от установленного на оружии прицела, может измениться кратность изображения. Оружие с оптическим прицелом позволяет вести огонь с большего расстояния, но при этом колебание прицела усилится. Чтобы стабилизировать его, задержите дыхание, нажимая Steady. При этом будут расходоваться очки действия. Разные модификации для оружия влияют на прицеливание по-разному: - длинный ствол повышает точность стрельбы - коллиматор в сочетании с оптическим прицелом позволяет быстрее прицеливаться - тяжелые модификации замедляют переход в режим прицеливания - оптические прицелы увеличивают изображение Подробнее о модификациях можно прочитать в разделе "Модификации". 1902 00031C28 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к сопротивляемости урону, если вы в команде. 1903 00031C35 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к восстановлению ОД, если вы в команде. 1904 00031C39 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "РобКо — веселье"! Содержит голозапись с игрой "Грогнак-варвар". 1905 00031C56 Чтобы отфильтровать предметы по типу, нажмите Left или Right. 1906 00031C57 Или переключайтесь между деталями с помощью Forward и Back. 1907 00031C5E Находясь в зараженной зоне, вы получаете урон от радиации, что снижает ваш максимальный запас здоровья. Накопленная доза облучения отображается в виде красного числа на шкале здоровья. Также в пип-бое есть встроенный индикатор радиации, который расположен в правой части экрана. Вы можете получить дозу облучения, если употребите в пищу зараженные продукты или войдете в зараженную зону. Если встроенный в пип-бой счетчик Гейгера начал пощелкивать, значит, вы находитесь в очаге поражения. Доза облучения, которую вы поглощаете через регулярные промежутки времени, отображается над шкалой здоровья. Если на вас силовая броня, то поглощаемая доза облучения отображается на шкале "Облучение" рядом с очками здоровья. Получаемую дозу облучения можно снизить, повысив сопротивляемость радиации. Показатель сопротивляемости радиации отображается в пип-бое на вкладке "Параметры" (ПРМТ), раздел "Состояние". Повысить сопротивляемость радиации также помогают Рад-X, одежда, броня и некоторые способности. Чтобы отменить эффекты радиационного воздействия, используйте антирадин. 1908 00031C63 "Не бойтесь избегать сложных тем". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +2 к ловкости. 1909 00031C68 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Заборы"! Теперь вы можете строить в поселениях садовую мебель. 1910 00031C6E Чтобы продать предмет, выберите его в своем окне нажатием Click. Предметы, которые вы предлагаете, отображаются наверху окна предметов торговца. 1911 00031C79 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к максимальному здоровью, если вы в команде. 1912 00031C7B Также можно перемещаться по списку с помощью Forward и Back или колеса мыши. 1913 00031C81 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Радиоактивная пища и напитки в упаковках восстанавливают здоровье на 50% эффективнее. 1914 00031C8D Чтобы добавить или удалить модификации, выберите ячейку с помощью Click. 1915 00031C9E Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут повысить на 30% эффективность антирадина. 1916 00031CA2 "Всегда будьте готовы пуститься в объяснения". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить вторую попытку при взломе терминалов. 1917 00031CC6 Успешные атаки в режиме V.A.T.S. заполняют индикатор критической атаки. Когда шкала заполнится, нажмите Jump во время стрельбы, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар. 1918 00031CDB Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +5% к урону, если вы в команде. 1919 00031CE4 "Ничто так не подчеркивает бодрость духа, как обаятельная улыбка". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +2 к харизме. 1920 00031CE6 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15 к сопротивляемости ядам. 1921 00031CE8 Чтобы пометить цель для атаки, наведите на нее курсор и нажмите Click. Стрелковое оружие позволяет целиться в отдельные конечности. У холодного оружия такой возможности нет. 1922 00031D0E Можно разместить только на земле. 1923 00031D12 Можно разместить только на земле. 1924 00031D14 Можно разместить только на земле. 1925 00031D1B Можно разместить только на земле. 1926 00031D1C Можно разместить только на земле. 1927 00031D22 Для выбора предметов используйте Click. 1928 00031D25 Суммарная стоимость транзакции будет приведена внизу экрана. Нажмите XButton, чтобы принять предложение (если у вас хватает крышек). 1929 00031D26 Суммарная стоимость транзакции будет приведена внизу экрана. Нажмите XButton, чтобы принять предложение (если у вас хватает крышек). 1930 00031D27 Чтобы отфильтровать предметы по типу, наведите курсор на окно и нажмите Left или Right. 1931 00031D2B Чтобы добавить или удалить модификацию, выберите ячейку с помощью Click. 1932 00031D30 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Теперь на вашей карте отмечен Даймонд-сити. 1933 00031D33 Выберите ячейку для предмета и нажмите Click. 1934 00031D34 Выберите категорию предметов с помощью Forward или Back, затем нажмите Activate. Либо воспользуйтесь Click. 1935 00031D36 Выберите предмет, который нужно модифицировать, с помощью Click. 1936 00031D37 Выберите избранный предмет с помощью QuickkeyLeft или QuickkeyDown. Затем нажмите Accept, чтобы использовать его. 1937 00031D38 Чтобы пометить цель для атаки, нажмите Pick. Чтобы прицелиться из стрелкового оружия в конечность, используйте LeftStick. Холодное оружие не позволяет целиться в конечности. 1938 00031D39 Нажмите Cancel, чтобы выйти из режима V.A.T.S. 1939 00031D3A Переключитесь на ближайших противников с помощью NextTarget или PrevTarget. Нажмите Activate, чтобы выполнить атаку. 1940 00031D3B Взяв в руки оружие, нажмите ReadyWeapon, чтобы перезарядить его. 1941 00031D3C Нажмите Quickkey3 или Quickkey10, чтобы использовать избранные предметы. 1942 00031D3D Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону в ближнем бою. 1943 00031D4D "Пусть ваши доводы разят наповал". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +2 к силе. 1944 00031D4F "Всегда будьте готовы принять удар на себя". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +2 к выносливости. 1945 00031D50 "Самые умные понимают, что всегда есть чему учиться". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +2 к интеллекту. 1946 00031D55 "Лучший способ победить в споре — говорить громче всех". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +20% к урону тяжелым оружием. 1947 00031D56 "Лучший способ решить проблему — это избавиться от нее". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +30% к урону от взрывчатки. 1948 00031D59 "Умный знает, что бинты лишь скрывают рану". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +30% к эффекту стимуляторов. 1949 00031D5B "Самый безопасный маршрут между двумя точками — тот, что пролегает в тени". Используйте, чтобы в течение 1 часа понизить на 30% вероятность обнаружения. 1950 00031D5F "Когда слова бессильны, в ход идут кулаки". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +25% к урону в атаках без оружия. 1951 00031D64 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут восстанавливать 20 ед. здоровья каждую минуту. 1952 00031D68 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15 к урону оружием с оптическим прицелом. 1953 00031D6A Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Увеличение урона супермутантам на 5%. 1954 00031D6B Фрукты и овощи восстанавливают здоровье на 50% эффективнее. 1955 00031D6C Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +5% к опыту, если вы в команде. 1956 00031D6E Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Ля куаф"! Новая прическа. 1957 00031D72 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +2 к удаче от употребления алкоголя. 1958 00031D74 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жить и любить"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к максимальному количеству ОД, если вы в команде. 1959 00031D78 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Энергетическое оружие наносит на 5% больше критического урона. 1960 00031D7D Вы нашли выпуск журнала "РобКо — веселье"! Содержит голозапись с игрой "Атомное командование". 1961 00031D7E Вы нашли выпуск журнала "РобКо — веселье"! Содержит голозапись с игрой "Славный день в жизни Дженглса". 1962 00031D85 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Табуированные татуировки"! Новая татуировка для лица. 1963 00031D88 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Тотальный взлом"! Включает в себя исходный код программы для взлома протектрона. 1964 00031D8A Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Тотальный взлом"! Включает в себя код для взлома прожектора. 1965 00031D8D Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Насекомые наносят на 5% меньше урона. 1966 00031D8E Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Современные замки"! Вам будет легче вскрывать замки. 1967 00031D8F Используйте Click, чтобы выбрать деталь силовой брони, которую нужно модифицировать. 1968 00031D94 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Вас будет труднее обнаружить в режиме скрытности. 1969 00031D95 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к критическому урону баллистическим оружием в режиме V.A.T.S. 1970 00031D97 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Новые украшения для поселений. 1971 00031D9A Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Цены у торговцев едой на 10% ниже. 1972 00031D9B Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Скорость плавания на 25% выше. 1973 00031DA4 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Из животных можно добыть больше мяса. 1974 00031DA5 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Заборы"! Теперь вы можете строить в поселениях заборы. 1975 00031DA6 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Заборы"! Теперь вы можете строить в поселениях статуи. 1976 00031DA9 Нажмите Click, чтобы выбрать категорию. 1977 00031DD8 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Ля куаф"! Новая прическа. 1978 00031DE5 Спутники-роботы наносят на 5% больший урон. 1979 00031DF4 Можно разместить только на земле. 1980 00031E40 Для перемещения по меню используйте Up и Down. 1981 00031E69 Можно разместить только на земле. 1982 00031E98 Переключитесь на ближайших противников с помощью RightStick. Нажмите Accept, чтобы выполнить атаку. 1983 00031EB0 "Всегда стремитесь к недостижимым целям". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +30% к зачетной зоне при взломе замков. 1984 00031EC5 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "РобКо — веселье"! Содержит голозапись с игрой "Зета-захватчики". 1985 00031EC7 При атаке в режиме V.A.T.S. расходуются очки действия. 1986 00031EF3 "Серьезные вопросы надо обсуждать лицом к лицу". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +20% к урону холодным оружием. 1987 00031EF6 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против супермутантов. 1988 00031F2F Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 25% меньше урона от роботов. 1989 00031F3C Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Заборы"! Теперь вы можете ставить в поселениях растения. 1990 00031F5D Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Несокрушимые"! Вероятность того, что вражеская атака не нанесет урона, выше на 1%. 1991 00031F66 Можно разместить только на земле. 1992 00031F71 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Байки торговца из Джанктауна"! Торговцы будут предлагать вам товары по более низкой цене. 1993 00031F74 "Чтобы распознать слабость, нужно проявить внимательность". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +2 к восприятию. 1994 00031F8F Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши"! Атаки в ближнем бою наносят вам на 5% меньше урона. 1995 00031F98 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут снизить на 30% вероятность заражения. 1996 00031F9D Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +25% к урону бластером Чужих. 1997 00031FA7 Нажмите LTrigger, чтобы перейти к своему окну и выбрать предметы на продажу. Предметы, которые вы предлагаете, отображаются наверху окна предметов торговца. 1998 00031FAA Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Невероятно крутые истории"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +5 к максимальному количеству ОД. 1999 00031FC3 Иногда вместо обычных противников вы можете столкнуться с легендарными. Они сильнее и могут мутировать, получая урон. Такие мутации восстанавливают очки здоровья, усиливают атаки или дают легендарному противнику уникальные эффекты. Победа над легендарным противником дает дополнительные очки опыта и шанс найти легендарный предмет. Легендарные предметы представляют собой более мощные версии стандартного снаряжения, нередко обладающие уникальными особенностями. Но в отличие от обычного оружия и брони эти образцы снаряжения нельзя разобрать на запчасти. 2000 00031FC5 В бою вы будете получать ранения в конечности, голову и в туловище. Если какой-либо части тела будет нанесен слишком большой урон, она получит повреждение. При повреждении частей тела возникают следующие негативные эффекты. - руки: вам будет труднее целиться - ноги: вы будете медленнее передвигаться - туловище: очки действия будут восстанавливаться медленнее - голова: у вас пострадают зрение и слух Поврежденная часть тела не вылечится сама по себе. Чтобы излечить ее, воспользуйтесь стимулятором. Эффект распространяется на все части тела. Кроме того, такие раны можно залечить, поспав несколько часов или обратившись к врачу. Чтобы оценить состояние частей тела, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Параметры" и откройте раздел "Состояние". На фигурке персонажа отобразятся все травмы. Маленькие шкалы вокруг фигурки показывают, сколько очков здоровья осталось у той или иной части тела. Травмирование врагов В бою вы также можете ранить ваших врагов. Нажмите кнопку VATS с оружием в руках, чтобы прицелиться в определенную часть тела вашего противника в режиме V.A.T.S. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "V.A.T.S". У некоторых врагов в дополнение к обычным частям тела имеются также ингибиторы боевого режима. Если повредить такой ингибитор, противник придет в исступление и набросится на любой ближайший объект. 2001 00031FD9 На вкладке пип-боя "Предметы" (ПРЕД) перечислены все предметы, которые у вас при себе, и указан их суммарный вес. Также там подсчитано количество ваших крышек. Операции с предметами Чтобы воспользоваться предметом, нажмите Click. Чтобы выбросить предмет, наведите на него курсор и нажмите XButton. Чтобы добавить предмет в список избранного, выберите его и нажмите RShoulder. Затем с помощью Click выберите ячейку, в которую вы хотите его поместить. По умолчанию список предметов отсортирован по алфавиту. Чтобы изменить метод сортировки, нажмите L3. Вы можете отсортировать предметы по степени повреждения, сопротивляемости урону, весу и стоимости. Чтобы подробнее рассмотреть предмет, нажмите R3. Оружие В разделе "Оружие" содержатся сведения обо всех имеющихся у вас образцах стрелкового и холодного оружия, а также взрывных устройствах. Сведения о выбранном оружии отображаются в правой части экрана. Если какой-либо из параметров выбранного оружия превосходит аналогичный параметр того оружия, которым вы пользуетесь в настоящее время, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же, наоборот, уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Одежда В разделе "Одежда" содержатся сведения о вашей броне и предметах одежды. Если на вас надето что-либо из элементов брони или предметов одежды, этот предмет отобразится на фигурке персонажа в правой части экрана. Рядом отобразится его показатель сопротивляемости урону. Чтобы переключиться на другой тип урона, нажмите LShoulder. Под фигуркой персонажа отображаются параметры выбранного предмета. Как и в случае с оружием, если какой-либо из параметров предмета превосходит аналогичный параметр того предмета, который на вас надет, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же, наоборот, уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Текущие показатели сопротивляемости урону отображаются внизу экрана. Помощь В разделе "Помощь" перечислены все имеющиеся у вас лекарства, препараты и съестные припасы. Справа отображаются сведения о выбранном предмете и бонусы, которые он дает. Если рядом с бонусом отображается значок часов, значит, это временный эффект. Разное В разделе "Разное" содержатся предметы, не относящиеся к какой-либо конкретной категории, например голозаписи, ключи, записки и шпильки. Чтобы прослушать голозапись, нажмите Click. После этого можно будет закрыть пип-бой, и запись продолжит воспроизводиться. Чтобы остановить воспроизведение, нажмите Click еще раз. Чтобы сыграть в игру на голозаписи, выберите соответствующую запись с помощью Click. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "Игры на голозаписях". Хлам В разделе "Хлам" перечислены предметы, которые можно разобрать на составные части в пункте создания модификаций или в мастерской (см. раздел "Компоненты"). Если в разделе "Хлам" нажать LShoulder, вы перейдете в режим просмотра компонентов: здесь перечислены все компоненты, которые можно извлечь из хлама, который вы носите с собой. В этом режиме вы можете пометить компоненты для поиска — для этого выберите компонент и нажмите RShoulder. Если вам повстречается предмет, содержащий в себе один из помеченных компонентов, рядом с названием предмета появится маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Модификации В разделе "Модификации" перечислены все приобретенные и созданные вами модификации, которые не используются ни в одном из предметов. Боеприпасы В разделе "Боеприпасы" отображаются все имеющиеся у вас боеприпасы. 2002 00031FE0 Невидимость в течение 30 секунд. 2003 00032020 В пункте приготовления пищи можно готовить блюда. Если их съесть, можно временно увеличить параметры, восстановить запас здоровья или испытать другие полезные эффекты. Чтобы приготовить пищу по рецепту, нужны ингредиенты, которые можно приобрести у торговцев или раздобыть самостоятельно. Находясь в пункте приготовления пищи, используйте LeftStick для навигации. Чтобы выбрать рецепт или категорию рецептов, нажмите Accept. Рецепты Выберите одну из категорий, чтобы войти в меню "Рецепты". Если необходимые ингредиенты у вас при себе или лежат в хранилище, выберите рецепт и нажмите Accept. Ингредиенты будут израсходованы, а вы создадите блюдо. Если у вас нет ингредиентов, необходимых для приготовления конкретного блюда, выберите это блюдо в меню "Рецепты" и нажмите YButton:20, чтобы пометить его ингредиенты для поиска. Если вам попадется один из помеченных ингредиентов, вы увидите рядом с его названием маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Хранилище Вы также можете хранить ингредиенты в пункте приготовления пищи: для этого подойдите к столу и нажмите XButton:16, чтобы открыть меню перемещения предметов. Во время приготовления блюд по рецепту прежде всего будут расходоваться ингредиенты из хранилища. Подробнее о меню перемещения предметов можно прочитать в разделе "Ящики". 2004 0003202B Forward — идти вперед Back — идти назад StrafeLeft — сдвинуться влево StrafeRight — сдвинуться вправо Движение мыши — осмотреться Activate — активировать объект Pipboy — открыть пип-бой Зажать Pipboy — включить/отключить фонарик пип-боя ReadyWeapon — перезарядить Зажать ReadyWeapon — спрятать/достать оружие Jump — прыгнуть PrimaryAttack — атаковать SecondaryAttack — прицелиться/блокировать Зажать и отпустить Melee — бросить гранату, мину или метательное оружие Sprint — ускориться Sneak — укрыться VATS — перейти в V.A.T.S. Melee — мощная атака/удар оружием Map — главное меню Map, затем LShoulder — главное меню Map, затем RShoulder — социальное меню Клавиши с цифрами — избранные предметы Quickkeys — меню "Избранное" ToggleAlwaysRun — выбрать скорость передвижения по умолчанию (ходьба или бег) Automove — постоянный бег TogglePOV — переключить вид (от 1-го или от 3-го лица) DoPushToTalk — активировать голосовой чат 2005 0003203B На вашем пип-бое можно воспроизвести любую найденную голозапись. Если вам попадется голозапись, вы сможете сразу же воспроизвести ее. Для этого нужно осмотреть ее и нажать ReadyWeapon. Кроме того, голозапись можно положить в карман, нажав Activate. Чтобы воспроизвести найденную ранее голозапись, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и откройте раздел "Разное". Здесь вы увидите список всех найденных вами голозаписей. Выберите нужную запись с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept, чтобы запустить ее. После этого можно закрыть пип-бой, и запись продолжит воспроизводиться. Чтобы остановить воспроизведение, нажмите Accept. На некоторых голозаписях также содержатся игры, в которые можно сыграть на особом терминале или прямо в пип-бое. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "Игры на голозаписях". 2006 00032045 Содружество — опасный край, здесь не стоит путешествовать без оружия. К счастью, вы можете приобрести у продавцов или иными способами раздобыть великое множество самых разных образцов вооружения. Оружие делится на три основных типа: - огнестрельное: это дальнобойное оружие, расходующее боеприпасы - холодное: оружие ближнего боя, такое как ножи, мечи, молотки и т.п. - оружие для кулачного боя: кулаки, кастеты, боксерские перчатки и т.п. Использование оружия Чтобы взять в руки оружие, откройте меню "Пип-боя" нажатием Pipboy, затем с помощью LTrigger/RTrigger перейдите на вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД). С помощью Left/Right выберите раздел "Оружие". В этом разделе перечислено все имеющееся у вас оружие. С помощью LeftStick выберите то, которым хотите воспользоваться, и нажмите Accept. Параметры оружия Правая часть экрана в разделе пип-боя "Оружие" отображает параметры выбранного оружия. - урон: какой урон наносит оружие с каждым попаданием - боеприпасы: какой тип боеприпасов используется в этом оружии и сколько у вас есть боеприпасов такого типа - скорострельность: с какой скоростью это оружие ведет огонь - дальнобойность: максимальное расстояние, на котором оно способно нанести полный урон - точность: насколько точно оно поражает цель - стоимость: сколько стоит это оружие - вес: сколько оно весит. Вес оружия также влияет на вашу скорость передвижения с оружием в руках. Зажмите ReadyWeapon, чтобы убрать оружие. После этого можно будет двигаться с прежней скоростью. Если какой-либо из параметров выбранного оружия превосходит аналогичный показатель используемого оружия, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Тип урона Существует четыре типа урона: - баллистический - энергетический (включает в себя урон от лазеров, плазмы, огня и холода) -от радиации - от ядов Значок (или значки) рядом с параметром "Урон" обозначает, урон какого типа наносит выбранное оружие. Модификации Большинство единиц оружия можно модифицировать. Чтобы посмотреть, какие модификации доступны для выбранного оружия, задействуйте оружейный верстак. Подробнее о создании модификаций можно прочитать в разделе "Модификации". 2007 0003205D Чтобы сесть в свой винтокрыл, нажмите Activate. Для стрельбы из установленного на винтокрыле минигана используйте PrimaryAttack. После того как вы наладите достаточно тесный контакт с определенными группировками в Содружестве, вы сможете вызывать винтокрыл, который доставит вас в любое из уже посещенных мест. Для вызова винтокрыла требуются сигнальные шашки. Выберите такую шашку из списка своих предметов, чтобы взять ее в руку, а затем удерживайте Melee, чтобы швырнуть ее перед собой. Находясь в винтокрыле, нажмите Pipboy, чтобы открыть меню пип-боя. Откройте вкладку "Карта" и нажатием Click выберите место, куда вы хотели бы отправиться. Бросать сигнальную шашку нужно в такое место, где у винтокрыла будет достаточно свободного пространства, чтобы приземлиться. Нельзя вызвать винтокрыл, пока вы находитесь в помещении. Находясь в полете, вы можете приказать винтокрылу приземлиться, нажав YButton, или же просто выпрыгнуть за борт, нажав Activate. 2008 0003206D Выберите вкладку с помощью Click. 2009 00032083 Вкладка пип-боя "Информация" (ИНФО) позволяет ознакомиться со списком активных и доступных заданий, состоянием ваших мастерских, а также получить кучу другой информации о вашем путешествии по Содружеству. Задания Все активные, доступные и уже выполненные задания перечислены в разделе "Задания". Если выбрать задание с помощью LeftStick, справа отобразится текущая цель (а также все уже достигнутые цели). Нажмите Accept, чтобы пометить выбранное задание как активное. Цели всех активных заданий отображаются на компасе и карте. Чтобы посмотреть местоположение текущей цели на карте, выберите задание и нажмите XButton. Нажмите LShoulder, чтобы просмотреть обзор выбранного задания. Мелкие задания В разделе "Задания" также содержится информация о доступных вам мелких заданиях. Выполнение мелких заданий может открыть доступ к новым заданиям, местам или трофеям. Чтобы просмотреть мелкие задания, выберите в списке заданий заголовок "Разное". Чтобы отметить любое дополнительное задание как активное, выберите пункт "Разное" с помощью LeftStick, а затем с помощью RightStick выберите нужное задание и нажмите Accept. Вы также можете сделать сразу все мелкие задания активными или неактивными, выбрав заголовок "Разное" и нажав Accept. Мастерские В разделе "Мастерские" вы можете просмотреть сведения о всех своих мастерских. Если какое-либо из этих мест нуждается в вашем внимании, рядом с названием этой мастерской и ресурсами, которых в ней не хватает, отобразится значок опасности. Нажмите XButton, чтобы посмотреть местоположение выбранной мастерской на карте. Статистика В разделе "Статистика" собраны сведения о совершенных вами действиях. 2010 0003209F От способностей зависят самые разные характеристики вашего героя: количество наносимого урона в бою, взаимодействие с соратниками, возможность вскрывать замки и взламывать терминалы, и многое другое. Повышение уровня и выбор способностей За каждый новый уровень вы получаете одну новую способность и возможность улучшить параметры S.P.E.C.I.A.L. После 50-го уровня это правило меняется: можно либо открыть новую способность, либо переместить очко между характеристиками S.P.E.C.I.A.L. — например, уменьшить силу и увеличить ловкость на 1 очко. Чтобы открыть меню повышения уровня, войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите YButton. После этого вы сможете улучшить один из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L., а также получить новую способность, связанную с выбранным вами параметром. Меню способностей После этого откроется меню способностей. Здесь уже полученные способности можно перераспределить. В нижней строчке отобразятся все доступные способности, в верхней — те, которые вы используете. Каждая способность соотносится с одним из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Например, способность "Гладиатор" определяется параметром "Сила", и если вы ее выберете, она появится в ячейке "Сила". Число способностей для каждого параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ограничено. В левом верхнем углу карточки способности расположено число — стоимость способности. Общая стоимость всех способностей не может превышать значение соответствующего параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Так, если параметр "Сила" равен трем, стоимость всех выбранных способностей для раздела "Сила" не может превышать три. Возьмете вы несколько "дешевых" способностей или одну способность с высокой стоимостью, зависит только от вас. Чтобы выйти из меню способностей, нажмите Cancel. Чтобы снова открыть его, войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите YButton. Уровни способностей У некоторых способностей есть уровни. Чтобы повысить уровень, объедините две идентичные способности. Например, можно объединить две способности "Гладиатор" первого уровня, чтобы получить одну способность второго уровня. Чтобы повысить уровень способности, сначала сделайте активной одну из них, а затем нажмите XButton. Это присоединит к ней вторую. Общие способности Вы можете поделиться какой-нибудь способностью со всей вашей командой. Для этого войдите в меню способностей, выберите одну из использующихся способностей и нажмите YButton. Ценность способности, которой вы можете поделиться, зависит от вашей харизмы. Чтобы поделиться способностью, ценность которой — 1 очко, требуется харизма не меньше 3. Для способности ценностью в 2 очка нужна харизма не меньше 6, в 3 очка — не меньше 9. Чтобы поделиться способностью ценностью в 4 очка, требуется харизма 12. И наконец, для способностей ценностью в 5 очков нужна харизма 15. Вы можете делиться способностями только с участниками своей команды. Эта возможность станет недоступна, как только вы выйдете из команды или команда будет расформирована. 2011 000320A7 С помощью мастерской можно не только изменять окружающую местность, но и строить поселения. Панель наверху меню мастерской дает представление об общем состоянии поселения. Люди Этот индикатор показывает, сколько людей живет в вашем поселении. В некоторых мастерских жители будут изначально. В другие вам придется привлекать поселенцев самостоятельно (см. раздел "Привлечение новых поселенцев"). Пища Это число обозначает, какой объем продуктов ваше поселение производит ежедневно. Если оно красное, значит, продуктов не хватает и жители недовольны. Вода Сколько воды поселение добывает в день. Если число красное, значит, воды не хватает и жители недовольны. Энергия Текущий уровень потребления энергии. Если число красное, значит, суммарный объем производимой энергии меньше, чем требуется для работы всех объектов. Защита Степень защищенности поселения. Если число красное, значит, велик риск того, что поселение подвергнется нападению. Места Сколько спальных мест в поселении. Если число красное, значит, мест меньше, чем жителей, и те недовольны. Счастье Средний показатель счастья жителей поселения. Чем выше этот рейтинг, тем продуктивнее они работают. Подробнее об уровне счастья можно прочитать в разделе "Мастерская — Счастье". Привлечение новых поселенцев Чтобы привлечь в поселение новых жителей, постройте радиомаяк для вербовки ("Электричество" > "Разное"). Пока этот маяк работает, каждый день к вам с некоторой вероятностью будут прибывать новые поселенцы. Производство ресурсов Каждый день в мастерской производятся ресурсы. Жители поселения также потребляют ресурсы, необходимые им для выживания. Все излишки складируются в хранилище поселения. Если возникнет нехватка ресурсов, жители будут недовольны. Все нижеперечисленные ресурсы складируются в хранилище мастерской: - лишняя еда и вода - припасы, добытые мусорщиками и другими безработными поселенцами - выручка от магазинов Переселение жителей Вы можете отправить любого из жителей в другое поселение. Чтобы переселить жителя, выберите его и нажмите XButton:16. Отобразится список поселений. Выберите новое поселение, и этот житель отправится туда и останется там жить. Линии снабжения После того, как вы получите способность "Местный лидер", вы сможете создавать линии снабжения между поселениями. Чтобы создать линию снабжения, выберите жителя одного из поселений и нажмите RShoulder:16. Отобразится список поселений. Выберите то, которое хотите связать с текущим поселением. Этот поселенец получит задание — обеспечение снабжения — и будет регулярно курсировать между поселениями. Чтобы убрать линию снабжения, просто переведите поселенца на другую работу. Линии снабжения выгодны сразу по двум причинам: - При строительстве объектов в мастерской вы можете использовать ресурсы из всех связанных поселений. - Связанные поселения делят между собой ресурсы. Это означает, что если в одном из них будет излишек еды, вы сможете связать его с тем поселением, где продуктов не хватает. 2012 000320B4 Нажмите Sprint, чтобы ускориться. При ускорении расходуются очки действия (ОД). Когда их запас иссякнет, вы не сможете больше двигаться в ускоренном темпе. Чтобы снизить скорость расходования очков действия при ускорении, повысьте свой параметр выносливости. 2013 000320C8 Вы можете спать в кроватях, койках или спальных мешках. Сон постепенно восстанавливает ваши очки здоровья. Если вы поспите достаточно долго, то получите временную способность "Заряд бодрости", которая ускоряет набор очков опыта. Сон на матрасах или в спальных мешках, лежащих на земле, повышает ваш шанс заразиться. 2014 000320D3 Терминалы дают доступ к ценной информации, открывают защищенные двери, управляют подключенными турелями, ботами и прожекторами, а также могут воспроизводить голозаписи. Чтобы воспользоваться терминалом, подойдите к нему и нажмите Activate. Для навигации в меню используйте LeftStick. Чтобы выбрать пункт меню, нажмите Accept. Чтобы выйти в главное меню или прекратить пользование терминалом, нажмите Cancel. Хакерство Некоторые терминалы защищены паролем. Чтобы провести хакерский взлом защищенного терминала, вам потребуется способность "Хакер" соответствующего уровня. При неудачной попытке хакерского взлома терминал будет недоступен в течение 10 секунд. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "Хакерство". Голозаписи В некоторых терминалах хранятся голозаписи. Нажмите XButton, чтобы поместить или извлечь голозапись. 2015 000320DE Псина — это особый спутник, который может сопровождать вас в странствиях по просторам Содружества. Как и прочие спутники, Псина может оказывать вам поддержку в бою, нести на себе снаряжение и выполнять команды, но, в отличие от людей, пес не изменит своего отношения к вам, какие бы решения вы ни принимали. Псина всегда будет с вами, если только вы сами не захотите расстаться с собакой. У вас может быть только один спутник. Бой Псина не может пользоваться оружием, однако в бою пес будет пытаться вцепиться зубами в противника, чтобы обездвижить его и сделать более легкой мишенью. Некоторые способности дадут вам бонус к атакам против обездвиженных врагов. Меню спутника За некоторыми исключениями, Псина выполняет все те же функции, что и обычный спутник. Вы можете обмениваться с псом предметами, надевать на него определенные элементы снаряжения (банданы, ошейники и т.п.) и отдавать ему команды. Подробнее о взаимодействии со спутниками можно прочитать в разделе "Спутники". От прочих спутников Псину отличает содержание меню "Говорить — MultiActivateY". С помощью этого меню вы можете: - MultiActivateY — приказать Псине обыскать местность на предмет полезных предметов - MultiActivateA — попросить Псину показать трюк - MultiActivateX — расстаться с Псиной При расставании с Псиной вы можете приказать ему ждать вас в мастерской в каком-либо из дружественных поселений. В противном случае он вернется к себе домой. 2016 000320EA Чтобы добавить предмет в список избранного, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), выберите вкладку "Предметы", выберите предмет и нажмите RShoulder. В список избранного можно добавить оружие и предметы из разделов "Одежда" и "Помощь". Нажмите QuickkeyUp, чтобы открыть меню "Избранное", выберите предмет с помощью Look и нажмите Accept, чтобы им воспользоваться (взять в руки оружие, надеть броню, съесть пищу или принять препарат). Вы можете двигаться, не закрывая меню "Избранное". Чтобы закрыть его, нажмите Cancel. Чтобы удалить предмет из списка избранного, перейдите на вкладку пип-боя "Предметы", выберите предмет и нажмите RShoulder. 2017 000320F2 Для прокрутки списка компонентов используйте колесо мыши. 2018 000320F4 Броня помогает вам дольше оставаться в живых. Она обеспечивает сопротивляемость урону, уменьшая урон от вражеских атак. Броню можно приобрести у торговцев или снять с убитых врагов. Использование брони Чтобы надеть броню, войдите в меню "Пип-боя", нажав Pipboy, а затем выберите вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) с помощью Click. Затем перейдите в раздел "Одежда" нажатием StrafeLeft/StrafeRight. С помощью Click выберите броню, которую хотите надеть. Надетая на вас броня, а также ее показатель сопротивляемости урону отобразятся на фигурке персонажа в правой части экрана. Как правило, броня состоит из нескольких частей: по одному элементу на каждую конечность, шлем, нагрудник, а также ткань под самой броней, которая может обеспечивать дополнительную сопротивляемость урону или бонусы к параметрам. Сопротивляемость урону Броня обеспечивает сопротивляемость одному или нескольким типам урона. Чем выше показатель сопротивляемости, тем меньше урона вы получите от атак соответствующего типа. Существует четыре показателя сопротивляемости: - баллистический - энергетический (включает в себя урон от лазеров, плазмы, огня и холода) -от радиации - сопротивляемость к ядам Чтобы посмотреть, насколько хорошо вас защитит броня, откройте в пип-бое вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и в разделе "Одежда" выберите эту броню. В правой части экрана вы увидите сопротивляемость урону, которую обеспечит выбранная броня. Внизу экрана показана текущая сопротивляемость урону для вашей брони. Если какой-либо из показателей сопротивляемости выбранной брони превосходит аналогичный показатель текущей, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Чтобы переключиться на другой тип сопротивляемости урону, нажмите LShoulder. Скрытное перемещение и броня Вес используемой брони влияет на вашу способность к скрытному перемещению: чем тяжелее броня, тем выше вероятность, что вас услышат. Модификации Броню можно модифицировать. Чтобы посмотреть, какие модификации вам доступны, воспользуйтесь верстаком для брони. Подробнее о создании модификаций можно прочитать в разделе "Модификации". 2019 00032124 Добавление налобного фонаря. 2020 00032148 Максимальный груз позволяет понять, сколько вещей вы можете нести с собой, не снижая скорость перемещения. Чем выше параметр "Сила", тем больше максимальный груз. У каждого предмета есть вес. Если совокупный вес всех ваших предметов превысит максимальное значение, возникнут следующие негативные эффекты. - Станет недоступна функция быстрого перемещения. - При движении вы будете расходовать очки действия (ОД) и не сможете ускоряться. ОД будут восстанавливаться, когда вы не двигаетесь. - Когда запас ОД иссякнет, вы автоматически перейдете на скорость шага. Вы сможете снова набрать скорость, когда восстановится достаточное количество ОД. Самый простой способ избавиться от лишней нагрузки — выбросить часть предметов. Чтобы выбросить предмет, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), а затем откройте вкладку "Предмет" (ПРЕД) с помощью Click. Выберите ненужный предмет и нажмите XButton. Выброшенные вами предметы появятся в игре в бумажных пакетах. Такие пакеты могут подбирать другие игроки. Пакет исчезнет со временем. Способы увеличить максимальный груз или снизить вес предметов. - При повышении уровня выберите параметр "Сила", чтобы увеличить максимальный груз. - Используйте силовую броню. Пока на вас броня, параметр "Сила" повышен. - Используйте способности "Походник" и "Гений упаковки", чтобы снизить вес некоторых предметов. - Используйте препараты, увеличивающие силу на некоторое время (например, баффаут). - Храните лишние вещи в надежном месте, например, в месте хранения припасов. 2021 0003215F Для выбора вкладки воспользуйтесь RTrigger и LTrigger. 2022 0003216C При повышении уровня вы можете увеличить показатели одного из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. и выбрать новую способность. Кроме того, вы получаете возможность пользоваться предметами определенного уровня. Очки опыта (ОО) начисляются за выполнение заданий, уничтожение противников и исследование мира игры. Набрав определенную сумму очков, вы получите новый уровень. Чтобы открыть меню повышения уровня, войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите YButton. После этого вы сможете улучшить один из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L., а также получить новую способность, связанную с выбранным вами параметром. (Примечание: после 50-го уровня параметры S.P.E.C.I.A.L. перестанут улучшаться. Вместо этого можно будет либо открыть новую способность, либо переместить очко между характеристиками S.P.E.C.I.A.L. — например, уменьшить силу и увеличить ловкость на 1 очко.) После этого откроется меню способностей. Здесь уже полученные способности можно перераспределить. В нижней строчке отобразятся все доступные способности, в верхней — те, которые вы используете. Каждая способность соотносится с одним из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Например, способность "Гладиатор" определяется параметром "Сила", и если вы ее выберете, она появится в ячейке "Сила". Число способностей для каждого параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ограничено. В левом верхнем углу карточки способности расположено число — стоимость способности. Общая стоимость всех способностей не может превышать значение соответствующего параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Так, если параметр "Сила" равен трем, стоимость всех выбранных способностей для раздела "Сила" не может превышать три. Возьмете вы несколько "дешевых" способностей или одну способность с высокой стоимостью, зависит только от вас. Чтобы выйти из меню способностей, нажмите Cancel. Предметы с требованиями к уровню Чтобы применять некоторые виды оружия, брони и силовой брони, необходим определенный уровень. Пока ваш уровень ниже требуемого, эти предметы будут недоступны. Чтобы увидеть, какой уровень требуется для использования того или иного предмета, перейдите на вкладку пип-боя "Предмет" и выберите нужный. 2023 00032176 Нажмите PrimaryAttack, чтобы воспользоваться стрелковым или холодным оружием. Стрелковое оружие Взяв в руки оружие, удерживайте SecondaryAttack для прицеливания. Нажмите Melee, чтобы нанести удар оружием. Чтобы повысить эффективность ударов такого рода, установите на это оружие модификацию — штык. Ближний бой Если у вас в руках холодное оружие, нажмите SecondaryAttack, чтобы попытаться парировать вражеский удар. При успешном парировании удара вы получаете меньше урона, и враг с некоторой вероятностью может раскрыться для ответной атаки. Нажмите Melee, чтобы провести мощную атаку. При этом израсходуется часть очков действия, но в случае успеха вы нанесете врагу дополнительный урон, и он раскроется для повторного удара. Проводя мощные атаки с тяжелым холодным оружием, вы даже можете пробить вражеский блок. Перемещение без оружия Если путешествовать с оружием в руках, вы будете перемещаться медленнее обычного. Чем тяжелее оружие, тем сильнее падает скорость передвижения. Зажмите ReadyWeapon, чтобы убрать оружие. Чтобы снова достать его, нажмите PrimaryAttack. 2024 00032199 От способностей зависят самые разные характеристики вашего героя: количество наносимого урона в бою, взаимодействие с соратниками, возможность вскрывать замки и взламывать терминалы, и многое другое. Повышение уровня и выбор способностей За каждый новый уровень вы получаете одну новую способность и возможность улучшить параметры S.P.E.C.I.A.L. После 50-го уровня это правило меняется: можно либо открыть новую способность, либо переместить очко между характеристиками S.P.E.C.I.A.L. — например, уменьшить силу и увеличить ловкость на 1 очко. Чтобы открыть меню повышения уровня, войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите YButton. После этого вы сможете улучшить один из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L., а также получить новую способность, связанную с выбранным вами параметром. Меню способностей После этого откроется меню способностей. Здесь уже полученные способности можно перераспределить. В нижней строчке отобразятся все доступные способности, в верхней — те, которые вы используете. Каждая способность соотносится с одним из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Например, способность "Гладиатор" определяется параметром "Сила", и если вы ее выберете, она появится в ячейке "Сила". Число способностей для каждого параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ограничено. В левом верхнем углу карточки способности расположено число — стоимость способности. Общая стоимость всех способностей не может превышать значение соответствующего параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Так, если параметр "Сила" равен трем, стоимость всех выбранных способностей для раздела "Сила" не может превышать три. Возьмете вы несколько "дешевых" способностей или одну способность с высокой стоимостью, зависит только от вас. Чтобы выйти из меню способностей, нажмите Cancel. Чтобы снова открыть его, войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите YButton. Уровни способностей У некоторых способностей есть уровни. Чтобы повысить уровень, объедините две идентичные способности. Например, можно объединить две способности "Гладиатор" первого уровня, чтобы получить одну способность второго уровня. Чтобы повысить уровень способности, сначала сделайте активной одну из них, а затем нажмите XButton. Это присоединит к ней вторую. Общие способности Вы можете поделиться какой-нибудь способностью со всей вашей командой. Для этого войдите в меню способностей, выберите одну из использующихся способностей и нажмите YButton. Ценность способности, которой вы можете поделиться, зависит от вашей харизмы. Чтобы поделиться способностью, ценность которой — 1 очко, требуется харизма не меньше 3. Для способности ценностью в 2 очка нужна харизма не меньше 6, в 3 очка — не меньше 9. Чтобы поделиться способностью ценностью в 4 очка, требуется харизма 12. И наконец, для способностей ценностью в 5 очков нужна харизма 15. Вы можете делиться способностями только с участниками своей команды. Эта возможность станет недоступна, как только вы выйдете из команды или команда будет расформирована. 2025 0003219F Вы можете разобрать ненужное оружие или броню на части, чтобы получить полезные компоненты. Вы также можете демонтировать постройки и объекты, если рядом есть мастерская. Чтобы разобрать на части оружие или броню, воспользуйтесь верстаком, выберите предмет и нажмите XButton. При разборке предмета на части вы уничтожите и сам предмет, и все прикрепленные к нему модификации. Легендарные предметы нельзя разобрать на части. Чтобы демонтировать постройку рядом с мастерской, откройте меню мастерской, нажав и удерживая TogglePOV, выберите постройку, которую хотите снести, и нажмите XButton. Полученные компоненты будут помещены в хранилище мастерской. 2026 000321AB В Содружестве полно самых разных ящиков, в которых могут храниться полезные вещи. Некоторые ящики могут быть заперты, и, чтобы их открыть, потребуется шпилька, ключ или терминал. Подробнее о запертых ящиках можно прочитать в разделе "Взлом замков". У всех ящиков есть быстрое меню и меню переноса предметов. Быстрое меню При приближении к ящику вы увидите быстрое меню, в котором перечислены все содержащиеся внутри ящика предметы. Чтобы пролистать список, используйте Up и Down. Чтобы забрать предмет из ящика, выберите его и нажмите Accept. Чтобы закрыть быстрое меню, просто отвернитесь от ящика. Меню переноса предметов В меню переноса предметов отображаются список ваших предметов и содержимое ящика. Чтобы открыть меню переноса предметов, подойдите к контейнеру и нажмите ReadyWeapon. Слева отобразится окно с вашими предметами, а справа — окно с содержимым контейнера. Чтобы выбрать ваше снаряжение, нажмите LTrigger. Чтобы выбрать предмет в контейнере, нажмите RTrigger. Чтобы переместить предмет из одного окна в другое, выберите этот предмет с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept. Чтобы забрать все содержимое ящика, нажмите XButton. Чтобы выйти из меню переноса предметов, нажмите Cancel. Чтобы отфильтровать любой из списков по типу предмета, поместите курсор над соответствующим окном и нажмите Left или Right. Чужие ящики У предметов в чужом ящике названия отмечены красным цветом. Если навести курсор на них, вместо слова "Взять" отображается слово "Украсть". Если владелец предмета увидит, что вы крадете его имущество, он подойдет к вам и попытается отнять этот предмет. Если вы попробуете сбежать или станете сопротивляться, а также если вас поймают с поличным еще раз, владелец предмета станет к вам враждебен. ВНИМАНИЕ! Не оставляйте предметы в ящиках, которые вам не принадлежат, иначе вы можете потом их не найти. Если вы хотите где-то складировать свое имущество, купите дом или обзаведитесь комнатой в каком-нибудь из поселений. 2027 000321AD На вкладке пип-боя "Радио" отображаются все радиостанции, вещающие в той местности, где вы находитесь. Чтобы настроиться на радиоволну, выберите ее с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept. Вы можете открывать и закрывать пип-бой, радио будет продолжать играть (пока вы находитесь в радиусе действия передатчика). 2028 000321B1 В химлаборатории можно готовить самодельные препараты. Препараты на время улучшают ваши параметры и оказывают другие полезные эффекты, например восстанавливают запас здоровья, но при слишком частом их употреблении вы рискуете развить зависимость. Для изготовления препаратов требуются ингредиенты, которые можно купить или раздобыть самостоятельно. С помощью Click можно выбрать рецепт или категорию рецептов. Вы также можете пролистать доступные варианты, воспользовавшись кнопками Up и Down или колесом мыши. Рецепты Выберите одну из категорий, чтобы войти в меню "Рецепты". Если необходимые ингредиенты у вас при себе или в хранилище, выберите рецепт с помощью Click. Ингредиенты будут израсходованы, а вы получите новый препарат. Если у вас нет ингредиентов, необходимых для приготовления конкретного препарата, нажмите YButton:20, чтобы пометить их для поиска. Если вам попадется один из помеченных ингредиентов, вы увидите рядом с его названием маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Хранилище Вы также можете хранить ингредиенты в химлаборатории: для этого подойдите к столу и нажмите XButton:16, чтобы открыть меню перемещения предметов. При изготовлении препаратов в первую очередь будут расходоваться ингредиенты из хранилища. Подробнее о меню перемещения предметов можно прочитать в разделе "Ящики". 2029 000321CA На вкладке "Радио" отображаются все радиостанции, которые вещают рядом с вами. Чтобы настроиться на радиоволну, выберите ее с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept. Пока эта волна активна, вы можете открывать и закрывать пип-бой, и радио продолжит играть. Чтобы прекратить прослушивание радиостанции, выберите ее еще раз с помощью Accept. 2030 000321D3 С помощью карты можно ориентироваться в Аппалачии и использовать функцию быстрого перемещения. Кроме того, вы можете оставлять на карте свои метки. Чтобы открыть карту, нажмите Map. Для настройки обзора нажмите Click и перемещайте курсор по карте. С помощью колесика мыши можно регулировать масштаб. Легенда карты - Значок строительства показывает места, где вы уже побывали. Активируйте локацию, чтобы переместиться туда с помощью функции быстрого перемещения. - Значок палатки показывает местонахождение платформы C.A.M.P., которая принадлежит вам или вашим соратникам. Активируйте его, чтобы переместиться туда с помощью функции быстрого перемещения. - Значки в виде ромба показывают цели ваших активных заданий. Нажмите на значок, чтобы перестать отслеживать задание. - Значки в виде золотой звезды показывают цели общих заданий лидера вашей команды. - Значки в виде черного квадрата с золотой рамкой показывают цели заданий, активных у вас и у лидера команды. - Кружками показаны области, где располагаются цели ваших активных заданий. - Шестиугольниками выделены события, которые сейчас проходят на территории Аппалачии. Нажмите на значок, чтобы присоединиться к событию и быстро переместиться к нему. - Желтые точки показывают местонахождение других игроков. Красные точки — враждебно настроенных игроков. - Желтая точка со звездой внутри показывает местонахождение лидера вашей команды. Нажмите на значок вашего лидера или ваших соратников, чтобы переместиться к ним с помощью функции быстрого перемещения. Свои метки Вы можете размещать на карте свои метки, которые будут отображаться на компасе. Чтобы поставить метку, подведите курсор к нужной точке на карте и нажмите Accept. Чтобы убрать метку, наведите курсор на пустое место и нажмите Accept, а затем выберите "Удалить метку". 2031 00032235 Вкладка пип-боя "Информация" (ИНФО) позволяет ознакомиться со списком активных и доступных заданий, состоянием ваших мастерских, а также получить кучу другой информации о вашем путешествии по Содружеству. Задания Все активные, доступные и уже выполненные задания перечислены в разделе "Задания". Если навести курсор на задание, справа отобразится текущая цель (а также все уже достигнутые цели). Чтобы переключаться между разными заданиями, используйте кнопки Up/Down или колесико мыши. Нажмите Click, чтобы пометить выбранное задание как активное. Цели всех активных заданий отображаются на компасе и карте. Чтобы посмотреть местоположение текущей цели на карте, выберите задание и нажмите XButton. Нажмите LShoulder, чтобы просмотреть обзор выбранного задания. Мелкие задания В разделе "Задания" также содержится информация о доступных вам мелких заданиях. Выполнение мелких заданий может открыть доступ к новым заданиям, местам или трофеям. Чтобы просмотреть мелкие задания, выберите в списке заданий заголовок "Мелкие". Чтобы отметить то или иное дополнительное задание как активное, выберите его с помощью Click. Мастерские В разделе "Мастерские" вы можете просмотреть сведения о всех своих мастерских. Если какое-либо из этих мест нуждается в вашем внимании, рядом с названием этой мастерской и ресурсами, которых в ней не хватает, отобразится значок опасности. Нажмите XButton, чтобы посмотреть местоположение выбранной мастерской на карте. Статистика В разделе "Статистика" собраны сведения о совершенных вами действиях. 2032 0003223D В бою вас могут ранить в конечности, в голову или в туловище. Если какой-либо части тела нанесен слишком большой урон, она получает повреждение. При повреждении частей тела возникают следующие негативные эффекты. - руки: вам будет труднее целиться - ноги: вы будете медленнее передвигаться - туловище: очки действия будут восстанавливаться медленнее - голова: у вас пострадают зрение и слух Чтобы излечить поврежденную часть тела, воспользуйтесь стимулятором. Эффект распространяется на все части тела. Чтобы оценить состояние частей тела, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Параметры" (ПРМТ) и откройте раздел "Состояние". На фигурке персонажа в центре экрана отобразятся все травмы. Маленькие шкалы вокруг фигурки показывают, сколько очков здоровья осталось у той или иной части тела. 2033 00032245 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 2034 00032255 Взлом замков позволяет открывать двери и ящики. Сложность взлома замка обычно варьируется от 0 до 3. Замок нулевого уровня можно взломать без труда, в то время как для более высоких уровней потребуются особые способности. Существуют три способности, каждая из которых повышает навык взлома на 1: "Взломщик", "Взломщик-эксперт" и "Взломщик-мастер". Чтобы взламывать замки третьего уровня, потребуются все три способности. Чтобы вскрыть замок, у вас должна быть при себе хотя бы одна шпилька. Шпильки можно приобрести у торговцев, выменять у других игроков или же просто найти, путешествуя по просторам Аппалачии. Если у вас есть шпилька, подойдите к запертой двери или ящику и нажмите Activate. Чтобы вскрыть замок, поверните шпильку с помощью RotatePick, а затем нажмите RotateLock, чтобы повернуть отвертку. Если замок не поддается, отпустите RotateLock и вставьте шпильку заново. Чем ближе шпилька к правильному положению, тем дальше провернется замок, прежде чем вы встретите сопротивление или сломаете шпильку. Когда шпилька окажется в правильном положении, замок провернется до конца и откроется. Чем сложнее замок, тем точнее нужно расположить шпильку. Чтобы прервать взлом, нажмите Cancel. Некоторые замки нельзя открыть отмычкой, либо для них требуется ключ. 2035 000322C0 На вашем пип-бое можно проиграть любую найденную голозапись. Если вам попадется голозапись, вы сможете сразу же воспроизвести ее. Для этого нужно осмотреть ее и нажать ReadyWeapon. Кроме того, голозапись можно положить в карман, нажав Activate. Чтобы воспроизвести найденную ранее голозапись, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и откройте раздел "Разное". Здесь вы увидите список всех найденных вами голозаписей. Выберите нужную голозапись с помощью Click. После этого можно закрыть пип-бой, и запись продолжит воспроизводиться. Чтобы остановить воспроизведение, выберите ее еще раз с помощью Click. На некоторых голозаписях также содержатся игры, в которые можно сыграть на особом терминале или прямо в пип-бое. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "Игры на голозаписях". 2036 000322C5 Параметры S.P.E.C.I.A.L. характеризуют ваши природные способности, которые влияют на все уровни игры, начиная с изготовления предметов и заканчивая величиной наносимого урона. Сила Сила определяет вашу физическую мощь: какой вес вы можете нести и сколько урона наносите в ближнем бою. Восприятие Восприятие влияет на точность оружия в V.A.T.S., а также показывает, насколько легко вы замечаете противников и людей, передвигающихся в скрытном режиме. Выносливость Выносливость определяет общую физическую подготовку. От нее зависят максимальный запас здоровья, расход очков действия при ускорении, а также способность противостоять болезням. Харизма Харизма определяет ваши лидерские способности и отношения с другими людьми. Харизма определяет, способностями какого уровня вы можете делиться с командой, а также влияет на размер наград за групповые задания и цены при обмене. Интеллект Интеллект характеризует общий уровень ваших умственных способностей, влияет на умение взламывать терминалы и определяет уровень износа и прочности создаваемых вами предметов, а также — какие компоненты вы получите, разобрав предмет. Ловкость Ловкость определяет быстроту ваших рефлексов и точность движений. От нее зависят число очков действия в V.A.T.S. и способность к скрытному перемещению. Удача Удача определяет ваше общее везение. Она влияет на скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки, а также определяет износ и прочность находимых вами предметов. Повышение параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. При повышении уровня вы можете повысить любой из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Параметры S.P.E.C.I.A.L. можно повысить временно, надев определенное снаряжение или употребив особую пищу или препараты. Значения параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. не могут превышать значение 15. Никакие временные усиления не могут увеличить значения параметров сверх этого значения. Требования к параметрам У большинства способностей есть определенные требования к параметрам S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Вы не сможете получить способность, пока не повысите соответствующий параметр до указанного значения. Обратите внимание: когда параметр S.P.E.C.I.A.L. проверяется на соответствие требованиям, временные бонусы (например, бонусы препаратов, одежды и т. п.) не учитываются. 2037 00032310 В Содружестве вас подстерегает множество угроз. Восстановить запас здоровья можно несколькими способами. Стимуляторы за несколько секунд восстанавливают 30% запаса здоровья. Кроме того, они на 30% излечивают все поврежденные части тела. Некоторые способности усиливают эффект от стимуляторов. Многие виды пищи восстанавливают часть очков здоровья, но большинство из них также наносит вам урон от радиации, снижая максимальный запас здоровья. Чтобы нейтрализовать этот урон, обратитесь к врачу или примите антирадин. Почти во всех поселениях есть свой врач, который может за определенную плату полностью восстановить ваш запас здоровья и излечить поврежденные части тела. Сон также полностью восстанавливает запас здоровья и излечивает поврежденные части тела. 2038 00032345 Чтобы сесть в свой винтокрыл, нажмите Activate. Для стрельбы из установленного на винтокрыле минигана используйте PrimaryAttack. После того как вы наладите достаточно тесный контакт с определенными группировками в Содружестве, вы сможете вызывать винтокрыл, который доставит вас в любое из уже посещенных мест. Для вызова винтокрыла требуются сигнальные шашки. Выберите такую шашку из списка своих предметов, чтобы взять ее в руку, а затем удерживайте Melee, чтобы швырнуть ее перед собой. Находясь в винтокрыле, нажмите Pipboy, чтобы открыть меню пип-боя. Откройте вкладку "Карта" и нажатием Accept выберите место, куда вы хотели бы отправиться. Бросать сигнальную шашку нужно в такое место, где у винтокрыла будет достаточно свободного пространства, чтобы приземлиться. Нельзя вызвать винтокрыл, пока вы находитесь в помещении. Находясь в полете, вы можете приказать винтокрылу приземлиться, нажав YButton, или же просто выпрыгнуть за борт, нажав Activate. 2039 0003234F Модификации — это особые дополнения и насадки для оружия, брони и силовой брони. С их помощью вы сможете улучшить характеристики предмета, изменить материал корпуса или наложить полезные эффекты. Просмотреть модификации, установленные на вашем снаряжении, или сконструировать новые можно в пунктах создания модификаций — это верстаки для оружия и брони, а также пункты обслуживания силовой брони. Новые модификации также можно приобрести у торговцев оружием и броней. Пункты создания модификаций Почти во всех больших поселениях рядом с рынком можно найти несколько пунктов создания модификаций. Чтобы воспользоваться таким пунктом, подойдите к нему и нажмите QCTakeItem. С помощью Click выберите предмет для модификации. Вы можете переключаться между предметами, используя Up и Down или колесо мыши. Модификации и ячейки У большинства предметов есть несколько ячеек для модификаций. С помощью Click выберите ячейку, чтобы перейти на ее страницу модификаций. На странице модификаций перечислены все модификации, доступные для этой ячейки. У модификаций, используемых в настоящий момент, рядом с названием отображается квадратик. Текст модификаций, которые у вас уже есть или которые вы можете сконструировать, более бледный. Чтобы прикрепить новую модификацию, нажмите Click. В каждой ячейке может содержаться не более одной модификации. Создание модификаций Для создания модификаций требуются компоненты. Также для создания некоторых сложных модификаций нужно обладать определенными способностями. Компоненты добываются из хлама (из консервных банок — сталь, из часов — пружины и так далее). Если предметы, содержащие необходимые компоненты, у вас при себе (или в хранилище в этом пункте создания модификаций), выберите модификацию с помощью Click. Эти предметы будут разобраны, и вы получите новую модификацию. Метки Если у вас нет нужных компонентов, вы можете пометить их для поиска: для этого выберите необходимые модификации на странице "Модификации" и нажмите YButton:20. Если вам попадется предмет, содержащий один из помеченных компонентов, вы увидите рядом с его названием маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Вы также можете помечать компоненты в пип-бое. Выберите вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД), откройте раздел "Хлам" и нажмите LShoulder, чтобы перейти в режим просмотра компонентов. Выберите компонент, который хотите пометить, и нажмите RShoulder. Разборка Любое оружие или броню можно разобрать на составные части. Чтобы разобрать предмет, подойдите к пункту создания модификаций. Выберите на экране "Предметы" экземпляр, которая хотите разобрать, и нажмите XButton. При разборке предмета на части вы уничтожите и сам предмет, и все прикрепленные к нему модификации. Ремонт силовой брони Пункты обслуживания силовой брони позволяют создавать модификации для улучшения брони, а также ремонтировать поврежденные детали. Чтобы провести ремонт, выберите элемент на странице "Предметы" и нажмите YButton:20. Ремонт возможен только в том случае, если у вас имеются все необходимые компоненты. Переименование С помощью верстаков для оружия и брони можно переименовать тот или иной предмет снаряжения. Откройте вкладку "Предметы" и нажмите YButton, чтобы переименовать выбранное оружие или броню. Элементы силовой брони нельзя переименовывать. Хранилище Вы можете складировать предметы непосредственно в пункте создания модификаций: для этого подойдите к столу и нажмите QCOpenTransferMenu, чтобы открыть меню переноса предметов. При создании модификаций в первую очередь будут расходоваться предметы из хранилища. Подробнее о меню перемещения предметов можно прочитать в разделе "Ящики". 2040 00032354 Функция быстрого перемещения позволит вам быстро переходить в C.A.M.P., к вашим соратникам, к друзьям или в любое из мест, которые вы уже открыли. Для быстрого перемещения нажмите Map, чтобы открыть карту, затем укажите соратника, друга, C.A.M.P. или место помощью Click и выберите "Быстрое перемещение". За быстрое перемещение взимается плата, причем, чем дальше пункт назначения, тем больше крышек придется заплатить. Однако в C.A.M.P., к своим соратникам, друзьям или в Убежище 76 можно перемещаться бесплатно вне зависимости от расстояния. Функцией быстрого перемещения нельзя воспользоваться, если вы участвуете в бою, несете слишком много тяжелых предметов или получаете урон. 2041 00032356 Мастерские позволяют изменять местность вокруг них: возводить новые постройки, перемещать и разворачивать уже существующие, а также демонтировать ненужные конструкции. После того как вы получите доступ к мастерской, зайдите в ее "область строительства" и нажмите и удерживайте TogglePOV, чтобы открыть меню мастерской. Для навигации в меню мастерской используйте Left/Right/Up/Down. Строительство объектов Чтобы построить новый объект, выберите при помощи Left/Right соответствующую категорию, а затем нажимайте Up, пока в центре экрана не отобразится объект, который вы хотите построить. Если объект подсвечен зеленым цветом, значит, его можно построить в этом месте. Если он подсвечен красным, это означает, что его необходимо переместить, потому что он перекрывает другой объект или под ним нет ровной площадки. Кроме того, некоторые объекты можно строить только в строго отведенных местах: так, посадки необходимо делать в почве, а очистители можно установить только в воде. Объекты строятся из компонентов, а их можно добыть из различного хлама. Необходимые для создания объекта компоненты отображаются на экране. В первую очередь используются предметы из хранилища мастерской. Если там не окажется необходимых компонентов, будут израсходованы предметы, которые у вас с собой. Существующие объекты Некоторыми объектами также можно управлять с помощью меню мастерской. Эти объекты делятся на три категории. - Инвентарь: объекты, которые можно подобрать и положить к себе в карман. Их также можно передвинуть, поместить на хранение или разобрать на части. - Объекты для строительства: объекты, которые вы можете построить с помощью меню мастерской. Их можно передвинуть, поместить на хранение или демонтировать. - Объекты для демонтажа: некоторые объекты (например пеньки, стволы засохших деревьев, камни) можно демонтировать с помощью меню мастерской, но нельзя передвинуть или поместить на хранение. Чтобы переместить уже существующий объект, наведите на него метку прицела и нажмите Activate для выбора. Выбранный предмет можно перемещать точно так же, как и новый. Чтобы выбрать группу соединенных между собой объектов, удерживайте Activate. Нажмите Cancel:16, чтобы поместить объект на хранение. Компоненты этого предмета будут помещены в хранилище мастерской, и впоследствии вы сможете бесплатно отстроить его еще раз. Нажмите XButton:16, чтобы демонтировать объект и разобрать его на части. При выборе объекта отображается, какие компоненты вы получите при его демонтаже. Эти компоненты будут помещены непосредственно в хранилище мастерской. Действия с объектами Для перемещения новых или уже существующих объектов используются следующие команды управления. - Чтобы повернуть объект по горизонтали, удерживайте LTrigger:16/RTrigger:16. - Чтобы переместить объект по вертикали, используйте колесо мыши. - Чтобы отодвинуть или придвинуть объект, зажмите Activate и вращайте колесо мыши. - Чтобы вернуть объект на изначальную позицию, нажмите RShoulder, удерживая Activate. - Чтобы разместить объект на новом месте, нажмите Activate. Cancel:16 отменяет это действие и возвращает объект на исходную позицию (либо отменяет строительство нового объекта). 2042 00032358 От типа урона, который наносит ваше оружие, зависит его эффективность против разных видов брони. Есть три основных типа урона: - физический (пули, ножи, кулаки и т.п.), отображается значком щита - энергетический (лазеры, плазма, огонь, лед и т.п.), помечен значком молнии - радиоактивный (радиоактивная среда, существа и особые виды оружия), помечен значком радиации Чем выше у цели сопротивляемость конкретному типу урона, тем меньше урона нанесет атака. Если у вас есть способность "Наблюдательность", вы сможете увидеть показатели сопротивляемости цели в режиме V.A.T.S. Чтобы увидеть, какой тип урона наносит ваше оружие, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), выберите вкладку "Предмет" и откройте раздел "Оружие". Показатели сопротивляемости для брони доступны на вкладке пап-боя "Предмет" в разделе "Одежда". Общие показатели сопротивляемости урону можно найти на вкладке "Параметры" (ПРМТ), раздел "Состояние". 2043 00032372 Для прокрутки списка компонентов используйте RightStick. 2044 000323AC В меню пип-боя можно найти подробную информацию о вашем персонаже, инвентаре, активных заданиях и доступных радиостанциях. Управление пип-боем Click или Forward/Back — сменить вкладку Click или StrafeLeft/StrafeRight — сменить раздел Up/Down — изменить выбор YButton — открыть меню способностей LShoulder — установить C.A.M.P. Select — переключиться между полной версией меню пип-боя и меню быстрого доступа Cancel — выйти 2045 000323B2 Нажмите Sneak, чтобы перейти в режим скрытного перемещения. В таком режиме вы можете ходить незаметно. Когда вы крадетесь, на экране отображается ваш уровень скрытности. Существует четыре уровня скрытности: Вас не видят Никто из находящихся рядом персонажей вас не видит. В таком режиме любая ваша атака считается скрытной и наносит повышенный урон. Однако при атаке вы рискуете выдать свое местонахождение. Скобки рядом с фразой "ВАС НЕ ВИДЯТ" показывают, насколько вы близки к обнаружению. Чем дальше скобки отстоят от фразы, тем менее вы заметны. Вас обнаружили Кто-то из не враждебных вам персонажей обнаружил ваше присутствие. Осторожно Вы выдали себя, и враги начинают вас искать. Если вы сможете достаточно долго не попадаться им на глаза, они прекратят поиски и вернутся к своим делам. Чем дальше скобки отстоят от слова "ОСТОРОЖНО", тем ближе вы к тому, чтобы вернуться в состояние "ВАС НЕ ВИДЯТ". Атаки, проведенные в состоянии "ОСТОРОЖНО", все еще считаются скрытными. Опасность Враг заметил вас и готовится к атаке. На способность к скрытному перемещению влияет целый ряд факторов: Уровень освещенности Чем меньше света в том месте, где вы прячетесь, тем труднее врагам вас заметить. Если вас вот-вот обнаружат, постарайтесь уйти в тень. Линия обзора У противника гораздо меньше шансов вас обнаружить, если вы находитесь вне его поля зрения. Движение Труднее всего вас обнаружить, когда вы стоите неподвижно. При перемещении вы привлекаете к себе больше внимания. Чем быстрее вы движетесь, тем сложнее оставаться незамеченным (хотя есть способности, позволяющие снизить негативный эффект от перемещения). Шум При стрельбе из оружия без глушителя или тяжелого оружия вы производите много шума, за счет чего врагам проще вас обнаружить. Броня Чем больше весит броня, тем больше шума она производит, когда вы движетесь. В силовой броне красться особенно трудно. Враги также реагируют на любые громкие звуки. Если незаметно задействовать ловушку или взрывное устройство, вы сможете отвлечь внимание врага. 2046 000323BD Система пошагового прицеливания "Волт-Тек", она же V.A.T.S., позволяет атаковать находящихся поблизости противников, полагаясь на процентную вероятность попадания, а не на прицел. Чтобы перейти в режим V.A.T.S., нажмите VATS. Чтобы выйти из этого режима, нажмите Cancel. Атаки в V.A.T.S. Чтобы атаковать выбранного врага, нажмите PrimaryAttack. Вероятность попадания будет указана в виде числового показателя. Используйте VatsPreviousTarget и VatsNextTarget, чтобы переключаться между целями. Критические удары После каждого успешного попадания по цели в режиме V.A.T.S. у вас частично восполняется индикатор критической атаки. Когда он заполнится целиком, вы сможете провести особенно мощную атаку, нажав ApplyCritical. Скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки зависит от параметра "Удача". Прицел в части тела Способность "Массированный огонь" позволит целиться в конкретные части тела противника. Используйте колесо прокрутки мыши, чтобы выбрать часть тела в режиме V.A.T.S. Под числовым показателем отобразится шкала, показывающая состояние данной части тела. Если шкала пуста, эта часть тела повреждена и обездвижена. 2047 000323D4 Чтобы залезть в чужой карман, нажмите Sneak и подкрадитесь к цели. Когда вы окажетесь в пределах досягаемости, нажмите Activate, чтобы высветилось окно с чужим имуществом. Если с помощью LeftStick выбрать какой-либо из предметов в окне цели, вы увидите, какова вероятность удачной кражи. Чтобы попытаться украсть предмет, нажмите Accept. Если вы не прочь рискнуть, нажмите XButton, чтобы попробовать забрать все предметы сразу. Если вас поймают за карманной кражей, жертва и все очевидцы немедленно станут к вам враждебны. Обратите внимание, что просто заглянуть в чужой карман — не преступление. Вас станут атаковать, только если вы попытаетесь забрать что-нибудь с собой и будете замечены. Красть во время боя нельзя. Вы также можете переместить что-нибудь из своих вещей в чужой карман, выбрав предмет из своего окна и нажав Accept. После обретения определенных способностей вы даже сможете подложить кому-нибудь мину или гранату с выдернутой чекой, и взрыв эмоций этому человеку будет гарантирован. Вы можете повысить свои шансы на успешную кражу, увеличив параметр "Ловкость" или получив определенные способности. 2048 000323D5 Модификации — это особые дополнения и насадки для оружия, брони и силовой брони. С их помощью вы сможете улучшить характеристики предмета, изменить материал корпуса или наложить полезные эффекты. Просмотреть модификации, установленные на вашем снаряжении, или сконструировать новые можно в пунктах создания модификаций — это верстаки для оружия и брони, а также пункты обслуживания силовой брони. Новые модификации также можно приобрести у торговцев оружием и броней. Пункты создания модификаций Почти во всех больших поселениях рядом с рынком можно найти несколько пунктов создания модификаций. Чтобы воспользоваться таким пунктом, подойдите к нему и нажмите QCTakeItem. Для переключения между предметами используйте LeftStick. Чтобы выбрать предмет, нажмите Accept. Модификации и ячейки У большинства предметов есть несколько ячеек для модификаций. С помощью Accept выберите ячейку, чтобы перейти на ее страницу модификаций. На странице модификаций перечислены все модификации, доступные для этой ячейки. У модификаций, используемых в настоящий момент, рядом с названием отображается квадратик. Текст модификаций, которые у вас уже есть или которые вы можете сконструировать, более бледный. Чтобы прикрепить новую модификацию, нажмите Accept. В каждой ячейке может содержаться не более одной модификации. Создание модификаций Для создания модификаций требуются компоненты. Также для создания некоторых сложных модификаций нужно обладать определенными способностями. Компоненты добываются из хлама (из консервных банок — сталь, из часов — пружины и так далее). Если предметы, содержащие необходимые компоненты, у вас при себе (или в хранилище в этом пункте создания модификаций), выберите модификацию и нажмите Accept. Эти предметы будут разобраны, и вы получите новую модификацию. Метки Если у вас нет нужных компонентов, вы можете пометить их для поиска: для этого выберите необходимые модификации на странице "Модификации" и нажмите YButton:20. Если вам попадется предмет, содержащий один из помеченных компонентов, вы увидите рядом с его названием маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Вы также можете помечать компоненты в пип-бое. Выберите вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД), откройте раздел "Хлам" и нажмите LShoulder, чтобы перейти в режим просмотра компонентов. Выберите компонент, который хотите пометить, и нажмите RShoulder. Разборка Любое оружие или броню можно разобрать на составные части. Чтобы разобрать предмет, подойдите к пункту создания модификаций. Выберите на экране "Предметы" экземпляр, которая хотите разобрать, и нажмите XButton. При разборке предмета на части вы уничтожите и сам предмет, и все прикрепленные к нему модификации. Ремонт силовой брони Пункты обслуживания силовой брони позволяют создавать модификации для улучшения брони, а также ремонтировать поврежденные детали. Чтобы провести ремонт, выберите элемент на странице "Предметы" и нажмите YButton:20. Ремонт возможен только в том случае, если у вас имеются все необходимые компоненты. Переименование С помощью верстаков для оружия и брони можно переименовать тот или иной предмет снаряжения. Откройте вкладку "Предметы" и нажмите YButton, чтобы переименовать выбранное оружие или броню. Элементы силовой брони нельзя переименовывать. Хранилище Вы можете складировать предметы непосредственно в пункте создания модификаций: для этого подойдите к столу и нажмите QCOpenTransferMenu, чтобы открыть меню переноса предметов. При создании модификаций в первую очередь будут расходоваться предметы из хранилища. Подробнее о меню перемещения предметов можно прочитать в разделе "Ящики". 2049 000323D9 Чтобы просмотреть список всех активных и доступных заданий, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Информация" и откройте раздел "Задания". Выберите задание в разделе "Задания" с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept, чтобы пометить его как активное. Цель активного задания отображается в виде значка на компасе и на карте. Наведите курсор на задание в разделе "Задания", нажмите RShoulder, и на карте отобразится местоположение текущей цели этого задания. 2050 000323DC Мастерские позволяют изменять местность вокруг них: возводить новые постройки, перемещать и разворачивать уже существующие, а также демонтировать ненужные конструкции. После того как вы получите доступ к мастерской, зайдите в ее "область строительства" и нажмите и удерживайте TogglePOV, чтобы открыть меню мастерской. Для навигации в меню мастерской используйте _Dpad_None. Строительство объектов Чтобы построить новый объект, выберите при помощи Left/Right соответствующую категорию, а затем нажимайте Up, пока в центре экрана не отобразится объект, который вы хотите построить. Если объект подсвечен зеленым цветом, значит, его можно построить в этом месте. Если он подсвечен красным, это означает, что его необходимо переместить, потому что он перекрывает другой объект или под ним нет ровной площадки. Кроме того, некоторые объекты можно строить только в строго отведенных местах: так, посадки необходимо делать в почве, а очистители можно установить только в воде. Объекты строятся из компонентов, а их можно добыть из различного хлама. Необходимые для создания объекта компоненты отображаются на экране. В первую очередь используются предметы из хранилища мастерской. Если там не окажется необходимых компонентов, будут израсходованы предметы, которые у вас с собой. Существующие объекты Некоторыми объектами также можно управлять с помощью меню мастерской. Эти объекты делятся на три категории. - Инвентарь: объекты, которые можно подобрать и положить к себе в карман. Их также можно передвинуть, поместить на хранение или разобрать на части. - Объекты для строительства: объекты, которые вы можете построить с помощью меню мастерской. Их можно передвинуть, поместить на хранение или демонтировать. - Объекты для демонтажа: некоторые объекты (например пеньки, стволы засохших деревьев, камни) можно демонтировать с помощью меню мастерской, но нельзя передвинуть или поместить на хранение. Чтобы переместить уже существующий объект, наведите на него метку прицела и нажмите Activate для выбора. Выбранный предмет можно перемещать точно так же, как и новый. Чтобы выбрать группу соединенных между собой объектов, удерживайте Activate. Нажмите Cancel:16, чтобы поместить объект на хранение. Компоненты этого предмета будут помещены в хранилище мастерской, и впоследствии вы сможете бесплатно отстроить его еще раз. Нажмите XButton:16, чтобы демонтировать объект и разобрать его на части. При выборе объекта отображается, какие компоненты вы получите при его демонтаже. Эти компоненты будут помещены непосредственно в хранилище мастерской. Действия с объектами Для перемещения новых или уже существующих объектов используются следующие команды управления. - Чтобы развернуть объект по горизонтали, используйте LTrigger/RTrigger. - Чтобы отодвинуть или придвинуть объект, зажмите Accept и отклоняйте LeftStick. - Чтобы переместить объект по вертикали, зажмите кнопки Accept и LShoulder и отклоняйте LeftStick. - Чтобы вернуть объект на изначальную позицию, нажмите RShoulder, удерживая Accept. - Чтобы разместить объект на новом месте, нажмите Activate. Cancel:16 отменяет это действие и возвращает объект на исходную позицию (либо отменяет строительство нового объекта). 2051 000323ED На вкладке пип-боя "Предметы" (ПРЕД) перечислены все предметы, которые у вас при себе, и указан их суммарный вес. Также там подсчитано количество ваших крышек. Операции с предметами Чтобы воспользоваться предметом, выберите его с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept. Чтобы выбросить предмет, выберите его и нажмите XButton. Чтобы добавить предмет в список избранного, выберите его и нажмите RShoulder. Затем с помощью _Dpad_None выберите ячейку, в которую вы хотите его поместить, и нажмите Accept. По умолчанию список предметов отсортирован по алфавиту. Чтобы изменить метод сортировки, нажмите L3. Вы можете отсортировать предметы по степени повреждения, сопротивляемости урону, весу и стоимости. Чтобы подробнее рассмотреть предмет, нажмите R3. Оружие В разделе "Оружие" содержатся сведения обо всех имеющихся у вас образцах стрелкового и холодного оружия, а также взрывных устройствах. Сведения о выбранном оружии отображаются в правой части экрана. Если какой-либо из параметров выбранного оружия превосходит аналогичный параметр того оружия, которым вы пользуетесь в настоящее время, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же, наоборот, уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Одежда В разделе "Одежда" содержатся сведения о вашей броне и предметах одежды. Если на вас надето что-либо из элементов брони или предметов одежды, этот предмет отобразится на фигурке персонажа в правой части экрана. Рядом отобразится его показатель сопротивляемости урону. Чтобы переключиться на другой тип урона, нажмите LShoulder. Под фигуркой персонажа отображаются параметры выбранного предмета. Как и в случае с оружием, если какой-либо из параметров предмета превосходит аналогичный параметр того предмета, который на вас надет, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же, наоборот, уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Текущие показатели сопротивляемости урону отображаются внизу экрана. Помощь В разделе "Помощь" перечислены все имеющиеся у вас лекарства, препараты и съестные припасы. Справа отображаются сведения о выбранном предмете и бонусы, которые он дает. Если рядом с бонусом отображается значок часов, значит, это временный эффект. Разное В разделе "Разное" содержатся предметы, не относящиеся к какой-либо конкретной категории, например голозаписи, ключи, записки и шпильки. Чтобы прослушать голозапись, выберите ее и нажмите Accept. После этого можно будет закрыть пип-бой, и запись продолжит воспроизводиться. Чтобы остановить воспроизведение, нажмите Accept еще раз. Чтобы сыграть в игру на голозаписи, выберите соответствующую запись и нажмите Accept. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "Игры на голозаписях". Хлам В разделе "Хлам" перечислены предметы, которые можно разобрать на составные части в пункте создания модификаций или в мастерской (см. раздел "Компоненты"). Если, находясь в разделе "Хлам", нажать LShoulder, вы перейдете в режим просмотра компонентов: здесь перечислены все компоненты, которые можно извлечь из имеющегося у вас при себе хлама. В этом режиме вы можете пометить компоненты для поиска — для этого выберите компонент и нажмите RShoulder. Если вам повстречается предмет, содержащий в себе один из помеченных компонентов, рядом с названием предмета появится маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Модификации В разделе "Модификации" перечислены все приобретенные и созданные вами модификации, которые не используются ни в одном из предметов. Боеприпасы В разделе "Боеприпасы" отображаются все имеющиеся у вас боеприпасы. 2052 000323F5 В пункте приготовления пищи можно готовить блюда. Если их съесть, можно временно увеличить параметры, восстановить запас здоровья или испытать другие полезные эффекты. Чтобы приготовить пищу по рецепту, нужны ингредиенты, которые можно приобрести у торговцев или раздобыть самостоятельно. Находясь в пункте приготовления пищи, с помощью Click выберите рецепт или категорию рецептов. Вы также можете пролистать доступные варианты, воспользовавшись кнопками Up и Down или колесом мыши. Рецепты Выберите одну из категорий, чтобы войти в меню "Рецепты". Если у вас есть необходимые ингредиенты (неважно, при себе или в хранилище), выберите рецепт с помощью Click. Ингредиенты будут израсходованы, а вы получите новое блюдо. Если у вас нет ингредиентов, необходимых для приготовления конкретного блюда, выберите это блюдо в меню "Рецепты" и нажмите YButton:20, чтобы пометить его ингредиенты для поиска. Если вам попадется один из помеченных ингредиентов, вы увидите рядом с его названием маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Хранилище Вы также можете хранить ингредиенты в пункте приготовления пищи: для этого подойдите к столу и нажмите XButton:16, чтобы открыть меню перемещения предметов. Во время приготовления блюд по рецепту прежде всего будут расходоваться ингредиенты из хранилища. Подробнее о меню перемещения предметов можно прочитать в разделе "Ящики". 2053 000323F6 В меню пип-боя можно найти подробную информацию о вашем персонаже, инвентаре, активных заданиях и доступных радиостанциях. Управление пип-боем LTrigger/RTrigger — сменить вкладку Left/Right — сменить раздел LeftStick — изменить выбор YButton — открыть меню способностей LShoulder — установить C.A.M.P. Select — переключиться между полной версией меню пип-боя и меню быстрого доступа Cancel — выйти 2054 000323FB Заказ можно забрать в мастерской, на верстаке или пункте обслуживания силовой брони. 2055 0003242E Чтобы нанести удар холодным оружием, нажмите PrimaryAttack. Нажмите SecondaryAttack, чтобы поставить блок. При успешном парировании удара вы получаете меньше урона, и враг с некоторой вероятностью может раскрыться для ответной атаки. Против метательных снарядов парирование бесполезно. Нажмите Melee, чтобы провести мощную атаку холодным оружием. При этом израсходуется часть очков действия, но в случае успеха вы нанесете врагу дополнительный урон, и он раскроется для повторного удара. Проводя мощные атаки с тяжелым холодным оружием, вы даже можете пробить вражеский блок. Большинство видов холодного оружия производят значительно меньше шума, чем стрелковое оружие, поэтому они идеально подходят для скрытных вылазок. Чтобы сражаться в ближнем бою более эффективно, увеличьте параметр "Сила" или наденьте силовую броню. 2056 0003242F Некоторые голозаписи содержат игры, которые можно запустить на особом терминале или прямо в пип-бое. Чтобы сыграть в игру на голозаписи, войдите в меню пип-боя, нажав Pipboy, перейдите на вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и откройте раздел "Разное". Выберите нужную игру и нажмите Accept. Чтобы сыграть в игру на терминале, который это поддерживает, войдите в меню терминала с помощью Activate и нажмите XButton. Отобразится список всех доступных игр на голозаписях. Выберите нужную игру с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept. После того как игра загрузится, нажмите Accept, чтобы начать. Для перемещения в игре используйте _Dpad_None. Чтобы выполнить действие, нажмите Accept. Чтобы поставить игру на паузу, нажмите Cancel. При этом также отобразится вопрос о выходе из игры. Чтобы выйти, выберите пункт "Да" и нажмите Accept. 2057 00032444 Хакерство позволяет пользоваться терминалами, которые защищены паролем. Сложность взлома терминала обычно варьируется от 0 до 3. Терминал нулевого уровня можно взломать без труда, в то время как для более высоких уровней потребуются особые способности. Существуют три способности, каждая из которых повышает навык взлома на 1: "Хакер", "Хакер-эксперт" и "Хакер-мастер". Чтобы взламывать терминалы третьего уровня, потребуются все три способности. Чтобы взломать терминал, подойдите к нему и нажмите Activate. Вы увидите список возможных паролей и произвольный набор букв. Только один из паролей в списке будет правильным. С помощью LeftStick наведите курсор на слово и нажмите Accept, чтобы ввести его в качестве пароля. Если пароль правильный, терминал разблокируется. Если вы ошиблись, в углу экрана отобразится числовой показатель — "Сходство". Показатель "Сходство" определяет, сколько букв предложенного вами варианта находятся на своем месте. То есть если верный пароль "BOOK", а вы выбрали "BACK", показатель "Сходство" составит 2: буквы "B" и "K" занимают правильное место в слове, 1 и 4 соответственно. Если вы ввели "OATS", сходство будет равно нулю: несмотря на то, что буква "O" есть в верном пароле, в слове "OATS" она занимает другое место. Показатель "Сходство" помогает сравнивать положение букв с предложенными вариантами и тем самым облегчает поиск. Двигая курсор, вы можете найти повторяющиеся сочетания символов, например, скобок (такие как () {} <>). Выбрав подходящую пару, можно исключить заведомо неверный вариант из списка паролей или сбросить число попыток для взлома. На подбор пароля дается четыре попытки. Если после четырех попыток вы не найдете пароль, терминал в течение 10 секунд будет недоступен. Вы можете в любой момент завершить работу с терминалом, нажав Cancel. 2058 00032461 Добавление налобного фонаря. 2059 00032462 Добавление налобного фонаря. 2060 0003246B Добавление налобного фонаря. 2061 0003247A Для смены разделов используйте Right и Left. 2062 0003247C Для смены разделов используйте StrafeLeft и StrafeRight. 2063 0003247D В Содружестве много всякого рода торговцев. У них вы сможете приобрести новые товары, и им можно сбыть трофеи. На экране торговли ваши предметы отображаются слева, а товары торговца — справа. Чтобы выбрать предмет, который вы хотите купить у торговца, нажмите Click. Чтобы продать предмет, выберите его в своем списке и нажмите Click. Предметы, которые вы выставляете на продажу, будут отображаться на самом верху списка предметов торговца. Поместите курсор над своим окном или окном торговца и нажмите Left или Right, чтобы отфильтровать предметы по типу. По мере того как вы выбираете предметы для покупки, а также те, которые хотите продать, меняется торговый баланс сделки, отображаемый внизу экрана. Если вы покупаете больше, чем продаете, вам придется выплатить разницу крышками. Высокий показатель харизмы позволяет вам покупать товары по более низкой цене. Аналогичный эффект оказывают некоторые способности. Число крышек, которые торговцы могут потратить на приобретение товаров, ограничено, но со временем их денежный запас восполняется. Чтобы принять предложенные условия, нажмите XButton. Чтобы вернуться к началу сделки, нажмите YButton. Чтобы выйти из меню, нажмите Cancel. 2064 0003247F Всякий раз при употреблении препаратов или алкоголя у вас с некоторой вероятностью может выработаться зависимость. Каждая такая зависимость налагает определенные штрафы на ваши параметры (штрафы обусловлены тем, какой препарат использовался). Если вы употребите препарат, от которого у вас зависимость, штраф будет временно снят, но чтобы избавиться от него навсегда, вам нужно будет обратиться к врачу или принять аддиктол. Чтобы посмотреть, как на вашего персонажа влияют зависимости, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Параметры" (ПРМТ), откройте раздел "Состояние" и нажмите RShoulder. 2065 00032485 Если у вас в руках холодное оружие, нажмите SecondaryAttack, чтобы парировать вражеский удар. При успешном парировании удара вы получаете меньше урона, и враг с некоторой вероятностью может раскрыться для ответной атаки. Против метательных снарядов парирование бесполезно. 2066 00032489 В химлаборатории можно готовить самодельные препараты. Препараты на время улучшают ваши параметры и оказывают другие полезные эффекты, например восстанавливают запас здоровья, но при слишком частом их употреблении вы рискуете развить зависимость. Для изготовления препаратов требуются ингредиенты, которые можно купить или раздобыть самостоятельно. С помощью LeftStick можно переключаться между рецептами и категориями рецептов. Чтобы выбрать рецепт или категорию, нажмите Accept. Рецепты Выберите одну из категорий, чтобы войти в меню "Рецепты". Если необходимые ингредиенты у вас при себе или в хранилище, выберите рецепт и нажмите Accept. Ингредиенты будут израсходованы, а вы получите новый препарат. Если у вас нет ингредиентов, необходимых для приготовления конкретного препарата, нажмите YButton:20, чтобы пометить их для поиска. Если вам попадется один из помеченных ингредиентов, вы увидите рядом с его названием маленький значок увеличительного стекла. Хранилище Вы также можете хранить ингредиенты в химлаборатории: для этого подойдите к столу и нажмите XButton:16, чтобы открыть меню перемещения предметов. При изготовлении препаратов в первую очередь будут расходоваться ингредиенты из хранилища. Подробнее о меню перемещения предметов можно прочитать в разделе "Ящики". 2067 00032493 За выполнение заданий и уничтожение противников вам начисляются очки опыта (ОО). После набора определенной суммы очков у вас повышается уровень, а вместе с этим увеличивается запас здоровья и появляются новые способности. Очки опыта начисляются за: - выполнение заданий - победу над противниками в бою - исследование окрестностей - успешное ведение переговоров - создание модификаций, препаратов и кулинарных блюд - строительство объектов и сооружений в мастерской 2068 00032499 Содружество — опасный край, здесь не стоит путешествовать без оружия. К счастью, вы можете приобрести у продавцов или иными способами раздобыть великое множество самых разных образцов вооружения. Оружие делится на три основных типа: - огнестрельное: это дальнобойное оружие, расходующее боеприпасы - холодное: оружие ближнего боя, такое как ножи, мечи, молотки и т.п. - оружие для кулачного боя: кулаки, кастеты, боксерские перчатки и т.п. Использование оружия Чтобы взять в руки оружие, откройте меню пип-боя нажатием Pipboy, затем выберите вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД), нажав Click. С помощью StrafeLeft/StrafeRight откройте раздел "Оружие". В этом разделе перечислено все имеющееся у вас оружие. Нажатием Click выберите то, которым хотите воспользоваться. Параметры оружия Правая часть экрана в разделе пип-боя "Оружие" отображает параметры выбранного оружия. - урон: какой урон наносит оружие с каждым попаданием - боеприпасы: какой тип боеприпасов используется в этом оружии и сколько у вас есть боеприпасов такого типа - скорострельность: с какой скоростью это оружие ведет огонь - дальнобойность: максимальное расстояние, на котором оно способно нанести полный урон - точность: насколько точно оно поражает цель - стоимость: сколько стоит это оружие - вес: сколько оно весит Вес оружия также влияет на вашу скорость передвижения с оружием в руках. Зажмите ReadyWeapon, чтобы убрать оружие. После этого можно будет двигаться с прежней скоростью. Если какой-либо из параметров выбранного оружия превосходит аналогичный показатель используемого оружия, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Тип урона Существует четыре типа урона: - баллистический - энергетический (включает в себя урон от лазеров, плазмы, огня и холода) -от радиации - от ядов Значок (или значки) рядом с параметром "Урон" обозначает, урон какого типа наносит выбранное оружие. Модификации Большинство единиц оружия можно модифицировать. Чтобы посмотреть, какие модификации доступны для выбранного оружия, задействуйте оружейный верстак. Подробнее о создании модификаций можно прочитать в разделе "Модификации". 2069 000324A6 Некоторые голозаписи содержат игры, которые можно запустить на особом терминале или прямо в пип-бое. Чтобы сыграть в игру на голозаписи, войдите в меню пип-боя, нажав Pipboy, перейдите на вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и откройте раздел "Разное". Для выбора игры используйте Click. Чтобы сыграть в игру на терминале, который это поддерживает, войдите в меню терминала с помощью Activate и нажмите XButton. Отобразится список всех доступных игр на голозаписях. Для выбора игры используйте Click. После того как игра загрузится, нажмите Accept, чтобы начать. Для перемещения в игре используйте Left/Right/Up/Down. Чтобы выполнить действие, нажмите Space. Чтобы поставить игру на паузу, нажмите Cancel. При этом также отобразится вопрос о выходе из игры. Чтобы выйти, выберите с помощью Click пункт "Да". 2070 000324B1 На вкладке пип-боя "Радио" отображаются все радиостанции, вещающие в той местности, где вы находитесь. Настройтесь на радиоволну с помощью Click. Вы можете открывать и закрывать пип-бой, радио будет продолжать играть (пока вы находитесь в радиусе действия передатчика). 2071 000324C9 Препараты — это расходуемые предметы, которые дают целый ряд временных улучшений. Препараты отображаются на вкладке пип-боя "Предмет", в разделе "Помощь". Препараты могут быть очень полезны, но у них есть свои недостатки: - Они могут вызывать голод или жажду. - Существует риск возникновения зависимости. - У них могут быть самые разные побочные эффекты. - Невозможно использовать несколько препаратов одновременно. Если вы примете новый препарат, старый мгновенно перестанет действовать, однако его последствия, такие как голод, жажда или зависимость, сохранятся. Чтобы узнать больше о влиянии препаратов на организм, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Параметры" и откройте раздел "Эффекты". Зависимость Если вы не принимаете регулярно препарат, от которого у вас зависимость, у вас начнется синдром отмены. Аддиктол поможет полностью избавиться от зависимости, однако это очень редкий препарат. Чтобы узнать больше о последствиях синдрома отмены, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Параметры" и откройте раздел "Эффекты". 2072 000324DE Хакерство позволяет пользоваться терминалами, которые защищены паролем. Сложность взлома терминала обычно варьируется от 0 до 3. Терминал нулевого уровня можно взломать без труда, в то время как для более высоких уровней потребуются особые способности. Существуют три способности, каждая из которых повышает навык взлома на 1: "Хакер", "Хакер-эксперт" и "Хакер-мастер". Чтобы взламывать терминалы третьего уровня, потребуются все три способности. Чтобы взломать терминал, подойдите к нему и нажмите Activate. Вы увидите список возможных паролей и произвольный набор букв. Только один из паролей в списке будет правильным. Наведите курсор мыши на слово, чтобы выделить его, и нажмите Click, чтобы ввести его в качестве пароля. Если пароль правильный, терминал разблокируется. Если вы ошиблись, в углу экрана отобразится числовой показатель — "Сходство". Показатель "Сходство" определяет, сколько букв предложенного вами варианта находятся на своем месте. То есть если верный пароль "BOOK", а вы выбрали "BACK", показатель "Сходство" составит 2: буквы "B" и "K" занимают правильное место в слове, 1 и 4 соответственно. Если вы ввели "OATS", сходство будет равно нулю: несмотря на то, что буква "O" есть в верном пароле, в слове "OATS" она занимает другое место. Показатель "Сходство" помогает сравнивать положение букв с предложенными вариантами и тем самым облегчает поиск. Двигая курсор, вы можете найти повторяющиеся сочетания символов, например, скобок (такие как () {} <>). Выбрав подходящую пару, можно исключить заведомо неверный вариант из списка паролей или сбросить число попыток для взлома. На подбор пароля дается четыре попытки. Если после четырех попыток вы не найдете пароль, терминал в течение 10 секунд будет недоступен. Вы можете в любой момент завершить работу с терминалом, нажав Cancel. 2073 000324F0 Нажмите Sprint, чтобы ускориться. 2074 000324F2 Взлом замков позволяет открывать двери и ящики. Сложность взлома замка обычно варьируется от 0 до 3. Замок нулевого уровня можно взломать без труда, в то время как для более высоких уровней потребуются особые способности. Существуют три способности, каждая из которых повышает навык взлома на 1: "Взломщик", "Взломщик-эксперт" и "Взломщик-мастер". Чтобы взламывать замки третьего уровня, потребуются все три способности. Чтобы вскрыть замок, у вас должна быть при себе хотя бы одна шпилька. Шпильки можно приобрести у торговцев, выменять у других игроков или же просто найти, путешествуя по просторам Аппалачии. Если у вас есть шпилька, подойдите к запертой двери или ящику и нажмите Activate. Чтобы вскрыть замок, поверните шпильку с помощью RotatePick, а затем нажмите RotateLock, чтобы повернуть отвертку. Если замок не поддается, отпустите RotateLock и вставьте шпильку заново. Чем ближе шпилька к правильному положению, тем дальше провернется замок, прежде чем вы встретите сопротивление или сломаете шпильку. Когда шпилька окажется в правильном положении, замок провернется до конца и откроется. Чем сложнее замок, тем точнее нужно расположить шпильку. Чтобы прервать взлом, нажмите Cancel. Некоторые замки нельзя открыть отмычкой, либо для них требуется ключ. 2075 000324F8 Меню "Избранное" позволяет быстрее пользоваться самыми полезными предметами и снаряжением. Чтобы добавить предмет в список избранного, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), выберите вкладку "Предметы", выберите предмет и нажмите RShoulder. В список избранного можно добавить оружие и предметы из разделов "Одежда" и "Помощь". Используйте колесо прокрутки, чтобы войти в меню "Избранное" и выбрать предмет, после чего нажмите Click, чтобы использовать его (взять в руки оружие, надеть броню, съесть пищу или принять препарат). Использовать предметы из списка избранного можно с помощью Quickkeys. По умолчанию Quickkey12 — стимуляторы, а другие предметы из списка закреплены за Quickkey1, Quickkey2 и так далее. Вы можете двигаться, не закрывая меню "Избранное". Чтобы закрыть его, нажмите ForceClose. Чтобы удалить предмет из списка избранного, перейдите на вкладку пип-боя "Предметы", выберите предмет и нажмите RShoulder. 2076 00032502 Система пошагового прицеливания "Волт-Тек", она же V.A.T.S., позволяет атаковать находящихся поблизости противников, полагаясь на процентную вероятность попадания, а не на прицел. Чтобы перейти в режим V.A.T.S., нажмите VATS. Чтобы выйти из этого режима, нажмите Cancel. Атаки в V.A.T.S. Чтобы атаковать выбранного врага, нажмите PrimaryAttack. Вероятность попадания будет указана в виде числового показателя. Используйте QuickkeyLeft и QuickkeyRight, чтобы переключаться между целями. Критические удары После каждого успешного попадания по цели в режиме V.A.T.S. у вас частично восполняется индикатор критической атаки. Когда он заполнится целиком, вы сможете провести особенно мощную атаку, нажав ApplyCritical. Скорость заполнения индикатора критической атаки зависит от параметра "Удача". Прицел в части тела Способность "Массированный огонь" позволит целиться в конкретные части тела противника. Чтобы выбрать часть тела в режиме V.A.T.S., нажмите Look. Под числовым показателем отобразится шкала, показывающая состояние данной части тела. Если шкала пуста, эта часть тела повреждена и обездвижена. 2077 00032508 В Содружестве полно самых разных ящиков, в которых могут храниться полезные вещи. Некоторые ящики могут быть заперты, и, чтобы их открыть, потребуется шпилька, ключ или терминал. Подробнее о запертых ящиках можно прочитать в разделе "Взлом замков". У всех ящиков есть быстрое меню и меню переноса предметов. Быстрое меню При приближении к ящику вы увидите быстрое меню, в котором перечислены все содержащиеся внутри ящика предметы. Чтобы пролистать список, воспользуйтесь колесом мыши. Чтобы забрать предмет из ящика, выберите его с помощью Click. Чтобы закрыть быстрое меню, просто отвернитесь от ящика. Меню переноса предметов В меню переноса предметов отображаются список ваших предметов и содержимое ящика. Чтобы открыть меню переноса предметов, подойдите к контейнеру и нажмите ReadyWeapon. Слева отобразится окно с вашими предметами, а справа — окно с содержимым контейнера. Чтобы переместить предмет из одного окна в другое, воспользуйтесь Click. Чтобы забрать все содержимое ящика, нажмите XButton. Чтобы выйти из меню переноса предметов, нажмите Cancel. Чтобы отфильтровать любой из списков по типу предмета, поместите курсор над соответствующим окном и нажмите Left или Right. Чужие ящики У предметов в чужом ящике названия отмечены красным цветом. Если навести курсор на них, вместо слова "Взять" отображается слово "Украсть". Если владелец предмета увидит, что вы крадете его имущество, он подойдет к вам и попытается отнять этот предмет. Если вы попробуете сбежать или станете сопротивляться, а также если вас поймают с поличным еще раз, владелец предмета станет к вам враждебен. ВНИМАНИЕ! Не оставляйте предметы в ящиках, которые вам не принадлежат, иначе вы можете потом их не найти. Если вы хотите где-то складировать свое имущество, купите дом или обзаведитесь комнатой в каком-нибудь из поселений. 2078 0003251A С помощью верстаков можно улучшать снаряжение — создавать и добавлять модификации. 2079 00032529 Броня помогает вам дольше оставаться в живых. Она обеспечивает сопротивляемость урону, уменьшая урон от вражеских атак. Броню можно приобрести у торговцев или снять с убитых врагов. Использование брони Чтобы надеть броню, войдите в меню "Пип-боя", нажав Pipboy, а затем выберите вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) с помощью LTrigger/RTrigger. Затем перейдите в раздел "Одежда" нажатием Left/Right. С помощью LeftStick выберите броню, которую хотите надеть, и нажмите Accept. Надетая на вас броня, а также ее показатель сопротивляемости урону отобразятся на фигурке персонажа в правой части экрана. Как правило, броня состоит из нескольких частей: по одному элементу на каждую конечность, шлем, нагрудник, а также ткань под самой броней, которая может обеспечивать дополнительную сопротивляемость урону или бонусы к параметрам. Сопротивляемость урону Броня обеспечивает сопротивляемость одному или нескольким типам урона. Чем выше показатель сопротивляемости, тем меньше урона вы получите от атак соответствующего типа. Существует четыре показателя сопротивляемости: - баллистический - энергетический (включает в себя урон от лазеров, плазмы, огня и холода) -от радиации - сопротивляемость к ядам Чтобы посмотреть, насколько хорошо вас защитит броня, откройте в пип-бое вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и в разделе "Одежда" выберите эту броню. В правой части экрана вы увидите сопротивляемость урону, которую обеспечит выбранная броня. Внизу экрана показана текущая сопротивляемость урону для вашей брони. Если какой-либо из показателей сопротивляемости выбранной брони превосходит аналогичный показатель текущей, рядом с ним отобразится один или несколько плюсов; если же уступает, вы увидите один или несколько минусов. Чтобы переключиться на другой тип сопротивляемости урону, нажмите LShoulder. Скрытное перемещение и броня Вес используемой брони влияет на вашу способность к скрытному перемещению: чем тяжелее броня, тем выше вероятность, что вас услышат. Модификации Броню можно модифицировать. Чтобы посмотреть, какие модификации вам доступны, воспользуйтесь верстаком для брони. Подробнее о создании модификаций можно прочитать в разделе "Модификации". 2080 0003253E Пища утоляет голод и восстанавливает очки здоровья. Однако в Аппалачии большая часть пищи в сыром виде радиоактивна и понижает максимальный уровень здоровья, а также может вызывать болезни. Будьте внимательны: со временем пища начинает портиться. Еда, приготовленная в пункте приготовления пищи, снижает шансы заразиться и уменьшает уровень радиации. Кроме того, она лучше утоляет голод и восстанавливает больше очков здоровья. 2081 00032557 В большинстве поселений в Содружестве есть свой врач. За определенную плату врач может: - залечить все ваши раны, в том числе поврежденные части тела - нейтрализовать вредное воздействие радиационного облучения - избавить вас от наркотической зависимости Большинство врачей также готовы предложить вам медицинские препараты по бартеру. В Содружестве есть также врачи, специализирующиеся на пластической хирургии. С их помощью вы можете изменить свою внешность. 2082 0003257D С помощью карты можно ориентироваться в Аппалачии и использовать функцию быстрого перемещения. Кроме того, вы можете оставлять на карте свои метки. Чтобы открыть карту, нажмите Map. Чтобы просмотреть другую часть карты, передвиньте курсор, используя LeftStick. С помощью RightStick можно увеличить или уменьшить масштаб. Легенда карты - Значок строительства показывает места, где вы уже побывали. Активируйте локацию, чтобы переместиться туда с помощью функции быстрого перемещения. - Значок палатки показывает местонахождение платформы C.A.M.P., которая принадлежит вам или вашим соратникам. Активируйте его, чтобы переместиться туда с помощью функции быстрого перемещения. - Значки в виде ромба показывают цели ваших активных заданий. Нажмите на значок, чтобы перестать отслеживать задание. - Значки в виде золотой звезды показывают цели общих заданий лидера вашей команды. - Значки в виде черного квадрата с золотой рамкой показывают цели заданий, активных у вас и у лидера команды. - Кружками показаны области, где располагаются цели ваших активных заданий. - Шестиугольниками выделены события, которые сейчас проходят на территории Аппалачии. Нажмите на значок, чтобы присоединиться к событию и быстро переместиться к нему. - Желтые точки показывают местонахождение других игроков. Красные точки — враждебно настроенных игроков. - Желтая точка со звездой внутри показывает местонахождение лидера вашей команды. Нажмите на значок вашего лидера или ваших соратников, чтобы переместиться к ним с помощью функции быстрого перемещения. Свои метки Вы можете размещать на карте свои метки, которые будут отображаться на компасе. Чтобы поставить метку, подведите курсор к нужной точке на карте и нажмите Accept. Чтобы убрать метку, наведите курсор на пустое место и нажмите Accept, а затем выберите "Удалить метку". 2083 00032584 Чтобы просмотреть список всех активных и доступных заданий, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Информация" и откройте раздел "Задания". Выберите задание в разделе "Задания" и нажмите Click, чтобы пометить его как активное. Цель активного задания отображается в виде значка на компасе и на карте. Если навести курсор на задание в разделе "Задания" и нажать RShoulder, на карте отобразится местоположение его цели. 2084 00032588 На вкладке "Радио" отображаются все радиостанции, которые вещают рядом с вами. Чтобы настроиться на радиоволну, воспользуйтесь Click. Пока эта волна активна, вы можете открывать и закрывать пип-бой, и радио продолжит играть. Чтобы прекратить прослушивание радиостанции, выберите ее еще раз с помощью Click. 2085 00032596 На вкладке "Параметры" содержится информация о вашем состоянии, параметрах S.P.E.C.I.A.L. и способностях. Состояние В разделе "Состояние" содержатся следующие сведения: - число очков здоровья - набранный опыт - число очков действия - урон, наносимый выбранным оружием - сопротивляемость урону, которую обеспечивает надетая броня Фигурка персонажа, отображаемая в центре экрана, позволяет понять, в каком состоянии находятся ваши части тела. Маленькие шкалы вокруг фигурки показывают, сколько очков здоровья осталось у той или иной части тела. Если шкала опустеет, эта часть тела будет считаться поврежденной, что отобразится на фигурке персонажа. Подробнее о травмах можно прочитать в разделе "Части тела". На фигурке персонажа также отображаются другие эффекты. Если вы попадете под радиационное облучение, персонаж станет похож на гуля. Если вы находитесь под воздействием наркотиков или алкоголя (либо у вас выработалась зависимость), у персонажа будет болтаться изо рта язык. Если вы получили повреждение конечностей, попали под облучение или получили иной вред здоровью, эти раны можно залечить непосредственно на экране состояния. Чтобы залечить раны и поврежденные части тела, примените стимулятор нажатием Activate. Если вы попали под облучение, нажмите XButton, чтобы воспользоваться антирадином. Активные эффекты Если вы находитесь под воздействием эффектов от препаратов, еды, алкоголя или наркотической зависимости, в левой части экрана отобразится соответствующий значок. Нажмите RShoulder, чтобы выяснить, что именно с вами происходит. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. В разделе S.P.E.C.I.A.L. перечислены ваши основные параметры, а также указано, распространяются ли на них какие-нибудь бонусы или штрафы. СПОСОБНОСТИ В разделе "Способности" указаны все приобретенные вами способности, их эффекты и текущие уровни. 2086 000325B3 Компоненты — это материалы, из которых создается большая часть предметов и снаряжения в Содружестве. Из компонентов можно собирать модификации на пунктах создания модификаций, изготавливать предметы в мастерских. Кроме того, компоненты входят в состав рецептов для пищи и препаратов. Компоненты, как правило, добываются из хлама (из консервных банок можно получить сталь, из часов — пружины и т.п.). Весь собранный вами хлам можно просмотреть, если выбрать вкладку пип-боя "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и перейти в раздел "Хлам". В мастерских вы также сможете разбирать на запчасти оружие и броню (см. раздел "Разборка") или демонтировать ненужные постройки. Подробнее об использовании мастерской можно прочитать в разделе "Мастерская — меню". Использование компонентов При изготовлении предмета, будь то в пункте создания припасов, пункте создания модификаций или мастерской, весь ваш хлам, содержащий необходимые компоненты, будет автоматически разобран на запчасти. Полезный хлам также можно складировать непосредственно у верстака или в мастерской. При создании предметов в первую очередь будет расходоваться хлам из хранилища. Метки Если у вас нет компонентов, необходимых для изготовления предмета, вы можете пометить их для облегчения поиска прямо во вкладке пип-боя "Предметы" (ПРЕД). Чтобы пометить компонент, откройте на вкладке "Предметы" раздел "Хлам" и нажмите LShoulder, чтобы переключиться на обзор компонентов. При этом отобразится список всех компонентов, которые можно извлечь из имеющихся у вас предметов. Чтобы пометить компонент, выберите его и нажмите RShoulder. Если вам повстречается предмет, содержащий в себе один из помеченных компонентов, вы увидите рядом с его названием маленький значок увеличительного стекла. В пунктах создания припасов и пунктах создания модификаций вы также можете помечать модификации и рецепты. Чтобы пометить модификацию или рецепт, выберите их в меню "Модификации/Рецепты" и нажмите YButton:20. При этом будут помечены все недостающие компоненты, необходимые для создания выбранного предмета. Разборка Любое оружие или броню можно разобрать на составные части. Чтобы разобрать предмет, подойдите к пункту создания модификаций. Выберите на экране "Предметы" экземпляр, которая хотите разобрать, и нажмите XButton. Обратите внимание: при разборке предмета на части вы уничтожите и сам предмет, и все прикрепленные к нему модификации. Вы также можете снести ненужную постройку, воспользовавшись мастерской. Чтобы провести демонтаж, войдите в меню мастерской, выберите постройку и нажмите XButton. 2087 000325C5 Компас в нижней части экрана показывает, где вы находитесь и что расположено вокруг вас. Он показывает стороны света, а также контуры еще не обнаруженных особо важных точек. Чем ближе вы к такой точке, тем больше ее значок. После того как вы посетите точку, контур значка будет закрашен. Кроме того, на компасе отображаются и враги. Расстояние, на котором вы сможете обнаруживать врагов с помощью компаса, зависит от параметра "Восприятие". Чем он выше, тем раньше вы будете замечать врагов. Обнаруженные противники отображаются на компасе красными точками. Если враг находится выше или ниже вас, на его точке будет соответствующая стрелка. Другие игроки отображаются на компасе желтыми точками. Соратники отображаются золотыми точками, противники — красными. Цели активных заданий показаны на компасе желтыми ромбами. Как и в случае с противниками, если цель выше или ниже вас, на ромбе будет соответствующая стрелка с направлением. Цели общих заданий отображаются на компасе в виде звезды. Область активного задания отображается на компасе в виде желтого кружка. Чтобы увидеть выделенную область, откройте Карту, нажав Map. Когда вы войдете в нужную область, компас начнет мигать. 2088 000325CF LeftStick — идти/бежать RightStick — осмотреться Activate — активировать предмет Pipboy — открыть пип-бой Зажать Pipboy — включить/отключить фонарик пип-боя ReadyWeapon — перезарядить Зажать ReadyWeapon — убрать/достать оружие Jump — прыгнуть PrimaryAttack — атаковать SecondaryAttack — прицелиться/блокировать Зажать и отпустить Melee — бросить гранату, мину или метательное оружие Sprint — ускориться Sneak — укрыться VATS — перейти в V.A.T.S. Melee — мощная атака/удар оружием Map — главное меню Map, затем LShoulder — главное меню Зажать Map — социальное меню QuickkeyUp — меню "Избранное" QuickkeyLeft — выбрать из двух последних видов оружия QuickkeyDown — меню "Эмоции" QuickkeyRight — использовать стимулятор TogglePOV — переключить вид (от 1-го или от 3-го лица) 2089 000325D3 Силовая броня гарантирует самую высокую степень защиты. Она позволяет: - значительно снизить получаемый вами урон - увеличить урон в ближнем бою - увеличить максимальный груз - предотвратить урон от падения - увеличить время, которое вы можете проводить под водой (если на вас есть шлем) Подойдите к комплекту силовой брони и нажмите Activate, чтобы надеть его. Чтобы вылезти из силовой брони, удерживайте Activate. Владение силовой броней Вы можете завладеть любым комплектом силовой брони, который не принадлежит другому игроку. Для этого подойдите к комплекту и нажмите Activate. Если вашего уровня недостаточно для использования силовой брони, вы получите соответствующее уведомление. Однако даже в этом случае вы можете забрать ее каркас. Для этого откройте меню перемещения предметов, нажав QCOpenTransferMenu, снимите все детали доспеха, после чего попробуйте снова надеть костюм. Сбор и возврат Когда у вас появится комплект силовой брони, снимите его и нажмите YButton, чтобы разместить его в инвентаре. Он будет доступен на вкладке "Предмет", в категории "Одежда". Когда вы выходите из игры, снимаете силовую броню или просто проходит некоторое время, комплект силовой брони автоматически возвращается в инвентарь. Использование и возврат Чтобы извлечь силовую броню из инвентаря, выберите "Шасси для силовой брони" в меню пип-боя и нажмите Activate. Броню необходимо поместить в подходящем вместе, после чего она подсветится зеленым. Размещенная на карте силовая броня принадлежит только вам и недоступна другим игрокам. Комплект вернется в инвентарь, если вы не наденете его. Если вам больше не нужна силовая броня, выберите комплект в инвентаре и нажмите XButton, чтобы его выбросить. Обратите внимание: после этого броню смогут подобрать другие игроки. Ядерные блоки Силовая броня работает на ядерных блоках. Заряд ядерного блока снижается при совершении следующих действий: - бег - ускорение - мощные атаки - использование V.A.T.S. После того как заряд ядерного блока иссякнет, у вас снизится скорость передвижения, вы не сможете проводить мощные атаки и пользоваться V.A.T.S. Если на момент истощения используемого ядерного блока у вас окажется при себе другой такой же блок, замена будет произведена автоматически. В противном случае вам придется найти новый ядерный блок, чтобы восстановить функциональность силовой брони. Элементы силовой брони Силовая броня состоит из двух основных частей — каркаса и набора бронированных элементов. Каждый прикрепленный к каркасу элемент брони повышает ваш показатель сопротивляемости урону, но каркас силовой брони можно использовать, даже если на нем нет никаких элементов. Такой каркас все равно будет защищать вас от урона при падении, даст повышенный урон в ближнем бою, а также позволит нести больше груза. Элементы брони могут получать повреждения. Когда вы находитесь в силовой броне, состояние элементов брони отображается на значке костюма в левой части экрана. Элементы, окрашенные в красный цвет, получили значительные повреждения и подлежат замене. Если какая-либо секция пустует, это значит, что соответствующий элемент либо отсутствует, либо полностью разрушен и подлежит замене. Чтобы оценить степень износа вашей брони, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Предмет" и откройте раздел "Одежда" или воспользуйтесь пунктом обслуживания силовой брони. Чтобы добавить или убрать деталь брони с каркаса, перейдите на вкладку пип-боя "Предмет", откройте раздел "Одежда", выберите предмет и нажмите Activate. Вы также можете добавить или убрать элементы брони. Для этого можно воспользоваться пунктом обслуживания силовой брони или подойти к вашей силовой броне и нажать QCOpenTransferMenu, чтобы открыть меню перемещения предметов. Пункты обслуживания силовой брони В пункте обслуживания силовой брони можно изготавливать, модифицировать и чинить различные ее детали. Чтобы воспользоваться услугами пункта, войдите в него в силовой броне, а затем снимите ее. Затем подойдите к пункту обслуживания силовой брони и нажмите Activate. 2090 000325E8 Функция быстрого перемещения позволит вам быстро переходить в C.A.M.P., к вашим соратникам, к друзьям или в любое из мест, которые вы уже открыли. Для быстрого перемещения нажмите Map, чтобы открыть карту, затем наведите курсор на вашего соратника, друга, C.A.M.P. или место, нажмите Accept и выберите "Быстрое перемещение". За быстрое перемещение взимается плата, причем, чем дальше пункт назначения, тем больше крышек придется заплатить. Однако в C.A.M.P., к своим соратникам, друзьям или в Убежище 76 можно перемещаться бесплатно вне зависимости от расстояния. Функцией быстрого перемещения нельзя воспользоваться, если вы участвуете в бою, несете слишком много тяжелых предметов или получаете урон. 2091 000325E9 Максимальный груз позволяет понять, сколько вещей вы можете нести с собой, не снижая скорость перемещения. Чем выше параметр "Сила", тем больше максимальный груз. У каждого предмета есть вес. Если совокупный вес всех ваших предметов превысит максимальное значение, возникнут следующие негативные эффекты. - Станет недоступна функция быстрого перемещения. - При движении вы будете расходовать очки действия (ОД) и не сможете ускоряться. ОД будут восстанавливаться, когда вы не двигаетесь. - Когда запас ОД иссякнет, вы автоматически перейдете на скорость шага. Вы сможете снова набрать скорость, когда восстановится достаточное количество ОД. Самый простой способ избавиться от лишней нагрузки — выбросить часть предметов. Чтобы выбросить предмет, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy) и откройте вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) с помощью LTrigger/RTrigger. С помощью LeftStick выберите ненужный предмет, а затем нажмите XButton. Выброшенные вами предметы появятся в игре в бумажных пакетах. Такие пакеты могут подбирать другие игроки. Пакет исчезнет со временем. Способы увеличить максимальный груз или снизить вес предметов. - При повышении уровня выберите параметр "Сила", чтобы увеличить максимальный груз. - Используйте силовую броню. Пока на вас броня, параметр "Сила" повышен. - Используйте способности "Походник" и "Гений упаковки", чтобы снизить вес некоторых предметов. - Используйте препараты, увеличивающие силу на некоторое время (например, баффаут). - Храните лишние вещи в надежном месте, например, в месте хранения припасов. 2092 00032609 Подсчитывает число ломок от имеющихся в данный момент зависимостей. 2093 00032621 Пули взрываются при попадании, нанося 15 ед. урона по площади. 2094 00032641 Выберите рецепт и нажмите Activate, чтобы мгновенно приготовить препарат из ингредиентов, имеющихся у вас при себе или хранящихся в данном пункте. 2095 00032759 "Общее" значение actorvalue, которое добавляют легендарные модификации оружия. Можно использовать для начальных расчетов Это работает потому, что у персонажа в каждый момент времени может быть выбрано только одно оружие. Это не сработает для брони или в том случае, если мы добавим в игру оружие в каждой руке. 2096 000327FF Пункты обслуживания силовой брони позволяют создавать модификации для улучшения брони, а также ремонтировать поврежденные детали. 2097 00032856 В поселениях вы можете получить доступ к новым украшениям. 2098 000328B6 Увеличение урона от каждой последующей атаки. Обнуляется после окончания действия эффекта. Используется в качестве начальной точки для увеличения урона. 2099 000328CA Выберите рецепт и нажмите Activate, чтобы сконструировать предмет из ингредиентов, имеющихся у вас при себе или хранящихся в данном пункте создания предметов. 2100 00032954 Недостаточно энергии... 2101 00032CA6 Для функционирования поселений требуются разнообразные ресурсы: еда, вода, кров. Если вы обеспечите жителей поселения всем необходимым, их уровень счастья повысится. Чем выше уровень счастья, тем продуктивнее работают жители поселения. Если же этот уровень опустится до слишком низкой отметки, вы можете утратить контроль над этим поселением. Текущий уровень счастья отображается в меню мастерской. Поднимется он или опустится, зависит от того, какие ресурсы доступны жителям этого поселения. Базовые ресурсы, необходимые каждому поселенцу: Места Всем поселенцам нужны кровати. Если над кроватью будет еще и крыша, это даже лучше. Если число кроватей отображается красным цветом, это значит, что их не хватает на всех поселенцев. Еда и вода Каждому поселенцу требуется по одной единице еды и воды в день. Это могут быть припасы, производимые здесь же, взятые из хранилища мастерской или из других поселений, к которым протянуты линии снабжения (см. раздел "Мастерская — Линии снабжения"). Защита Чем выше показатель защищенности поселения, тем счастливее его жители. Некоторые объекты сами по себе повышают уровень счастья. Кроме того, поселенцы могут прийти в уныние из-за разного рода инцидентов, например нападений рейдеров, похищений и т.п. Обратите внимание: уровень счастья, в отличие от других показателей, меняется не сразу. Он повышается или понижается постепенно в зависимости от того, в каком состоянии находится поселение. Так что даже если вы обеспечите недовольных жителей едой и водой, их настроение изменится не мгновенно, а лишь спустя определенный период времени. И наоборот: если рейдеры уничтожат весь урожай или все запасы воды, жители поселения станут несчастны не сразу. У вас будет время, чтобы исправить ситуацию, прежде чем они начнут выражать свое недовольство вами. 2102 00032D17 Сниженный максимальный груз. 2103 00032D1A Четырехкратное повышение прочности. 2104 00032D4B +30% к урону болотникам и насекомым 2105 00032D4D ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 2106 00032D5B Выберите ячейку для просмотра доступных модификаций. Каждая ячейка может одновременно содержать не более одной модификации. 2107 00032D5C Приготовленные блюда могут восстановить запас здоровья, на время повысить ваши параметры или оказать другой полезный эффект. 2108 00032D5D Препараты на время повышают ваши параметры, восстанавливают запас здоровья и оказывают другие полезные эффекты. Однако если вы будете слишком часто их употреблять, может выработаться зависимость. 2109 00032D5E Выберите рецепт и нажмите Activate, чтобы приготовить блюдо из ингредиентов, имеющихся у вас при себе или хранящихся в данном пункте приготовления пищи. 2110 00032D64 Некоторые объекты не могут функционировать сами по себе, так что вам потребуются работники. В некоторых мастерских работники будут изначально. Чтобы привлечь новых работников, постройте радиомаяк для вербовки ("Электричество" > "Разное"). Чтобы выдать задание работнику, нажмите и удерживайте TogglePOV для вызова меню мастерской, выберите работника, а затем нажмите Activate, чтобы перевести его в режим управления. Далее выберите объект (или кровать) и нажмите Activate еще раз, чтобы закрепить работника за этим объектом. В некоторых случаях поселенцы могут работать только за одним объектом (например, в магазинах). Однако если дело касается производства еды и обеспечения обороны, работник может заниматься несколькими вещами сразу. Когда вы поручаете поселенцу работу на объекте, связанном с производством еды или обеспечением обороны, он автоматически начинает работать на всех объектах того же типа, на которых нет работников. Если выбрать поселенца, все объекты, за которыми он закреплен, подсветятся. Так что вы можете в любой момент посмотреть, чем занимается конкретный житель. 2111 00032D68 Выберите предмет, который хотите добавить в список избранного, и нажмите RShoulder. 2112 00032D71 Если не хотите, чтобы вас обнаружили, избегайте яркого света, используйте рукопашные приемы и передвигайтесь медленно с помощью ToggleAlwaysRun. 2113 00032D76 Легендарный противник мутировал! У него восстановилось здоровье! Теперь он наносит двойной урон! 2114 00032D7B Зависит от способности "Эксперт по роботехнике". 0 = взламываемый робот НЕ способен самоуничтожиться 2115 00032D8F Теперь на вашей карте отмечен Даймонд-сити. 2116 00032EA2 Возвращение атакующему 10% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 2117 00032EDA Многим объектам для работы требуется электричество. Чтобы обеспечить объект энергией, подключите его к уже существующему генератору или постройте новый с помощью меню строительства (вкладка "Генераторы"). Большая часть объектов может получать электричество только по проводам. Чтобы протянуть провод между двумя объектами, перейдите в режим модификации нажатием XButton, затем выберите один из них и нажмите YButton. Объекты, до которых можно дотянуть провод, подсвечиваются белым. Выберите такой объект и нажмите YButton еще раз, чтобы соединить эти два объекта проводом. Все объекты, соединенные проводами, считаются частью "энергосистемы" и могут свободно потреблять энергию, производимую в этой системе. К одной энергосистеме можно подключить несколько генераторов, и этой энергией смогут воспользоваться все входящие в нее объекты. Направление проводов не имеет значения. Электричество равномерно распределяется по сети: достаточно установить проводное соединение между генератором и объектом, нуждающимся в энергии. Если выбрать генератор, также подсветятся все объекты, входящие в одну с ним энергосистему. Если выбрать объект, для работы которого требуется электричество, вы увидите, обеспечен ли он энергией в данный момент. Если значок "Требуется энергия" окрашен в красный цвет, объекту не хватает энергии. Это означает, что либо объект не подключен к энергосети, либо генератор, питающий энергосистему, перегружен, и на все объекты энергии не хватает. Длина проводов ограничена. Если вам потребуется протянуть провод на большое расстояние, воспользуйтесь соединителями. К ним относятся также переключатели, позволяющие включать и выключать подсоединенные к ним объекты. Некоторым объектам, например лампочкам, не требуется проводное подключение. Они получают энергию просто находясь рядом с соединителем, таким как опора ЛЭП. 2118 00033184 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Хот-род"! Новая раскраска для силовой брони. 2119 000331C7 Для доступа к дополнительным функциям используйте подключенный терминал. 2120 00033209 Включается и выключается с заданной периодичностью. Для изменения интервалов используйте терминал. 2121 0003323E В отключенном состоянии подает ток. Для доступа к дополнительным функциям используйте терминал. 2122 00033245 Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 2123 00033277 Повышенная вероятность удачной атаки в V.A.T.S. 2124 0003328D Эту ловушку невозможно обезвредить. 2125 000332E8 Чтобы бросить гранату или установить мину, зажмите кнопку Melee, а затем отпустите ее. 2126 0003335C Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 2127 000333B3 Обычная конфигурация. 2128 000333E6 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Хот-род"! Новая раскраска для силовой брони. 2129 000333E7 Если у персонажа это значение не равно нулю, персонажа невозможно сбить с ног ударной волной 2130 00033422 +2% к опыту. 2131 0003343E Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 2132 00033469 ПУНКТЫ СОЗДАНИЯ МОДИФИКАЦИЙ Верстаки и пункты обслуживания силовой брони позволяют создавать модификации, которые улучшают снаряжение. Для создания модификаций требуются компоненты, которые можно получить, разобрав на части хлам. Для более сложных модификаций могут понадобиться определенные способности. Если у вас есть все необходимые компоненты, выберите модификацию, которую хотите создать, с помощью Click. Требуемые компоненты будут автоматически извлечены из ваших предметов (или из хранилища пункта создания модификаций). Если необходимые компоненты отсутствуют, выберите модификацию и нажмите YButton:19, чтобы пометить ее для поиска. Все предметы, содержащие требуемые компоненты, будут отмечены значком увеличительного стекла рядом с названием. 2133 00033477 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 2134 000334DA ПУНКТЫ СОЗДАНИЯ ПРИПАСОВ В пунктах приготовления пищи и химлабораториях можно создать блюда, восстанавливающие здоровье, или препараты, улучшающие параметры. Для этого потребуются ингредиенты, которые можно найти самостоятельно или приобрести у торговцев. Если у вас есть необходимые ингредиенты, выберите рецепт с помощью Click. Все требуемые ингредиенты будут автоматически извлечены из ваших предметов (или из хранилища данного пункта создания припасов). Если у вас нет при себе необходимых ингредиентов, нажмите YButton:19, чтобы пометить рецепт. Если вам попадется ингредиент, входящий в этот рецепт, рядом с его названием отобразится значок увеличительного стекла. 2135 000334E2 Повышает выносливость и удачу. 2136 000334E5 Для настройки обзора удерживайте TogglePOV и отклоняйте RightStickвверх и вниз. 2137 00033547 Для настройки обзора используйте колесо мыши. 2138 00033585 Повышение силы. 2139 0003362B Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 2140 00033648 Аварийный ретранслятор отключен. 2141 00033658 Повышенная вероятность удачной атаки в V.A.T.S. 2142 000336CC Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Хот-род"! Новая раскраска для силовой брони. 2143 000336D6 ХАКЕРСТВО Выберите возможный пароль с помощью LeftStick. Нажмите Accept для подтверждения выбора. Если вы выбрали неверный пароль, на экране отобразится количество букв, совпадающих с правильным паролем терминала (учитываются сама буква и ее положение). 2144 0003376B Повышение силы. 2145 000337C1 Повышение силы. 2146 0003391A Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 2147 0003392C Повышает силу, выносливость, интеллект и удачу. 2148 0003397B ПУНКТЫ СОЗДАНИЯ ПРИПАСОВ В пунктах приготовления пищи и химлабораториях можно создать блюда, восстанавливающие здоровье, или препараты, улучшающие параметры. Для этого потребуются ингредиенты, которые можно найти самостоятельно или приобрести у торговцев. Если у вас есть необходимые ингредиенты, выберите рецепт, нажав Activate. Все требуемые ингредиенты будут автоматически извлечены из ваших предметов (или из хранилища данного пункта создания припасов). Если у вас нет при себе необходимых ингредиентов, нажмите YButton:19, чтобы пометить рецепт. Если вам попадется ингредиент, входящий в этот рецепт, рядом с его названием отобразится значок увеличительного стекла. 2149 0003398F Повышенная вероятность удачной атаки в V.A.T.S. 2150 000339FD ХАКЕРСТВО Выберите возможный пароль с помощью Click. Если вы выбрали неверный пароль, на экране отобразится количество букв, совпадающих с правильным паролем терминала (учитываются сама буква и ее положение). 2151 00033ABF Покраска для холодов 2152 00033AC8 ВЗЛОМ ЗАМКОВ Выберите положение шпильки с помощью RotatePick. Используйте RotateLock, чтобы повернуть отвертку. Если вы выбрали правильное положение, замок откроется. Если замок не поддается, отпустите RotateLock и используйте RotatePick, чтобы переместить шпильку. 2153 00033B12 Повышение силы. 2154 00033B15 Повышает силу, выносливость, интеллект и удачу. 2155 00033B44 ВЗЛОМ ЗАМКОВ Перемещайте мышь, чтобы выбрать положение шпильки. Используйте RotateLock, чтобы повернуть отвертку. Если вы выбрали правильное положение, замок откроется. Если замок не поддается, отпустите RotateLock и переместите шпильку. 2156 00033BCC Повышает выносливость, интеллект и удачу. 2157 00033BD1 ПУНКТЫ СОЗДАНИЯ МОДИФИКАЦИЙ Верстаки и пункты обслуживания силовой брони позволяют создавать модификации, которые улучшают снаряжение. Для создания модификаций требуются компоненты, которые можно получить, разобрав на части хлам. Для более сложных модификаций могут понадобиться определенные способности. Если у вас есть все необходимые компоненты, выберите модификацию и нажмите Activate, чтобы ее создать. Требуемые компоненты будут автоматически извлечены из ваших предметов (или из хранилища пункта создания модификаций). Если необходимые компоненты отсутствуют, выберите модификацию и нажмите YButton:19, чтобы пометить ее для поиска. Все предметы, содержащие требуемые компоненты, будут отмечены значком увеличительного стекла рядом с названием. 2158 00033BE7 Приобретенный каркас силовой брони стоит у арсенала Содружества. 2159 00033C9B Приобретенный каркас силовой брони стоит в ремонтном отсеке. 2160 00033E0A Если вы отправитесь в "Масс фьюжн", то навсегда станете врагом Братства Стали. Уверены, что хотите продолжить? 2161 00033E0C Приобретенный каркас силовой брони стоит в магазине Клео. 2162 00033E15 Используется для предотвращения искусственного повышения статистики sMiscStatRobotsDisabled. Когда игрок впервые отключает этого робота, выбирается значение 1. 2163 00033E17 Открывая тайник с крышками, вы почти всегда находите больше крышек. 2164 00033FBC Легендарный противник мутировал! У него восстановилось здоровье! Теперь он наносит урон ядом! 2165 00034100 При включении издает музыкальный сигнал. Чтобы изменить высоту сигнала, используйте терминал. 2166 0003410B Попадания чаще ошеломляют врагов, цели получают урон от кровотечения. 2167 00034113 Небольшой шанс подбросить цель в воздух. 2168 0003414F В заряженном состоянии стреляет электричеством. 2169 00034151 Доступ к дополнительным функциям подключенных объектов. 2170 00034158 В заряженном состоянии стреляет огнем. 2171 0003415B Шанс привести цель в ярость на 30 секунд. 2172 0003415C После короткой задержки отключает ток. Чтобы изменить время задержки, используйте терминал. 2173 0003415F После короткой задержки подает ток. Чтобы изменить время задержки, используйте терминал. 2174 00034161 Легендарный противник мутировал! У него восстановилось здоровье! Теперь он наносит двойной уро! 2175 000341B6 Легендарный противник мутировал! У него восстановилось здоровье! Теперь он наносит урон радиацией! 2176 00034399 Легендарный противник мутировал! У него восстановилось здоровье! Теперь он бьет точнее и наносит больше урона! 2177 0003441D Вы не можете этого сделать, пока идет бой. 2178 000344DE После 10 циклов подает ток в течение короткого времени. Для изменения числа циклов используйте терминал. 2179 00034556 Модификация: дробовик для турели мастерской 2180 00034559 Модификация: ракетомет для турели мастерской 2181 0003455B Модификация: прожектор для турели мастерской 2182 00034561 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 2183 00034663 ответный укус на 180 при ранении 2184 000347BB Чтобы ускорить течение времени, присядьте на стул или другой не принадлежащий никому предмет мебели и перейдите в режим ожидания, нажав YButton. В отличие от сна в постели, такое ожидание не восстанавливает утраченный запас здоровья и не залечивает поврежденные части тела. Нельзя перейти в режим ожидания, если рядом есть враги. 2185 00034857 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 2186 0003485C Стандартный налобный фонарь. 2187 00034862 Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 2188 00034864 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 2189 00034867 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 2190 0003488E У каждой радиостанции есть определенная зона вещания. Чем дальше вы от источника сигнала, тем сложнее будет поймать станцию. 2191 00034912 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 2192 000349DD Легендарное замедление времени! 2193 00034C9B В дополнение к основному виду оружия вы можете использовать гранаты или мины. Чтобы бросить гранату или установить мину, зажмите кнопку Melee, а затем отпустите ее. Чтобы использовать гранату или мину, войдите в меню пип-боя, нажав Pipboy, затем перейдите на вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и откройте раздел "Оружие". Чтобы выбрать предмет, используйте Click. По брошенной гранате или мине можно выстрелить в режиме V.A.T.S. (даже если это ваша граната). Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "V.A.T.S.". 2194 00034D77 В дополнение к основному виду оружия вы можете использовать гранаты или мины. Чтобы бросить гранату или установить мину, зажмите кнопку Melee, а затем отпустите ее. Чтобы использовать гранату или мину, войдите в меню пип-боя, нажав Pipboy, затем перейдите на вкладку "Предметы" (ПРЕД) и откройте раздел "Оружие". Выберите нужный предмет с помощью LeftStick и нажмите Accept. По брошенной гранате или мине можно выстрелить в режиме V.A.T.S. (даже если это ваша граната). Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в разделе "V.A.T.S.". 2195 00034DBD Вертобот не сможет приземлиться в указанном месте. 2196 00034DDE Артиллерия не может стрелять по дружественной цели. 2197 00034E2D Повышает восприятие при покраске шести элементов брони. 2198 00034E42 Обычная конфигурация. 2199 00034E78 Броня повысит вашу сопротивляемость некоторым типам урона, но к остальным типам урона вы останетесь так же уязвимы. 2200 00034ED1 Цель слишком близко к орудиям. 2201 00034EE1 Стандартная. 2202 00034EE2 Цель находится вне досягаемости орудий. 2203 00034EE4 Энергетический урон при атаках без оружия. 2204 00034EEA Энергетический урон при атаках без оружия. 2205 00034EEB Окраска минитмена. 2206 00034EEE Повышает интеллект при покраске всех элементов брони. 2207 00034EF6 Нет доступных орудий. 2208 00034EF9 Никто из минитменов не может ответить на вызов. 2209 00034F1F Энергетический урон при атаках без оружия. 2210 00034F73 Все атаки наносят урон определенного типа: урон от огнестрельного оружия, от энергетического оружия, от радиации или от яда. 2211 00034FB2 Урон конечностям меньше на 100%. 2212 00034FF4 Орудия перезаряжаются. 2213 0003525C Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 2214 0003538D Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 2215 00035396 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 2216 0003546C Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 2217 000354F0 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 2218 000354F8 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 2219 0003551B -5% за каждую модификацию 2220 00035523 Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 2221 00035526 Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 2222 00035527 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 2223 00035531 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 2224 00035539 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 2225 00035540 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 2226 00035546 -5% за каждую модификацию 2227 00035549 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2228 0003554B Увеличенный урон без оружия. 2229 00035555 Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 2230 00035559 Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 2231 0003555F Сила сигнала охотника — %10.2f%% 2232 00035560 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2233 00035561 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 2234 00035566 Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 2235 00035573 Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 2236 0003558C Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 2237 00035590 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2238 00035594 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2239 00035598 Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 2240 0003559C +5% к скорости в режиме скрытности за каждый предмет 2241 000355A1 Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 2242 000355A4 Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2243 000355A5 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2244 000355A8 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2245 000355AD Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 2246 000355B3 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2247 000355B6 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2248 000355BA Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 2249 000355BD Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 2250 000355C4 Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 2251 000355C6 Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 2252 000355C8 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 2253 000355CB Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 2254 000355CC Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2255 000355D0 Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2256 000355D4 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 2257 000355E1 Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2258 000355E5 Уменьшение урона от взрывов 2259 000355F1 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2260 000355F7 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2261 000355FD Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2262 00035601 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2263 00035604 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 2264 0003560A Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2265 0003560B 10% за каждую модификацию 2266 0003560D Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2267 00035611 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2268 0003561A Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 2269 0003561D Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2270 00035627 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2271 00035629 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2272 00035634 Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 2273 00035635 Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 2274 0003563B Увеличенный урон без оружия. 2275 0003563C Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 2276 0003563E +10% к урону без оружия за каждую модификацию 2277 00035641 Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 2278 0003564F Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 2279 00035654 Уменьшение урона от взрывов 2280 00035664 Каждый надетый предмет уменьшает расход ОД при ускорении на 5%. 2281 0003566E Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 2282 00035671 Увеличенный урон без оружия. 2283 00035677 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 2284 0003567A Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 2285 0003567E Увеличенный урон без оружия. 2286 00035684 Уменьшение урона от взрывов 2287 00035689 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 2288 0003568A Ослабление эффектов ошеломления 2289 000356AB Предметы, помещенные в хранилище, можно использовать на любом верстаке, но только в том случае, если вы получили доступ к мастерской, где стоят эти верстаки. 2290 000357B4 Урон от электричества. 2291 000357CE Вам кажется, что играть слишком легко или, наоборот, слишком тяжело? Изменить уровень сложности можно в любой момент — для этого надо открыть раздел "Игра" в меню "Настройки". Чем выше уровень сложности, тем больше урона будут наносить вам враги и тем слабее будут ваши собственные атаки. Кроме того, вам будут чаще попадаться легендарные противники (подробнее о них можно прочитать в разделе "Легендарные противники"). Если вы ищете настоящие испытания, попробуйте уровень сложности "Выживание". Помимо упомянутых выше изменений, в этом режиме также существенно снижается эффект от целебных препаратов, таких как стимуляторы и антирадин. 2292 00035994 : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2293 0003599C : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2294 000359FE : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2295 000359FF : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2296 00035A02 : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2297 00035A03 : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2298 00035A04 : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2299 00035A7F : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2300 00035AA3 : заканчивается время, отведенное на выполнение задания. 2301 000360D0 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 2302 000360F1 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 2303 000360FF Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 2304 0003610F Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 2305 000362AA Если вы в режиме скрытности, вероятность обнаружения вас противником уменьшается на 50%. Когда вы переходите в режим скрытности, находящиеся вдали враги теряют вас из вида. 2306 000362BF Нельзя одновременно запросить больше одного вертобота. 2307 000362C1 Вертобот вылетел к вам. 2308 000362CE Нажмите ReadyWeapon, чтобы зарядить хламотрон. 2309 000362CF Приобретенный каркас силовой брони стоит у гаража. 2310 000362D9 Нажмите и удерживайте PrimaryAttack, чтобы выстрел стал сильнее. 2311 00036519 В сарае что-то не то... 2312 0003651A Из сарая доносятся крики... но стоит ли туда заглядывать? 2313 0003651B Это дикий гуль! Очень злобный! Надо побыстрее его убить. 2314 0003651C Гуль убит! 2315 000365A8 Расследуйте довоенную тайну и узнайте, что стало с пропавшим мальчиком. 2316 000365A9 Я в каком-то странном парке развлечений. Кто такой Уэйви Уиллард? 2317 000365AA Мне на глаза попалось объявление о пропавшем ребенке. Вряд ли ребенок все еще жив, но мне интересно, что с ним произошло. Попробую разузнать о нем побольше. 2318 000365AB Мне встретилась няня-робот, которая уже давно ищет пропавшего ребенка. Ей нужны сведения из офиса охраны, но она не может взломать собственные протоколы безопасности, чтобы достать их самостоятельно. 2319 000365AC В офисе охраны надо найти сейф: возможно, голозапись по-прежнему там. 2320 000365AD Надо обыскать подземную кладовую: возможно, голозапись по-прежнему там. 2321 000365AE Охрана парка помогала полиции с поисками голозаписи: эти данные могли помочь расследованию. Мне надо найти их. 2322 000365AF На голозаписи нашлось кое-что интересное! Наверняка метку с Фредди снял именно похититель! 2323 000365B0 Человек на этой голозаписи явно очень нервничает. Сложно понять, какое отношение он имеет к пропавшему мальчику. 2324 000365B1 Кажется, это похититель. И перед встречей с Фредди он делает что-то с почтовым ящиком. 2325 000365B2 Посылку в почтовый ящик положил тот же человек, который снял браслет-идентификатор у ребенка. 2326 000365B3 Браслет-идентификатор Фредди у меня. Но он разрядился — я не могу посмотреть, что на нем. 2327 000365B4 А это уже интересно! В почтовом ящике лежало письмо какому-то репортеру и ключ от ячейки до востребования на почте. 2328 000365B5 Похоже, стоит наведаться на почту Кларксберга. Посмотрим, кому принадлежит ячейка и что внутри. 2329 000365B6 С помощью почтового терминала мне удалось выяснить, кому принадлежала ячейка. Этого человека зовут Отис Пайк, живет он в Графтоне. Может, он и есть похититель? Надо сходить к нему домой — вдруг найду там что-нибудь? 2330 000365B7 В доме Отиса Пайка нашлась куча всего интересного. Думаю, это он был на голозаписи. У него на терминале хранилась масса улик. Надо наведаться на Графтонскую плотину: возможно, туда похититель увез ребенка. 2331 000365B8 Отис Пайк нашелся. Он свисал с мостков головой вниз, так что для него эта история закончилась не слишком хорошо. Мне удалось найти остаток его дневника: если его почитать, все становится понятно. 2332 000365B9 Не понимаю, что случилось с ребенком, но ясно одно: он сам разобрался с похитителем, хотя и не вполне понимал, что делает. Интересно... может, он вернулся домой, а никто этого так и не понял? 2333 000365BA Мне удалось найти дом Вудсов. Теперь надо поискать свидетельства того, что Фредди вернулся. 2334 000365BB Невероятно! Ребенок добрался домой, и его забрали в Убежище. Возможно, он все-таки выжил. 2335 000365BC Печальная история. Дядя похищает паренька, надеясь надавить на его отца, но ребенку становится скучно, и (какая ирония!) он обрекает дядю на смерть. Начинается война, падают бомбы... По крайней мере, няня теперь знает больше. 2336 000365CB Используйте приманку в месте , чтобы поймать и победить зверожога. 2337 000365CD Детектор зверожогов сообщил о нападении и отключился. Я рядом с ближайшей ловушкой — мне же ей и пользоваться. 2338 000365CE Стоило активировать приманку, как тут же раздались ужасные звуки. Похоже, скоро начнутся проблемы. 2339 000365CF Мне удалось заманить сюда зверожога, а ловушка удержит его на месте — по крайней мере, на время. 2340 000365D0 Зверожог убит! 2341 000366A4 Особь 67. Корова. Подвергнута воздействию нагретого ультрацита. Двойная доза. Наблюдаемый эффект: рост второй головы. Функциональность не теряется. Заключение: эффект от воздействия ультрацита по-прежнему коррелирует с интенсивными мутациями, вызванными радиацией. 2342 000366A8 Особь 43. Голый землекоп. Подвергнут воздействию нагретого ультрацита. Показатели стандартные. Наблюдаемый эффект: сильная мутация, соответствующая повышенным дозам радиации. Заключение: в ультраците зафиксирована высокая концентрация радиоактивной энергии. Если сжигать даже малый объем вещества, выделяется достаточное количество этой энергии, чтобы применять ее в различных областях промышленности. Рекомендуется одобрить все предложенные проекты. 2343 0003689F Атака неизбежна! Готовьтесь к обороне. 2344 000368A0 Атака неизбежна! Мне надо готовиться к обороне. 2345 000368A1 атакуют! под угрозой! Надо уничтожить врагов, пока они не прорвали укрепления. 2346 0003695B Прыжок на месте, удар ногой 2347 0003695E Прыжок на месте, удар ногой 2348 00036978 Найти новые бумажные мишени для стрельбища. 2349 00036979 Ассистент стрелкового клуба Кларксберга просит о помощи. 2350 0003697A Ассистент стрелкового клуба Кларксберга просит принести новые бумажные мишени для стрельбища. 2351 0003697B Мне удалось найти бумажные мишени для стрельбища в стрелковом клубе Кларксберга. Осталось прикрепить их к целям. 2352 0003697C Мне удалось собрать бумажные мишени и прикрепить их на стрельбище стрелкового клуба Кларксберга. 2353 0003699F Найдите вакцину против мутации горелых. 2354 000369A0 Оказывается, некий ученый из отряда Спасателей работал над вакциной, которая защищает от мутаций горелых. Он делал это в лаборатории медцентра AVR. 2355 000369A1 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2356 000369A2 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2357 000369A3 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2358 000369A4 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2359 000369A5 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2360 000369A6 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2361 000369A7 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2362 000369A8 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы создать эту вакцину, нужны образцы крови кротокрыса, дикого гуля и волка. Кроме того, чтобы починить симптомат, придется найти Т-образный предохранитель. 2363 000369A9 В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы довести проект до конца, надо загрузить собранные образцы крови в центрифугу, а потом запустить аналитическую программу доктора Хадсон. 2364 000369AA В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Чтобы довести проект до конца, надо загрузить собранные образцы крови в центрифугу, а потом запустить аналитическую программу доктора Хадсон. 2365 000369AB В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Теперь, когда программа Хадсон запущена, чтобы проанализировать собранные образцы крови, нужно синтезировать вакцину. 2366 000369AC Оказывается, в медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Мне удалось продолжить проект и создать вакцину. Осталось сделать прививку при помощи симптомата. 2367 000369AD В медцентре AVR Спасатели занимались разработкой вакцины. Мне удалось завершить проект, создать вакцину и даже сделать себе прививку. 2368 000369B9 Защищайте протектрон "Стальное сердце", пока он патрулирует улицы Моргантауна. 2369 000369BA Мы приняли радиосигнал Спасателей, который привел нас к Моргантауну: там ждал активации перепрограммированный протектрон "Стальное сердце". 2370 000369BB Мы активировали протектрон Спасателей "Стальное сердце", и он отправился патрулировать улицы Моргантауна. Он запрограммирован проверять системы сигнализации в тайниках Спасателей, а затем открывать их. Если со "Стальным сердцем" все будет в порядке, мы сможем забирать добычу из открытых им тайников. 2371 000369BC Мы защищали "Стальное сердце", робота Спасателей, пока он не закончил обход Моргантауна. Робот открыл три тайника Спасателей. 2372 000369BD Нам не удалось защитить робота Спасателей "Стальное сердце". Теперь старый робот, патрулировавший улицы Моргантауна, стал грудой металла. 2373 000369F3 Остановите захватчиков! 2374 000369F4 Под атакой моя мастерская в локации: . Мне надо остановить врагов! 2375 000369F5 Потерян контроль над локацией: . Надо вернуть эту территорию, пока не поздно! 2376 000369F9 Уничтожьте орду, которая наводнила регион: . 2377 000369FA Уничтожьте источник, откуда лезет орда (), пока она не заполонила регион: . 2378 000369FB Вы определили, откуда лезет орда (). Уничтожьте источник этих тварей, пока они не заполонили все кругом. 2379 00036A1B Поверните антенны МОДУСа, чтобы заказать сброс ресурсов с Ковак-Малдуна. 2380 00036A2C Разгоните марш протеста в Графтоне. 2381 00036A2D Мэр Графтона говорит, что на улицах города начались беспорядки. Надо отправиться туда и покончить с ними. 2382 00036A2E Мне удалось разобраться с "протестующими" в Графтоне. 2383 00036A32 Соберите данные для устройства "Вокс" доктора Эдди Харрисона, стреляя в животных особыми дротиками. 2384 00036A33 Странный какой-то этот дом. Думаю, если тут покопаться и найти терминал, можно узнать что-нибудь интересное. 2385 00036A34 Наверное, данные для "Вокса" уже обработаны с прошлого раза. Надо вернуться и опять запустить сбор данных на программе-переводчике. 2386 00036A35 Доктор Эдди Харрисон работал над устройством, которое позволило бы переводить в человеческую речь звуки животных, чтобы с теми было можно "разговаривать". Для начала надо загрузить голозапись программы-переводчика и взять вокс-инъектор. 2387 00036A36 Надо найти указанных существ и выстрелить в каждое из вокс-инъектора. Чтобы получить достаточно данных, после начала передачи существо должно оставаться в живых — и в радиусе действия приемника. 2388 00036A37 У меня есть все необходимые данные. Остается вернуть голозапись в терминал доктора Харрисона, чтобы обработать и сохранить информацию. 2389 00036A49 Используйте голозапись федеральной системы запроса грузов на радиовышке. 2390 00036A4A Голозаписи Федеральной системы запроса грузов снабжены одноразовым кодом, который позволяет запросить сброс груза на любой работающей радиостанции. Для этого надо починить терминал релейной вышки. 2391 00036A5E Объект захватили ! 2392 00036A5F взяли под контроль локацию . Надо уничтожить их! 2393 00036A62 "РобКо" нужны добровольцы для испытания улучшенных методов допроса. 2394 00036A67 Активируйте приманки МОДУСа, приманите "паразитов" и уничтожьте их. 2395 00036A68 Пора заняться истреблением! МОДУС сказал добраться до указанного места и активировать там все приманки. Это привлечет тварей, с которыми он хочет разобраться. 2396 00036A69 Все приманки работают. Теперь ждем, когда к ним соберется добыча. 2397 00036A6A С приманками возникла проблема. Надо подобраться к ним поближе, чтобы все исправить. 2398 00036A6B Все приманки в порядке, и бомбы уже на подлете. Надо убираться отсюда, пока не начался фейерверк! 2399 00036A6C Ракетный удар нанесен. Теперь нужно добить оставшихся — и дело сделано. 2400 00036A6D Операция по истреблению завершена. Эти твари больше никому не помешают. 2401 00036A74 Полученное задание 2402 00036A75 Взят костюм Мо. 2403 00036A76 Надет испорченный костюм Мо. 2404 00036A77 Задание выполнено 2405 00036A7C Это тестовая дневниковая запись. 2406 00036A7D Это 2-й этап тестового задания. 2407 00036A7E Это 3-й этап тестового задания. 2408 00036A85 Мистеры Фермеры испортились и стали агрессивными. С ними нужно разобраться! 2409 00036A86 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 2410 00036A87 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 2411 00036A88 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 2412 00036A89 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 2413 00036A8A Наблюдатели за Фермерами уничтожены. Теперь надо перезапустить компьютер, контролирующий ИИ Мистеров Фермеров. 2414 00036A8F Отразите атаку зверожога! 2415 00036A92 Начало задания 2416 00036A93 Цель достигнута 2417 00036A94 Задание выполнено 2418 00036A95 Задание провалено 2419 00036A9E Для верификации надо использовать PQI и SQV. 2420 00036A9F Задание выполнено 2421 00036AA3 Конец задания 2422 00036AB5 Для верификации надо использовать PQI и SQV. 2423 00036AB6 Задание выполнено 2424 00036AB9 Для верификации надо использовать PQI и SQV. 2425 00036ABA Задание выполнено 2426 00036ABE Нужно изучить окружающую среду на предмет возможного загрязнения горелыми. 2427 00036ABF На водоочистной станции "Тигарт" мне встретился трейлер, в котором еще недавно кто-то жил. Надо оглядеться там повнимательнее. 2428 00036AC0 На водоочистной станции "Тигарт" мне встретился трейлер, в котором еще недавно кто-то жил. Надо оглядеться там повнимательнее. 2429 00036AC1 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась голозапись. Ее сделала женщина, которая там скрывалась. Женщина говорила, что у нее при себе пароль от терминала. Если понять, куда отправилась женщина, можно узнать о результатах ее работы. 2430 00036AC2 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась голозапись. Ее сделала женщина, которая там скрывалась. Женщина говорила, что у нее при себе пароль от терминала. Если понять, куда отправилась женщина, можно узнать о результатах ее работы. 2431 00036AC3 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась голозапись, сделанная женщиной, которая занималась программой наблюдения за окружающей средой. 2432 00036AC4 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Если найти пароль от терминала женщины, можно узнать о ее работе еще больше. 2433 00036AC5 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2434 00036AC6 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2435 00036AC7 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2436 00036AC8 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2437 00036AC9 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2438 00036ACA В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2439 00036ACB В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2440 00036ACC В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2441 00036ACD В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 2442 00036ACE Мне стало известно, что женщина по имени Эми Керри изучала, какие изменения окружающей среды вызывают горелые. Чтобы продолжить ее работу, мне пришлось забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков и загрузить данные в ее терминал: там установлена программа для обработки этих сведений. 2443 00036ADF Носите маску пиньяты, собирайте сладости, обменивайте их на призы и старайтесь, чтобы вас не избили до смерти! 2444 00036AE0 Меня пригласили на бал монстров в школу Ватоги. Мне надо собрать как можно больше сладостей. Можно попробовать надеть маску и постараться уворачиваться от ударов. А можно бить тех, кто в масках, и отнимать сладости у них. 2445 00036AEB Контрольные пункты для ориентирования на этой неделе разбросаны в районе Спрус-Ноб. 2446 00036AEC Взяты все контрольные пункты для ориентирования на этой неделе. 2447 00036AED Совершено возвращение к терминалу ориентирования в Спрус-Ноб. 2448 00036AF1 Собирайте или создавайте препараты и приносите их Роуз 2449 00036AF5 Сбейте поврежденный вертобот, чтобы забрать себе ценный груз. 2450 00036AF6 В районе Шлаковой бездны видели автоматизированный вертобот-разведчик. Если удастся его уничтожить, пока он там, нас ждет ценная добыча. 2451 00036AF7 Получилось! Мы сбили вертобот до того, как он покинул район. 2452 00036AF8 Сбить вертобот до того, как он покинул район, нам не удалось. 2453 00036B03 Помогите Роуз повысить мощность ее радиосигнала. 2454 00036B04 По дороге к горам мне удалось поймать какой-то слабый радиосигнал. Надо поискать канал получше: вдруг услышу что-нибудь полезное? А главное, может получится засечь источник вещания? 2455 00036B05 Похоже, по дороге к горам мне удалось поймать радиосигнал некой Роуз на Вершине мира. Надо бы взглянуть, что там у нее творится. 2456 00036B06 Роуз не станет мне доверять, пока я не помогу ей усилить радиосигнал. Для начала надо найти схему ретранслятора: Роуз говорит, что неподалеку от Сенека-Рокс лежит труп Спасателя, у которого могли быть эти схемы. 2457 00036B07 Мне удалось найти схему ретранслятора. Судя по заметкам Спасателей, мне понадобятся специфические радиодетали: особая дуплексная антенна с радиосистемы, которая должна быть среди обломков поезда, и передатчик рухнувшего самолета. 2458 00036B08 Мне удалось найти все детали, теперь по схеме можно собрать ретранслятор. Осталось решить, где этим заниматься. 2459 00036B09 Ретранслятор готов, теперь надо добраться до антенны: попробую понять, куда там ставить ретранслятор. 2460 00036B0A Мне удалось найти национальную автономную антенну, о которой говорила Роуз. Установлю ретранслятор, и можно будет запускать. 2461 00036B0B Ретранслятор установлен в основании тарелки. Чтобы его включить, надо подвести к нему электричество с помощью терминала. 2462 00036B0C Ретранслятор подключен. Теперь сигнал Роуз должен стать гораздо сильнее. Надо заглянуть к ней. 2463 00036B0D Ретранслятор установлен и подключен к питанию. Теперь канал Роуз слышно повсюду. Она попросила меня зайти к ней на Вершину мира. 2464 00036B1B Вступить в ряды Огнедышащих — элитный отряд Спасателей 2465 00036B1C Элитный отряд Спасателей "Огнедышащие" располагался в пожарной части Чарлстона. Пожалуй, туда стоит заглянуть. 2466 00036B1D Чтобы присоединиться к Огнедышащим, надо пройти несколько проверок. Для начала — старый добрый теоретический экзамен. Может, тут и ответы где-нибудь валяются?.. 2467 00036B1E Теоретический экзамен сдан. Дальше по плану медосмотр. 2468 00036B1F Остался последний экзамен — практический: мне предстоит спуститься в местную шахту, которую заполонили горелые. Да уж... 2469 00036B20 Берни, который отвечает за последний экзамен, дал мне талон на получение нужного снаряжения. 2470 00036B21 Мне выдали снаряжение и голозапись: ее надо прослушать перед началом последнего экзамена. 2471 00036B22 Из записи Берни становится ясно: шахта кишит горелыми, надо дойти до самого дна, включить там аварийный маячок и вернуться обратно, не став закуской чудовищ. 2472 00036B23 Мне удалось активировать аварийный маячок. Осталось выбраться из шахты. 2473 00036B24 Мне удалось выбраться из шахты — последний экзамен Огнедышащих сдан! Пора возвращаться в пожарную часть Чарлстона и зарегистрироваться там. 2474 00036B25 Похоже Хэнк Мэдиган, лейтенант Огнедышащих, оставил важное сообщение. Надо зайти в диспетчерскую и получить его. 2475 00036B26 Мэдиган считает, что нашел нечто, что изменит весь ход войны с горелыми. Последний раз он выходил на связь с Вершины мира. Думаю, туда-то я и отправлюсь. 2476 00036B34 Защитите трупные цветы от агрессивно настроенной фауны. 2477 00036B35 Заросли мутировавших трупных цветов скоро распустятся, и их сильный запах приведет в бешенство всех окрестных животных, которые начнут нападать на растения. Трупные цветы — важнейший источник ценных ингредиентов, так что придется их защищать, пока они не созреют. 2478 00036B36 Животные из окрестных лесов, которых привел в бешенство запах трупных цветов, нападают на эти редкие растения. Трупные цветы — источник ценных ингредиентов, так что придется их защищать, пока они не созреют. 2479 00036B37 Мы помешали взбесившимся животным уничтожить все трупные цветы. 2480 00036B38 Мы не смогли помешать взбесившимся животным уничтожить трупные цветы. 2481 00036B46 Защищайте экстракторы урана, пока они добывают ценное сырье. 2482 00036B47 На шахте "Блэкуотер" робот-бригадир ищет желающих выполнить задание в уранодобывающем комплексе. 2483 00036B48 На шахте "Блэкуотер" робот-бригадир ищет желающих выполнить задание в уранодобывающем комплексе. Если удастся запустить систему добычи, комплекс начнет добывать ценный радиоактивный материал. 2484 00036B49 Система добычи на шахте "Блэкуотер" заработала, что привело в ярость обитателей шахты. Необходимо защитить все элементы системы, пока идет добыча. 2485 00036B4A Благодаря экстракторам уран теперь можно пустить в дело. 2486 00036B5D Выследите и убейте криптида, пока он не исчез. 2487 00036B5E Мне встретилась хижина в Топи. Надо ее осмотреть — вдруг там есть что-то интересное. 2488 00036B5F В хижине нашелся терминал, принадлежавший женщине по имени Шелби О'Рурк. Шелби разместила в разных местах множество датчиков, чтобы доказать существование криптидов. Надо проверить сработавшие датчики и посмотреть, что там происходит. 2489 00036B60 Рядом с одним датчиком и правда был криптид! Надо убить его и отнести образцы его тканей в домашнюю лабораторию Шелби. 2490 00036B61 Криптид убит, теперь можно взять образцы его тканей. 2491 00036B62 Мне удалось убить криптида и взять образцы его тканей. Их можно отнести в домашнюю лабораторию в хижине Шелби и посмотреть, что покажет их анализ. 2492 00036B6C Соберите ингредиенты для особенного чая. 2493 00036B6D Как я понимаю, в Аппалачии есть гигантский чайник. Пожалуй, на него стоит взглянуть. 2494 00036B6E И правда, чайник. И довольно большой! Интересно, тут еще что-нибудь осталось? 2495 00036B6F Огромный чайник! Интересно, есть тут кто-нибудь? 2496 00036B70 Чтобы выпить этого особого чая, придется найти мед. 2497 00036B71 Похоже, меда более чем достаточно. Надо возвращаться к Свитуотеру. 2498 00036B72 Свитуотер выглядит счастливым. Ну а мне досталось немного вкусного чая. 2499 00036B7B Защищайте трубы бойлера гигантского чайника от нападающих существ. 2500 00036B7C Бойлеры заработали, и похоже, местным тварям это не понравилось. 2501 00036B7D Чайнику нужно время, а твари и не думают успокаиваться. 2502 00036B7E Надеюсь, чай и правда получится вкусным. Твари жутко злобные! 2503 00036B7F Мне удалось защитить чайник, трубы тоже в целости и сохранности. Теперь можно расслабиться за чашечкой превосходного чая. 2504 00036B8C Победить охрану форта Дефайанс будет непросто. Но вас ждут тайны Братства! 2505 00036B8D В записке погибшего скриптора Братства Стали сказано, что мне надо подняться на верхний этаж форта Дефайанс. Но на пути туда есть охрана. 2506 00036B8E Лифт на верхний этаж надежно защищен армейской системой безопасности. Может, где-то рядом есть подсказка о том, как ее взломать? 2507 00036B8F Один человек обошел защиту Братства Стали, сделав что-то в лагере Макклинток. 2508 00036B90 Макклинток — это автоматизированный учебный лагерь. Система безопасности форта Дефайанс пропускает только тех, у кого есть армейский идентификатор. Значит, если я вступлю в армию США, меня пропустят. 2509 00036B91 За прохождение предбоевой подготовки мне дали Удостоверение солдата. Чтобы получить армейский идентификатор, надо заглянуть в департамент транспортных средств в капитолии Чарлстона. 2510 00036B92 Чтобы получить государственный идентификатор, мне нужно доказать, что я здесь живу. Для этого придется раздобыть какое-нибудь письмо с почтовым штемпелем Чарлстона. 2511 00036B93 Адрес письма не совпадает с адресом, указанным в моей форме. Значит, чтобы получить идентификатор, придется заполнить дополнительный бланк. 2512 00036B94 Мне пришлось выстоять еще одну очередь. В результате мне удалось узнать, что нужно еще действительное свидетельство о рождении. 2513 00036B95 Действительного свидетельства о рождении у меня нет, поэтому на бланк нужно поставить печать губернатора. 2514 00036B96 Наконец-то все позади. Осталось только сфотографироваться — и я получу настоящий армейский идентификатор. 2515 00036B97 Наконец, армейский идентификатор у меня. Теперь можно подняться на верхний этаж форта Дефайанс и выяснить, что в Братстве Стали знали о зверожогах. 2516 00036BB2 Отбейте нападение "роботов-коммунистов" на лагерь Макклинток. 2517 00036BB3 На нас идут вооруженные коммунисты. Лучше нам занять позиции понадежней. 2518 00036BB4 Первый отряд роботов-комми уже здесь! Пора ими заняться! 2519 00036BB5 С первым отрядом роботов-комми покончено. Отдыхаем, пока не появился другой отряд. 2520 00036BB6 А вот и новая партия красных! Сейчас мы им старый мир разрушим... 2521 00036BB7 С этими роботами разобрались. Теперь лечимся и готовимся к встрече последней группы. 2522 00036BB8 Вот вам и коллективизация! Еще партия ушла в утиль. 2523 00036BB9 Победа! Комми уходят в историю! 2524 00036BC2 Для верификации надо использовать PQI и SQV. 2525 00036BC3 Задание выполнено 2526 00036BC7 Получите доступ к системам очистки воздуха "Хорнрайт". 2527 00036BCF Раскройте тайну университета "Волт-Тек"... 2528 00036BD0 На территории университета "Волт-Тек" лежит труп женщины. Надо его осмотреть. 2529 00036BD1 На территории университета "Волт-Тек" лежит труп женщины. При ней была голозапись. Возможно, из нее получится узнать, что произошло с несчастной. 2530 00036BD2 На территории университета "Волт-Тек" лежит труп женщины по имени Хейли Портер. Она сделала голозапись, в которой упоминает некий университетский секрет — и терминал, на котором можно найти больше информации. 2531 00036BD3 Теперь я знаю, что группа выпускников университета "Волт-Тек" придумала, как попасть в секретную комнату университета. Чтобы отключить лазерную решетку, надо собрать голозаписи доступа Смотрителей из разных Убежищ региона и использовать их в определенных терминалах. 2532 00036BD4 Теперь я знаю, что группа выпускников университета "Волт-Тек" придумала, как попасть в секретную комнату университета. Мне удалось отключить лазерную решетку, закрывающую проход в комнату. Теперь там можно как следует осмотреться. 2533 00036BD5 Теперь я знаю, что группа выпускников университета "Волт-Тек" придумала, как попасть в секретную комнату университета. Мне удалось отключить лазерную решетку и узнать, что хранилось в секретном архиве "Волт-Тека". 2534 00036BE3 Мы спасли Убежище 94 от наводнения. 2535 00036BE4 Система защиты Убежища 94 от затопления дала сбой, и его затопило. 2536 00036BE8 В Убежище 94 проникли враги. Центральный компьютер решил затопить Убежище и смыть все, что может представлять опасность. Чтобы спасти его, сначала надо добраться до пульта управления наносами. 2537 00036BE9 В Убежище 94 проникли враги. Центральный компьютер решил затопить Убежище и смыть все, что может представлять опасность. Мы запустили протокол аварийного затопления. Теперь надо следовать инструкциям, чтобы завершить процесс. 2538 00036BEA В Убежище 94 проникли враги. По рекомендации центрального компьютера, мы запустили протокол аварийного затопления. Надо уносить ноги, пока тут все не залило! 2539 00036BEB В Убежище 94 проникли враги. Мы запустили протокол аварийного затопления, но не успели выбраться до того, как хлынула вода. 2540 00036BF0 Помогите начальнику тюрьмы и его людям c патрулированием. 2541 00036BF1 В Восточной региональной тюрьме объявили, что патруль скоро отправится в обход. Если я хочу пойти с ними, надо обратиться к начальнику тюрьмы. 2542 00036BF2 Патруль обходит Восточную региональную тюрьму. Моя задача — защищать охранника на обходе. 2543 00036C0E Сенатор Сэм Блэквелл покинул свой пост по неизвестной причине. Найдите его. 2544 00036C14 Зачистить место работы и забрать все, что сможете унести. 2545 00036C15 Похоже, нужно уничтожить тварей, которые захватили строительную площадку. Пора за работу! 2546 00036C16 Этим назойливым тварям конец, но, судя по звуку, нам всем нужно в укрытие — и поскорее! 2547 00036C17 Похоже, тут можно брать что угодно! Пора обыскать ящики — и разбогатеть! 2548 00036C18 Это последний шанс взять какие-нибудь материалы из машины. 2549 00036C1F Раскройте тайну "Золотой жилы" в "Хорнрайт индастриал". 2550 00036C20 Похоже, эта Пенни Хорнрайт помогла бы мне раскопать эту "Золотую жилу". Думаю, если я обыщу ее офис, то найду больше полезных сведений. 2551 00036C21 Похоже, чтобы узнать больше об этой "Золотой жиле", придется добраться до исследовательской лаборатории "Хорнрайт". Без пропуска топ-менеджера туда не попасть. Впрочем, думаю, что-то подходящее можно найти в отделе персонала. 2552 00036C22 Компания "Хорнрайт индастриал" занималась проектом под кодовым названием "Золотая жила". Чтобы узнать о нем больше, мне нужен пропуск топ-менеджера. Искать его, очевидно, нужно в отделе персонала. 2553 00036C23 Судя по всему, только топ-менеджер может напечатать новые пропуска. Класс. Может, я все-таки смогу обмануть систему и убедить ее, что я топ?.. 2554 00036C24 Есть два способа стать попасть в топы: отправить заявку в систему набора персонала — или блестяще сдать экзамен на должность топ-менеджера. Вдруг у них осталось какое-нибудь резюме, которым можно воспользоваться? Может, и список ответов к тесту тоже где-то рядом? 2555 00036C25 Мне удалось найти ответы к экзамену на должность топ-менеджера. "Хорнрайт индастриал", встречай нового сотрудника! 2556 00036C26 Мне удалось найти резюме Пенни Хорнрайт, одной из руководительниц компании. Надо загрузить его в систему набора персонала. 2557 00036C27 Похоже, экзамен на должность топ-менеджера пройден. Осталось поставить галочку в системе набора персонала. 2558 00036C28 Отлично, теперь я топ-менеджер "Хорнрайт индастриал". Осталось напечатать себе пропуск — и можно отправляться в глубины "Золотой жилы". 2559 00036C29 Пропуск топ-менеджера "Хорнрайт индастриал" у меня. Теперь попробуем попасть в офисы на верхних этажах. 2560 00036C2A Мы поговорили с "Золотой жилой"... кажется. Это робот? Судя по всему, он не в лучшей форме. Он просит найти ремонтный маячок. Может, он валяется поблизости? 2561 00036C2B Код для поискового маячка — 36984. Осталось его только написать. 2562 00036C2C А вот и поисковый маячок. Надо его забрать — и помочь "Золотой жиле". 2563 00036C2D Получив код, система выдала мне "поисковый маячок". Теперь его надо забрать из раздатчика. 2564 00036C2E Поисковый маячок у меня. Похоже, чтобы установить его и помочь "Золотой жиле", надо спуститься на лифте. 2565 00036C2F Робот "Золотая жила" подарил мне подарок за помощь с ремонтом и сказал, что свяжется со мной, если что-то сломается. Такие дружелюбные буры мне еще не встречались. 2566 00036C4F Проникните в защищенный бункер и раскройте его тайны. 2567 00036C50 Внутри странной пещеры нашелся работающий лифт. Кажется, в пещере произошло что-то скверное. Я смогу туда попасть — если найду останки того, кто на этом лифте поднимался. 2568 00036C51 Внутри странной пещеры нашелся работающий лифт. Мне кажется, что он ведет в бункер Сэма Блэквелла... что там внизу произошло что-то скверное. Я смогу попасть в пещеру — если найду останки того, кто пользовался этим лифтом. 2569 00036C52 Мне кажется, на свалке ядерных отходов не место этой армейской голозаписи. Думаю, стоит ее послушать. 2570 00036C53 Мне кажется, в этой пещере спрятан бункер Сэма Блэквелла. А неподалеку нашлась странная армейская голозапись. Думаю, ее стоит послушать. 2571 00036C54 Ух ты! Это бункер ныне покойного сенатора Блэквелла! У агента, который его прикончил, была с собой "голозапись-отмычка". С ней мне бы удалось попасть в бункер — осталось только ее найти. 2572 00036C55 Тут прячется... Точнее, прятался сенатор Блэквелл. Если получится найти "голозапись-отмычку", о которой говорил убийца, я смогу попасть в бункер. Для начала надо осмотреть пещеру. 2573 00036C56 Мне удалось найти "голозапись-отмычку", о которой агент упоминал в докладе. Если пойму, как ей пользоваться, то смогу попасть внутрь. 2574 00036C57 "Голозапись-отмычка" помогла мне попасть в лифт. Теперь посмотрим, что там в бункере. 2575 00036C58 Итак, я в бункере. Посмотрим, что тут осталось ценного... 2576 00036C59 Итак, я в бункере Сэма Блэквелла. Интересно, что тут такое... 2577 00036C5A Хм... часть бункера отгорожена лазерной решеткой, через которую надо как-то пройти. 2578 00036C5B В записке сказано, что если перегрузить проводку бункера, можно обнулить данные сканера ладони. Значит, надо переключить рубильник, открыть вытяжку и подключить проводку. 2579 00036C5C Получилось! Проводка бункера перегрузилась. Теперь осталось зарегистрировать мою собственную ладонь и пройти в глубины бункера. 2580 00036C5D Итак, данные сканера ладони обнулились. Теперь надо зарегистрировать мою собственную ладонь — и пройти дальше. 2581 00036C5E У меня получилось преодолеть лазерную решетку бункера. Посмотрим, что за ней. 2582 00036C5F В комнате есть странная цифровая панель. Непонятно, к чему она подключена. Но если я отыщу к ней код, то, возможно, пойму, зачем она нужна. 2583 00036C60 Отлично. Правильный код открыл потайное помещение за картиной. Посмотрим, что там такое. 2584 00036C61 За картиной были спрятаны голозапись и пропуск в Конгресс. Думаю, надо обязательно послушать эту голозапись. 2585 00036C62 2586 00036C63 Похоже, этот пропуск проведет меня в бункер Конгресса в Уайтспринге. Интересно, там остался кто-то живой? 2587 00036C7A Поговорить по интеркому! 2588 00036C7B Задание выполнено 2589 00036C94 Надо взять Ядер-колу на столе. 2590 00036C99 Один из трех мальчиков симпатизирует коммунистам. Найдите улики, подтверждающие это. 2591 00036C9A В ходе этого курса мне предстоит понять, кто из трех мальчиков — сторонник коммунистов. Система предлагает мне их всех допросить. 2592 00036C9B Думаю, пароль к терминалу Джимми — имя какого-нибудь его кумира. Надо обыскать его комнату и понять, кто это может быть. 2593 00036C9C Похоже, Джимми обожает Рузвельта. FDR, как его называет Джимми. Может, и эта информация мне когда-нибудь пригодится? 2594 00036C9D Оказывается, пароль на терминале Джимми — FDR, "Франклин Делано Рузвельт"! Теперь посмотрим, нет ли там какого-нибудь компромата. 2595 00036C9E Джимми написал в дневнике, что собирается устроить забастовку местных шахтеров. Явно коммунистический ход мысли. Это отличное доказательство, выдвину обвинения против Джимми. 2596 00036C9F Тофер упоминал, что ведет дневник. Надо в него заглянуть — возможно, там найдется какой-нибудь компромат. 2597 00036CA0 В дневнике Тофера ничего интересного не нашлось. Надо заняться другими парнями. 2598 00036CA1 Допрос Цзяньцзюня ничего не дал. Надо заняться двумя другими парнями. Посмотрим, куда ведет след. 2599 00036CA2 Мне удалось понять, кто из парней сочувствовал коммунистам. Как же классно я работаю! 2600 00036CAE Знаменитому художнику нужна ваша помощь. 2601 00036CB4 Защищайте перерабатывающие машины "Мама Дольче", чтобы получить вкусную награду! 2602 00036CB5 Машины завода по производству продуктов питания "Мама Дольче" достаточно остыли: их снова можно использовать. Надо собрать ингредиенты и загрузить их в приемник, чтобы получить консервированное рагу. 2603 00036CB6 Мы собрали все необходимое, чтобы приготовить консервированное рагу на заводе "Мама Дольче". Остается запустить машины для переработки продуктов — и защищать их от всех тварей, которых привлекает звук. 2604 00036CB7 Мы собрали все необходимое, чтобы приготовить консервированное рагу на заводе "Мама Дольче", и запустили машины для переработки продуктов. Остается защищать их от всех тварей, которых привлекает звук работающего механизма. 2605 00036CB8 Мы сумели защитить машины для переработки продуктов на заводе "Мама Дольче". В награду мы получим несколько банок замечательного консервированного рагу. 2606 00036CCF Уничтожьте сердце болот, пока территорию не захватили зараженные плющом существа. 2607 00036CD0 Пришло срочное сообщение: в Топи обнаружили Сердце-душителя. Надо сделать все возможное, чтобы уничтожить его, пока весь район не заполонили покрытые стеблями твари. 2608 00036CD1 Стоило мне попытаться уничтожить Сердце-душителя, как оно тут же призвало на помощь матку болотников. Придется уничтожить и Сердце, и Матку-душителя. 2609 00036CD2 Стоило мне попытаться уничтожить Сердце-душителя, как оно тут же призвало на помощь Графтонское чудовище. Придется уничтожить и Сердце, и Графтонское чудовище-душителя. 2610 00036CDA Охотьтесь на волчьи стаи в лесу. 2611 00036CDB Спасатели предупредили нас, что в лесу видели стаю волков. Убивая самых сильных волков, мы сможем выманить вожака. 2612 00036CDC Мы выследили и убили стаи волков, которые угрожали лесу. Теперь можно сразиться с их вожаком. 2613 00036CDD Мы не смогли уничтожить стаи волков, которые угрожают лесу. 2614 00036CE4 Роуз хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь воспользовался тактическими приемами рейдеров, чтобы она могла оценить их эффективность. 2615 00036CE5 Надо поговорить с Роуз на Вершине мира. У нее снова какое-то поручение. 2616 00036CE6 Надо поговорить с Роуз на Вершине мира. У нее снова какое-то поручение. 2617 00036CE7 Роуз предлагает мне попробовать разные тактические хитрости рейдеров, чтобы понять, какая мне больше понравится. Последую примеру Головорезов — модифицирую инъектор Роуз: пусть он теперь стреляет шприцами "Карма". 2618 00036CE8 Нужно выстрелить в кого-нибудь инъектором Роуз. Цель можно выбрать любую, но Роуз хочет испытать инъектор на яо-гае. Шприц "Карма" на время увеличит природные способности жертвы, а когда действие инъекции закончится, убить жертву станет проще простого. 2619 00036CE9 Жертва получила свою инъекцию "Кармы". Теперь осталось ее убить. 2620 00036CEA Мне удалось выстрелить шприцом "Карма" в свирепую тварь и убить ее — как и просила Роуз. 2621 00036CEB Мне удалось выстрелить шприцом "Карма" в свирепую тварь, но убить ее не вышло, хотя именно об этом просила Роуз. 2622 00036CEC Надо приготовить взрывную приманку — любимое устройство Звероловов. Как только голодные твари подойдут поближе к приманке, та взорвется, нанеся им урон ударной волной. 2623 00036CED Нужно испытать взрывную приманку. Если заложить ее рядом с голодным плотоядным зверем, мясо привлечет его, а взрывчатка сдетонирует при его приближении. 2624 00036CEE Роуз говорит, Матерые не такие агрессивные, как остальные рейдеры, и предлагает мне подружиться с когтем смерти. Звучит дико, но вдруг получится? 2625 00036CEF Как и следовало ожидать, Роуз пошутила: коготь смерти был настроен крайне враждебно. Надо его убить — или сбежать. 2626 00036CF0 Пришлось убить когтя смерти, с которым Роуз меня собиралась подружить. 2627 00036CF1 Пришлось сбежать от когтя смерти, с которым Роуз меня собиралась подружить. 2628 00036CF2 Блэкуотерские бандиты были превосходными ворами. Так что надо будет пройти по их следам и украсть какое-нибудь оружие из лагеря супермутантов. 2629 00036CF3 Мне удалось кое-что украсть у супермутантов. Теперь Роуз отправляет меня учиться к каннибалам-Гурманам. Для начала надо найти группу диких гулей и убить одного. 2630 00036CF4 Дикий гуль убит. Мне не очень хочется есть его мясо, но тогда Роуз даст мне меньше очков. В любом случае, потом надо вернуться к Роуз. 2631 00036CF5 Мне удалось убить дикого гуля и съесть его плоть, что сказалось на мне вполне благотворно. Пора возвращаться к Роуз. 2632 00036CF6 Мне удалось выполнить все инструкции Роуз. Теперь в моем распоряжении масса новых рейдерских инструментов и тактических приемов. 2633 00036D0A Активируйте все кнопки на полосе препятствий, пока не закончилось время. 2634 00036D0B На этой полосе препятствий мне придется нажать серию кнопок в правильном порядке и уложиться во время. Да-а, придется побегать... 2635 00036D0C Получилось! Курс проверки ловкости пройден! Думаю, за исключительную ловкость мне пора вручить целую коробку печенья. 2636 00036D0D Вот черт! Мне не удалось закончить вовремя, так что пройти полосу препятствий не вышло. Думаю, надо попробовать еще разок. 2637 00036D12 Защищайте робота-детектора, пока он ремонтирует модуль связи! 2638 00036D13 Эбби заранее записала несколько сообщений. Среди прочего она рассказала, что сломался робот-детектор, который должен чинить модули связи. Надо найти и починить его на релейной вышке. 2639 00036D14 Мне удалось найти и починить робота-детектора с релейной вышки. Надо побыть с ним, чтобы он закончил ремонт модуля связи для системы обнаружения горелых. 2640 00036D15 Робот-детектор наконец починил модуль связи системы обнаружения горелых. Осталось перезагрузить терминал релейной вышки и вновь подключить его к сети. 2641 00036D22 Упокойте останки солдата. 2642 00036D23 Мэр Графтона говорит, что куратору в форте Прикетта нужна моя помощь. 2643 00036D24 Куратор из форта Прикетта нашел в земле останки солдата времен гражданской войны. Он попросил предать останки земле на военном кладбище города Филиппы. 2644 00036D25 Останки солдата времен гражданской войны теперь покоятся на военном кладбище города Филиппы. 2645 00036D2B Братство Стали сохраняло передовые технологии. Я могу продолжить эту традицию. 2646 00036D2C Мне удалось найти схему потенциально опасного устройства. Братство Стали пыталось прятать подобные вещи, чтобы они не попали в дурные руки. Надо подумать, можно ли надежно укрыть эту схему в Кэмп-Венчур. 2647 00036D30 Получите полный доступ в военный отдел "Уайтспринга". 2648 00036D31 Мне удалось зарегистрироваться в системе продвижения по службе "Уайтспринг". Похоже, получать поощрения можно разными способами. В армейских терминалах больше информации о том, как можно строить карьеру. 2649 00036D32 Победа! У меня достаточно поощрений, чтобы получить звание генерала и войти в комитет начальников штабов. 2650 00036D3A Узнайте, почему тюремные роботы-маршалы охотятся на вас. 2651 00036D3B На меня напал тюремный робот-маршал: он решил, что я собираюсь сбежать. Надо поговорить с начальником тюрьмы. 2652 00036D3C Начальник тюрьмы извинился за ошибку и попросил включить систему идентификации на турелях всех тюремных блоков. 2653 00036D3D По просьбе начальника тюрьмы, у турелей включена система идентификации. 2654 00036D3E Мне пришлось зайти к начальнику тюрьмы и сказать, что теперь у турелей включена система идентификации. 2655 00036D4A Дробовик взят. 2656 00036D4B Теперь дробовик в основном снаряжении. 2657 00036D53 Найти пропавших протектронов и вернуть их энергоблоки на станцию. 2658 00036D54 На мегастоянке "Красная ракета" просили посмотреть, нет ли сообщений на терминале техобслуживания. Пойду загляну в терминал. 2659 00036D55 Надо найти протектроны "Красной ракеты", чтобы вернуть их ядра в автомат переработки. Чтобы извлечь ядро "Красной ракеты", роботов надо "ликвидировать", то есть сломать. 2660 00036D56 Все ядра "Красной ракеты" у меня. Осталось вернуться на мегастоянку и положить ядра в автомат переработки. 2661 00036D5B Надо забрать шлем со стола. 2662 00036D5C Теперь надо отправиться в конец зала. 2663 00036D5D Шлем выбран — задание выполнено 2664 00036D68 Не дать силам Хаоса сорвать медитацию с инструктором 2665 00036D73 Узнайте судьбу пропавшего отряда охотников. 2666 00036D74 Запись на терминале Харперс-Ферри рассказывает, что некая группа отправилась выслеживать гулей и пропала без вести. Когда с пропавшими выходили на связь в последний раз, они выдвигались к точке на севере от магазина "Галерея в долине". Надо понять, что с ними произошло. 2667 00036D75 По время поисков пропавшей группы мне повстречался Мистер Храбрец Свободных Штатов по имени Крутяк. Посмотрим, что он сможет мне рассказать. 2668 00036D76 Мне повстречался Мистер Храбрец Свободных Штатов по имени Крутяк. Посмотрим, что он сможет мне рассказать. 2669 00036D77 Мне повстречался Мистер Храбрец Свободных Штатов по имени Крутяк. По его словам, чтобы найти пропавшую группу Дункана Маккенна, мне надо найти усилитель сигнала, который может быть в Харперс-Ферри или в магазине электроники "Галерея в долине". 2670 00036D78 Усилитель сигнала у меня — пора отправляться в центр подготовки к выживанию, чтобы вызвать грузового робота. 2671 00036D79 Грузовой робот уже в пути. Надо подождать его у посадочной площадки. 2672 00036D7A Грузовой робот прибыл. Чтобы засечь сигнал аварийного маячка, надо прикрепить к вертоботу усилитель сигнала. 2673 00036D7B Грузовой робот отправился в путь с усилителем сигнала на борту. Осталось слушать рацию и ждать сигнала. 2674 00036D7C Усилитель сработал: у меня получилось засечь сигнал аварийного маячка. Чтобы найти сам маячок, надо идти на звуковой сигнал. 2675 00036D7D Человек, на котором был закреплен маячок, мертв. Надо осмотреть окрестности и понять, что происходит. 2676 00036D7E В округе нашлось несколько голозаписей. Надо их прослушать и понять, что здесь произошло. 2677 00036D7F На одной из голозаписей рассказывается, что группа Маккенна поймала гулей, из которых не все были дикими. У одного гуля — женщины — была голозапись о том, как они сбежали в канализацию "Дайер кемикал". Надо туда сходить — вдруг удастся узнать больше. 2678 00036D80 Надо обыскать канализацию, чтобы узнать о судьбе Дункана Маккенна и людей, по чьим следам шла его группа. 2679 00036D81 У трупа нашлась еще одна голозапись. Возможно, она прольет свет на то, что здесь происходит. 2680 00036DA3 Собирайте тыквы и меняйте их на радиоактивные семена. 2681 00036DA4 Джек просит найти для него тыквы где-нибудь поблизости. Ему что, своих тыкв не хватает?! 2682 00036DA6 За свежие тыквы Джек подарил мне немного радиоактивных тыквенных семян. Надо найти им хорошее применение. 2683 00036DAB Нужно схватить пистолет со стола. 2684 00036DAC Надо пройти в конец зала. 2685 00036DAD Пистолет выбран — задание выполнено 2686 00036DD5 Узнайте, как сделать духовный фимиам для медитации с инструктором 2687 00036DEF Снизьте уровень радиации в Болотном лесу. 2688 00036DF0 Надо оправиться к плотине Расселины, чтобы увеличить напор воды. Это поможет слить зараженную радиацией воду из Болотного леса. 2689 00036DF1 Надо отправиться в "Дайер кемикал": возможно, там найдется способ нейтрализовать уровень радиации в Болотном лесу. 2690 00036DF2 Чтобы сделать Светящееся болото менее опасным, надо уничтожить как можно больше светящихся тварей. 2691 00036DF3 В Болотном лесу появилась сияющая матка болотников. Надо найти ее и убить: это положит конец Светящемуся болоту. 2692 00036DFF Помогите роботу-повару найти еду. 2693 00036E00 Робот-повар из "Хемлок Хоулс" попросил раздобыть ему мяса для пикника. Он рассказал, где искать рад-оленей. Я хороший охотник (ВОС 5), так что мне удалось найти еще и несколько яо-гаев. 2694 00036E01 Робот-повар из "Хемлок Хоулс" попросил раздобыть ему мяса для пикника. Он рассказал, где искать рад-оленей, но их там немного: мне придется найти еще какую-то дичь. 2695 00036E02 Мясо, которое мне удалось раздобыть для повара из "Хемлок Хоулс", уже скворчит на гриле. 2696 00036E03 Мясо, которое мне удалось раздобыть для повара из "Хемлок Хоулс", уже на гриле. Теперь нужны овощи. Повар показал, где взять немного тошки, остальное мне придется найти самостоятельно. 2697 00036E12 Мне удалось найти терминал, который рассказывал, как делать особый самогон. Надо собрать ингредиенты для сусла и залить сусло в уникальные дистилляторы. Надеюсь, у меня все получится. 2698 00036E13 Дистилляторы готовы к работе — можно включать генератор. 2699 00036E14 Судя по последней записи, какие-то твари пытались уничтожить дистилляторы. Придется защищать дистилляторы, пока они не закончат работу. 2700 00036E1E Отнимите черный ящик у вражеского агента и доставьте к указанному передатчику. 2701 00036E28 Получите большинство голосов и станьте президентом! 2702 00036E29 Выборы президента 2703 00036E2A Выборы президента начинаются! Собирайте бюллетени и складывайте их в любое устройство для подсчета голосов в регионе. Побеждает тот, кто получит больше бюллетеней! 2704 00036E2B Стали доступны заявления о поддержке, а они стоят сразу нескольких голосов! Время решать: отправляться за заявлениями или продолжать собирать голоса? 2705 00036E2C Выпущено заявление о поддержке! Надо его найти и забрать себе! 2706 00036E2D Гонка за президентское кресло закончена! Победители должны обратиться в Капитолий Чарлстона за призами. После этого они получат доступ к президентским апартаментам в Уайтспринге. 2707 00036E40 Приближается ядерная бомба! Посмотрите по карте, где она упадет... и есть ли смысл бежать! 2708 00036E43 Отследите свою цель, чтобы стать на шаг ближе к запуску ядерной бомбы. 2709 00036E47 Проберитесь в командный центр Уайтспринга и узнайте, как устроены местные ядерные бомбы. 2710 00036E4A Убейте горелых, чтобы расчистить посадочную площадку для грузового робота. 2711 00036E4B Мы получили экстренное сообщение: грузовой робот отправляется в аэропорт Моргантауна, чтобы выполнить сброс груза. Если мы не зачистим зону посадки от врагов, грузовой робот отменит сброс груза. 2712 00036E4C Мы получили экстренное сообщение: вертобот отправляется в аэропорт Моргантауна, чтобы выполнить сброс груза. Чтобы зачистить зону посадки, нам пришлось сразиться с целой ордой горелых, зато теперь мы просто ждем вертобота с грузом. 2713 00036E4D Мы получили экстренное сообщение: грузовой робот отправляется в аэропорт Моргантауна, чтобы выполнить сброс груза. Чтобы зачистить зону посадки, нам пришлось сразиться с целой ордой горелых, зато грузовой робот успешно выполнил задание. 2714 00036E4E Мы получили экстренное сообщение: грузовой робот отправляется в аэропорт Моргантауна, чтобы выполнить сброс груза. Зону посадки заняла целая орда горелых, и мы не смогли зачистить ее вовремя, так что грузовой робот отменил сброс груза. 2715 00036E62 Доставьте черный ящик к передатчику. Вражеские агенты попытаются отнять его у вас. 2716 00036E63 Мне удалось найти загадочный черный ящик. Поступил приказ отнести ящик в точку сброса. Если я смогу это сделать, то получу награду. 2717 00036E6C Горелых становится все больше! К счастью, система обороны форта Дефайанс работает. 2718 00036E6D Обнаружена толпа горелых. Если удастся подключить звукогенератор к сети, мы сможем воспользоваться системами защиты Братства Стали. 2719 00036E6E Горелые напали на форт Дефайанс. Чтобы их остановить, надо воспользоваться системами защиты Братства. 2720 00036E7C Надо прослушать экстренное сообщение. 2721 00036E7D Задание выполнено 2722 00036E7F Получайте жетоны Мистера Пушистика, бросая куски шлака в цель! 2723 00036E80 Мне надо найти аттракцион "Сброс шлака". Не знаю, что это, но звучит необычно. 2724 00036E81 Чтобы запустить таймер, надо взять шлак со стойки. 2725 00036E82 Куски этого шлака надо пробросить через каждое из трех висящих колес, пока не закончилось время. Проще простого! 2726 00036E83 Не вышло. 2727 00036E84 Мне понравилось! Дали несколько жетонов. 2728 00036E8A Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, нужен код доступа к пульту управления насосами. 2729 00036E8B Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 2730 00036E8C Мы спасли Убежище 94, вовремя запустив аварийный режим работы насосов. 2731 00036E8D Убежище 94 затоплено. Мы не смогли его спасти. 2732 00036E91 Надо настроиться на экстренное сообщение из Убежища 96. 2733 00036E92 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 96: его вот-вот захватят враги. Надо понять, что там происходит. 2734 00036E93 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там проблемы с атомными установками. Надо узнать больше об этом Убежище и понять, где вход. 2735 00036E94 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там случилось нашествие насекомых. Надо узнать больше об этом Убежище и понять, где вход. 2736 00036E95 Мне удалось найти вход в Убежище 96. Теперь надо понять, как попасть внутрь. 2737 00036E96 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 96: они могут лишиться важных генетических данных. Мне нужно добыть мясо какого-нибудь существа, чтобы потом запустить состояние прекращения жизненных функций. 2738 00036E97 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там проблемы с атомным оборудованием. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне нужен код доступа. Убежище отправило посланника к выжившим в локацию . Их надо выследить и забрать у них код. 2739 00036E98 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там случилось нашествие насекомых. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне нужен код доступа. Убежище отправило посланника к выжившим в локацию . Их надо выследить и забрать у них код. 2740 00036E99 Чтобы войти в Убежище 94, мне нужен код доступа. Убежище отправило посланника к выжившим в локацию . Их надо выследить и забрать у них код. 2741 00036E9A Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 96: они могут лишиться важных генетических данных. Мне надо воспользоваться образцом, который у меня есть, чтобы затем создать генетические профили всех существ, оказавшихся под угрозой. 2742 00036E9B Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там проблемы с атомными установками. Надо войти к ним с помощью найденного кода доступа. 2743 00036E9C Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там случилось нашествие насекомых. Надо войти к ним с помощью найденного кода доступа. 2744 00036E9D Чтобы войти в Убежище 94, надо воспользоваться кодом доступа, который мне удалось найти. 2745 00036E9E Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 96: они могут лишиться важных генетических данных. Мне удалось обнаружить особь существа, оказавшегося под угрозой, и попасть в Убежище. 2746 00036E9F Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там проблемы с атомными установками. Мне удалось найти код доступа в Убежище и попасть туда. 2747 00036EA0 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там нашествие насекомых. Мне удалось найти код доступа в Убежище и попасть туда. 2748 00036EA1 Мне удалось найти код доступа и попасть в Убежище 94. 2749 00036EA9 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, нужен код доступа к пульту управления насосами. 2750 00036EAA Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 2751 00036EAB Мы спасли Убежище 94, вовремя запустив аварийный режим работы насосов. 2752 00036EAC Убежище 94 затоплено. Мы не смогли его спасти. 2753 00036EB6 Довоенные роботы-охранники по-прежнему патрулируют территорию. Не попадитесь им на пути. 2754 00036EB7 У меня на пути встал довоенный робот-охранник из горнодобывающей компании "Хорнрайт". Если получится с ним разобраться, возможно, я найду у него что-нибудь интересное. 2755 00036EB8 Робот-охранник компании "Хорнрайт" отступает для ремонта. Надо идти за ним: возможно, он приведет меня к каким-нибудь полезным запасам. 2756 00036EB9 Мне удалось победить довоенного робота-охранника из горнодобывающей компании "Хорнрайт". Думаю, в бункере, который этот робот защищал, осталось много полезного. Надо туда попасть. 2757 00036EBA Мне удалось найти довоенный бункер, который защищал робот-охранник из компании "Хорнрайт". Чтобы отключить защиту, мне понадобятся карты Мистера Храбреца... 2758 00036EBB После сражения с довоенным роботом-охранником мне удалось обнаружить его бункер — и забрать оттуда все самое ценное. 2759 00036EC2 Получено экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63. Надо его принять. 2760 00036EC3 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался бунт. Надо разузнать об этом убежище и понять, где вход. 2761 00036EC4 Вход в Убежище 63 найден. Теперь надо понять, как попасть внутрь. 2762 00036EC5 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался бунт. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне надо выследить дежурного офицера. 2763 00036EC6 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался бунт. Теперь я знаю, где находится дежурный офицер. Надо выследить его и забрать его пропуск. 2764 00036EC7 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался бунт. Теперь у меня есть пропуск офицера, и я могу попасть в это Убежище. 2765 00036EC8 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался бунт. Мне удалось найти пропуск инженера-ядерщика и попасть в это Убежище. 2766 00036ECF Пожар в шахтах охватил все Убежище. Чтобы попасть туда, надо запустить систему вентиляции жилого отсека. 2767 00036ED0 Пожар в шахтах охватил все Убежище. Чтобы попасть туда, надо запустить систему вентиляции развлекательного отсека. 2768 00036ED1 Пожар в шахтах охватил все Убежище. Чтобы попасть туда, надо запустить систему вентиляции атриума. 2769 00036ED2 Пожар в шахтах охватил все Убежище. Теперь у нас есть подходящий пропуск. Остается войти в зал обслуживания и подключить систему пожаротушения Убежища. 2770 00036ED3 Пожар в шахтах охватил все Убежище. Чтобы его спасти, надо подключить систему пожаротушения. 2771 00036ED4 Мы спасли Убежище 63, запустив систему пожаротушения. 2772 00036ED5 На реакторе Убежища 63 произошла авария. Мы не смогли остудить реактор и предотвратить катастрофу. 2773 00036EE2 Ликвидировать соперников 2774 00036EF2 Почините автоматизированную ракету "земля-воздух" и защищайте ее от зверожогов. 2775 00036EF3 Мне надо поддерживать автоматизированную ракету "земля-воздух" в рабочем состоянии. Кроме того, необходимо уничтожить всех зверожогов, которых она привлекла. 2776 00036EF8 Собрать устройство "Фантом". 2777 00036EF9 Я берусь выполнять задачу по добыче устройства "Фантом". Чтобы узнать детали задания, надо прослушать краткую сводку. 2778 00036EFA "Фантом" — это устройство Таинственной Госпожи для тайного перемещения и маскировки. Чтобы его изготовить, нужны соответствующие компоненты. В описании задания сказано, что полезные сведения можно найти в базе данных Криптоса. 2779 00036EFB "Фантом" — это устройство Таинственной Госпожи для тайного перемещения и маскировки. Чтобы его изготовить, нужно найти соответствующие компоненты. 2780 00036EFC "Фантом" — это устройство Таинственной Госпожи для тайного перемещения и маскировки. Мне удалось собрать все необходимые компоненты для его изготовления. Чтобы сделать устройство, осталось найти фабрикатор. 2781 00036EFD Мне удалось собрать "Фантом" Таинственной Госпожи. 2782 00036F05 Штурмуйте форт Прикетта в ходе реконструкции событий Гражданской войны. 2783 00036F3F Узнать, что произошло с Орденом тайн. 2784 00036F40 Оливия Риверс продала рейдерам собственную мать и Орден тайн. Но что потом случилось с Орденом? А с Оливией и Шэннон Риверс? Воспользовавшись данными Оливии, я получу доступ к кабинету директрисы и узнаю хотя бы что-то. 2785 00036F41 Оливия Риверс продала рейдерам собственную мать и Орден тайн. Но что потом случилось с Орденом? А с Оливией и Шэннон Риверс? Теперь я могу войти в кабинет директрисы и получить ответы хотя бы на часть вопросов. 2786 00036F42 Оливия Риверс продала рейдерам Орден тайн. Она оставила послание матери, в котором предлагает встретиться в "особом месте" в назначенный день. Надо понять, где они встретились. 2787 00036F43 Оливия Риверс продала рейдерам Орден тайн. Она оставила послание матери, в котором предлагает встретиться в "особом месте" неподалеку от Сенека-Рокс в назначенный день. Надо понять, где они встретились. 2788 00036F44 Оливия Риверс продала рейдерам собственную мать и Орден тайн. Позже она встретилась с матерью на месте их старого лагеря. Там они обе и погибли. Надо обыскать их тела, чтобы понять, что произошло. 2789 00036F45 Оливия Риверс продала рейдерам собственную мать и Орден тайн. Позже она встретила свою мать: начался бой, и они обе погибли. Если я все еще собираюсь стать Таинственной Госпожой, мне надо воспользоваться ее именем и подтвердить мое последнее повышение. 2790 00036F46 Мне удалось пройти по следам Шэннон Риверс и стать следующей Таинственной Госпожой. 2791 00036F4E Создать Голос Сета. 2792 00036F4F Я берусь выполнять задачу по добыче "Голоса Сета". Чтобы узнать детали задания, надо прослушать краткую сводку. 2793 00036F50 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Чтобы его сделать, мне нужны данные программы по изучению экспериментального оружия. Какие-то зацепки об этом устройстве можно найти в базе данных Криптоса. 2794 00036F51 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Чтобы его сделать, мне нужны данные программы по изучению экспериментального оружия. 2795 00036F52 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне нужны сведения о программе по изучению экспериментального оружия, но на центральном компьютере "Шугар гроув" хранится огромный объем информации. Надо придумать, как ее извлечь, чтобы затем загрузить в фабрикатор. 2796 00036F53 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне нужны сведения о программе по изучению экспериментального оружия, но на центральном компьютере "Шугар гроув" хранится огромный объем информации. Голозапись проекта "Сифон", о которой мне удалось узнать, должна помочь мне извлечь данные. 2797 00036F54 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне нужны сведения о программе по изучению экспериментального оружия, но на центральном компьютере "Шугар гроув" хранится огромный объем информации. Голозапись проекта "Сифон", которую мне удалось найти, поможет мне извлечь данные. 2798 00036F55 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне нужны сведения о программе по изучению экспериментального оружия, но на центральном компьютере "Шугар гроув" хранится огромный объем информации. Надо придумать, как ее извлечь, чтобы затем загрузить в фабрикатор. 2799 00036F56 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне нужны сведения о программе по изучению экспериментального оружия, но на центральном компьютере "Шугар гроув" хранится огромный объем информации. Голозапись проекта "Сифон", о которой мне удалось узнать, должна помочь мне извлечь данные. 2800 00036F57 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне нужны сведения о программе по изучению экспериментального оружия, но на центральном компьютере "Шугар гроув" хранится огромный объем информации. Голозапись проекта "Сифон", которую мне удалось найти, поможет мне извлечь данные. 2801 00036F58 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне нужны сведения о программе по изучению экспериментального оружия, но на центральном компьютере "Шугар гроув" хранится огромный объем информации. Голозапись проекта "Сифон", которую мне удалось найти, поможет мне извлечь данные. 2802 00036F59 "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне надо вернуться к фабрикатору и загрузить в него данные голозаписи о проекте "Сифон". 2803 00036F5A "Голос Сета" — легендарное ружье Таинственной Госпожи. Мне удалось загрузить собранные данные в фабрикатор, и теперь он сможет создать подобное оружие. 2804 00036F5B Мне удалось добыть данные из программы по изучению экспериментального оружия и сделать собственную версию "Голоса Сета" — ружья Таинственной Госпожи. 2805 00036F9A Отгоните диких гулей от входа в Убежище 76. 2806 00036F9B Мы вышли из Убежища 76, чтобы разобраться с дикими гулями, которые шастали у входа. 2807 00036F9C Мы не смогли отогнать диких гулей, но они ушли сами. 2808 00036F9D Мы остановили орду диких гулей, которая пыталась прорваться ко входу в Убежище 76. 2809 00036FDD Уничтожьте заданную цель 2810 00036FEE Осмотрите базу Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна. 2811 00036FEF Выяснилось, что штаб-квартира Спасателей находилась в аэропорту Моргантауна. Если я хочу понять, что с ними произошло, начинать стоит именно оттуда. 2812 00036FF0 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза одна голозапись. Надо ее послушать. 2813 00036FF1 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза одна голозапись. Надо ее послушать. 2814 00036FF2 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза голозапись, которую сделала Смотрительница. Она предлагает проверить терминал поблизости, чтобы узнать больше о проекте по иммунизации, которым занимались Спасатели. 2815 00036FF3 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза голозапись, которую сделала Смотрительница. Она предлагает проверить соседний терминал, чтобы узнать больше о проекте по иммунизации, которым занимались Спасатели. 2816 00036FF4 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза голозапись, которую сделала Смотрительница. Она предлагает проверить соседний терминал, чтобы узнать больше о проекте по иммунизации, которым занимались Спасатели. 2817 00036FFE Мне надо победить матку зверожогов, которые держат в страхе все Клюквенное болото. 2818 00036FFF Мне надо победить матку зверожогов, которые держат в страхе все Клюквенное болото. 2819 00037004 Найти форпост Спасателей во Флэтвудсе. 2820 0003702D Осмотрите хранилища припасов Спасателей около аэропорта Моргантауна 2821 0003702E В базе данных Спасателей есть еще одна программа для волонтеров, и я хочу в ней поучаствовать. Когда-то у Спасателей были замечательные запасы, и, возможно, некоторые их тайники в округе остались нетронутыми. 2822 0003705A Ты же хороший сосед, пожалуйста, открой дверь. 2823 0003705B Кто-то стоит под дверью. Мне придется открыть. 2824 0003705C Оказалось, это сосед — мой друг Дастин. 2825 0003705D Дастин ответил на мою вежливость взаимностью. Он молодец. 2826 00037060 Есть только один способ исправить данные переписи... убийство. 2827 00037061 Надо понять, что случилось с роботом для переписи. 2828 00037062 Похоже, робот для переписи пересчитывал не людей. Чтобы исправить статистику, он решил убить существ, которых уже пересчитал. Я разберусь с ним. 2829 00037074 Мне надо понять, что происходит в исследовательском центре "РобКо". 2830 00037075 Мне надо отозвать разбежавшихся военных роботов с помощью маячка позади грузовика. 2831 00037076 Сержант Храбрец отключился, чтобы сэкономить энергию. Так что теперь мне придется разбираться с волнами возвращающихся военных роботов — опасных и враждебно настроенных. 2832 000370AD Смотрительница скрылась. Найдите ее записи. 2833 000370AE Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2834 000370AF Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2835 000370B0 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2836 000370B1 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2837 000370B2 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2838 000370B3 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2839 000370B4 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2840 000370B5 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2841 000370B6 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2842 000370B7 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2843 000370B8 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2844 000370B9 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2845 000370BA Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 2846 000370D1 больше не работает. Почините поврежденные элементы и восстановите подачу энергии. 2847 000370D2 : питание отключено. Чтобы вернуть электричество, нужно отремонтировать трубы и оборудование поблизости. 2848 000370D3 Станция отключена. Мы еще не закончили ремонт труб и оборудования, но уже сейчас станцию можно перезапустить. 2849 000370D4 Станция отключена. Мы отремонтировали все системы, так что теперь станцию надо просто перезапустить. 2850 000370D5 Нам удалось отремонтировать и перезапустить станцию , которая снабжает электричеством весь регион. 2851 000370E1 Помогите заключенным с побегом. 2852 000370E2 Банда Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна собирается вытащить своего предводителя из Восточной региональной тюрьмы. 2853 000370E3 Надо помешать банде Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна напасть на тюрьму. 2854 000370EB Найти Смотрительницу 2855 000370EC Перед Убежищем 76 стоит робот Пеннингтон. Возможно, он знает, куда отправилась Смотрительница и что вообще происходит в Аппалачии. 2856 000370ED Смотрительница отправилась в город под названием Флэтвудс. К счастью, она оставила мне немного припасов, включая мой собственный C.A.M.P. Думаю, я встречу Смотрительницу, если пойду по дороге на юг. 2857 000370EE Сразу после выхода из Убежища 76 мне пришлось отправиться на поиски Смотрительницы в соседний город — Флэтвудс. Там действовала некая группа под названием "Спасатели": они помогали выжить людям, оставшимся в этом районе. Надеюсь, я получу доступ к системам Спасателей, записавшись в их ряды волонтером. 2858 000370F9 Помогите Рейчел изучить природу Аппалачии. 2859 00037106 Выследите цель и уничтожьте ее! 2860 00037116 Узнайте, что случилось с Мэдиганом, и сражайтесь за него против горелых. 2861 00037117 Надо понять, что произошло с Мэдиганом: его задание было чрезвычайно важным для победы над горелыми. Его последнее известное местоположение — Вершина мира, значит, надо туда заглянуть. 2862 00037118 Мэдиган мертв, но робот-рейдер по имени Роуз знает, где искать модуль связи для детектора горелых — это устройство, которое он пытался установить. Больше она ничего говорить не будет, пока я не завоюю ее доверия, выполнив для нее несколько заданий. 2863 00037119 Когда мне удалось завоевать доверие Роуз, она рассказала, что модуль связи для детектора горелых находится в тайнике рейдеров. И мне надо просто забрать его. 2864 0003711A Модуль связи поврежден. Надо отнести его в бункер Свободных Штатов. Они его сделали, значит, и починить сумеют. 2865 00037185 Выполнить задание, достойное Таинственной Госпожи. 2866 00037186 Мне удалось получить звание искательницы в Ордене тайн, а с ним — и новую голозапись. Надо прослушать послание, оставленное директрисой. 2867 00037187 Чтобы получить звание Таинственной Госпожи, мне надо выполнить задание соответствующего уровня. В Криптосе должен быть список заданий, из которых я смогу что-нибудь выбрать. 2868 00037188 Чтобы стать Таинственной Госпожой, я берусь выполнять задание "Внедрение в Плезент-Вэлли". Чтобы узнать детали задания, надо прослушать краткую сводку. 2869 00037189 Чтобы стать Таинственной Госпожой, мне надо внедриться на базу рейдеров, расположенную на горнолыжном курорте Плезент-Вэлли, и узнать, откуда рейдеры столько знают об Ордене тайн. 2870 0003718A Чтобы стать Таинственной Госпожой, мне надо узнать, откуда рейдеры столько знают об Ордене тайн. Для начала надо поискать какие-нибудь записки или тексты на терминалах, где говорится об Ордене. 2871 0003718B Чтобы стать Таинственной Госпожой, мне надо узнать, откуда рейдеры столько знают об Ордене тайн. В одной записке говорится, что некий рейдер по имени Броди хранит голозапись со сведениями об Ордене у себя в комнате. Надо найти эту голозапись. 2872 0003718C Чтобы стать Таинственной Госпожой, мне надо узнать, откуда рейдеры столько знают об Ордене тайн. В одной записке говорится, что некий рейдер по имени Броди хранит голозапись со сведениями об Ордене у себя в комнате. Комнату найти получилось — осталось отыскать голозапись. Мне нужно попасть внутрь. 2873 0003718D Чтобы стать Таинственной Госпожой, мне надо узнать, откуда рейдеры столько знают об Ордене тайн. В одной записке говорится, что некий рейдер по имени Броди хранит голозапись со сведениями об Ордене у себя в комнате. Надо найти эту голозапись. 2874 0003718E Оливия Риверс продала собственную мать и Орден тайн рейдерам: она отдала им копию базы данных Криптоса. 2875 0003719A Воспользоваться Булатом Бастет. 2876 0003719B Я берусь выполнять задачу по добыче "Булат Бастета". Чтобы узнать детали задания, надо прослушать краткую сводку. 2877 0003719C Булат Бастет — легендарный меч Госпожи. Чтобы сделать такой же клинок, мне надо найти исторический меч и взять анализатор замаха из фабрикатора. 2878 0003719D Булат Бастет — легендарный меч Госпожи. Чтобы сделать такой же клинок, мне надо найти исторический меч и взять анализатор замаха из фабрикатора. 2879 0003719E Булат Бастет — легендарный меч Госпожи. Чтобы сделать такой же клинок, мне надо найти исторический меч и прикрепить к нему анализатор замаха. 2880 0003719F Булат Бастет — легендарный меч Госпожи. Чтобы сделать такой же клинок, для начала мне надо прикрепить к мечу анализатор замаха. Его можно получить из фабрикатора. 2881 000371A0 Булат Бастет — легендарный меч Госпожи. Чтобы сделать такой же клинок, надо прикрепить анализатор замаха к историческому клинку, чтобы собрать данные о стиле моего боя. 2882 000371A1 Булат Бастет — легендарный меч Госпожи. Если верить инструкциям, этим мечом надо убить несколько разных тварей, чтобы анализатор замаха получил данные о стиле моего боя. 2883 000371A2 Мне удалось найти оригинальный меч и воспользоваться анализатором замаха для сбора информации о стиле моего боя. Надо подключиться к фабрикатору, чтобы тот перековал меч в мой собственный Булат Бастет. 2884 000371A3 Мне удалось обновить свои навыки фехтования и выковать Булат Бастет Таинственной Госпожи. 2885 000371C2 Обороняйте форт Прикетта в ходе реконструкции событий Гражданской войны. 2886 000371C5 Овладеть устройствами Таинственной Госпожи. 2887 000371C6 Мне удалось получить звание послушницы в Ордене тайн, а с ним — и новую голозапись. Надо прослушать послание, оставленное директрисой. 2888 000371C7 Чтобы сделать карьеру в Ордене тайн, мне придется освоить навыки и инструменты Госпожи, выполнив задания Криптоса. 2889 000371C8 Мне удалось выполнить задания для послушниц Ордена тайн и добыть инструменты Таинственной Госпожи. Остается только попросить о повышении. 2890 000371C9 Мне удалось получить звание искательницы в Ордене тайн, получив инструменты Таинственной Госпожи. 2891 000371D1 Вступить в Орден тайн. 2892 000371D2 Под особняком Риверсайд находится тайный комплекс. На входе центральный компьютер назвал меня "посвященной" и направил к терминалу для регистрации. 2893 000371D3 Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. После регистрации мне выдали голозапись с посланием от директрисы и велели ее прослушать. 2894 000371D4 Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Теперь Криптос — центральный компьютер Ордена — должен подобрать мне наставницу, как и всем посвященным. 2895 000371D5 Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Мне как посвященной подобрали наставницу. Она ждет меня в Льюисберге. 2896 000371D6 Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Мне подобрали наставницу, однако к моему появлению в Льюисберге она была уже мертва. Возможно, ее голозапись объяснит, в чем состояло задание этой женщины. 2897 000371D7 Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Мою наставницу отправили в Льюисберг охотиться на рейдеров. Мне стоит узнать больше об их конфликте с Орденом. Также можно просто вернуться к Криптосу и рассказать об успехах. 2898 000371D8 Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Назначенная мне наставница мертва, а все дела в Льюисберге закончены. Мне надо возвращаться к Криптосу. 2899 000371D9 Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Похоже, принять мой отчет и дать мне повышение может только моя наставница. Она мертва, но у меня есть ее пароль... 2900 000371DA Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Пришлось лично подтвердить собственное повышение до звания послушницы. Теперь осталось заново войти под своим именем и получить новое звание. 2901 000371DB Мне удалось найти секретную базу Ордена тайн под особняком Риверсайд. Теперь мое звание в Ордене — послушница. 2902 000371E6 Молодая женщина. Таинственное сообщение. Кто она, и за что сражалась? 2903 000371E7 Обнаружено тело молодой женщины в странных одеждах. Ее голозапись повреждена — мне удалось разобрать только отдельные слова: "орден", "особняк Риверсайд", "рейдеры"... Кем она была, и что еще за "орден"? 2904 000371E8 Обнаружено тело молодой женщины в странных одеждах. Отдельные слова ее поврежденной голозаписи привели меня в особняк Риверсайд, хозяйка которого носила вуаль в передней гостиной дома. Вуаль была и у убитой женщины. Может, это не случайное совпадение? 2905 000371E9 Обнаружено тело молодой женщины в странных одеждах. Отдельные слова ее поврежденной голозаписи привели меня в особняк Риверсайд, а ее вуаль открыла потайную дверь в передней гостиной дома. Надо посмотреть, куда ведет потайной ход. 2906 000371EA Обнаружено тело молодой женщины в странных одеждах. Отдельные слова ее поврежденной голозаписи привели меня в особняк Риверсайд, а ее вуаль открыла потайную дверь в передней гостиной, впустив меня в тайный научно-исследовательский комплекс под особняком. 2907 000371F1 Запустить экскаватор "Рокхаунд" 2908 000371F2 На терминале экскаватора "Рокхаунд" была запись, описывающая стержень воспламенения. Надо найти его или сделать четыре таких стержня на ремонтном верстаке, чтобы запустить реакторы этого огромного механизма. 2909 000371F3 Мне удалось найти четыре стержня воспламенения. Надо вставить их в соответствующие порты в реакторах экскаватора "Рокхаунд". 2910 000371F4 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 2911 000371F5 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 2912 000371F6 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 2913 000371F7 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 2914 000371F8 Все стержни воспламенения размещены в реакторах экскаватора "Рокхаунд". Теперь надо вернуться в центр управления и запустить машину. 2915 000371F9 Мне удалось запустить экскаватор "Рокхаунд". Я смогу собирать руду, которую экскаватор извлекает из земли, если буду устранять все повреждения, полученные в процессе работы. 2916 000371FA Мне удалось запустить экскаватор "Рокхаунд". Я смогу собирать руду, которую экскаватор извлекает из земли, если буду устранять все повреждения, полученные в процессе работы. 2917 000371FB Если мне понадобится больше руды, на экскаваторе "Рокхаунд" придется поменять стержни воспламенения. 2918 00037213 Ликвидировать соперников 2919 00037215 Потому что умному шахтеру всегда пригодится еще одна пара рук. 2920 00037216 Мне на глаза попался плакат с какой-то "раскопочной силовой броней". Кажется, ее производила только компания "Гаррахан майнинг". Чтобы больше узнать об этой необычной броне, надо заглянуть к ним в штаб-квартиру. 2921 00037218 Терминал приемной "Гаррахан майнинг" утверждает, что раскопочной силовой броней занимался некий Гарольд Фрост из исследовательского отдела. Надо туда сходить и почитать его записи. 2922 00037219 В записях Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне "Гаррахан" — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2923 0003721A На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2924 0003721B На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2925 0003721C На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2926 0003721D На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2927 0003721E На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2928 0003721F На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2929 00037220 На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2930 00037221 На терминале Гарольда Фроста нашлась масса сведений о раскопочной силовой броне — даже чертежи! Попробую сделать несколько элементов доспеха на верстаке для силовой брони. 2931 00037222 Мне удалось собрать полный комплект раскопочной силовой брони. Теперь надо надеть все элементы и зарегистрироваться в центральном компьютере "Гаррахана" — так я смогу открыть все возможности этого доспеха. 2932 00037223 Мне удалось зарегистрировать комплект раскопочной силовой брони в центральном компьютере "Гаррахана". Теперь доспех можно использовать как экскаватор — я смогу добывать руду гораздо более эффективно. 2933 00037230 Получено экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63. Надо его принять. 2934 00037231 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался пожар. Надо разузнать об этом Убежище и понять, где вход. 2935 00037232 Вход в Убежище 63 найден. Теперь надо понять, как попасть внутрь. 2936 00037233 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался пожар. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне надо пройти по следам дежурного командира пожарных. 2937 00037234 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался пожар. Теперь я знаю, где находится дежурный командир пожарных. Надо выследить его и забрать его пропуск. 2938 00037235 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался пожар. У меня есть пропуск командира пожарных, и теперь я могу войти внутрь. 2939 00037236 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: там начался пожар. Мне удалось получить пропуск командира пожарных и войти внутрь. 2940 0003723D В Убежище 63 начался бунт. Чтобы спасти Убежище, мы должны отправиться к месту бунта и прекратить его. 2941 0003723E В Убежище 63 начался бунт. Мы нашли бунтовщиков и теперь должны остановить их. 2942 0003723F В Убежище 63 начался бунт. Мы сумели остановить бунтовщиков, и теперь должны выдать виновных властям. 2943 00037240 Мы спасли Убежище 63, остановив бунт и передав виновных властям. 2944 00037241 В Убежище 63 начался бунт, и мы не смогли его остановить. 2945 0003724A Задание началось. 2946 0003724B Путешествие в нужный регион началось. 2947 0003724C Нужные место и регион посещены! 2948 00037251 На реакторе Убежища 63 началась авария. Чтобы спасти Убежище, надо добраться до уровня реактора и запустить процесс охлаждения. 2949 00037252 На реакторе Убежища 63 произошла авария. Чтобы спасти Убежище, необходимо запустить процесс охлаждения. 2950 00037253 Мы запустили процесс охлаждения. Теперь надо охранять реактор, пока процесс охлаждения не завершится. 2951 00037254 Мы спасли Убежище 63, запустив процесс охлаждения реактора. 2952 00037255 На реакторе Убежища 63 произошла авария. Мы не смогли остудить реактор и предотвратить катастрофу. 2953 0003725A Получено экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63. Надо его принять. 2954 0003725B Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: на реакторе Убежища произошла авария. Надо разузнать об этом Убежище и понять, где вход. 2955 0003725C Вход в Убежище 63 найден. Теперь надо понять, как попасть внутрь. 2956 0003725D Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: на реакторе Убежища произошла авария. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне надо выследить инженера-ядерщика. 2957 0003725E Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: на реакторе Убежища произошла авария. Мне удалось найти штатного инженера-ядерщика, теперь попробуем проследить за ним и забрать его пропуск. 2958 0003725F Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: на реакторе Убежища произошла авария. Мне удалось получить пропуск инженера-ядерщика — теперь можно заходить в Убежище. 2959 00037260 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 63: на реакторе Убежища произошла авария. Мне удалось найти пропуск инженера-ядерщика и войти в Убежище. 2960 00037268 Мы можем потерять генетическую информацию о создании существа CritterX: CritterX рискует исчезнуть с лица планеты. Поэтому необходимо усыпить как можно больше таких существ, предварительно убив хищника PredatorX, который на них охотится. 2961 00037269 ЗАПИСЬ 1 В ЖУРНАЛЕ 2962 0003726A ЗАПИСЬ 2 В ЖУРНАЛЕ 2963 0003726B ЗАПИСЬ 3 В ЖУРНАЛЕ 2964 0003726C ЗАПИСЬ 4 В ЖУРНАЛЕ 2965 0003726D КОМНАТУ ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОГО КОМПЬЮТЕРА 2966 0003726E ПЕРЕПИСАТЬ 2967 0003726F ПЕРЕПИСАТЬ 2968 00037277 Сравните трекер задания с целями задания в пип-бое! 2969 00037278 Нужно отправиться на левую или правую платформу. 2970 0003728C Получайте жетоны Мистера Пушистика, складывая уголь в тележки, расставленные по парку! 2971 0003728D Мне надо найти конкурс под названием "Веселый землекоп" и настроить его. Звучит не очень-то весело. 2972 0003728E Если я и правда собираюсь играть в землекопов, для начала надо взять ведро угля. 2973 0003728F Надо найти тележки, разбросанные по парку, и кидать по куску угля в каждую, пока не закончится время. Мне кажется, до войны это было гораздо проще: сейчас процесс осложняют опасные твари и радиация. Но я не отказываюсь. 2974 00037290 У меня получилось заполнить их все и вовремя вернуться к роботу! 2975 00037291 У меня не получилось добраться до всех тачек за отведенное время. 2976 00037292 Мне удалось закончить все вовремя, и робот вручил мне несколько значков. 2977 00037299 Получайте жетоны Мистера Пушистика, поедая испортившиеся хот-доги. 2978 0003729A Мне надо найти "Очередь за кормежкой". 2979 0003729B Правила вроде простые: я могу приниматься за хот-доги, как только возьму бумажное полотенце. Надеюсь, они не очень гадкие. 2980 0003729C Мне надо съесть эти хот-доги, пока не закончится время. Только они испортились и отвратительно выглядят. Не знаю, что со мной будет после них. 2981 0003729D Ох! Это было ужасно. 2982 0003729E Ну... у меня получилось, только мне нехорошо. Зато мне дали значков, ура! 2983 000372AA Артиллерийские установки в форте Дефайанс готовы открыть огонь по горелым. 2984 000372AB Артиллерийская батарея форта Дефайанс сообщает, что замечены цели — горелые. Передовому наблюдателю необходимо отмечать цели для артиллерии с помощью прицела разведчика. 2985 000372AC Все цели отмечены, артиллерия берется за работу. Пора эвакуировать район. 2986 000372AD Все цели отмечены, артиллерия берется за работу. Пора эвакуировать район. 2987 000372B6 Гарантированное получение: крышки, опыт, Ядер-кола и 2 ядерных минизаряда. 2988 000372B7 Задание выполнено 2989 000372D0 Раскройте тайну взбесившихся роботов Ватоги. 2990 000372D1 В Ватоге что-то происходит. Чтобы узнать больше, мне надо добраться до офиса мэра. 2991 000372D2 Ух ты, теперь я мэр Ватоги! Надо выслушать сообщения на этом компьютере, чтобы лучше понять, что происходит. 2992 000372D3 Чтобы узнать больше об этом диверсанте, нужно прочитать записи на компьютере мэра. 2993 000372D4 Возможно, диверсант скрывается в Богтауне. Попытаюсь его найти. 2994 000372D5 Мне удалось найти логово диверсанта. Теперь надо сопоставить все известные факты и понять, что делать дальше. 2995 000372D6 Я могу загрузить свое изображение в вирусную программу, которая находится в офисе диверсанта в исследовательском комплексе "РобКо". У меня есть карточка, с которой я смогу войти в его офис, а также пароль от его компьютера. 2996 000372D7 Не знаю, что делать с голозаписью вируса. Но МАРА наверняка что-нибудь придумает. Надо вернуться к ней и посоветоваться. 2997 000372D8 Мне надо отнести вирусную голозапись на терминал на крыше: с обновлением программа установится на всех роботах города. 2998 000372D9 Пока файл загружается, придется отбивать нападение охранных роботов. Если они прервут загрузку, придется начинать все сначала. 2999 000372DA Мне удалось обновить программу муниципальных роботов Ватоги. Теперь они станут дружелюбнее — по крайней мере, ко мне. Кроме того, МАРА дала мне код от сейфа мэра. Наверняка там есть что-нибудь полезное. 3000 000372F7 Помогайте Бекхэму защищаться, пока он собирает мед. 3001 000372F8 Один Мистер Помощник в Топи разговаривает сам с собой. Надо бы выяснить, чем он занимается. 3002 000372F9 Мистер Помощник по имени Бекхэм пытается набрать меда, но боится пчел. Он попросил меня защищать его, пока он собирает мед с окрестных ульев. 3003 000372FA Мистер Помощник по имени Бекхэм пытается набрать меда, но боится пчел. Он попросил меня защищать его, пока он собирает мед с окрестных ульев. 3004 000372FB Мистер Помощник по имени Бекхэм пытается набрать меда, но боится пчел. Он попросил меня защищать его, пока он собирает мед с окрестных ульев. 3005 00037302 Посетите парад по случаю Дня Графтона. 3006 00037303 Мэр Графтона объявил День Графтона. Графтонское чудовище примет участие в "параде". Мне кажется, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 3007 00037304 Мне удалось убить Графтонское чудовище, которое разоряло Графтон. 3008 00037308 Остановите орду болотников. 3009 00037309 Огромная орда болотников отправляется к озеру в Графтоне. Надо остановить их, пока они не встретились с маткой. 3010 0003730A Мне не удалось помешать болотникам добраться до озера. Появилась матка болотников, и теперь мне придется ее убить. 3011 0003730B Мне удалось уничтожить огромную орду болотников, пока она не добралась до озера и не встретилась с маткой. 3012 00037312 Сразитесь в реконструированном сражении гражданской войны вместе с друзьями. 3013 00037313 В форте Прикетта проходит реконструкция исторического сражения с настоящим оружием. Думаю, мне надо поговорить с куратором. 3014 00037314 В форте Прикетта проходит реконструкция исторического сражения с настоящим оружием. Чем больше солдат я убью, тем больше очков мне дадут. А сторона, заработавшая больше очков, получит лучшие призы. 3015 00037315 В форте Прикетта проходит реконструкция исторического сражения с настоящим оружием. Бой начался. Опоздавшие тоже могут присоединиться, подойдя к гидам. 3016 00037316 В битве нет игроков. 3017 00037355 Вступайте в команду Мистера Пушистика и веселитесь в Кэмден-парке 3018 00037356 Есть одно место для развлечений, называется Кэмден-парк. Реклама заявляет, что там можно отлично провести время, а мне не помешает развлечься. 3019 00037357 Интересное место, нечто вроде парка развлечений. Кажется, там американские горки! 3020 00037358 Похоже, в свое время Кэмден-парк был отличным местом. Из громкоговорителя доносятся какие-то объявления... Возможно, здесь до сих пор что-то происходит. 3021 00037359 Робот принял меня за кого-то другого и отправил переодеваться в зону для сотрудников. Похоже, я опаздываю на работу. 3022 0003735A Надо сказать, я отлично выгляжу в этом костюме! Ладно, отмечусь — и за работу! 3023 0003735B Мне надо "откалибровать" какие-то игры. Надеюсь, у меня получится. 3024 0003735C Мне удалось сыграть во все игры — будем считать, они откалиброваны. Теперь мне надо встретиться с начальством. Это будет интересно. 3025 0003735D Босс был не слишком мной доволен, но теперь у меня есть жетоны, и я знаю, куда их потратить. 3026 00037368 Создайте необходимые исходные части и бросьте их в соответствующую горящую шахту. 3027 00037378 Настало время для игры! Будьте послушны и делайте то, что скажет няня. 3028 00037379 В Беркли-Спрингс мне повстречалась Мисс Няня, которая считает, что я ребенок. Надо с ней поговорить и выяснить, что ей нужно. 3029 0003737A Мисс Няня приняла меня за ребенка и отправила собирать образцы местной флоры для школьного проекта. 3030 0003737B Мисс Няня приняла меня за ребенка и отправила собирать цветы. Надо осмотреть Топь и собрать самые разные растения. 3031 0003737C Мисс Няня приняла меня за ребенка и отправила играть к друзьям. Надо пройти по местам, которые она отметила, и посмотреть, что меня там ждет. 3032 0003737D Друзья мои оказались не слишком дружелюбными. Но я умею давать сдачи обидчикам — придется защищаться. 3033 0003737E Мисс Няня приняла меня за ребенка и отправила за забытыми игрушками. Надо пройти по местам, которые она отметила, и найти все игрушки. 3034 0003737F Мне удалось выполнить задание Хлои. Надо вернуться в Беркли-Спрингс и рассказать ей об этом. 3035 0003738A Призовите Мудрого Молерота. Для этого необходимо зажечь лампу на маяке. 3036 0003738B Какой-то сектант призывал Мудрого Молерота и для этого пытался зажечь фонарь старого маяка. Возможно, его план использовать биолюминисцентную лампу из светлячков мог бы сработать, но бедняга умер от ран. 3037 0003738D Мы не успели собрать достаточно биолюминисцентной жидкости для маяка в отведенное время. 3038 0003739F Осторожнее! повсюду! 3039 000373A0 Осторожнее! повсюду! 3040 000373A8 Вы можете захватить мастерскую! 3041 000373A9 Я смогу пользоваться мастерской, если уничтожить врагов, обитающих в локации: ! 3042 000373AA Вы можете захватить мастерскую в локации: . 3043 000373AF Очистите озеро. 3044 000373B0 Мэр Графтона просит убрать с озера ядовитые бочки и куда-нибудь их выкинуть. Или хотя бы просто убрать с глаз долой. 3045 000373B2 Мэр Графтона просит убрать с озера ядовитые бочки и куда-нибудь их выкинуть. Мне удалось их вытащить, осталось убрать. 3046 000373B3 Мне удалось помочь мэру Графтона убрать ядовитые бочки с берега озера и выкинуть их. 3047 000373C3 В Убежище 94 проникли враги. По рекомендации центрального компьютера, мы запустили протокол аварийного затопления. Надо уносить ноги, пока тут все не залило! 3048 000373C4 В Убежище 94 проникли враги. Мы запустили протокол аварийного затопления, и попытались выбраться до того, как в Убежище хлынула вода. 3049 000373C5 В Убежище 94 проникли враги. Мы запустили протокол аварийного затопления, но не успели выбраться до того, как хлынула вода. 3050 000373D6 Начальнику службы безопасности Ватоги нужна ваша помощь при зачистке одного места. 3051 000373D7 Надо поговорить с шефом полиции Ватоги — возможно, ему нужна помощь. 3052 000373D8 Шеф полиции Ватоги отправил меня выгонять нелегальных поселенцев из локации . 3053 000373DE Помогите поймать Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна. 3054 000373DF Начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы попросил меня присмирить Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна. Тот окопался где-то у Графтонской плотины. 3055 000373E0 Начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы попросил меня присмирить Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна, и мне удалось это сделать. Скоро прибудет маршал, чтобы отправить Бешеного Пса под охрану. 3056 000373E6 Как следует пошумите, чтобы приманить смертельно опасное существо к бару "Логово Бака", а затем уничтожьте его. 3057 000373E7 На комплекс "Сыны Дейна" каждую ночь нападало некое существо, которое прозвали "ночным охотником" и которое в конце концов перебило всех до единого. Похоже, они как-то приманивали чудовище. Можно попробовать повторить их действия, приманить таким образом чудовище, устроить на него засаду — и убить. 3058 000373E8 На комплекс "Сыны Дейна" каждую ночь нападало некое существо, которое прозвали "ночным охотником" и которое в конце концов перебило всех до единого. Чтобы повторить их действия, мы устроим такой же гвалт с помощью инструментов и заманим чудовище в засаду: когда оно появится, мы будем наготове. 3059 000373E9 На комплекс "Сыны Дейна" каждую ночь нападало некое существо, которое прозвали "ночным охотником" и которое в конце концов перебило всех до единого. Нам удалось приманить чудовище громкой и неслаженной музыкой. Осталось его убить. 3060 000373F0 Завершите начатые Эллой исследования препарата под названием "Радщит". 3061 000373F1 Мне удалось найти бункер в Топи. Надо глянуть, что там есть полезного. 3062 000373F2 Мне удалось найти терминал некой Эллы Эймс. Она сказала, что собирается в Топь, чтобы провести какие-то исследования. Она утверждает, что работает над неким препаратом "радщит", который может оказаться даже более мощным, чем Рад-Х. Надо найти результаты ее работы: они могут оказаться полезными. 3063 000373F3 Мне удалось найти тело Эллы и результаты ее исследований. Надо изучить их, чтобы узнать о радщите и бутонах с лозы душителя, над которыми она ставила эксперименты. 3064 000373F4 Элла считала, что особое удобрение заставит бутоны с лозы душителя раскрыться. Основной ингредиент радщита — радиоактивная костная мука, которую можно найти только в гнездах когтя смерти. Чтобы облегчить поиски, можно установить систему слежения на голозапись Эллы. 3065 000373F5 Элла считает, что, соединив радиоактивную костную муку с азотом, фосфором и калием, можно получить достаточно мощное удобрение, которое заставит раскрыться бутоны с лозы душителя. Надо поискать эти ингредиенты на "Дайер кемикал". 3066 000373F7 Мне удалось найти все ингредиенты для удобрения. Чтобы его создать, осталось установить их в цехе смешивания "Дайер кемикал". 3067 000373F8 Мне удалось создать удобрение в цехе смешивания в "Дайер кемикал". Теперь надо сбросить удобрение в реку: так оно распространится по болоту, и бутоны с лозы душителя расцветут. 3068 000373F9 Мне удалось создать удобрение, о котором говорила Элла Эймс, и слить его в реку на "Дайер кемикал". Надо осмотреть ближайшие участки реки: не расцвела ли там лоза душителя. 3069 000373FA Цветок с лозы душителя у меня, теперь надо найти верстак химикатов и попробовать сделать радщит, о котором говорила Элла Эймс. 3070 0003741F Вот и настал этот важный день. Пришло время покинуть Убежище! 3071 00037430 Поразите все цели, пока не закончилось время. 3072 00037431 Теперь мне надо подстрелить все цели, пока не закончилось время. Заряжай! 3073 00037432 Получилось! Мне удалось попасть по всем целям в отведенное время! 3074 00037433 У меня не получилось попасть по всем целям в отведенное время. Похоже, придется пройти тренировку снова. 3075 00037438 Пройдите автоматизированный курс обучения в лагере Макклинток, чтобы вступить в ряды армии США. 3076 00037439 Похоже, в бункере есть некий военный отдел. Но для доступа туда нужны дополнительные разрешения. МОДУС предлагал обращаться к нему за информацией... 3077 0003743A МОДУС говорит, что нужно пройти курс обучения в лагере Макклинток, чтобы получить доступ в командный центр военного отдела. Пора послужить в армии... 3078 0003743B Мастер-сержант сказал, что мне нужны армейский камуфляж и шлем. Кроме того, он говорил что-то насчет "квитанции на форму" — попробую отыскать такую. 3079 0003743C Мастер-сержант сказал, что мне нужны армейский камуфляж и шлем. Кроме того, он говорил что-то насчет "квитанции на форму". Где-то было написано, что подобный документ может быть в старой казарме. 3080 0003743D Какой-то курсант забыл квитанцию на форму в казарме. Надо сходить туда: может, документ по-прежнему там. 3081 0003743E Мне удалось найти квитанцию на форму. Теперь я получу всю необходимую одежду! 3082 0003743F Шлем и камуфляж у меня. Осталось их надеть — и можно возвращаться к мастер-сержанту. 3083 00037440 Мне предстоит пройти три курса: стрельбы, ловкости и патриотизма. Пора за дело! 3084 00037441 Мне удалось пройти первый набор курсов. Теперь меня ждет последнее испытание — тренировка с боевыми патронами. Думаю, самое время раздобыть стимуляторов. 3085 00037442 Тренировки закончены! Теперь мне надо поговорить с мастер-сержантом и оформить прохождение курса. 3086 00037443 Мне удалось пройти учебный курс в лагере Макклинток. Теперь я по-настоящему служу в армии США! 3087 00037444 Мне удалось пройти учебный курс в лагере Макклинток. Теперь я по-настоящему служу в армии США! Пора вернуться к МОДУСу и подумать, как влезть в систему повышений в бункере. 3088 00037477 Спасите обесцвеченный кизил. 3089 00037478 Мэр Графтона попросил меня спасти обесцвеченный кизил, полив его удобрением с помощью фермерских опрыскивателей. 3090 0003747E Помогите мэру Графтона. 3091 00037480 Компьютерный мэр Графтона попросил меня починить несколько достопримечательностей города перед началом "туристического сезона". 3092 00037481 Мне удалось подготовить все достопримечательности к открытию, как и просил меня компьютерный мэр Графтона. 3093 0003748A Возможно, что ключ к победе над зверожогами находится в их ДНК. 3094 0003748B Братство Стали пыталось найти слабые стороны зверожогов. Для этого, среди прочего, они начали проект "Миссия 099-01". Надо узнать, что это была за миссия. 3095 0003748C В рамках "Миссии 099-01" мне предстоит отправиться в университет "Волт-Тек" и подключиться к одной из их автоматизированных лабораторий, чтобы найти слабые стороны зверожогов. 3096 0003748D Для начала, чтобы изучать зверожогов в УВТ, мне надо направить больше электричества на оборудование автоматизированной лаборатории. 3097 0003748E Теперь автоматизированной лаборатории хватает электричества — можно подумать о том, как я буду исследовать зверожогов. 3098 0003748F Чтобы изучить уязвимые места зверожогов, нужно получить образцы чистой ДНК зверожогов. 3099 00037490 У меня есть отличный образец ДНК зверожога. Отправляюсь в автоматизированную лабораторию: надо положить ДНК в центрифугу. 3100 00037491 ДНК зверожога подготовлена к анализу. Теперь запустим автоматизированную программу исследований: она проанализирует эту ДНК. 3101 0003749A Заберите сокровища, которые вынесли на поверхность кротокрысы, встревоженные звоном колоколов. 3102 0003749C Звук колоколов привлекает множество кротокрысов, которые вылезают из нор и вытаскивают свои сокровища. 3103 0003749D Вся земля испещрена норами кротокрысов, и среди кучек грязи поблескивают сокровища. 3104 0003749E Колокола прекратили свой скорбный звон, и кротокрысы тут же утратили интерес к поверхности. 3105 000374A5 На реакторе Убежища 94 произошла авария. Чтобы понять, что именно происходит, необходимо добраться до оперативного центра в инженерном крыле. 3106 000374A6 На реакторе Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Необходимо добраться до этого крыла, чтобы найти источник угрозы. 3107 000374A7 На реакторе Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Необходимо добраться до этого крыла, но для этого потребуется разрешение общественного совета. 3108 000374A8 На реакторе Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Чтобы получить доступ к этому крылу, нам нужно получить не менее голосов в общественном совете. 3109 000374A9 На реакторе Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Заручившись поддержкой общественного совета, мы получим доступ к этому крылу. 3110 000374AA На реакторе Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Нам необходимо войти в это крыло, обнаружить источник угрозы и устранить его. 3111 000374AB ГЭКК Убежища 94 серьезно поврежден и начал плавиться. Надо придумать, как остановить процесс, пока ситуация не стала еще хуже. 3112 000374AC ГЭКК Убежища 94 серьезно поврежден и начал плавиться. Нам придется защищать этот участок, пока восстанавливается защитное поле. 3113 000374AD ГЭКК Убежища 94 серьезно поврежден и начал плавиться. Мы не смогли восстановить защитное поле вокруг ГЭКК и спасти Убежище. 3114 000374AE Мы не смогли предотвратить ядерную аварию в Убежище 94. 3115 000374BC Для верификации надо использовать PQI и SQV. 3116 000374BD Задание выполнено 3117 000374C1 Загадочное радиосообщение. Тайна, которую нужно раскрыть. 3118 000374C2 Годы назад Братство Стали оставило загадочное сообщение о том, что Дефайанс пал. Никто вокруг не знал, что это значит. Но у меня есть зацепка... некто по имени Эбби. 3119 000374C3 Эбигейл Синф так и не нашла штаб-квартиру Братства Стали — место под названием форт Дефайанс. Но она знала, где расположена одна из их баз — Кэмп-Венчур. 3120 000374C4 Оказывается, форт Дефайанс, принадлежавший Братству Стали, был построен на развалинах психиатрической лечебницы Аллегейни, в глубине Клюквенного болота. 3121 000374C5 Оказывается, форт Дефайанс, принадлежавший Братству Стали, был построен на развалинах психиатрической лечебницы Аллегейни, в глубине Клюквенного болота. 3122 000374C6 Мне удалось найти форт Дефайанс, но Братство Стали перекрыло вход защитными дверями. И к этим дверям необходимо подвести электричество. 3123 000374C7 Питание подведено — теперь можно заходить на базу Братства Стали. Может быть, теперь я узнаю, что же с ними произошло? 3124 000374D0 Это запись #0. 3125 000374D1 Это запись #1 в журнале. 3126 000374D2 Это запись #1 в журнале. 3127 000374D3 Это запись стадии 70 в журнале. 3128 000374DB Помогите мистеру Биллингсли подготовить хеллоуинскую вечеринку. 3129 000374DC Биллингсли, метрдотель "Болтон-Гринс", ищет людей, которые бы приготовили зал к Хеллоуину. 3130 000374DD Нам надо найти роботов-официантов и вернуть их на работу. Они разбежались по всей округе. 3131 000374DE Декоративные столовые наборы и букеты пропали. Мы должны их найти и вернуть на столы до начала праздника, при этом не пуская внутрь незваных гостей. 3132 000374DF Мы закончили с украшениями раньше времени. Остается охранять зал от незваных гостей, пока не начнется праздник Хеллоуина. 3133 000374F6 Найдите невзорвавшиеся бомбы для Бумера. 3134 000374F7 В мотеле "Южная красавица" мне повстречался обездвиженный протектрон. Интересно, чем он раньше занимался? 3135 000374F8 В мотеле "Южная красавица" мне повстречался сломанный протектрон. Надо его выслушать и понять, что ему нужно. 3136 00037504 Защищайте фармаробота JD-7E, пока он ухаживает за полями! 3137 00037505 Необходимо запустить фармаробота с терминала "Арктоса". 3138 00037506 Фармаробот следует своим базовым протоколам и опыляет посевы. Я побуду с ним и прослежу, чтобы он завершил цикл полностью. 3139 00037507 Фармаробот закончил первое опыление, но здорово раздразнил некоторых окрестных тварей. 3140 00037508 Фармаробот закончил опыление во второй локации. 3141 00037509 Фармаробот закончил работать в третьей, последней локации. Ура! 3142 0003750A Робот передал данные обратно в "Арктос" и теперь собирается отключиться. 3143 0003750B Фармаробот отключился до следующего раза. 3144 0003750C Фармаробот не смог завершить свой обход и остановил выполнение задачи. 3145 0003751A Защищайте экстракторы урана, пока они добывают ценное сырье. 3146 00037523 Погрузитесь в глубины бункера "Уайтспринг" для конгрессменов. 3147 00037524 Мне удалось найти карту доступа в бункер Конгресса на имя Сэма Блэквелла. Надо заглянуть в Уайтспринг и проверить, вдруг она все еще работает. 3148 00037525 Мне удалось добраться до бункера Конгресса в Уайтспринге... и кто-то пригласил меня войти... 3149 00037526 Голос — тот, кто называет себя последним обитателем бункера, — предложил показать мне, на что способен бункер. Думаю, мне стоит зайти. 3150 00037527 Голос предложил мне сфотографироваться, а для этого — нажать кнопку в противоположной части комнаты. 3151 00037528 Голос, похоже, что-то для меня сделал. Мне надо просто взять этот предмет из раздатчика. 3152 00037529 Голос сказал спуститься ниже, чтобы мы могли получше... познакомиться. Интересно, что он имеет в виду? 3153 0003752A Оказывается, источник голоса — автоматизированный хранитель бункера под названием "МОДУС". Он обещает предоставить мне доступ ко всему бункеру, если я покажу себя достойным кандидатом. Кстати, он что-то говорил про перекус. 3154 0003752B Чтобы МОДУС смог оценить мои знания и мой тип личности, мне надо заполнить анкету — или просто поговорить с МОДУСом. 3155 0003752C Анкета заполнена. Надо обсудить результаты с МОДУСом. 3156 0003752D Похоже, МОДУС доволен моими результатами, но хочет от меня чего-то еще. Он... (они?!) предлагает мне воспользоваться раздатчиком. 3157 0003752E МОДУС не доволен результатами моей анкеты, но он дал мне еще один шанс. Кроме того, он велел мне воспользоваться раздатчиком. 3158 0003752F Я не хочу заполнять анкету, и МОДУС предложил мне другой способ пройти проверку. Мне надо просто воспользоваться раздатчиком. 3159 00037530 Мне надо взять пленку системного доступа к комплексу "Шугар гроув" и вставить ее в любой терминал в комнате радиоразведки этой организации, чтобы подключиться к их системе. МОДУС запросит в их архивах кое-какие данные, которые я затем верну сюда. МОДУС обещает мне помочь. 3160 00037531 Мне надо взять пленку системного доступа к комплексу "Шугар гроув" и вставить ее в любой терминал в комнате радиоразведки этой организации, чтобы подключиться к их системе. МОДУС запросит в их архивах кое-какие данные, которые я затем верну сюда. 3161 00037532 Мне удалось подключить МОДУСа к сети "Шугар гроув", и тут же сработала система сигнализации. Забрать эти его данные будет непросто. Надеюсь, МОДУС и правда мне поможет. 3162 00037533 Мне удалось подключить МОДУСа к сети "Шугар гроув", и тут же сработала система сигнализации. Забрать эти его данные будет непросто. 3163 00037534 МОДУС получил нужные данные. Пора возвращаться в Уайтспринг. 3164 00037535 МОДУС сказал положить данные из "Шугар гроув" в приемник у противоположной стены. 3165 00037536 Используя данные из "Шугар гроув", МОДУС создал для меня некое устройство. Надо забрать его из раздатчика. 3166 00037537 МОДУС хочет восстановить подключение к орбитальной платформе под названием "Ковак-Малдун", которая расположена над Аппалачией. Для этого мне придется вставить модуль связи (кстати, он может взорваться!) в определенную платформу. 3167 00037538 МОДУС наконец-то воссоединился с Коваком. Это победа? В любом случае, МОДУС попросил принести "посылку" с орбитальной платформы — мне надо ее подобрать и вернуться. 3168 00037539 Мне удалось собрать все содержимое посылки Ковака. Теперь надо снова вернуться туда, где меня ждет МОДУС. 3169 0003753A МОДУС предложил мне вступить в его Анклав. Теперь я могу как следует осмотреть весь бункер... хотя для входа в некоторые отделы нужно дополнительное разрешение. 3170 00037564 Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы Мистер Курьер добрался до места назначения и доставил послание. 3171 00037565 Мне повстречался сломанный Мистер Курьер. Кажется, этому роботу очень нужен собеседник. 3172 00037566 Мистеру Курьеру надо заменить разболтавшуюся деталь, и он продолжит выполнять свое задание. 3173 00037567 Мистер Курьер предлагает награду тому, кто проведет его через опасности и поможет добраться до места назначения. 3174 00037568 Мистер Курьер более-менее благополучно добрался до места назначения. Однако он по-прежнему совершенно сбит с толку. 3175 0003756D Для верификации надо использовать PQI и SQV. 3176 0003756E Задание выполнено 3177 00037574 Разбогатеть или сдохнуть! Я хочу быть шахтером. 3178 00037575 Мне удалось купить карту ближайшего карьера в автомате "Копай!". Надо сходить на карьер и посмотреть, стоило ли ее покупать. 3179 00037576 Мне удалось успешно разработать карьер, указанный на карте из автомата "Копай!". 3180 00037579 Выследите давно пропавших "шахтеров" и прикрепите к ним устройства системы "Работа на день". 3181 0003757E Ячейка загружена 3182 0003757F Задание принято 3183 0003758E Паладин Таггерди пыталась ликвидировать угрозу со стороны горелых. Что произошло? Пора это узнать. 3184 0003758F Паладин Таггерди возглавила отряд, который должен как-то справиться со зверожогами. Мне удалось найти частоту, на которой можно узнать, что произошло с паладином. 3185 00037590 Мне удалось услышать последние слова паладина Таггерди: она произнесла их, взрывая зверожогов в Стеклянных пещерах. Надо найти ее тело. 3186 00037591 Идентификатор паладина Таггерди у меня. Возможно, добравшись до ее штаба в форте Дефайанс, я смогу узнать больше о зверожогах. 3187 0003759F Надо пройти в конец зала. 3188 000375A0 Задание выполнено 3189 000375A5 Помогите Эбби включить систему обнаружения горелых! 3190 000375A6 В бункере Эбби меня ждала еще одна запись на интеркоме. Надо послушать, что говорит Эбби и что еще надо сделать, чтобы активировать систему обнаружения горелых. 3191 000375A7 Мастер-запись, которая мне нужна для активации системы обнаружения горелых, лежит в письменном столе Эбби. Прежде чем идти в арсенал Харперс-Ферри, надо обязательно забрать эту запись. 3192 000375A8 По словам Эбби, для доступа к арсеналу Харперс-Ферри мне будет нужна мастер-запись. Надо будет загрузить голозапись в терминал на входе и запустить программу допуска к арсеналу. 3193 000375A9 Мне удалось найти терминал на входе в арсенал Харперс-Ферри. Чтобы войти внутрь, мне надо загрузить мастер-запись и запустить программу допуска к арсеналу. 3194 000375AA Мне удалось запустить программу допуска к арсеналу Харперс-Ферри, и тут же из громкоговорителя раздался голос Эбби. Надо послушать и понять, что делать дальше. 3195 000375AB Эбби сказала, что скачать схемы маршрутизации Рейли нужно с помощью мастер-записи, которую она мне оставила в Харперс-Ферри. Для этого мне необходимо добавить мастер-запись в терминал Рейли. 3196 000375AC Мне удалось найти терминал Рейли в арсенале Харперс-Ферри. Мастер-запись загружена в терминал, и теперь надо запустить сканирующую программу Эбби, чтобы найти и скачать схемы маршрутизации. 3197 000375AD Мне удалось войти в терминал Рейли и скачать схемы маршрутизации. Тут же из громкоговорителя раздался голос Эбби. Надо дослушать ее и понять, как закончить работу над сетью. 3198 000375AE Эбби сказала использовать мастер-запись, которую она мне оставила, чтобы получить коды доступа Сэма в Капитолии Чарлстона. Для этого мне нужно добавить мастер-запись в терминал Сэма. 3199 000375AF Для системы обнаружения горелых мне нужны коды безопасности. Они находятся в закрытом терминале Сэма Блэквелла в Капитолии Чарлстона. Думаю, чтобы получить доступ к терминалу Сэма, мне нужен основной терминал службы безопасности. 3200 000375B0 Мне наконец-то удалось получить доступ к терминалу Сэма Блэквелла! Осталось только загрузить мастер-запись и запустить сканирующую программу Эбби, которая найдет и скачает коды доступа. 3201 000375B1 Мне удалось скачать коды доступа с терминала Сэма Блэквелла, и тут на мастер-записи включилось еще одно сообщение от Эбби. Надо его прослушать и понять, что делать дальше. 3202 000375B2 Схемы маршрутизации и коды доступа для системы обнаружения горелых у меня. Теперь я просто загружу мастер-запись Эбби в терминал релейной вышки, чтобы скачать оттуда все данные. 3203 000375B3 Все данные для системы обнаружения горелых у меня. Мне удалось загрузить голозапись Эбби в терминал релейной вышки, и теперь мне просто нужно скачать информацию на мастер-запись. 3204 000375B4 С помощью релейной вышки мне удалось скачать все данные системы обнаружения горелых на мастер-запись. Теперь мне надо вернуться в бункер Эбби и перезагрузить систему. 3205 000375B5 Мне удалось вернуться в бункер Эбби и перезагрузить систему обнаружения горелых. После этого в интеркоме вновь раздался голос Эбби. Послушаю внимательно: возможно, она даст какие-то последние инструкции. 3206 000375D1 Это сводка по заданию, которая отображается в списке "Доступные задания". 3207 000375D9 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94. Надо его прослушать. 3208 000375DA Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там серьезное наводнение. Надо все осмотреть и понять, где вход. 3209 000375DB Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там крупные неприятности с атомными установками. Надо все осмотреть и понять, где вход. 3210 000375DC Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там случилось серьезное нашествие насекомых. Надо все осмотреть и понять, где вход. 3211 000375DD Вход в Убежище 94 найден. Теперь надо понять, как попасть внутрь. 3212 000375DE Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там серьезное наводнение. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне нужен код доступа. Обитатели Убежища отправили посланника к выжившим в локацию . Надо попытаться выследить их и найти их код. 3213 000375DF Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там крупные неприятности с атомными установками. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне нужен код доступа. Обитатели Убежища отправили посланника к выжившим в локацию . Надо попытаться выследить их и найти их код. 3214 000375E0 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там случилось серьезное нашествие насекомых. Чтобы войти в Убежище, мне нужен код доступа. Обитатели Убежища отправили посланника к выжившим в локацию . Надо попытаться выследить их и найти их код. 3215 000375E1 Чтобы войти в Убежище 94, мне нужен код доступа. Убежище отправило посланника к выжившим в локацию . Их надо выследить и забрать у них код. 3216 000375E2 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там серьезное наводнение. Надо войти к ним с помощью найденного кода доступа. 3217 000375E3 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там проблемы с атомными установками. Надо войти к ним с помощью найденного кода доступа. 3218 000375E4 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там случилось серьезное нашествие насекомых. Надо войти туда с помощью найденного кода доступа. 3219 000375E5 Чтобы войти в Убежище 94, надо воспользоваться кодом доступа, который мне удалось найти. 3220 000375F3 Добежать до контрольной точки и обратно, пока не закончилось время. 3221 000375F9 Создайте и защитите автоматизированный патруль МОДУСа. 3222 000375FA МОДУС просит подключить его к ближайшей станции сборки роботов, чтобы он смог построить себе патрульных. 3223 0003762A 11 3224 0003762B Готово 3225 00037630 Горелые становятся все опаснее. Возможно, разобраться с угрозой поможет "Подзорная труба" Братства. 3226 00037631 На волне Братства Стали появилось странное экстренное сообщение о "Подзорной трубе". Возможно, в форте Дефайанс мне удастся понять, о чем речь. 3227 00037632 В автоматическом экстренном сообщении о "Подзорной трубе" говорится, что Братство обнаружило скопления зверожогов и разработало некое устройство, которое может находить места, откуда они появляются. Мне надо узнать о нем подробнее. 3228 00037633 Мне удалось узнать, как построить устройство, обнаруживающее зверожогов. Возможно, мне удастся понять, какое отношение сканирующий модуль имеет к "Подзорной трубе". 3229 00037634 "Подзорная труба" — это операция, в ходе которой предполагалось уничтожать скопления зверожогов, найденные с помощью сканирующего модуля. Надо построить такой модуль. 3230 00037635 Надо найти источник зверожогов с помощью сканирующего модуля. 3231 0003764D Обезвредьте взрывчатку в силовой броне рейдера, пока она не взорвалась! 3232 00037652 Выполните просьбы Ботелби. 3233 000394E7 Разрешение для соратников владельца мастерской 3234 000394EA Разрешение для соратников владельца мастерской. 3235 000394ED Разрешение для соратников владельца мастерской. 3236 00039846 Обычная конфигурация. 3237 00039848 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 3238 0003984A Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 3239 0003984C Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3240 0003984F Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 3241 00039851 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 3242 00039853 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 3243 00039857 Обычная конфигурация. 3244 0003985E Повышает харизму и интеллект. 3245 00039860 +30% к урону горелым 3246 00039862 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3247 00039864 Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкая дальность. 3248 00039866 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3249 0003986B Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 3250 0003986D Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3251 0003986F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3252 00039871 Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 3253 00039873 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3254 00039877 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3255 0003987A Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3256 0003987C Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3257 0003987E Очень высокий урон. 3258 00039882 Очень слабая отдача. 3259 00039884 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3260 00039888 Обычная конфигурация. 3261 00039891 Увеличенная скорострельность, точность прицельной стрельбы и дальность. Сильная отдача. Уменьшенный боезапас. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3262 00039895 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 3263 00039897 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .50. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3264 00039899 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3265 0003989B Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3266 0003989C Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 3267 0003989E Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3268 000398A0 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 3269 000398A3 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3270 000398A5 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3271 000398A7 Очень высокая дальность. Низкая отдача. 3272 000398A9 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3273 000398AB Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3274 000398AD Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 3275 000398B1 Обычная конфигурация. 3276 000398B3 Обычная конфигурация. 3277 000398B8 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3278 000398BA +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 3279 000398BB Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3280 000398BD Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3281 000398BF Обычная конфигурация. 3282 000398C4 Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 3283 000398C7 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 3284 000398D0 Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3285 000398D6 Невероятно увеличенный максимальный груз. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 3286 000398D8 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3287 000398DA Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 3288 000398DD Повышение интеллекта. 3289 000398E2 Увеличение урона с каждой последующей атакой одной и той же цели 3290 000398E4 Разделяет световой поток, увеличивая зону поражения лазера. Малая точность и дальность. 3291 000398E8 +1 к интеллекту 3292 000398EA Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3293 000398EC Повышение скорости передвижения на 10%. 3294 000398EE Очень слабая отдача. 3295 000398F0 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3296 000398F3 Обычная конфигурация. 3297 000398F6 Обычная конфигурация. 3298 000398F9 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3299 000398FB Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3300 00039901 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3301 00039903 Очень высокая скорострельность. 3302 00039906 Очень высокая скорострельность. 3303 00039908 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3304 0003990B Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3305 0003990E Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3306 00039912 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3307 00039914 Обычная конфигурация. 3308 00039916 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3309 00039918 Обычная конфигурация. 3310 0003991C Повышение восприятия. 3311 00039920 Урон от пламени. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3312 00039922 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3313 00039925 Стандарт 3314 00039927 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3315 00039929 Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 3316 0003992F Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 3317 00039931 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 3318 00039933 Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 3319 00039935 Превращает урон в радиацию и добавляет 10% 3320 00039938 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3321 0003993A Чем больше урона, тем сильнее ломка 3322 0003993C Автоматическое применение стимулятора при падении уровня здоровья до 25% или ниже раз в 60 секунд. 3323 00039941 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3324 00039943 +20 к здоровью 3325 00039945 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3326 00039949 Обычная конфигурация. 3327 0003994B Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3328 0003994F Модификация турели мастерской: ракетомет 3329 00039951 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3330 00039953 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и максимальный груз. 3331 00039956 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3332 0003995A Обычная конфигурация. 3333 0003995C Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 3334 0003995E Бронебойность. 3335 00039961 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 3336 00039964 "Испаряет жажду!" (и части тела; вызывает миниатюрный ядерный взрыв) 3337 00039966 Повышенный урон от пламени. Повышенная дальность и боезапас. 3338 0003996A Повышает силу и восприятие 3339 0003996D Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3340 00039971 Обычная конфигурация. 3341 00039973 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3342 00039975 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3343 00039977 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3344 0003997C Очень высокая бронебойность. 3345 0003997E Обычная конфигурация. 3346 00039981 Урон от пламени. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3347 00039983 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон. 3348 00039987 Очень слабая отдача. 3349 0003998A Невероятно высокий боезапас. Очень высокий урон. 3350 0003998C Очень высокий урон. 3351 0003998E Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3352 00039991 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3353 00039993 Обычная конфигурация. 3354 00039995 Урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 3355 00039997 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3356 00039999 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3357 0003999B Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3358 0003999D Обычная конфигурация. 3359 0003999F Очень высокая дальность. 3360 000399A1 Очень высокая дальность, очень слабая отдача. 3361 000399A3 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3362 000399A5 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3363 000399A8 Обычная конфигурация. 3364 000399AA Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. Повышение максимального груза. 3365 000399AD Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3366 000399AF Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 3367 000399B1 Обычная конфигурация. 3368 000399B3 Обычная конфигурация. 3369 000399B5 Очень высокая кратность. 3370 000399B7 Очень высокий урон. 3371 000399BB Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3372 000399BD Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3373 000399BF Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3374 000399C1 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3375 000399C3 +25 к сопротивляемости радиации 3376 000399C5 Переделка в огнемет. 3377 000399C7 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3378 000399CA Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 3379 000399CC Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3380 000399CE Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3381 000399D0 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 3382 000399D2 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3383 000399D4 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3384 000399D6 Повышает силу и восприятие 3385 000399DA Низкая дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3386 000399DD Очень высокая кратность. 3387 000399DF Обычная конфигурация. 3388 000399E3 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 3389 000399EA Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3390 000399EC Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3391 000399EE Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3392 000399F0 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3393 000399F2 Повышенная сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону. Добавляет окраску "Космический робот" (убирает другие окраски). 3394 000399F4 Очень слабая отдача. 3395 000399F6 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3396 000399FB Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3397 000399FD Обычная конфигурация. 3398 000399FF Очень высокий боезапас. 3399 00039A01 Обычная конфигурация. 3400 00039A03 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3401 00039A05 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .45. 3402 00039A09 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3403 00039A0B Увеличение максимального груза. 3404 00039A0D Погибая, вы сможете раз в минуту оживить себя с помощью стимулятора с вероятностью 50% 3405 00039A0F Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3406 00039A12 Обычная конфигурация. 3407 00039A15 Очень слабая отдача. 3408 00039A17 Повышает харизму, интеллект и удачу. 3409 00039A19 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3410 00039A1A Шанс привести цель в ярость. Повышенная сопротивляемость урону. (Малая надежность: при использовании может выйти из строя.) 3411 00039A1C Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3412 00039A1E Улучшенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3413 00039A23 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3414 00039A24 Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 3415 00039A26 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 3416 00039A28 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3417 00039A2A Очень слабая отдача. 3418 00039A30 Обычная конфигурация. 3419 00039A34 Очень высокая дальность, очень слабая отдача. 3420 00039A36 Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 3421 00039A38 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3422 00039A3A Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3423 00039A42 Низкая дальность. Очень слабая отдача. 3424 00039A4B Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3425 00039A4D +1 к харизме 3426 00039A50 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 3427 00039A52 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3428 00039A54 Обычная конфигурация. 3429 00039A57 Очень высокий урон. 3430 00039A5A На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 3431 00039A5C +1 к выносливости 3432 00039A5E Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3433 00039A61 +30% к урону роботам 3434 00039A63 Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 3435 00039A65 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3436 00039A68 Очень высокая скорострельность. 3437 00039A6A Очень высокий урон. 3438 00039A6C Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 3439 00039A6E Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 3440 00039A71 +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 3441 00039A74 +100% к точности в V.A.T.S. по цене +50% ОД, если вы не в бою 3442 00039A76 Увеличивает скорость передвижения на 5% 3443 00039A78 Повышенная дальность. 3444 00039A7B Чем меньше у вас здоровья, тем больше урон. 3445 00039A7C Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 3446 00039A7E Очень высокий боезапас. 3447 00039A7F Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 3448 00039A81 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3449 00039A83 Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3450 00039A85 Обычная конфигурация. 3451 00039A87 Обычная конфигурация. 3452 00039A88 Уменьшение урона конечностям. 3453 00039A8D Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3454 00039A91 С вероятностью 5% вы сможете отправить снаряд обратно в атакующего 3455 00039A95 -15% урона от животных 3456 00039A99 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3457 00039A9B +250 к сопротивляемости урону при перезарядке. 3458 00039A9D 75% шанс снизить урон на 15% во время бега. 3459 00039A9F Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 3460 00039AA1 Урон от пламени. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3461 00039AA3 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3462 00039AA5 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 3463 00039AA7 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3464 00039AA9 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3465 00039AAB Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3466 00039AAD +5 к здоровью 3467 00039AB2 Очень высокий урон. 3468 00039AB4 Повышает харизму, интеллект и удачу. 3469 00039AB6 Увеличенная скорострельность, точность прицельной стрельбы и дальность. Сильная отдача. Уменьшенный боезапас. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3470 00039AB8 Очень высокая бронебойность. 3471 00039ABA Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3472 00039ABC Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3473 00039ABF Слежение за целями. Повышенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3474 00039AC3 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3475 00039AC5 Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 3476 00039AC8 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3477 00039ACA Урон усиливается ночью и снижается днем 3478 00039ACC Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 3479 00039ACE Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3480 00039ACF Защищает от урона и заболеваний, распространяющихся воздушно-капельным путем. 3481 00039AD1 Очень слабая отдача. 3482 00039AD3 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3483 00039AD6 Бесшумная стрельба. Невероятно слабая отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Малая дальность. 3484 00039AD8 +1 к выносливости 3485 00039AD9 Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 3486 00039ADB Переделка в огнемет. 3487 00039ADD Обычная конфигурация. 3488 00039AE0 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3489 00039AE2 Увеличение максимального груза. 3490 00039AE5 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 3491 00039AE9 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3492 00039AEB Очень слабая отдача. 3493 00039AED Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3494 00039AEF Обычная конфигурация. 3495 00039AF1 Очень высокая скорострельность и урон. 3496 00039AF3 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 3497 00039AF5 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3498 00039AF7 Если в бою вас сильно ранят, это устройство автоматически вколет вам стимулятор. 3499 00039AF9 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 3500 00039AFB Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 3501 00039AFD Очень слабая отдача. 3502 00039AFF Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3503 00039B02 Обычная конфигурация. 3504 00039B04 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 3505 00039B07 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3506 00039B09 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3507 00039B0B Обычная конфигурация. 3508 00039B0E Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон. 3509 00039B12 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3510 00039B14 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 3511 00039B16 Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 3512 00039B1A Улучшенный автоматический режим стрельбы, увеличенный урон. 3513 00039B1D Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3514 00039B1F Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3515 00039B21 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 3516 00039B23 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3517 00039B25 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3518 00039B27 Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 3519 00039B28 Уменьшение урона при падении. 3520 00039B2A Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкий урон и дальность. 3521 00039B2D Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3522 00039B2F Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3523 00039B30 Увеличенный урон 3524 00039B32 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3525 00039B34 Обычная конфигурация. 3526 00039B36 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3527 00039B38 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3528 00039B3C Обычная конфигурация. 3529 00039B3E Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 3530 00039B40 Увеличенная дальность и отдача. 3531 00039B42 Повышает силу, восприятие и выносливость. 3532 00039B44 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .50. Увеличенный урон. 3533 00039B46 Обычная конфигурация. 3534 00039B48 Очень высокая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3535 00039B4A Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3536 00039B4C 50% шанс нанести 50 ед. радиации при успешном блоке. 3537 00039B50 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 3538 00039B53 Получите шанс сбить цель с ног 3539 00039B55 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3540 00039B57 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3541 00039B5A Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3542 00039B5C Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3543 00039B5E Обычная конфигурация. 3544 00039B60 Низкая дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3545 00039B62 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3546 00039B64 Обычная конфигурация. 3547 00039B66 Обычная конфигурация. 3548 00039B68 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 3549 00039B6A +1 к ловкости 3550 00039B6C Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3551 00039B6E Очищает воду от радиации при питье. 3552 00039B70 Здоровье постепенно восстанавливается, пока вы не участвуете в боях 3553 00039B72 Низкая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3554 00039B74 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3555 00039B77 Обычная конфигурация. 3556 00039B7A Очень высокий урон. 3557 00039B7C Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3558 00039B7D Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 3559 00039B7F Обычная конфигурация. 3560 00039B81 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3561 00039B84 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3562 00039B87 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3563 00039B89 Очень высокая дальность. 3564 00039B8B Обычная конфигурация. 3565 00039B8D Обычная конфигурация. 3566 00039B8F +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 3567 00039B91 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3568 00039B93 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3569 00039B95 Вероятность обнаружения в режиме скрытности снижена 3570 00039B97 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3571 00039B99 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 3572 00039B9C +5 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону 3573 00039B9E Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3574 00039BA0 Повышение скорости замаха на 40%. 3575 00039BA4 Обычная конфигурация. 3576 00039BA6 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3577 00039BA8 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3578 00039BAA +30% к урону супермутантам 3579 00039BAD Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3580 00039BAF Обычная конфигурация. 3581 00039BB2 Очень слабая отдача. 3582 00039BB5 Обычная конфигурация. 3583 00039BB7 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3584 00039BBA Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3585 00039BBC Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3586 00039BBE Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3587 00039BC0 Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 3588 00039BC2 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3589 00039BC6 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 3590 00039BC8 Обычная конфигурация. 3591 00039BCA Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3592 00039BCE Уменьшает расход ОД в V.A.T.S. на 10% 3593 00039BD0 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3594 00039BD2 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3595 00039BD4 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3596 00039BD6 Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 3597 00039BD8 Возвращение атакующему 10% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 3598 00039BDA 25% шанс заморозить противника при успешном блоке. 3599 00039BDB Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3600 00039BDD Очень слабая отдача. 3601 00039BDF Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3602 00039BE3 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3603 00039BE5 Очень слабая отдача. 3604 00039BE7 Увеличение максимального груза. 3605 00039BE9 Обычная конфигурация. 3606 00039BEB +25 к сопротивляемости ядам 3607 00039BED Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3608 00039BF0 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3609 00039BF2 Повышенная дальность. 3610 00039BF4 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3611 00039BF6 Снижает урон конечностям на 15% 3612 00039BF8 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3613 00039BFA Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3614 00039BFC Враги, успешно атакующие в ближнем бою, получают урон. 3615 00039BFE Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3616 00039C00 Увеличение урона на 20%. 3617 00039C02 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3618 00039C04 Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 3619 00039C06 +1 к восприятию 3620 00039C08 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3621 00039C0A Большая мушка 3622 00039C0E Обычная конфигурация. 3623 00039C10 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3624 00039C13 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3625 00039C15 Обычная конфигурация. 3626 00039C17 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3627 00039C1A Очень высокий урон. 3628 00039C1C Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3629 00039C1E Обычная конфигурация. 3630 00039C20 Еда, вода и препараты весят на 20% меньше 3631 00039C22 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3632 00039C24 Обычная конфигурация. 3633 00039C25 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3634 00039C27 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3635 00039C29 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3636 00039C2B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3637 00039C2F Очень высокая бронебойность. 3638 00039C33 Очень высокий урон. 3639 00039C35 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3640 00039C38 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3641 00039C3A Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3642 00039C3C Очень слабая отдача. 3643 00039C3E Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3644 00039C40 Пониженная отдача. 3645 00039C42 Обычная конфигурация. 3646 00039C44 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3647 00039C46 Уменьшение урона при мощной атаке на 40%. 3648 00039C48 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3649 00039C4A Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3650 00039C4C Обычная конфигурация. 3651 00039C4E Повышает силу и выносливость. 3652 00039C50 Обычная конфигурация. 3653 00039C54 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3654 00039C56 Урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 3655 00039C58 Меньший вес. Уменьшенный урон. 3656 00039C5A Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3657 00039C5C Увеличенная скорость передвижения при прицеливании. 3658 00039C5E Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 3659 00039C60 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 3660 00039C62 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3661 00039C64 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3662 00039C66 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 3663 00039C68 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3664 00039C6A Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3665 00039C6C Очень высокий урон. 3666 00039C6F Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 3667 00039C72 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Невероятно высокий урон. 3668 00039C74 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3669 00039C77 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3670 00039C79 Обычная конфигурация. 3671 00039C7B Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 3672 00039C7D Обычная конфигурация. 3673 00039C80 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3674 00039C83 Повышает силу, восприятие и выносливость. 3675 00039C85 Стреляет несколькими снарядами одновременно. Увеличенный урон. Малая точность. 3676 00039C87 Увеличенный урон. 3677 00039C89 Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 3678 00039C8B Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3679 00039C8D +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 3680 00039C8F Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3681 00039C91 Обычная конфигурация. 3682 00039C93 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3683 00039C95 Повышает силу и восприятие 3684 00039C97 Обычная конфигурация. 3685 00039C99 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3686 00039C9B Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3687 00039C9D Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3688 00039C9F Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3689 00039CA1 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3690 00039CA3 Повышенная кратность. 3691 00039CA5 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3692 00039CA7 Очень слабая отдача. 3693 00039CA9 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3694 00039CAB Очень высокая дальность. 3695 00039CAD Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 3696 00039CAF Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 3697 00039CB1 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 3698 00039CB3 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3699 00039CB5 Очень высокая кратность. 3700 00039CB7 +10% к шансу заморозить атакующих в ближнем бою раз в 20 секунд. 3701 00039CB9 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 3702 00039CBC Обычная конфигурация. 3703 00039CBE Очень слабая отдача. 3704 00039CC0 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3705 00039CC2 Цели получают 25 единиц урона от кровотечения в течение 5 сек. 3706 00039CC4 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 3707 00039CC6 +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 3708 00039CC9 Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 3709 00039CCB Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3710 00039CCE Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3711 00039CD0 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3712 00039CD2 Улучшенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3713 00039CD4 Очень высокая дальность. 3714 00039CD6 Очень слабая отдача. 3715 00039CD8 Повышенная кратность. 3716 00039CDA Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3717 00039CDC Улучшенный автоматический режим стрельбы, увеличенный урон. 3718 00039CDE Обычная конфигурация. 3719 00039CE0 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3720 00039CE4 Улучшенный автоматический режим стрельбы, увеличенный урон. 3721 00039CE7 Обычная конфигурация. 3722 00039CE9 Обычная конфигурация. 3723 00039CED Уменьшение урона от гулей на 15%. 3724 00039CF1 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 3725 00039CF3 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3726 00039CF5 Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 3727 00039CF7 Стандарт 3728 00039CF9 Очень слабая отдача. 3729 00039CFB Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 3730 00039CFD Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 3731 00039CFF Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3732 00039D01 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3733 00039D03 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3734 00039D05 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3735 00039D07 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3736 00039D09 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3737 00039D0B Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 3738 00039D0D Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3739 00039D0F Хлам весит на 20% меньше 3740 00039D11 Боезапас, увеличенный в 4 раза 3741 00039D13 Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 3742 00039D15 Повышает восприятие и ловкость. 3743 00039D17 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3744 00039D19 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 3745 00039D1B Увеличенная скорострельность. 3746 00039D1D Очень высокий боезапас. 3747 00039D1F Обычная конфигурация. 3748 00039D21 Очень высокая кратность. 3749 00039D23 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3750 00039D25 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 3751 00039D27 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3752 00039D29 Обычная конфигурация. 3753 00039D2B Очень высокий боезапас. Повышенный урон. 3754 00039D2D Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3755 00039D2F Очень слабая отдача. 3756 00039D31 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3757 00039D33 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3758 00039D38 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3759 00039D3A Увеличенная скорострельность, точность прицельной стрельбы и дальность. Сильная отдача. Уменьшенный боезапас. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3760 00039D3C Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 3761 00039D3E Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3762 00039D40 Повышенная кратность. 3763 00039D42 Улучшенный автоматический режим стрельбы, увеличенный урон. 3764 00039D44 Повышенная кратность. 3765 00039D46 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3766 00039D48 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3767 00039D4A Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 3768 00039D4C Обычная конфигурация. 3769 00039D4E Обычная конфигурация. 3770 00039D50 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3771 00039D52 +40% к урону в ближнем бою 3772 00039D54 Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 3773 00039D56 Стандарт 3774 00039D57 Обычная конфигурация. 3775 00039D59 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3776 00039D5B Повышенная кратность. 3777 00039D5D Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 3778 00039D5F Повышенная кратность. 3779 00039D61 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3780 00039D65 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 3781 00039D67 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 3782 00039D69 Очень высокая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3783 00039D6B Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 3784 00039D6D Весит на 90% меньше и не считается как броня для мутации "Хамелеон" 3785 00039D6F Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3786 00039D71 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3787 00039D73 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3788 00039D75 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3789 00039D77 Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 3790 00039D79 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 3791 00039D7B Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3792 00039D7E Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3793 00039D83 Обычная конфигурация. 3794 00039D85 Увеличение урона гулям на 50%. 3795 00039D87 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3796 00039D89 Очень высокая скорострельность. 3797 00039D8B Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 3798 00039D8F Увеличение максимального груза. 3799 00039D91 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3800 00039D93 Повышенная кратность. 3801 00039D96 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3802 00039D98 Очень высокая скорострельность. 3803 00039D9A Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3804 00039D9C Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3805 00039D9E Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3806 00039DA0 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3807 00039DA2 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3808 00039DA5 Цели получают 50 единиц урона от отравления в течение 10 сек. 3809 00039DA7 Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 3810 00039DA9 Повышенная кратность. 3811 00039DAB Обычная конфигурация. 3812 00039DAD Повышенная дальность и урон. 3813 00039DB1 Окраска Анклава. 3814 00039DB3 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 3815 00039DB5 Очень слабая отдача. 3816 00039DB8 +50% к урону, если уровень здоровья вашей цели ниже 40% 3817 00039DBA Обычная конфигурация. 3818 00039DBC Меньший вес. Уменьшенный урон. 3819 00039DBE Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3820 00039DC0 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3821 00039DC2 Очень слабая отдача. 3822 00039DC4 Обычная конфигурация. 3823 00039DC6 Повышенная кратность. 3824 00039DC8 Обычная конфигурация. 3825 00039DCA Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3826 00039DCF Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3827 00039DD3 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3828 00039DD7 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3829 00039DD9 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3830 00039DDC +25% к шансу нанести 50 ед. урона от огня при успешном блоке. 3831 00039DDE Стреляет несколькими снарядами одновременно. Увеличенный урон. Малая точность. 3832 00039DE0 Низкая дальность. Очень слабая отдача. 3833 00039DE2 +1 к восприятию 3834 00039DE4 +1 к удаче 3835 00039DE6 Повышенная кратность. 3836 00039DE8 Обычная конфигурация. 3837 00039DEA Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3838 00039DEC Низкая дальность. Очень слабая отдача. 3839 00039DF1 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 3840 00039DF5 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3841 00039DF7 Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 3842 00039DF9 Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 3843 00039DFB Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3844 00039DFD Очень высокая скорострельность. Низкая дальность и урон. 3845 00039DFF Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 3846 00039E01 Обычная конфигурация. 3847 00039E03 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3848 00039E07 Очень высокая бронебойность. 3849 00039E09 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 3850 00039E0B Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 3851 00039E0D Обычная конфигурация. 3852 00039E0F Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3853 00039E12 Очень высокая кратность. 3854 00039E14 Повышает харизму, интеллект и удачу. 3855 00039E16 Очень слабая отдача. 3856 00039E18 Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 3857 00039E1C Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3858 00039E1E Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3859 00039E21 Очень высокая дальность. 3860 00039E23 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3861 00039E25 Урон от пламени. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3862 00039E27 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .45. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3863 00039E2A Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 3864 00039E2C Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3865 00039E2F Увеличенная отдача. 3866 00039E32 Очень слабая отдача. 3867 00039E34 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3868 00039E36 Очень высокая дальность. 3869 00039E37 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3870 00039E39 Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3871 00039E3B Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 3872 00039E3D Очень высокая дальность. 3873 00039E42 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 3874 00039E46 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. 3875 00039E48 +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 3876 00039E4A Чем ниже сопротивляемость урону, тем больше наносимый вами урон. 3877 00039E4D Низкая дальность. Очень слабая отдача. 3878 00039E4F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3879 00039E51 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою и шанс ошеломить цель. 3880 00039E53 Обычная конфигурация. 3881 00039E55 Очень высокая скорострельность. 3882 00039E57 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 3883 00039E59 Вероятность привести цель в ярость на 2 минуты. 3884 00039E5B Обычная конфигурация. 3885 00039E5D Повышает восприятие, ловкость и удачу. 3886 00039E5F +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 3887 00039E61 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 3888 00039E68 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3889 00039E6A Обычная конфигурация. 3890 00039E6E Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Превосходный урон. 3891 00039E70 Из уничтоженной цели может появиться дутень. 3892 00039E72 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 3893 00039E74 +1 к силе 3894 00039E76 Повышенная кратность. 3895 00039E78 Урон от пламени. 3896 00039E7A Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3897 00039E7C Обычная конфигурация. 3898 00039E7E Пули взрываются и наносят урон по площади. 3899 00039E80 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3900 00039E82 Повышение силы. 3901 00039E84 +50 к сопротивляемости урону при прицеливании. 3902 00039E86 Уменьшение урона в неподвижности на 15%. 3903 00039E88 Урон от электричества. 3904 00039E8A Повышенная дальность. 3905 00039E8C Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 3906 00039E8E Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкий урон и дальность. 3907 00039E90 Улучшенный автоматический режим стрельбы, увеличенный урон. 3908 00039E92 Выпускает дополнительный снаряд 3909 00039E94 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3910 00039E96 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 3911 00039E98 Очень слабая отдача. 3912 00039E9C Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3913 00039E9F Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3914 00039EA1 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 3915 00039EA3 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 3916 00039EA5 Если в бою вас сильно ранят, это устройство автоматически вколет вам стимулятор. 3917 00039EA7 Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 3918 00039EA9 Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 3919 00039EAB Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 3920 00039EB1 Очень высокая кратность. 3921 00039EB3 Обычная конфигурация. 3922 00039EB5 Очень высокий боезапас. 3923 00039EB7 Очень слабая отдача. 3924 00039EB9 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3925 00039EBB Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 3926 00039EBD Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 3927 00039EBF Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 3928 00039EC1 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3929 00039EC3 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3930 00039EC5 Очень высокая кратность. 3931 00039EC7 Урон от пламени. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3932 00039EC9 Критические удары замораживают цели. 3933 00039ECB Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .50. 3934 00039ECD Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3935 00039ECF Урон от огня. Повышенный урон. 3936 00039ED1 Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 3937 00039ED3 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3938 00039ED7 Обычная конфигурация. 3939 00039ED9 Повышает силу и выносливость. 3940 00039EDB Уменьшенный энергетический урон, невосприимчивость к возгоранию. 3941 00039EDD Повышает силу и выносливость. 3942 00039EDF Обычная конфигурация. 3943 00039EE1 Повышает силу и выносливость. 3944 00039EE3 Повышает восприятие и ловкость 3945 00039EE5 Невероятно высокий боезапас. Низкая скорость перезарядки. 3946 00039EE7 Обычная конфигурация. 3947 00039EE9 Повышает восприятие и ловкость 3948 00039EEB Повышает силу и выносливость. 3949 00039EED Уменьшает урон от радиации. 3950 00039EEF Окраска "Вим! Свежесть" 3951 00039EF1 Обычная конфигурация. 3952 00039EF3 Повышает силу и восприятие 3953 00039EF5 10% шанс привести противника в ярость при успешном блоке. 3954 00039EF7 Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 3955 00039EF9 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 3956 00039EFB Увеличение урона от мощных атак на 40%. 3957 00039EFD 10% шанс нанести 40 ед. урона от электричества при успешном блоке. 3958 00039EFF Возвращает атакующему 50% урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 3959 00039F03 Цель получает штраф к сопротивляемости урону на 25% на 2 минуты. 3960 00039F05 Черная краска 3961 00039F07 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3962 00039F09 +5 ОД 3963 00039F0A Улучшает знаки отличия Таинственной Госпожи 3964 00039F0C Боеприпасы весят на 20% меньше 3965 00039F0E Прочность выше на 50% 3966 00039F10 +5% к точности при использовании стрелкового оружия 3967 00039F12 Очень слабая отдача. 3968 00039F14 +3 ко всем параметрам (кроме выносливости) при низком уровне здоровья 3969 00039F16 +10 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону, если у вас есть мутации 3970 00039F18 +1 к силе 3971 00039F1A Повышение сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону по мере повышения здоровья (до +35). 3972 00039F1C +10 к здоровью 3973 00039F1E +33% к шансу провести удачную атаку в V.A.T.S. 3974 00039F20 Очень высокая скорострельность. Низкая дальность и урон. 3975 00039F22 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3976 00039F26 Очень слабая отдача. 3977 00039F28 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3978 00039F2A Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 3979 00039F2C Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 3980 00039F30 Увеличенная дальность. 3981 00039F32 Очень высокий урон. 3982 00039F34 +25% к сопротивляемости болезням от окружающей среды. 3983 00039F36 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 3984 00039F38 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 3985 00039F3A Критические удары приводят цель в ярость. 3986 00039F3C Критические атаки в V.A.T.S. лечат вас и ваших соратников 3987 00039F3E Вы сможете обезоружить противника в ближнем бою с вероятностью 10% 3988 00039F40 Оружие весит на 20% меньше 3989 00039F44 Уменьшение урона при блоке на 15%. 3990 00039F46 +30% к шансу поджечь атакующих в ближнем бою раз в 20 секунд. 3991 00039F48 Уменьшение урона от падения на 50%. 3992 00039F4A Позволяет дышать под водой 3993 00039F4C Обычная конфигурация. 3994 00039F4E Очень высокая скорострельность и критический урон. 3995 00039F52 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 3996 00039F54 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 3997 00039F57 Очень высокая дальность. 3998 00039F5B Очень высокая скорострельность. 3999 00039F61 Очень слабая отдача. 4000 00039F64 Шанс ошеломить цель при удачной атаке. 4001 00039F66 Шанс повредить конечность цели 4002 00039F68 Уменьшение урона при блоке на 15%. 4003 00039F6A Обычная конфигурация. 4004 00039F70 Обычная конфигурация. 4005 00039F75 Индикатор критической атаки V.A.T.S. заполняется на 15% быстрее 4006 00039F77 Сопротивляемость обычному и энергетическому урону усиливается ночью и снижается днем 4007 00039F79 +10% к наносимому урону при прицеливании 4008 00039F7B Повышение скорострельности на 25% 4009 00039F7D Ускорение перезарядки на 15% 4010 00039F7F Вес снижен на 90% 4011 00039F81 Уменьшает расход ОД на атаки в режиме V.A.T.S. на 25%. 4012 00039F83 Сливайтесь с окружением в режиме скрытного передвижения и стоя на месте 4013 00039F85 Ранение в ближнем бою создает стелс-поле раз в 30 секунд. 4014 00039F87 +50% к урону, наносимому критическими атаками в V.A.T.S. 4015 00039F88 Дополнительный электрический урон против роботов 4016 00039F89 Увеличенная бронебойность. 4017 00039F8B Повышение сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону по мере уменьшения здоровья (до +35). 4018 00039F8D Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4019 00039F8F Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 4020 00039F93 Обычная конфигурация. 4021 00039F95 Обычная конфигурация. 4022 00039F97 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 4023 00039F99 Увеличение максимального груза. 4024 00039F9B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4025 00039F9D Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4026 00039F9F Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4027 00039FA1 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4028 00039FA3 Обычная конфигурация. 4029 00039FA5 Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 4030 00039FA7 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4031 00039FA9 Увеличивает длительность действия препаратов на 50%. 4032 00039FAC Уменьшение веса. 4033 00039FAE Ослабление эффектов ошеломления. 4034 00039FB0 Увеличенный максимальный груз. 4035 00039FB2 Увеличенный урон без оружия. 4036 00039FB4 Значительно уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 4037 00039FB6 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 4038 00039FB8 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 4039 00039FBA Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 4040 00039FBC Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 4041 00039FBE Уменьшение дополнительного урона в ближнем бою при блокировании. 4042 00039FC0 Уменьшение урона конечностям. 4043 00039FC4 Уменьшение веса. 4044 00039FC6 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4045 00039FC8 Увеличение максимального груза. 4046 00039FCA Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4047 00039FCC Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4048 00039FCE Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4049 00039FD2 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4050 00039FD4 Увеличение размера зачетной зоны при взломе замков. 4051 00039FDC Очень высокий урон. 4052 00039FDE Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 4053 00039FE0 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4054 00039FE2 Обычная конфигурация. 4055 00039FE4 Наносит 40 ед. урона в течение 10 секунд. 4056 00039FE6 Обычная конфигурация. 4057 00039FEB -15% урона от болотников и насекомых 4058 00039FED Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 4059 00039FEF Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4060 00039FF1 -15% урона от роботов 4061 00039FF3 75% шанс снизить урон от игроков на 8%. 4062 00039FF5 Обычная конфигурация. 4063 00039FF8 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4064 00039FFA Удвоенный урон целям с максимальным количеством очков здоровья 4065 00039FFC +10% к урону игрокам 4066 00039FFE Цели получают 24 единиц урона от горения в течение 3 сек. 4067 0003A000 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4068 0003A002 +30% к урону животным 4069 0003A004 -15% урона от горелых 4070 0003A006 Возвращение атакующему 10% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 4071 0003A008 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4072 0003A00A +50% к урону конечностям 4073 0003A00C Увеличивает урон от оружия на 15% 4074 0003A00E Цель получает 15 единиц урона от огня. 4075 0003A010 +50% к сопротивляемости урону при прицеливании. 4076 0003A012 Повышение вероятности попадания в V.A.T.S., уменьшение расхода ОД на 25%. 4077 0003A014 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 4078 0003A017 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 4079 0003A019 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4080 0003A01B Наносит 30 ед. урона в течение 10 секунд. 4081 0003A021 Делает цель невероятно сильной на 60 секунд, но после этого она на 60 секунд становится невероятно слабой. 4082 0003A023 Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .45. 4083 0003A025 +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 4084 0003A027 +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 4085 0003A029 +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 4086 0003A02B +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 4087 0003A02D +50% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 4088 0003A02E Защищает от урона и заболеваний, распространяющихся воздушно-капельным путем и через контакт с водой. 4089 0003A02F Защищает от урона и заболеваний, распространяющихся через контакт с водой. 4090 0003A034 Обычная конфигурация. 4091 0003A036 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4092 0003A038 Стандарт 4093 0003A03A Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4094 0003A03C Обычная конфигурация. 4095 0003A03E Соберите данные о вашей боевой стойке и замахе. 4096 0003A040 Очень высокая дальность. 4097 0003A043 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 4098 0003A045 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон в ближнем бою и шанс ошеломить цель. 4099 0003A047 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4100 0003A049 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4101 0003A04B Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4102 0003A054 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4103 0003A056 Атаки в ближнем бою и без оружия частично игнорируют броню цели. 4104 0003A058 Уменьшение веса. 4105 0003A05A Уменьшение урона конечностям. 4106 0003A05C Увеличенный максимальный груз. 4107 0003A05E Повышенная стабильность прицеливания при использовании оптики. 4108 0003A060 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4109 0003A062 Очень высокая скорострельность и урон. 4110 0003A064 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4111 0003A066 Очень высокий урон. 4112 0003A068 Уменьшение вероятности обнаружения при движении. 4113 0003A06A Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4114 0003A06C Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4115 0003A06E Уменьшение урона при падении. 4116 0003A070 Уменьшение расхода ОД при ускорении. 4117 0003A072 Уменьшенный урон от взрывов. 4118 0003A074 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4119 0003A076 Увеличенный урон без оружия. 4120 0003A078 Увеличенная скорость передвижения в режиме скрытности. 4121 0003A07A Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4122 0003A07C Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 4123 0003A07E Улучшение скрытности в темноте. 4124 0003A080 Уменьшение веса. 4125 0003A088 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 4126 0003A08A Отчистите себя до блеска с помощью "Абраксо"! 4127 0003A098 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 4128 0003A09A Окраска "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" 4129 0003A09C Оскраска "Абраксо". 4130 0003A09E Окраска "Вим!" 4131 0003A0A0 Окраска "Ядер-Кола" 4132 0003A0A2 Обычная конфигурация. 4133 0003A0A4 Повышение силы. 4134 0003A0A6 Враги, успешно атакующие в ближнем бою, получают урон. 4135 0003A0A8 Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 4136 0003A0AA Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 4137 0003A0AC Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 4138 0003A0AE Повышение интеллекта. 4139 0003A0B0 Увеличение максимального груза. 4140 0003A0B2 На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 4141 0003A0B4 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 4142 0003A0B6 Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 4143 0003A0B8 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 4144 0003A0BA Увеличение добычи полезных ископаемых, когда правая и левая рука работают сообща. 4145 0003A0BC Низкая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4146 0003A0BE Окраска "Сахарные бомбы" 4147 0003A0C0 Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 4148 0003A0C2 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 4149 0003A0C4 Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 4150 0003A0C6 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 4151 0003A0C8 Повышение восприятия. 4152 0003A0CD Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4153 0003A0D1 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4154 0003A0D3 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4155 0003A0D9 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4156 0003A0DB Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4157 0003A0DD Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4158 0003A0DF Обычная конфигурация. 4159 0003A0E1 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4160 0003A0E3 Обычная конфигурация. 4161 0003A0E5 Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 4162 0003A0E7 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 4163 0003A0E9 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4164 0003A0EB Очень высокая бронебойность. 4165 0003A0ED Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 4166 0003A0EF Очень высокая дальность. 4167 0003A0F1 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4168 0003A0F4 Обычная конфигурация. 4169 0003A0F7 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4170 0003A0F9 Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 4171 0003A0FC Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 4172 0003A0FE Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4173 0003A100 Повышает силу, восприятие и выносливость. 4174 0003A102 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4175 0003A104 +10% к урону, если у вас имеются мутации 4176 0003A107 Очень высокая скорострельность. 4177 0003A109 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4178 0003A10C Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4179 0003A10E Уменьшает урон от радиации. 4180 0003A110 Очень высокая кратность. 4181 0003A112 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4182 0003A114 Очень высокая дальность. 4183 0003A116 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4184 0003A118 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 4185 0003A11C Обычная конфигурация. 4186 0003A11E Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 4187 0003A121 Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 4188 0003A123 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4189 0003A125 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4190 0003A127 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4191 0003A129 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4192 0003A12B Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4193 0003A12D Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 4194 0003A130 Обычная конфигурация. 4195 0003A132 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4196 0003A134 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4197 0003A136 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4198 0003A138 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4199 0003A13A Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4200 0003A13C Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4201 0003A13E Обычная конфигурация. 4202 0003A140 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4203 0003A142 Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 4204 0003A144 Значительно уменьшенный вес, увеличенное количество ОД. 4205 0003A146 Очень высокий урон и дальность. Сильная отдача. Малый боезапас и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4206 0003A148 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4207 0003A14A Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 4208 0003A14C Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4209 0003A14E Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4210 0003A150 Повышенная дальность. 4211 0003A152 Урон от пламени. Увеличенная скорострельность. 4212 0003A154 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4213 0003A156 Обычная конфигурация. 4214 0003A158 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4215 0003A15B Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 4216 0003A15E Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4217 0003A160 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 4218 0003A163 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4219 0003A165 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 4220 0003A167 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4221 0003A169 Очень высокая кратность. 4222 0003A16C Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4223 0003A16E Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4224 0003A172 Обычная конфигурация. 4225 0003A174 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4226 0003A176 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4227 0003A178 Повышенная кратность. 4228 0003A17A Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4229 0003A17C Очень высокая кратность. 4230 0003A17E Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .45. Увеличенный урон. 4231 0003A180 Обычная конфигурация. 4232 0003A182 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4233 0003A184 Очень слабая отдача. 4234 0003A187 Обычная конфигурация. 4235 0003A189 Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 4236 0003A18B Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4237 0003A18D Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4238 0003A18F Повышенный урон от пламени. Повышенная дальность и боезапас. 4239 0003A191 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 4240 0003A193 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4241 0003A195 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4242 0003A197 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4243 0003A199 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4244 0003A19B Очень слабая отдача. 4245 0003A19E Обычная конфигурация. 4246 0003A1A0 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4247 0003A1A2 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4248 0003A1A4 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4249 0003A1A6 Очень слабая отдача. 4250 0003A1A8 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4251 0003A1AA Обычная конфигурация. 4252 0003A1AC Урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4253 0003A1AE Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4254 0003A1B0 Слежение за целями. Улучшенная кратность. 4255 0003A1B2 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4256 0003A1B4 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4257 0003A1B6 Очень высокий урон и дальность. Сильная отдача. Малый боезапас и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4258 0003A1B8 Увеличенная скорострельность, точность прицельной стрельбы и дальность. Сильная отдача. Уменьшенный боезапас. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4259 0003A1BC Обычная конфигурация. 4260 0003A1BE Обычная конфигурация. 4261 0003A1C0 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4262 0003A1C3 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4263 0003A1C5 Невероятно слабая отдача. 4264 0003A1C7 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4265 0003A1C9 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4266 0003A1CB Заглушает звук стрельбы. Невероятно слабая отдача. Увеличенный контроль отдачи. Малая дальность. 4267 0003A1CD Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 4268 0003A1CF Обычная конфигурация. 4269 0003A1D1 Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 4270 0003A1D3 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4271 0003A1D5 Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 4272 0003A1D8 Очень слабая отдача. 4273 0003A1DA Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4274 0003A1DC Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 4275 0003A1E0 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4276 0003A1E2 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 4277 0003A1E4 Повышенная кратность. 4278 0003A1E7 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4279 0003A1E9 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4280 0003A1EB Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4281 0003A1ED Урон от пламени. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4282 0003A1EF Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4283 0003A1F1 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4284 0003A1F3 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4285 0003A1F5 Обычная конфигурация. 4286 0003A1F7 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4287 0003A1F9 Эффективность брони противника снижается на 50% 4288 0003A1FB Очень слабая отдача. 4289 0003A1FD Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4290 0003A1FF Обычная конфигурация. 4291 0003A201 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4292 0003A203 Очень высокая дальность. 4293 0003A204 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 4294 0003A206 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4295 0003A208 Увеличенный урон от скрытных атак. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 4296 0003A20A Обычная конфигурация. 4297 0003A20C Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4298 0003A20E Урон от пламени. Увеличенная скорострельность. 4299 0003A210 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 4300 0003A212 Обычная конфигурация. 4301 0003A214 Увеличенная отдача. 4302 0003A216 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4303 0003A218 Очень высокий урон и дальность. Сильная отдача. Малый боезапас и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4304 0003A21A Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4305 0003A21C Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4306 0003A220 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4307 0003A222 Очень высокий боезапас. 4308 0003A224 Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 4309 0003A226 Очень слабая отдача. 4310 0003A228 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4311 0003A22A Очень слабая отдача. 4312 0003A22C Обычная конфигурация. 4313 0003A22E Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4314 0003A230 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4315 0003A232 Обычная конфигурация. 4316 0003A234 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4317 0003A236 Обычная конфигурация. 4318 0003A238 Обычная конфигурация. 4319 0003A23B Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4320 0003A23D Очень высокая дальность. 4321 0003A23F Обычная конфигурация. 4322 0003A241 Обычная конфигурация. 4323 0003A243 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4324 0003A245 Низкая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4325 0003A247 Урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4326 0003A249 -15% урона от супермутантов 4327 0003A24C Обычная конфигурация. 4328 0003A24E Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4329 0003A250 Очень слабая отдача. 4330 0003A252 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4331 0003A254 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4332 0003A256 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4333 0003A258 Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4334 0003A25A Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4335 0003A25C Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4336 0003A25E Обычная конфигурация. 4337 0003A262 Обычная конфигурация. 4338 0003A264 Обычная конфигурация. 4339 0003A266 Обычная конфигурация. 4340 0003A268 Обычная конфигурация. 4341 0003A26A Обычная конфигурация. 4342 0003A26D Президентская краска 4343 0003A271 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4344 0003A273 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4345 0003A276 Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 4346 0003A279 Низкая дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4347 0003A27B Очень высокая бронебойность. 4348 0003A27C Превосходный урон 4349 0003A27E Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 4350 0003A280 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4351 0003A282 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4352 0003A284 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4353 0003A286 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4354 0003A288 Низкая дальность. Очень слабая отдача. 4355 0003A28A Низкая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4356 0003A28C Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4357 0003A28E Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4358 0003A290 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4359 0003A292 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4360 0003A294 Очень слабая отдача. 4361 0003A296 Очищает воду от радиации при питье. 4362 0003A298 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4363 0003A29A Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4364 0003A29D -15% урона от гулей 4365 0003A2A1 Урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4366 0003A2A3 Обычная конфигурация. 4367 0003A2A5 Обычная конфигурация. 4368 0003A2A7 Очень высокая дальность. 4369 0003A2A9 Обычная конфигурация. 4370 0003A2AB Обычная конфигурация. 4371 0003A2AD Здоровье быстро восстанавливается после того, как вы атаковали противника 4372 0003A2AF Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4373 0003A2B1 Повышенная дальность. 4374 0003A2B5 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 4375 0003A2B7 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 4376 0003A2B9 Очень высокая кратность. 4377 0003A2BB Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 4378 0003A2BD Очень высокий урон. 4379 0003A2BF Очень высокая скорострельность. 4380 0003A2C1 Стандарт 4381 0003A2C3 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4382 0003A2C5 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4383 0003A2C7 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4384 0003A2C9 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4385 0003A2CB Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 4386 0003A2CD Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4387 0003A2CF Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4388 0003A2D1 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 4389 0003A2D3 Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 4390 0003A2D5 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4391 0003A2D7 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4392 0003A2D9 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4393 0003A2DB Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 4394 0003A2DD Очень высокий боезапас. 4395 0003A2DF Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 4396 0003A2E1 Очень высокая бронебойность. 4397 0003A2E3 Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 4398 0003A2E5 Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 4399 0003A2E6 Большой энергетический урон 4400 0003A2E8 Очень высокая дальность. 4401 0003A2EA Обычная конфигурация. 4402 0003A2EC Обычная конфигурация. 4403 0003A2EE Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4404 0003A2F0 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 4405 0003A2F2 Очень высокая кратность. 4406 0003A2F4 Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 4407 0003A2F6 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4408 0003A2F9 Очень высокий урон. 4409 0003A2FB Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4410 0003A2FD Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .50. 4411 0003A2FF Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 4412 0003A301 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4413 0003A303 Обычная конфигурация. 4414 0003A305 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4415 0003A308 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 4416 0003A30A Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .50. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов 4417 0003A30C Очень высокий боезапас. 4418 0003A30E Очень слабая отдача. 4419 0003A310 Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 4420 0003A312 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4421 0003A314 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 4422 0003A316 Стандарт 4423 0003A318 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 4424 0003A31B Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4425 0003A31E Очень высокая дальность. 4426 0003A320 Обычная конфигурация. 4427 0003A322 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4428 0003A324 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4429 0003A326 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4430 0003A332 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 4431 0003A334 Обычная конфигурация. 4432 0003A336 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 4433 0003A33A Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4434 0003A33C Усиленная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4435 0003A33E Обычная конфигурация. 4436 0003A342 Повышенная дальность. 4437 0003A344 Обычная конфигурация. 4438 0003A346 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 4439 0003A34B Обычная конфигурация. 4440 0003A34D Обычная конфигурация. 4441 0003A34F Обычная конфигурация. 4442 0003A351 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4443 0003A353 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4444 0003A355 Повышенная кратность. 4445 0003A357 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4446 0003A359 Обычная конфигурация. 4447 0003A35B Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 4448 0003A35D Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 4449 0003A364 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 4450 0003A366 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 4451 0003A368 Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 4452 0003A36A Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 4453 0003A36C Очень высокая дальность. 4454 0003A36E Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 4455 0003A370 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4456 0003A372 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон. 4457 0003A374 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4458 0003A376 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4459 0003A378 Ночное видение. Повышенная кратность. 4460 0003A37A Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4461 0003A37C Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4462 0003A37E Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4463 0003A380 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4464 0003A383 Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4465 0003A385 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 4466 0003A387 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4467 0003A389 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4468 0003A38D Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 4469 0003A38F Очень высокая кратность. 4470 0003A391 Обычная конфигурация. 4471 0003A393 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4472 0003A395 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4473 0003A397 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 4474 0003A399 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 4475 0003A39B Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 4476 0003A39D Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 4477 0003A39F Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4478 0003A3A1 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 4479 0003A3A3 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4480 0003A3A5 Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .45. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4481 0003A3A8 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4482 0003A3AA Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4483 0003A3AC Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4484 0003A3AE Низкая дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4485 0003A3B0 Очень высокая кратность. 4486 0003A3B2 Низкая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4487 0003A3B4 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4488 0003A3B6 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4489 0003A3B8 Обычная конфигурация. 4490 0003A3BA Очень высокая дальность. 4491 0003A3BC Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4492 0003A3BE Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4493 0003A3C0 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 4494 0003A3C2 Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 4495 0003A3C4 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4496 0003A3C6 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4497 0003A3C8 Низкая дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4498 0003A3CA Обычная конфигурация. 4499 0003A3CC Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4500 0003A3CE Увеличенная дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4501 0003A3D0 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4502 0003A3D2 Обычная конфигурация. 4503 0003A3D4 Очень высокая дальность. 4504 0003A3D6 Обычная конфигурация. 4505 0003A3D8 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4506 0003A3DA Обычная конфигурация. 4507 0003A3DC Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4508 0003A3DE Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4509 0003A3E0 Ночное видение. Увеличенная кратность. 4510 0003A3E2 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 4511 0003A3E4 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 4512 0003A3E6 +30% к урону гулям 4513 0003A3E8 Сила урона цели будет снижена на 20% в течение 3 сек. 4514 0003A3EA Очень высокий урон от критических выстрелов. 4515 0003A3EC Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4516 0003A3EE Увеличенный урон и урон от критических выстрелов. 4517 0003A3F0 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4518 0003A3F2 Очень слабая отдача. 4519 0003A3F4 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4520 0003A3F6 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4521 0003A3F8 Очень слабая отдача. 4522 0003A3FA Очень высокая дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4523 0003A3FC Обычная конфигурация. 4524 0003A3FE Очень высокий боезапас. 4525 0003A400 Очень высокая бронебойность. 4526 0003A402 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра и урон от критических выстрелов. 4527 0003A404 Очень высокая кратность. 4528 0003A406 Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 4529 0003A408 Обычная конфигурация. 4530 0003A40A Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 4531 0003A40C Автоматический режим стрельбы. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 4532 0003A40E Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 4533 0003A410 Низкая дальность. Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4534 0003A412 Низкая дальность. Увеличенная отдача и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4535 0003A414 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4536 0003A416 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 4537 0003A418 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4538 0003A41A Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4539 0003A41C Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4540 0003A41E Стандарт 4541 0003A420 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4542 0003A422 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 4543 0003A424 Обычная конфигурация. 4544 0003A426 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4545 0003A428 Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 4546 0003A42A Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4547 0003A42D Увеличенная скорострельность и урон от критических выстрелов. 4548 0003A432 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4549 0003A444 +10 ОД 4550 0003A449 Очень высокая скорострельность. Низкая дальность и урон. 4551 0003A44F Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4552 0003A454 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 4553 0003A457 Обычная конфигурация. 4554 0003A45D Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4555 0003A45F Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4556 0003A464 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4557 0003A46A Невероятный контроль отдачи. Пониженная отдача. Низкая дальность. 4558 0003A46C Обычная конфигурация. 4559 0003A46E Пониженная отдача. 4560 0003A470 Обычная конфигурация. 4561 0003A472 Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 4562 0003A474 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 4563 0003A476 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 4564 0003A478 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 4565 0003A47A Урон от огня. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. 4566 0003A47C Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 4567 0003A480 Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 4568 0003A482 Стреляет огнем. Уменьшенная дальность. 4569 0003A486 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 4570 0003A48A Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. Увеличенный урон. 4571 0003A48E Низкая дальность. Очень слабая отдача. 4572 0003A490 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. Очень слабая отдача. 4573 0003A492 Обычная конфигурация. 4574 0003A494 Урон от электричества. 4575 0003A498 Обычная конфигурация. 4576 0003A49A Очень высокая скорострельность и критический урон. 4577 0003A49C Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы и дальность. Очень слабая отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4578 0003A49E Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Малая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4579 0003A4A0 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4580 0003A4A2 Увеличенная дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. 4581 0003A4A3 Увеличенный урон без оружия. 4582 0003A4A6 Слежение за целями. Увеличенная кратность. 4583 0003A4A8 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4584 0003A4AA Стандарт 4585 0003A4AC Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4586 0003A4AE Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4587 0003A4B0 Обычная конфигурация. 4588 0003A4B2 Обычная конфигурация. 4589 0003A4B4 Обычная конфигурация. 4590 0003A4B6 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4591 0003A4B8 Очень высокая бронебойность. 4592 0003A4BA Обычная конфигурация. 4593 0003A4BC Стандарт 4594 0003A4BE Стандарт 4595 0003A4C0 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 4596 0003A4C3 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 4597 0003A4C8 Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 4598 0003A4CA Усиленная фокусировка и увеличенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 4599 0003A4CC Обычная конфигурация. 4600 0003A4CF Обычная конфигурация. 4601 0003A4D1 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 4602 0003A4D3 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою. 4603 0003A4D6 Обычная конфигурация. 4604 0003A4D8 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4605 0003A4DA Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 4606 0003A4DC Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4607 0003A4DE Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4608 0003A4E0 Очень высокий урон и дальность. Сильная отдача. Малый боезапас и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4609 0003A4E2 Обычная конфигурация. 4610 0003A4E4 Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 4611 0003A4E7 Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 4612 0003A4E9 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4613 0003A4EB Уменьшение урона при падении. 4614 0003A4F0 Обычная конфигурация. 4615 0003A4F2 +1 к ловкости 4616 0003A4F4 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4617 0003A4F6 Уменьшает урон от радиации. 4618 0003A502 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 4619 0003A506 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 4620 0003A508 Урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 4621 0003A50A Можно разместить только на земле. 4622 0003A50C Это необходимо разместить рядом с дровами. 4623 0003A50D Это необходимо разместить на месторождении кристаллов. 4624 0003A50F Это необходимо разместить на месторождении меди. 4625 0003A511 Все структуры нужно строить на фундаменте. 4626 0003A513 Добывает пепел из дыма в атмосфере. 4627 0003A514 Настроено на радио классики. 4628 0003A516 Инструкция по ремонту: фабрика по производству ядерных блоков 4629 0003A517 Это необходимо разместить на месторождении фосфатов. 4630 0003A518 Ненадолго включает подачу энергии, когда по устройству стреляют. 4631 0003A519 Это необходимо разместить на месторождении железа. 4632 0003A51A Это необходимо разместить на месторождении золота. 4633 0003A51B Это необходимо разместить на потоке кислоты. 4634 0003A51C Это необходимо разместить на гравийном карьере. 4635 0003A51E Это необходимо разместить на месторождении алюминия. 4636 0003A51F Это необходимо разместить на месторождении угля. 4637 0003A520 Это необходимо разместить на куче хлама. 4638 0003A521 Это необходимо разместить на месторождении свинца. 4639 0003A523 Это необходимо разместить на месте утечки нефти. 4640 0003A524 Это необходимо разместить на месторождении серебра. 4641 0003A525 Это необходимо разместить на месторождении урана. 4642 0003A526 Все структуры нужно строить на фундаменте. 4643 0003A527 Это необходимо разместить на месторождении черного титана. 4644 0003A57C Вы заразились плачущими язвами. 4645 0003A57D Вы можете заразиться, попав в ловушку. Обходите их стороной или обезвреживайте. 4646 0003A57F ставит черный ящик! 4647 0003A580 Низкая 4648 0003A582 Поместите емкость для начала реакции. 4649 0003A587 5 4650 0003A58A Длительность (число атак) 4651 0003A58E Яо-гай 4652 0003A593 Вы заразились болотными газами. 4653 0003A598 Ваша команда утратила лидерство! 4654 0003A59A Радкрысы 4655 0003A59E Вы заразились ногохлопом. 4656 0003A59F Слишком высокое давление в дистилляторе! 4657 0003A5A2 В СЕТИ 4658 0003A5A4 ВНИМАНИЕ: срок действия кодов запуска истек. Процесс самоуничтожения запущен... 4659 0003A5AA Освободители 4660 0003A5AC Задание выполнено! Ваше время: %.2f сек. 4661 0003A5AD Зажмите SecondaryAttack, чтобы прицелиться. Нажмите PrimaryAttack, чтобы выстрелить. 4662 0003A5AE роняет маску! 4663 0003A5B3 Осторожно! Теперь еще опаснее! 4664 0003A5B4 Вентиль уже открыт 4665 0003A5B6 Вы страдаете от болотных газов. 4666 0003A5B7 (Восприятие 2+) Вы замечаете, что этот труп выглядит подозрительно. Его живот противоестественно раздут, как будто с ним что-то сделали после смерти. Вы решаете осмотреть его поближе. 4667 0003A5B8 Установить глушитель радиосигналов? 4668 0003A5BC Тестовое сообщение от Дэнни 4669 0003A5BD СИНДИ: приветствую, дорогой покупатель! Меня зовут СИНДИ, я автоматизированный менеджер Галереи. Обычно я помогаю посетителям и делаю все, чтобы вы получили максимум удовольствия от покупок. 4670 0003A5C0 Экзамен не сдан! Ваше время: %.0f:0%.0f 4671 0003A5C1 Вы восстановились от мутации "Плотоядный"! 4672 0003A5C2 Вы заразились кровочервями. 4673 0003A5C3 Выполнить задание не удалось! Ваше время: %.2f сек. 4674 0003A5C4 СИНДИ (голос): но сегодня мне самой требуется помощь. Пропали несколько моих самых любимых сотрудников! 4675 0003A5C7 Вы приобрели мутацию "Плотоядный"! 4676 0003A5C8 Вы находите вручную созданный каталог, в котором указано, где искать самые интересные файлы. 4677 0003A5CC Вы заразились болотной чесоткой. 4678 0003A5CD ьтаворивиткА 4679 0003A5CF Вы страдаете от трясучки. 4680 0003A5D0 6 4681 0003A5D2 Спасибо за участие в бале монстров Ватоги! Хорошей недели! И не забывайте: сладости можно есть только под присмотром взрослых! 4682 0003A5D5 Вы заразились от контакта с ядовитым воздухом. 4683 0003A5D7 Бешеный Пес Мэлоун 4684 0003A5D9 ВНИМАНИЕ Для выполнения задания "Чудесная шахта" необходимо достичь уровня 25. 4685 0003A5DA Ключ 4686 0003A5DF Кроты-шахтеры 4687 0003A5E1 Поздравляю, скаут! Время прохождения: 00 дней, 00:00:00:00 Вы заслужили золотой значок за участие в ориентировании! 4688 0003A5E3 Болотные твари 4689 0003A5E6 Принтер не работает. 4690 0003A5E7 Автоматизированная кладовая 4691 0003A5EB Зеленый сезон в регионе закончился. 4692 0003A5EC получает маску! 4693 0003A5F1 Вы страдаете от обезвоживания. 4694 0003A5F2 Экзамен сдан! Ваше время: %.0f:0%.0f 4695 0003A5F3 Чтобы выжить, вам необходима пища. Основные рецепты вы можете узнать, находя сырую пищу: убивая животных и снимая мясо с их трупов, а также собирая фрукты и овощи. Помните: сначала приготовить, потом — есть. 4696 0003A5F5 Волна 3. Враг атакует! 4697 0003A5F6 Эта кнопка не работает. 4698 0003A5F7 Чтобы создать целебную мазь вам понадобятся грязноцвет, кровоцвет и кипяченая вода. Только собрав все эти ингредиенты вы сможете приступить к созданию мази в пункте приготовления пищи или химлаборатории. 4699 0003A5FD Дикие волки 4700 0003A600 QUOTEПоделись своим богатством с друзьями и будущими соратникамиQUOTE. 4701 0003A602 Дикие волки 4702 0003A604 Получено урана: %.0f 4703 0003A605 Дикие волки 4704 0003A609 Сделайте фото! Используйте Move и Look, чтобы скомпоновать кадр, и UpDownLeftRight, чтобы подобрать индивидуальные параметры. 4705 0003A60A СООБЩЕНИЕ ПО РАДИО: разумеется, СИНДИ попытается остановить вас, но, прошу, не трогайте ее. Она — последнее, что осталось от моей прежней жизни. Хорошей жизни. (УХОДИТ) Когда хотелось вставать по утрам... (ВЗРЫВ, ПОМЕХИ) 4706 0003A60D Сканер неисправен. 4707 0003A60E Вы восстановились от мутации "Чешуйчатая кожа"! 4708 0003A60F Вы приобрели мутацию "Чумной ходок"! 4709 0003A610 Вы страдаете от ногохлопа. 4710 0003A614 Вы удаляетесь от дротика-передатчика "Вокс"! 4711 0003A615 Вы восстановились от мутации "Когтистый"! 4712 0003A619 B B B B B B B B B B B B 4713 0003A61E Чтобы построить что-либо, направьте прицел на вашу платформу C.A.M.P., нажмите Activate, затем перейдите в раздел "Создание предметов" с помощью LBumper/RBumper и начните строительство, нажав Activate. 4714 0003A621 В присутствии Мудрого Молерота вы ощущаете просветление. 4715 0003A622 Вы восстановились от мутации "Заземление"! 4716 0003A624 Игрок говорит: "Туннель обрушился. Должен быть какой-то способ открыть путь". 4717 0003A626 Требуется биометрический идентификатор. 4718 0003A629 Система оповещения 4719 0003A62C На вкладке "Фильтры" можно просмотреть все фильтры с помощью Keys. Хотите повторить? Нажмите R, чтобы начать сначала! 4720 0003A62D Чтобы сделать идеальное фото, настройте поле зрения, наклон и глубину с помощью D-Pad. Переключайте вкладки с помощью LB и RB, чтобы настроить другие опции. Нажмите Tab, чтобы войти в фоторежим, и A, чтобы сделать снимок! 4721 0003A62E Труп Киши 4722 0003A632 Вы излечились от чумы! 4723 0003A635 Радкрысы 4724 0003A63A Дикие волки 4725 0003A63C СИНДИ (голос): Патриция Грюнвальд! Хороша, как всегда! Местная дива и гуру моды наконец возвращается! Тебе будет над чем поработать: в наше время люди совсем забыли о чувстве стиля. 4726 0003A63F Вы излечились от паразитов! 4727 0003A640 Очень высокая 4728 0003A646 На вкладке "Фильтры" можно просмотреть все фильтры с помощью D-Pad. Хотите повторить? Нажмите Y, чтобы начать сначала! 4729 0003A649 Сила Хаоса 4730 0003A64C Сорван последний цветок душителя. 4731 0003A64D Задания-миссии можно выполнять несколько раз, однако награду они приносят только раз в день. 4732 0003A64F СИСТЕМА ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЙ Система была настроена, чтобы принимать следующие предметы: ПРАХ ГОРЕЛЫХ Награда будет выдаваться за каждые пять (5) принесенных предметов. Необходимо праха до следующей награды: %.0f 4733 0003A656 Центрифуга сейчас выключена. 4734 0003A658 Колонна просвещения 4735 0003A65A СИНДИ (голос): Если вы не пробовали гамбургеров от Джорджа Уилтона, вы не знаете, что такое хороший гамбургер. Добро пожаловать домой, шеф! Гриль и толпы голодных гостей уже ждут тебя! 4736 0003A65D Труп Рокки 4737 0003A660 Вы заразились паразитами. 4738 0003A661 Вендиго охотится... 4739 0003A662 Игроки снимают маски. Скульптура разбивается. Винсент в бешенстве, ведь он уверен, что все над ним смеются. Игроки нейтрализуют его особым способом. 4740 0003A663 Вы страдаете от упсиков. 4741 0003A669 Вы приобрели мутацию "Когтистый"! 4742 0003A66A ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ОТ РАЗРАБОТЧИКОВ: мы пока обходим эту часть задания, так как вскоре она станет особым отдельным заданием. Готовьтесь! 4743 0003A66B Платформа C.A.M.P. добавлена. 4744 0003A66D Вы чувствуете заряд бодрости. 4745 0003A66E Гули 4746 0003A672 Устройство охлаждается... 4747 0003A673 Вы восстановились от мутации "Яйцеголовый"! 4748 0003A675 Болотные твари 4749 0003A677 Вы также можете заразиться, находясь в воде. Чтобы обезопасить себя, не заходите в воду без защитного комплекта. 4750 0003A679 Вы страдаете от болезни мозга. 4751 0003A680 ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ОТ РАЗРАБОТЧИКОВ В этот момент камеру начнет потряхивать, игрок почувствует грохот под своими ногами и услышит, как буровая машина погружается в землю. 4752 0003A681 СООБЩЕНИЕ ПО РАДИО: в магазинах спрятаны ядер-гранаты. Найдите их, поместите на поддельных продавцов и выстрелите по этим пустышкам, чтобы все взорвать. 4753 0003A684 Вы приобрели мутацию "Сумчатый"! 4754 0003A685 За дополнительной информацией обратитесь к справочнику "Первый день выживания" в меню помощи. 4755 0003A687 Раздатчик иммуноусилителя готов. Пожалуйста, вставьте необходимый образец: 4756 0003A68C Дикие волки 4757 0003A68F Требуемый предмет не обнаружен. 4758 0003A690 Курс не завершен! Ваше время: %.2f сек. Время маршрута: %.2f сек. Воспользуйтесь терминалом системы, чтобы попробовать еще раз. 4759 0003A692 Груз сброшен. Посмотрите, что там! 4760 0003A693 ВНИМАНИЕ: срок действия кодов запуска для ракетной шахты истек, коды уничтожены. 4761 0003A695 Аварийный сигнал Спасателей 4762 0003A698 Используйте Move и Look, чтобы скомпоновать кадр, и UpDownLeftRight, чтобы подобрать индивидуальные параметры. 4763 0003A699 В этот момент Берни мгновенно вернется к жизни, чтобы сказать последние слова: "Спасатели обнаружены. Передача... экзаменационных кодов..." 4764 0003A69A Вы страдаете от голода. 4765 0003A69B Какой компонент выбросить? Вариант 1 — Вариант 2 — 4766 0003A6A4 Цель в зоне поражения. Открываем заградительный огонь. 4767 0003A6A5 Код запуска для ракетной шахты уже распечатан. 4768 0003A6A8 Яо-гай 4769 0003A6AA Вы восстановились от мутации "Лечебный фактор"! 4770 0003A6AD СООБЩЕНИЕ ПО РАДИО: не знаю, услышит ли меня кто-нибудь, но стоит попытаться. Она не в себе. Не могу поверить, что она сделала это... это пугает меня до дрожи. Она опорочила память о павших. 4771 0003A6B1 Квитанция не обнаружена. 4772 0003A6B3 Первая волна закончилась, начинается стадия . 4773 0003A6B5 Активировано возрождение игроков Будет возрождено игроков: %.0f. 4774 0003A6B7 Вожак волчьей стаи 4775 0003A6B9 производит добычу полезных ископаемых. 4776 0003A6BB Вы сыты 4777 0003A6C0 Вы страдаете от контузии. 4778 0003A6C2 Вам хватает жидкости 4779 0003A6C8 Вы страдаете от заражения косточервями. 4780 0003A6C9 Выберите действие 4781 0003A6D1 Дикие волки 4782 0003A6D4 Вы восстановились от ногохлопа! 4783 0003A6D5 Прародитель Вендиго 4784 0003A6D8 Прежде чем использовать эту мастерскую, необходимо расправиться с захватившими ее врагами. 4785 0003A6D9 Кротокрысы 4786 0003A6DB Чтобы использовать это устройство, его необходимо отремонтировать... 4787 0003A6DD Сверхленивцы 4788 0003A6DF Ваша команда лидирует! 4789 0003A6E0 Все трупные цветы были уничтожены! 4790 0003A6E1 Вы излечились от трясучки! 4791 0003A6E4 Яо-гай 4792 0003A6E6 Вы заразились заложенностью в ушах. 4793 0003A6E7 Агрессия: %.0f 4794 0003A6E8 Чтобы строить объекты в C.A.M.P., требуются ресурсы. Перед постройкой можно оценить предстоящие расходы по списку в правой стороне меню мастерской. 4795 0003A6EB Дикие волки 4796 0003A6ED Зеленый сезон в регионе ! Наслаждайтесь изобилием! 4797 0003A6EE 4 4798 0003A6F0 9 4799 0003A6F3 Готовьте сырую пищу, чтобы избежать заражения. Для этого воспользуйтесь чужим пунктом приготовления пищи или постройте свой в C.A.M.P. 4800 0003A6F8 Дикие волки 4801 0003A6FA Вы избавились от косточервей! 4802 0003A6FC Вы страдаете от заражения рад-червями. 4803 0003A6FF Ложь 4804 0003A701 Болотные твари 4805 0003A703 Средняя 4806 0003A705 Вы приобрели мутацию "Растяжение мышц"! 4807 0003A706 Зеленый сезон в регионе может закончиться раньше времени из-за слишком активного сбора урожая! 4808 0003A707 ВНИМАНИЕ. Участие в президентских выборах подразумевает множество поединков с другими игроками. Хотите принять участие? 4809 0003A70D Вы страдаете от обезвоживания при дизентерии. 4810 0003A70E Текст тестового сообщения всеобщего радио 4811 0003A714 Вы заразились приступами жара. 4812 0003A715 Цветы созрели! %.0f трупных цветов пережили атаку. Теперь их можно собирать! 4813 0003A71A Вкладка "Портрет" 4814 0003A71C Вкладка "Рамки" 4815 0003A71E Для запуска автоматизированной программы исследований необходимо поместить подходящие образцы ДНК зверожогов в центрифугу. 4816 0003A720 Чтобы разрабатывать эту шахту, необходима раскопочная силовая броня для левой и правой руки 4817 0003A722 Сообщение программы-переводчика "Вокс" завершилось преждевременно. Установите связь с новым дротиком-передатчиком "Вокс". 4818 0003A726 У вас нет необходимой голозаписи 4819 0003A730 Вы получили свой первый набор способностей! Выберите способность, чтобы использовать ее. Выбирайте с умом, ведь у вас есть только 1 очко способностей! 4820 0003A737 ВНИМАНИЕ! Участие в президентских выборах подразумевает множество поединков с другими игроками. Как только откроется первый избирательный пункт, вам придется сразу же вступить в бой. Хотите принять участие? 4821 0003A73C Творите! Изменяйте позу или выражение лица с помощью Keys. Сделайте фото персонажа для вашего профиля, нажав Space, или сфотографируйте пейзаж, убрав героя с экрана. 4822 0003A73D Коврик 4823 0003A73F Голова штурмотрона почти не повреждена. Возможно, вам удастся заставить ее работать. 4824 0003A742 Чтобы выбраться из Убежища, следуйте за целью задания: она отображается на вашем компасе и показывает, куда идти. 4825 0003A745 Вы излечились от упсиков! 4826 0003A748 Срабатывает сигнализация, существа атакуют 4827 0003A74A Экстренное радиосообщение от районного лесничества предупреждает граждан о чрезмерном увеличении популяции бобров, которое может привести к катастрофическим последствиям для всей экосистемы. Вступило в силу официальное разрешение на отлов и отстрел бобров, которое действует для всех без исключения. 4828 0003A74C Мутации 4829 0003A750 Внимание вновь прибывшим. Пожалуйста, сообщите о своем прибытии на ближайшую станцию ориентирования. Спасибо. 4830 0003A751 Вы приобрели мутацию "Лечебный фактор"! 4831 0003A752 Нажмите W (идите вперед), чтобы встать с кресла и выйти из меню генератора лица. 4832 0003A754 Гули 4833 0003A756 Вы заразились! 4834 0003A758 Вы также можете настроить цветовую гамму изображения, используя Keys. В любой момент можно отменить изменения с помощью X и посмотреть на изначальную версию скриншота. 4835 0003A759 Аварийный сигнал Спасателей 4836 0003A75C Радкрысы 4837 0003A762 Принтер не отвечает на ваш запрос. 4838 0003A763 Дружественный вертобот уже в пути. 4839 0003A765 Сигнал из Флэтвудского лагеря Спасателей 4840 0003A769 Помогите роботу создать настоящее искусство. 4841 0003A771 Добро пожаловать в удивительный мир ориентирования, скаут-"томагавк"! Покажите свои таланты в ориентировании, приняв участие в гонке: кто быстрее всех справится с заданием, получит золотой значок! Здесь вы можете взять контрольную карту. На ней будут ставиться отметки о прохождении контрольных пунктов. Каждую неделю вас ждет новый маршрут и шанс выиграть новый значок! Внимание: сообщество американских скаутов-"томагавков" не несет ответственности за вред для жизни и здоровья, полученный на маршруте. К подобным случаям относятся, в частности: падение камней, нападения медведей и другие несчастные случаи на охоте, падение с большой высоты, сход селей, голодная смерть и переохлаждение. В случае чрезвычайной ситуации обращайтесь к руководству скаута-"томагавка". Получить контрольную карту и начать программу? 4842 0003A777 Вы избавились от кровочервей! 4843 0003A778 Вы истощены 4844 0003A77A Экзамен не сдан! Ваше время: %.0f:%.0f 4845 0003A77D Доступ запрещен 4846 0003A77F Вы страдаете от приступов жара. 4847 0003A780 Поместите емкость для начала реакции. 4848 0003A785 Снаряжение защитило вас от заболевания легких. 4849 0003A786 Вы можете заразиться, если вас ранит зараженный противник. 4850 0003A788 Вы излечились от болотной чесотки! 4851 0003A789 Вы заразились дизентерией. 4852 0003A78A Дикие волки 4853 0003A78C Грусть. Провал. Неоцененное творение. Может, повезет в следующий раз. 4854 0003A790 Фоторежим: общий обзор 4855 0003A792 Прямо под одеждой трупа, внутри его брюшной полости, вы видите примитивную установку для активации ядерного минизаряда. Если попытаться вытащить фрагмент ключа, можно запустить механизм, который запустит обратный отсчет и приведет бомбу в действие. Каковы будут ваши действия? 4856 0003A798 Перед уходом не забудьте взять пип-бой. 4857 0003A799 Добро пожаловать, кандидат! Количество голосов обнулилось! 4858 0003A79A День возрождения: охота и собирательство 4859 0003A7A0 Вы излечились от заложенности в ушах! 4860 0003A7A1 Вы восстановились от мутации "Чумной ходок"! 4861 0003A7A2 Погода не пощадила каменную плиту. С трудом можно разобрать выгравированную вручную дату: 15.02.85 4862 0003A7A3 Задание выполнено! Ваше время: %.0f:%.0f 4863 0003A7A5 Вы можете вскипятить грязную воду в пункте приготовления пищи. 4864 0003A7AA Колонна сознательности 4865 0003A7AC Экзамен сдан! Ваше время: %.2f сек. Время маршрута: %.2f сек. Пройдено успешно! Пожалуйста, по вопросам финального экзамена свяжитесь с диспетчерским центром пожарной части. 4866 0003A7AF Интенсивность сигнала аварийного маячка — %10.2f%% 4867 0003A7B1 Сердце-душитель выделяет токсичный газ и вызывает подкрепление! 4868 0003A7B6 Вы заразились упсиками. 4869 0003A7B7 Вы можете заразиться под воздействием окружающей среды. Чтобы защититься, носите защитную маску или защитный комплект. 4870 0003A7B9 Высокая 4871 0003A7BB Чтобы нехватка стимуляторов или других лекарственных средств не застала вас врасплох, готовьте целебные мази заранее. Вы можете создавать их в пунктах приготовления пищи и химлабораториях, используя определенные сорта растений. 4872 0003A7BD Болотные твари 4873 0003A7C1 Яо-гай 4874 0003A7C3 Вы покинули локацию и больше не участвуете в выполнении задания. 4875 0003A7C4 С помощью C.A.M.P. вы можете строить пункты создания припасов. Для этого зайдите в меню пункта создания припасов и выберите "Очаг". 4876 0003A7C8 Поощрения получены! Осталось %.0f из %.0f! 4877 0003A7C9 Сброс груза! 4878 0003A7CB Вы заразились трясучкой. 4879 0003A7CC Вы заразились чумой. 4880 0003A7CE Медозвери 4881 0003A7D0 АРТУР ВУД Поздравляю с повышением, дорогой. Целую. Молли 4882 0003A7D1 Станция "Охотник/жертва" 4883 0003A7D3 Вы восстановились от мутации "Нестабильный изотоп"! 4884 0003A7D4 Гули 4885 0003A7DA Принтер не отвечает. 4886 0003A7DB Артиллерия прекращает огонь. 4887 0003A7DC Раздатчик формы готов. Пожалуйста, вставьте квитанцию: 4888 0003A7DF Вы успешно поместили подходящие образцы ДНК зверожогов в автоматизированную центрифугу. 4889 0003A7E1 Требуется ядро центрального компьютера. 4890 0003A7E3 Вы излечились от сияющих пустул! 4891 0003A7E6 Улыбочку! Сделайте фотографию, чтобы запечатлеть это историческое событие! Откройте карту (Start) и перейдите в главное меню (Start). Затем выберите "Фоторежим" и подготовьте камеру! 4892 0003A7E7 Совпадение образцов 4893 0003A7EA Пейте воду, чтобы не умереть от обезвоживания. Чтобы набрать воды, посмотрите на источник и нажмите Activate. К источникам относятся: реки, озера, водяные насосы и питьевые фонтанчики. Помните: сначала вскипятить, потом — пить. 4894 0003A7ED Интенсивность сигнала радиационного следа — %10.2f%% 4895 0003A7F1 Вы излечились от слизи в легких! 4896 0003A7F2 Сила сигнала передатчика — %10.2f%% 4897 0003A7F8 Вы восстановились от мутации "Сумчатый"! 4898 0003A7F9 Сделайте фото! Используйте Move и Look, чтобы скомпоновать кадр, и _Dpad_None, чтобы подобрать индивидуальные параметры. 4899 0003A7FA Передатчик 4900 0003A7FC ВНИМАНИЕ! Использовав карту для поиска места раскопок, вы лишитесь карты из вашего инвентаря. Хотите продолжить? 4901 0003A7FF Волна 2. Враг атакует! 4902 0003A801 Обезвредить 4903 0003A803 Вы восстановились от мутации "Ранимость"! 4904 0003A804 Восстановление задания с последней контрольной точки. 4905 0003A807 ьтунклоТ 4906 0003A809 Дикие волки 4907 0003A80B Вы страдаете от заложенности в ушах. 4908 0003A80D Перед тем как приручить животное, необходимо разместить C.A.M.P. 4909 0003A810 Яо-гай 4910 0003A812 Яо-гай 4911 0003A818 Альфа 4912 0003A81A Передатчик 4913 0003A81E Уничтожен дружественный вертобот. 4914 0003A821 Вы истощены. Съешьте что-нибудь, чтобы избежать негативных последствий. 4915 0003A825 Вы уже были просканированы. 4916 0003A826 = Меня зовут ФРЕДДИ ВУД Если я веду себя неподобающе, ранен или потерялся, пожалуйста, сообщите МИСС АННИ Статус: УДАЛЕНО УПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫМ СОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИМ СУБЪЕКТОМ Заряд батареи: НИЗКИЙ = 4917 0003A827 Нажмите VATS, чтобы перейти в режим V.A.T.S. Нажмите Melee, чтобы атаковать. 4918 0003A82B В этот раз никаких горелых офицеров. 4919 0003A82C Вы страдаете от обезвоживания! Вы будете терять очки здоровья и испытывать другие негативные последствия до тех пор, пока вы не выпьете воды. 4920 0003A82E Код запуска для ракетной шахты еще не рассчитан. 4921 0003A82F Вы голодаете! Вы будете терять очки здоровья и испытывать другие негативные последствия до тех пор, пока вы не поедите. 4922 0003A834 Чтобы установить или переместить C.A.M.P., откройте меню пип-боя Pipboy и нажмите "Переместить С.A.M.P." (C). Если платформа подсвечивается зеленым, значит, C.A.M.P. можно устанавливать. Постарайтесь найти ровную открытую площадку в отдалении от других построек. 4923 0003A83A = Система безопасности KidSecure защитит ваших детей! S/N 132563 Сделано для: Фредди Вуда Состояние: ОШИБКА! = 4924 0003A83C Вы приобрели мутацию "Эмпат"! 4925 0003A83D Вы восстановились от мутации "Эмпат"! 4926 0003A83E Вы приобрели мутацию QUOTEЗаземлениеQUOTE! 4927 0003A83F Вы приобрели мутацию "Травоядный"! 4928 0003A840 Вы восстановились от мутации "Травоядный"! 4929 0003A841 Сканирующее устройство не отвечает. 4930 0003A842 Трупный цветок был уничтожен! 4931 0003A844 Яо-гай 4932 0003A846 Дикие волки 4933 0003A848 Дикие волки 4934 0003A84A Штурмотрон 4935 0003A84C Дикие волки 4936 0003A84E Игрок %s убивает игрока %s 4937 0003A84F В данный момент фоторежим недоступен. 4938 0003A850 Вы приобрели надпочечниковую мутацию! 4939 0003A851 Аудиоэффекты на макс. 4940 0003A854 Аудиоэффекты усилены 4941 0003A857 Аудиоэффекты на мин. 4942 0003A85B Вы приобрели мутацию QUOTEЗаряженныйQUOTE! 4943 0003A85C Чтобы строить объекты в C.A.M.P., требуются ресурсы. Перед постройкой можно оценить предстоящие расходы по списку в правой стороне меню мастерской. 4944 0003A860 За перенос C.A.M.P. придется заплатить крышками, однако быстрое перемещение в C.A.M.P. бесплатно. Размещайте лагерь с умом! 4945 0003A863 Место хранения припасов находится на вкладке "Ящики" в меню мастерской. Здесь можно держать материалы для строительства и другие вещи. 4946 0003A868 Используйте раздел "Создание предметов", чтобы построить в C.A.M.P. место хранения припасов: это самое надежное хранилище для ваших вещей. 4947 0003A86E Хотите добавить последний штрих? Обратите внимание на вкладку "Рамки", чтобы дополнить фотографию достойным обрамлением! 4948 0003A86F Вы также можете настроить цветовую гамму изображения, используя D-pad. В любой момент можно отменить изменения с помощью X и посмотреть на изначальную версию скриншота. 4949 0003A870 Творите! Изменяйте позу или выражение лица с помощью D-Pad. Сделайте фото персонажа для вашего профиля, нажав Stick, или сфотографируйте пейзаж, убрав героя с экрана. 4950 0003A871 Улыбочку! Сделайте фотографию, чтобы запечатлеть это историческое событие! Откройте карту (Esc) и перейдите в главное меню (T). Затем выберите "Фоторежим" и подготовьте камеру! 4951 0003A874 РАДИОАКТИВНЫЙ ЗАГОН У вас голова пойдет кругом! Только здесь! КЭМДЕН-ПАРК Лучшее место для развлечений 4952 0003A876 Вы восстановились от мутации "Электрический заряд"! 4953 0003A877 Вы приобрели мутацию "Электрический заряд"! 4954 0003A878 Вы приобрели мутацию "Хамелеон"! 4955 0003A879 Вы восстановились от мутации "Хамелеон"! 4956 0003A87A Вы внимательно разглядываете механизм, но у вас так и не получается понять, как его обезвредить, не подняв все на воздух. 4957 0003A87B Вы не можете понять, как заставить ее работать. 4958 0003A87C Вы восстановились от мутации "Стадное чувство"! 4959 0003A87D Вы приобрели мутацию "Стадное чувство"! 4960 0003A87E Вы восстановились от надпочечниковой мутации! 4961 0003A87F Дикие волки 4962 0003A881 Вы восстановились от мутации "Дьявольская скорость"! 4963 0003A882 Вы приобрели мутацию "Дьявольская скорость"! 4964 0003A883 Образец не обнаружен. 4965 0003A884 Вы излечились от приступов жара! 4966 0003A885 Вы страдаете от лихорадки. 4967 0003A886 Вы излечились от лихорадки! 4968 0003A887 Вы заразились лихорадкой. 4969 0003A888 Вы страдаете от сияющих пустул. 4970 0003A889 ПРОПАЛ ФРЕДЕРИК "ФРЕДДИ" ВУД Возраст: 7 лет. Рост: 120 см. Вес: 23 кг. Описание: в последний раз видели на дне рождения 17 октября 2077 года в аквапарке "Уэйви Уиллард". Шатен с зелеными глазами, в тот день был одет в белую футболку и коричневые шорты. Если кто-нибудь видел мальчика или знает, где он может находиться, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с Мисс Анни, которая координирует поисковую операцию. 4971 0003A88A TEMP, нужно добавить текст здесь 4972 0003A88B Вы приобрели мутацию "Нестабильный изотоп"! 4973 0003A88C Разведите костер у себя в C.A.M.P., перейдя в раздел "Создание предметов". 4974 0003A88F Время до восстановления доступа: %.0f ч. %.0f мин. 4975 0003A890 Время до восстановления доступа: %.0f ч. %.0f мин. 4976 0003A891 Убежище волонтеров 4977 0003A894 Рюкзак 4978 0003A89B Вы избавились от рад-червей! 4979 0003A89C Вы страдаете от плачущих язв. 4980 0003A89D Требуется довоенный биометрический идентификатор. 4981 0003A89E Вы можете найти пункт приготовления пищи или создать свой собственный в C.A.M.P., нажав Activate. Просматривайте рецепты с помощью LStick/RStick и готовьте, используя Activate. 4982 0003A8A0 Вы умираете от жажды. Выпейте воды, чтобы отменить негативные последствия. 4983 0003A8A2 Ваше новое "количество голосов": %.0f 4984 0003A8A3 Вы приобрели мутацию "Соколиный глаз"! 4985 0003A8A4 Вы приобрели мутацию "Яйцеголовый"! 4986 0003A8A5 Вы приобрели мутацию "Ранимость"! 4987 0003A8A6 Труп Делберта 4988 0003A8AA Роботы 4989 0003A8AC Сопровождайте и защищайте фармаробота "Арктос" JD7E в экспериментальном опрыскивании урожайного поля! 4990 0003A8AD Фармаробот "Арктос" JD7E успешно завершил процедуру опрыскивания! 4991 0003A8AE Фармаробот "Арктос" JD7E не завершил процедуру опрыскивания. 4992 0003A8AF ПОЛУЧЕНО СООБЩЕНИЕ СИСТЕМЫ АВАРИЙНОГО ОПОВЕЩЕНИЯ 4993 0003A8B0 Отправить это животное в C.A.M.P.? (Оно заменит то животное, которое вы уже приручили.) 4994 0003A8B5 Флэтвудский тренировочный лагерь Спасателей 4995 0003A8BA "Всегда забирайте больше, чем отдаете". Используйте, чтобы на 1 час удвоить шанс найти тайники с крышками. 4996 0003A8BE Этот компьютер пока занят. 4997 0003A8BF Уже помечено как цель. 4998 0003A8C1 Сначала подберите бумажные мишени. 4999 0003A8C4 Принять предложение 5000 0003A8C7 поднимает черный ящик! 5001 0003A8C8 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы не достигли 10 уровня. Если вы поднимите ящик и примете задание, другие игроки смогут вас атаковать! Будьте готовы сражаться! Хотите продолжить? 5002 0003A8CB Вы можете собирать листья и травы, чтобы варить из них чай или целебные мази. Для создания мазей вам понадобятся: кроволист, грязноцвет и кипяченая вода. 5003 0003A8DA Ядовитый воздух наносит урон здоровью и повышает риск заболевания легких. 5004 0003A8DB Вы узнали пароль службы безопасности. 5005 0003A8E6 Чемодан закрыт и запечатан. 5006 0003A8E7 Накопленная энергия: %.0f 5007 0003A8EB Прекрасно! Вы настоящий художник! 5008 0003A8F3 В понедельник в школе Ватоги состоится бал монстров! Присоединяйтесь к другим студентам и их родителям, чтобы поучаствовать в знаменитой хеллоуинской традиции: избивать голову-пиньяту одного из учителей, пока она не взорвется фонтаном чудесных подарков. 5009 0003A8FC Вы примкнули к войскам Юга. 5010 0003A8FD 0 5011 0003A90C производит добычу обогащенных руд. 5012 0003A90D 1 5013 0003A917 Интерком 5014 0003A919 Раскопочная силовая броня: регистрация прошла успешно 5015 0003A91C Экзамен не сдан! Ваше время: %.2f сек. Время маршрута: %.2f сек. Воспользуйтесь терминалом системы, чтобы попробовать еще раз. 5016 0003A927 производит добычу обогащенных руд. 5017 0003A928 Вы излечились от болезни мозга! 5018 0003A929 Тестовое сообщение радиостанции 5019 0003A931 Трейлер Делберта 5020 0003A939 Вы пытаетесь починить штурмотрон, но это слишком сложно. 5021 0003A93A Должно быть, на этой стене можно прочитать что-то важное. 5022 0003A93D Погода не пощадила каменную плиту. Можно разглядеть несколько выгравированных вручную чисел: 5-84. Остальное разобрать невозможно. 5023 0003A93E Съев сырое мясо, вы можете заразиться различными заболеваниям. При поедании сырых фруктов или овощей этот риск значительно ниже. Тепловая обработка нейтрализует все риски. Вы можете готовить сырую пищу в пунктах приготовления пищи. 5024 0003A940 Чтобы установить или переместить C.A.M.P., откройте меню пип-боя Pipboy и нажмите "Переместить С.A.M.P." (LeftBumper). Если платформа подсвечивается зеленым, значит, C.A.M.P. можно устанавливать. Постарайтесь найти ровную открытую площадку в отдалении от других построек. 5025 0003A942 Чтобы прослушать голозапись, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), откройте вкладку ПРЕД с помощью LTrigger/RTrigger и выберите категорию "Разное" нажатием Left/Right. Используйте LeftStick, чтобы выбрать голозапись, и Activate, чтобы прослушать. 5026 0003A944 Требуется пропуск сотрудника Убежища 94. 5027 0003A945 Требуется удостоверение жителя Убежища 94. 5028 0003A948 Вы страдаете от слизи в легких. 5029 0003A949 Вы заразились слизью в легких. 5030 0003A94A Снаряжение защитило вас от заражения при контакте с водой. 5031 0003A94B Какой компонент выбросить: Вариант 1 — Вариант 2 — 5032 0003A94E WGRF Графтон 5033 0003A950 5034 0003A954 Вендиго сбежал! 5035 0003A956 СООБЩЕНИЕ ПО РАДИО: СИНДИ, робот-менеджер Галереи, когда-то была моим другом. А теперь вместо бывших сотрудников она создала этих жутких двойников! 5036 0003A95B Дэвид Торп 5037 0003A95F Объявления по школе 5038 0003A966 Вы восстановились от мутации "Растяжение мышц"! 5039 0003A967 Запах трупных цветов разъярил местных существ! Защитите цветы, чтобы их можно было собрать распустившимися. Приготовьтесь! 5040 0003A96D Сообщение программы-переводчика "Вокс" получено! 5041 0003A96E Вы в зоне действия дротика-передатчика "Вокс". 5042 0003A96F КЛАРКСБЕРГСКИЙ ПОЧТОВЫЙ ОФИС Не копировать Ящик 012 Почтовые расходы гарантированы 5043 0003A973 Дистиллятор уничтожен. 5044 0003A974 Вы страдаете от заражения кровочервями. 5045 0003A975 ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ОТ РАЗРАБОТЧИКОВ В будущем игроку нужно будет собирать фрагменты для ремонтного маячка. Так как время выхода игры ограничено, эта опция будет добавлена позже. Пока что внимание игрока привлечет громкий шум. 5046 0003A978 Бюллетень выдан 5047 0003A979 ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ОТ РАЗРАБОТЧИКОВ! Внимание! Внимание! Дебаты скоро закончатся! 5048 0003A97A Вы убили действующего спикера. Голосов присуждено: %.0f 5049 0003A97B Вы поразили публику на дебатах. Голосов присуждено: %.0f 5050 0003A97F Очень низкая 5051 0003A981 Зеленый сезон в регионе почти закончился. Наслаждайтесь, пока не поздно! 5052 0003A982 лезут не отсюда. 5053 0003A984 Молерот 5054 0003A986 Радкрысы 5055 0003A988 Супермутанты 5056 0003A98A Скорпионы 5057 0003A98D Мутации 5058 0003A98F Болотники 5059 0003A991 Когти смерти 5060 0003A993 ВНЕ СЕТИ 5061 0003A995 Ограниченная игра 5062 0003A997 Правда 5063 0003A999 10 5064 0003A99B 7 5065 0003A99D 3 5066 0003A99F 2 5067 0003A9A2 Следы какого-то крупного существа ведут на запад 5068 0003A9A3 Повысьте кадровую частоту! 5069 0003A9B0 Вы приобрели мутацию "Чешуйчатая кожа"! 5070 0003A9B1 Защитник добавлен в быструю игру. 5071 0003A9B2 Атакующий добавлен в быструю игру. 5072 0003A9B3 СИНДИ (голос): я обязана заменить их, чтобы Галерея и дальше оставалась лучшим торговым центром Аппалачии. Все почти готово: мне нужно всего три последних детали, и мои блистательные служащие снова вернутся в строй. 5073 0003A9B6 Времени до обрушения: %10.2f 5074 0003A9B7 производит добычу обогащенных руд. 5075 0003A9B8 производит добычу полезных ископаемых. 5076 0003A9B9 СООБЩЕНИЕ ПО РАДИО: я уничтожала их снова и снова, но ей каждый раз удавалось восстановить их. Я больше не могу. Надеюсь, кто-то сможет продолжить мое дело. Если вы меня слышите — помогите, прошу вас. Уничтожьте этих чудовищ как можно скорее. 5077 0003A9BC Вы заразились косточервями. 5078 0003A9BD Вкладка "Камера" 5079 0003A9C0 Вы страдаете от обезвоживания 5080 0003A9C2 Вы испытываете сильную жажду 5081 0003A9C4 Вы испытываете жажду 5082 0003A9C6 Вы выпили достаточно воды 5083 0003A9C8 Вы голодаете 5084 0003A9CA Вы голодны 5085 0003A9CC Вы хорошо накормлены 5086 0003A9D0 Раскопочная силовая броня: в регистрации отказано 5087 0003A9D2 Релейная вышка охлаждается. 5088 0003A9DB -Временная- Эй... Эй ты! Я знаю, что ты там! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Окажи-ка небольшую услугу мамочке Роуз. Я бы хотела получить кое-что очень срочно. Не то чтобы жить без этого нельзя, просто... очень хочется. Знаешь, я уже в таком состоянии, что если не получу того, что мне нужно, то полетят головы. А я этого не хочу. Понимаешь, о чем я? Может, ты побудешь хорошим рейдером и принесешь мне эту сраную наркоту, пока я не перерезала кому-нибудь глотку? Если поторопишься, я, может, и поделюсь с тобой. Что скажешь? 5089 0003A9E5 Войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите LShoulder, чтобы построить или переместить C.A.M.P. 5090 0003A9EA Обнаружена враждебная активность. Отображение целей... 5091 0003A9EB Вкладка "Фильтры" 5092 0003A9ED Награда отправлена! Прах горелых удален: %.0f Необходимо праха до следующей награды: %.0f 5093 0003A9EE Прах горелых удален: %.0f Необходимо праха до следующей награды: %.0f 5094 0003A9EF Экзамен сдан! Ваше время: %.0f:%.0f 5095 0003A9F2 Доступ запрещен. Доступ только для авторизованных пользователей. 5096 0003AA01 СИНДИ (голос): Господь всемогущий! Это же наш местный трубадур, пианист мистер Джулиан Прайс собственной персоной! Как здорово, что ты вернулся. В музыкальном магазине за время твоего отсутствия ничего не изменилось, и я по-прежнему ужасно хочу услышать, как ты играешь! 5097 0003AA07 Что-то таится глубоко в болотах... 5098 0003AA11 Код цифровой панели: %04.0f 5099 0003AA12 Трупные цветы скоро распустятся 5100 0003AA16 Это рабочий терминал радиовышки. (Вероятно, вы можете усиливать сигналы от радиостанций поселений и т.д.) 5101 0003AA18 Стали в коллекторе ресурсов: %.0f. 5102 0003AA1D Вы заразились рад-червями. 5103 0003AA1E Вы излечились от контузии! 5104 0003AA1F Радио QUOTEКлассикаQUOTE 5105 0003AA23 Чтобы войти в меню пип-боя, нажмите Pipboy. 5106 0003AA24 Хорошие новости! Регион обновлен, и зеленый сезон продолжается! 5107 0003AA26 производит добычу полезных ископаемых. 5108 0003AA2B Вы можете заразиться, путешествуя в плохую погоду. Чтобы защититься, носите защитную маску или защитный комплект или не покидайте помещение вовсе. 5109 0003AA2E Ура! Вы получили тестовое сообщение этого терминала. Отличная работа! 5110 0003AA2F Аварийный сигнал Спасателей 5111 0003AA33 Странная голозапись 5112 0003AA35 Дружественные вертоботы не отвечают. 5113 0003AA39 Вы страдаете от отсутствия аппетита из-за паразитов. 5114 0003AA3A DESN NOTE: Currently, we're bypassing this section of the quest, as there's an issue currently with the "OnEquip" event on reference aliases. 5115 0003AA3B Радкрысы 5116 0003AA3D У каждого заболевания есть свои уникальные последствия. Чтобы излечиться, используйте лекарства и антибиотики или подождите, пока болезнь пройдет сама собой. 5117 0003AA41 Поместите катализатор для начала реакции. 5118 0003AA44 СИНДИ (голос): слава небесам, вы сделали это! Большое спасибо за помощь! Я так рада, что мои подопечные снова со мной: счастливые и здоровые, пусть и не такие разговорчивые, как раньше. Итак, начинаем наше Второе грандиозное открытие! 5119 0003AA49 Горелые 5120 0003AA4C Поместите катализатор для начала реакции. 5121 0003AA52 Срок вашего бронирования в Уайтспринг истек. 5122 0003AA53 Вы излечились от дизентерии! 5123 0003AA56 Это центральный компьютер робота-жнеца. Если он останется цел, он продолжит штамповать безумных роботов. 5124 0003AA5C Вы излечились от плачущих язв! 5125 0003AA5F Задание выполнено! Ваше время: %.0f:0%.0f 5126 0003AA60 Экстренное радиосообщение от районного лесничества предупреждает граждан о появлении опасной шайки браконьеров. Их деятельность грозит истреблением местной популяции бобров, что может привести к катастрофическим последствиям для всей экосистемы. Вступило в силу официальное разрешение на отлов и отстрел браконьеров, которое действует для всех без исключения. 5127 0003AA65 У вас нет стержней воспламенения для установки. 5128 0003AA66 акпонК 5129 0003AA68 Вы излечились от болотных газов! 5130 0003AA69 Требуется лопата. 5131 0003AA6B Следы ведут на север 5132 0003AA6C Хотите добавить последний штрих? Обратите внимание на вкладку "Рамки", чтобы дополнить фотографию достойным обрамлением! 5133 0003AA6D Бесконечная игра 5134 0003AA71 Волна 1. Враг атакует! 5135 0003AA72 Пройдена контрольная точка. 5136 0003AA74 Радио Аппалачия 5137 0003AA76 СИНДИ (голос): если вы согласитесь мне помочь, я вознагражу вас за старания! Но будьте осторожны: некоторые покупатели могут вести себя немного буйно. 5138 0003AA7C Улыбочку! Сделайте фотографию, чтобы запечатлеть это историческое событие! Откройте карту (Esc) и перейдите в главное меню (T). Затем выберите "Фоторежим" и подготовьте камеру! 5139 0003AA7D Вы восстановились от мутации "Соколиный глаз"! 5140 0003AA7E ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ОТ РАЗРАБОТЧИКОВ! В этот момент включится музыка, звуки которой привлекут новую волну врагов! Будьте готовы! 5141 0003AA80 Вы заразились сияющими пустулами. 5142 0003AA84 Фредди Лэнг 5143 0003AA8A Вы получили контузию. 5144 0003AA8B Яо-гай 5145 0003AA8D Вы встали на сторону северян 5146 0003AA8F Вы восстановились от мутации "Радиоактивный ходок"! 5147 0003AA90 Активатор 5148 0003AA92 Колонна духовности 5149 0003AA95 Яо-гай 5150 0003AA97 Вы проснулись в Убежище 76, где провели последние 18 лет. Вы берете с прикроватного столика свой пип-бой, выключаете будильник и встаете с постели. 5151 0003AA99 Это всего лишь тестовая версия системы обучения. Пробная версия. Во время настоящего обучения вы бы узнали нечто по-настоящему важное. 5152 0003AA9C Вы приобрели мутацию "Радиоактивный ходок"! 5153 0003AA9D ОШИБКА — КАТАСТРОФИЧЕСКИЙ УЩЕРБ 5154 0003AA9F Кипятите воду, чтобы избежать заражения. Для этого воспользуйтесь чужим пунктом приготовления пищи или постройте свой в C.A.M.P. 5155 0003AAA1 Яо-гай 5156 0003AAAB Необходимо создать еще один стержень воспламенения на ремонтном верстаке. 5157 0003AAAD Дикие волки 5158 0003AAAF Контрольные образцы 5159 0003AAB2 Вкладка "Солнце" 5160 0003AAB4 Насекомые 5161 0003AABA Сделайте фото! Используйте Move и Look, чтобы скомпоновать кадр, и _Dpad_None, чтобы подобрать индивидуальные параметры. 5162 0003AABB МЕНЮ ОБМЕНА... 5163 0003AABC Сон в спальных мешках или матрасах, лежащих на земле, повышает риск заражения. 5164 0003AABF Вы заразились болезнью мозга. 5165 0003AAC0 "Ведите вперед, подавая пример". Используйте, чтобы в течение 1 часа получать на 5% больше опыта. 5166 0003AAC3 8 5167 0003AAC5 Вертобот возвращается на базу. 5168 0003AAC7 Электричество отключено. Пожалуйста, включите рубильник. 5169 0003AAC8 Если у вас достаточно крышек, вы можете перемещать C.A.M.P., располагая платформу в любых подходящих местах под открытым небом. В случае поражения вы вернетесь именно в C.A.M.P. Размещайте эту платформу грамотно! 5170 0003AACB Вы страдаете от болотной чесотки. 5171 0003AACC Вы страдаете от чумы. 5172 0003ADAB тип цели для данного задания 0 = поиск страницы кода 1 = поиск карты запуска 5173 0003ADAC Значение, выбранное для игрока, за LC129 Сладость или гадость? ежедневно 5174 0003ADB0 Игрок подобрал схему в RSVP03? 5175 0003ADB1 Как много игрок смог выполнить в MTR06? 0 — еще не дошел до контрольной точки 1 — дошел до экзаменационного терминала 2 — прошел экзамен, был направлен в ВОС 3 — направлен для прохождения последнего экзамена 4 — вернулся в CFD 5176 0003ADB3 значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5177 0003ADB4 Величина, показывающая, что игрок уже начал FS01. 5178 0003ADB5 ActorValue, которая означает, что объект активирован с помощью точки входа способности AddActivationButton. 5179 0003ADB6 Значение, выбранное для игрока, чтобы отслеживать, хочет ли игрок выполнить разное задание EN06. 5180 0003ADB7 Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5181 0003ADBA Игрок получил доступ к Кузнице пепла 5182 0003ADBC значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5183 0003ADBD Игрок прошел ветку с лягушками. Не предлагайте этот вариант снова, пока не будут исчерпаны все варианты. 5184 0003ADBE Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5185 0003ADBF Величина, показывающая, что игрок уже начал SFM04. 5186 0003ADC0 Количество легендарных убийств игрок совершил для EN05_Officer 5187 0003ADC4 Уровень голода персонажа 5188 0003ADC6 Используется для отслеживания прогресса игрока в EN05 — Офицер 5189 0003ADC8 значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5190 0003ADCA Увеличивает урон стрелкового оружия, которое не является тяжелым или энергетическим. 5191 0003ADCD Игрок получил награду за прохождение курса "Патриотизм" 5192 0003ADCE Значение MoM04. У игрока есть доступ? 0 = нет 1 = да 5193 0003ADCF Значение ОТ. Идет ли повышение уровня? 0 = Нет 1 = Да 5194 0003ADD1 Враг во время задания. См. глобальные переменные: DLC04_RQ_MischiefTarget_Pack DLC04_RQ_MischiefTarget_Operators DLC04_RQ_MischiefTarget_Disciples 5195 0003ADD2 Игрок делает выбор: отправить в космос враждебное или не враждебное сообщение: 0 — игрок не сделал выбор 1 — игрок выбрал враждебный ответ 2 — игрок выбрал не враждебный ответ 5196 0003ADD3 Контрольная точка использования предметов. Меч используется игроком? 0 = нет 1 = да 5197 0003ADD6 Одержал ли игрок победу на президентских выборах? Выбирается из EN06_Pres 5198 0003ADD7 Значение, которое используется для определения размера задач для EN06 1 — 250 единиц 2 — 500 единиц 3 — 750 единиц 4 — 1000 единиц 5 — 1250 единиц 6 — 1500 единиц 7 — 1750 единиц 8 — 2000 единиц 5199 0003ADD8 0 = растение 1 = животное 5200 0003ADD9 Игрок выполнил задание MTR01 разное 5201 0003ADDA Игрок прочел журнал задания 5202 0003ADDC Игрок подобрал Глаз Ра? 0 = нет 1 = да 5203 0003ADE1 Контрольные точки задания MoM03: 20 — начало 50 — проникновение в Плезент-Вэлли 100 — Выполнено 5204 0003ADE5 Игрок прошел ветку с играми. Не предлагайте этот вариант снова, пока не будут исчерпаны все варианты. 5205 0003ADE7 Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5206 0003ADE8 Контрольные точки задания MoM02: 10 — начало 100 — выполнено (другие контрольные точки определяются второстепенными заданиями) 5207 0003ADE9 0 — Игрок не выполнил задачи MTNS05 1 — Игрок должен вернуть голозапись 5208 0003ADED Игрок выполнил задание вступления MTR01. 5209 0003ADEE MoM02B значения убийств. Дополнительная информация в MoM02BQuestScript. 5210 0003ADEF FS02 Значение контрольной точки. 5211 0003ADF0 Игрок выполнил задание MTR05 5212 0003ADF1 Величина, показывающая, что игрок начал EN01_Bunker, первое из заданий Анклава. 5213 0003ADF2 Игрок ввел триггер-приветствие где-то вне Убежища. 5214 0003ADF4 Параметр для отслеживания того, сколько раз игрок выполнил это задание 5215 0003ADF5 Сохраненное значение базового уровня здоровья перед увеличением на эпический уровень (используется для изменения здоровья на EpicRank в скрипте) 5216 0003ADF7 Игрок уже получил промежуточную награду за "В огонь" 5217 0003ADF8 Используется SQ_VerdantSeason — установите значение 1, чтобы указать сезон вегетации в регионе (используется условиями LL для флоры) 5218 0003ADF9 Значение контрольной точки для EN02 — Один из нас 5219 0003ADFA Величина, показывающая, что игрок начал CB04_Mayor. 5220 0003ADFC 0 — Игрок не начинал EN05 1 — Игрок получил задание найти форму 2 — Игрок собрал форму 3 — Игрок зарегистрировался, надев форму 5221 0003ADFD Игрок прошел ветку с цветами. Не предлагайте этот вариант снова, пока не будут исчерпаны все варианты. 5222 0003ADFE Контрольные точки задания MoM04: 20 — начало 60 — Стать Таинственной Госпожой 100 — выполнено 5223 0003AE00 Контрольные точки задания MoM02B: 20 — начало 40 — обнаружить цели 50 — добыть исторический меч 70 — убить существ 90 — изготовить Булат Бастет 100 — выполнено 5224 0003AE03 Значение начала линии заданий TW007 5225 0003AE05 Результаты экзамена игрока за EN02 5226 0003AE07 Set on the player by MoMMaster's OnPlayerConnected event, once it's had a chance to finish initializing. 5227 0003AE08 Игрок забрал голозапись Мигеля Калдеры из киоска? 5228 0003AE09 Игрок делает выбор: отправить в космос враждебное или не враждебное сообщение: 0 — игрок не сделал выбор 1 — игрок выбрал враждебный ответ 2 — игрок выбрал не враждебный ответ 5229 0003AE0A Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5230 0003AE0B Игрок ввел триггер-приветствие где-то вне Убежища. 5231 0003AE0D значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5232 0003AE12 Активирует бонусы силовой брони при условии, что надет полный комплект. 5233 0003AE14 Значение актора на игроке, позволяющее отследить число голосов, которые игрок получил в президентской гонке. 5234 0003AE16 Игрок завершил тренировку с боевыми патронами 5235 0003AE20 Значение ежедневного задания MTR04_Lucky 5236 0003AE26 Выравнивает высоту прыжка игрока 5237 0003AE2A Используется, чтобы отслеживать, начал ли игрок "вступительное" задание для "Президентских выборов" 5238 0003AE2B Значение, выбранное для игрока, чтобы показать, что он прошел вступление EN04. 5239 0003AE2C Игрок выполнил задание SFM04_Organic. 5240 0003AE30 Игрок взял заметку о стелс-бое? 0 = нет 1 = да 5241 0003AE31 0 = в капсуле 1 = вне капсулы 5242 0003AE32 Контрольная точка использования предметов. Поношенная вуаль используется игроком? 0 = нет 1 = да 5243 0003AE35 Значение ежедневного задания MTR04_Dross 5244 0003AE39 Игрок выполнил задание MTR06. 5245 0003AE3A Игрок получил форму во время EN02 5246 0003AE3E 0 = игрок не воспользовался голозаписью. 1 = игрок воспользовался голозаписью. 5247 0003AE3F Игрок активировал смотровую Уайтспринга? 5248 0003AE40 Игрок знает рецепт "Мутовки". 5249 0003AE41 0 = Игрок не выполнил ни одного задания рейдеров 0,5 = Игрок усилил радиосигнал Роуз 1 = Игрок выполнил начальное задание рейдеров, MTNS01_Intro 2 = Игрок выполнил задание MTNM01_Mayhem 3 = Игрок выполнил задание MTNL01_Raiders 5250 0003AE43 значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5251 0003AE44 Как только выбрано это значение, игрок больше не может получить GQ_DropGovtIntro 5252 0003AE45 идентификатор шахты для данного задания 5253 0003AE46 Игрок уже ввел правильный код в ракетной шахте "Браво"? 5254 0003AE47 Игрок выполнил задание Анклава — Вводный курс 5255 0003AE48 Значение, выбранное для игрока, которое отслеживает, съел ли он хот-дог на конкурсе MTR04_Chow 5256 0003AE49 Игрок выполнил задание вступления EN05. 5257 0003AE4C Значение ежедневного задания MTR04_Chow 5258 0003AE4F Контрольные точки задания MoM00: 10 — начало умолчанию запускается при начале игры 40 — обыскать особняк Риверсайд 100 — выполнено 5259 0003AE50 1 = Сейчас игрок выполняет задание EN07_MQ_CodeHunt 5260 0003AE52 Игрок получил отметки о местонахождении шахты 5261 0003AE54 Удерживает метку времени, когда этот актер отмечен как подсчитанный роботом CBZ09, производящим перепись населения. 5262 0003AE58 Установить при активации способности "Смертельный удар", чтобы игроки не заспамили 5263 0003AE59 Позволяет масштабировать урон, который робот наносит, пытая игрока 5264 0003AE5A FS02 Контрольная точка для 4-го детектора горелых. 5265 0003AE5B FS02 Контрольная точка для 3-го детектора горелых. 5266 0003AE5C SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 5267 0003AE5D SFM04 Значение контрольной точки. 5268 0003AE5E Игрок выполнил задание Анклава — Вводный курс 5269 0003AE5F FS01 Значение контрольной точки. 5270 0003AE60 Значения контрольных точек для MTNS01 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = прибыл на Вершину мира. 2 = нашел схему 3 = нашел дуплексную антенну. 4 = нашел передатчик. 5 = нашел обе части радио. 6 = отправился к антенне. 7 = доделал антенну, отправился к Роуз 5271 0003AE65 Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5272 0003AE69 Разделы MTR05, которые прошел игрок: 0 — не выполнил задание 1 — воспользовался терминалом и пошел к Пенни. 2 — воспользовался терминалом Пенни, пошел в отдел кадров. 3 — стал топ-менеджером 4 — забрал ремонтный маячок 5273 0003AE6C Значение, выбранное для игрока, SFS02_Play ежедневно 5274 0003AE6E Значение, выбранное для игрока, SFZ03_Queen ежедневно 5275 0003AE6F Отмечает этапы прохождения в качестве контрольных точек. 5276 0003AE70 Отмечает этапы прохождения в качестве контрольных точек. 5277 0003AE73 значение +10 означает сниженную на 10% вероятность заболеть (лучше для игрока). Максимальное значение равно 100, эффекты не проявляют негативные стороны. 5278 0003AE74 MoMVeilManager RiversideManorVeil контрольные точки: 0 — нет RiversideManorVeil 1 — поношенная вуаль в RiversideManorVeil 2 — вуаль секретов в RiversideManorVeil 5279 0003AE75 Количество легендарных убийств игрок совершил для EN05_Officer 5280 0003AE77 Игрок выполнил задание вступления EN05. 5281 0003AE78 Величина, показывающая, что игрок начал MTR02_Miner. 5282 0003AE7A Контрольная точка использования предметов. Глаз Ра используется игроком? 0 = нет 1 = да 5283 0003AE7B Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5284 0003AE7C Игрок прочел дневник Тофера 5285 0003AE7D MoM02B значения убийств. Дополнительная информация в MoM02BQuestScript. 5286 0003AE7E MoM02B значения убийств. Дополнительная информация в MoM02BQuestScript. 5287 0003AE7F MoM02B значения убийств. Дополнительная информация в MoM02BQuestScript. 5288 0003AE80 MoM02B значения убийств. Дополнительная информация в MoM02BQuestScript. 5289 0003AE81 Контрольная точка предметов MoM02A. У игрока есть этот предмет? 0 или 20 = нет, начало 45 = да 70 = нет, подключено к мечу 5290 0003AE82 Контрольная точка предметов MoM02A. У игрока есть этот предмет? 0 = нет 1 = да 5291 0003AE83 Контрольные точки задания MoM01: 10 — начало 50 — знакомство с наставницей 80 — Сообщить о происходящем Криптосу 100 — Выполнено 5292 0003AE84 Контрольные точки задания MoMDress: 10 — начало 100 — выполнено 5293 0003AE86 Контрольные точки задания MoMVeil: 10 — начало 100 — выполнено 5294 0003AE87 Игрок починил сломанного штурмотрона в Уайтспринге 5295 0003AE89 Фиксирует последний раз, когда игрок запустил ракету в шахте "Браво". 5296 0003AE8A Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5297 0003AE8B Игрок уже вводил правильный код в ракетной шахте "Альфа" в этом году? 5298 0003AE8C Игрок уже вводил правильный код в ракетной шахте "Чарли" в этом году? 5299 0003AE8D Игрок уже вводил правильный код в ракетной шахте "Браво" в этом году? 5300 0003AE8E Игрок уже ввел правильный код в ракетной шахте "Альфа"? 5301 0003AE8F Однажды игрок уже слышал долгое вступление к этому заданию. 5302 0003AE90 Фиксирует последний раз, когда игрок запустил ракету в шахте "Чарли". 5303 0003AE91 Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5304 0003AE92 Игрок уже использовал карту запуска в ракетной шахте "Браво"? 5305 0003AE93 Игрок уже использовал карту запуска в ракетной шахте "Альфа"? 5306 0003AE94 Фиксирует последний раз, когда игрок запустил ракету в шахте "Альфа". 5307 0003AE95 Игрок читает записки Квин Картер 5308 0003AE97 Значение начала линии заданий EN05 5309 0003AE98 Значение, которое может изменяться под влиянием болезней или эффектов, используется различными способностями для оценки урона и других параметров. 5310 0003AE99 значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5311 0003AE9D Значение, выбранное для игрока, SFZ04_Waste ежедневно 5312 0003AE9F 1 = задание выполнено. 5313 0003AEA0 При загрузке необходимо убедиться, что у игрока есть способности, негативно влияющие на голод и жажду 5314 0003AEA2 Если игрок начал MTR06. 5315 0003AEA3 Отмечает этапы прохождения в качестве контрольных точек. 5316 0003AEA4 Величина, показывающая, что игрок начал EN01_Misc, первое из заданий Анклава. 5317 0003AEA7 Отслеживает число убийств (макс. значение 6) для способности "Адреналин". 5318 0003AEA9 Используется для того, чтобы следить, прослушал игрок вступление задания, или нет. 5319 0003AEAA Используется для того, чтобы следить, прослушал игрок вступление задания, или нет. 5320 0003AEB0 Ранг игрока в ОТ. 0 = Новичок 1 = Посвященная 2 = Послушница 3 = Искательница 4 = Госпожа 5321 0003AEB1 0 — Игрок не начинал EN05 1 — Игрок получил задание найти форму 2 — Игрок собрал форму 3 — Игрок зарегистрировался, надев форму 5322 0003AEB2 Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5323 0003AEB4 Сохраняет число целей, которые поразил игрок, для подсчета очков и выдачи наград. 5324 0003AEB5 Игрок прочел дневник Джимми 5325 0003AEB9 Игрок прошел медосмотр MTR06 (это может произойти и вне рамок задания). 5326 0003AEBA Игрок прослушал запись экзамена на должность топ-менеджера 5327 0003AEBB Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5328 0003AEBF Игрок уже выполнил задание ENz01 5329 0003AEC5 Отслеживает, получил ли игрок запись с медитацией 5330 0003AEC6 значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5331 0003AEC8 Запись с меткой времени, когда игрок в последний раз прошел Убежище 94. 5332 0003AECE значение +10 означает увеличенный на 10% опыта (лучше для игрока) 5333 0003AED0 Значения контрольных точек для MTNS01 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок прибыл на Вершину мира 5334 0003AED1 FS02 Контрольная точка для 2-го детектора горелых. 5335 0003AED2 Игрок ввел триггер-приветствие где-то вне Убежища. 5336 0003AED3 Игрок зарегистрировался в бункере Анклава. 5337 0003AED4 Позволяет устанавливать урон, который робот наносит, пытая игрока 5338 0003AED6 Вероятность того, что локация выпадет в виде варианта Sub Encounter Group. Например: светящиеся или горелые 5339 0003AED7 Вероятность того, что локация выпадет в виде варианта Main Encounter Group. Например: светящиеся или горелые 5340 0003AED9 Игрок починил "Золотую жилу" (выполнил задание) 5341 0003AEDA Игрок нашел MTR05 инструкцию 5342 0003AEDB Контрольные точки задания MoMVeilManager: 10 — начало умолчанию запускается при начале игры 20 — MoM00 стадия 40 (вуаль заблокирована как предмет, связанный с заданием) 30 — MoMVeil стадия 100 (отображено в UpgradeVeil) 100 — линия заданий выполнена 5343 0003AEDC Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5344 0003AEDE Игрок добыл схемы стержней воспламенения 5345 0003AEDF Сколько раз этот игрок выполнил задание "Просто взрыв мозга" 5346 0003AEE0 Значение, которое используется, чтобы следить, может игрок забрать президентскую печать, или нет 5347 0003AEE1 Игрок должен быть направлен сразу в EN06? 5348 0003AEE2 Используется SQ_VerdantSeason — момент, когда разрешен следующий сезон зелени (в абсолютном времени) 5349 0003AEE4 Игрок знает рецепт "Воскрески". 5350 0003AEE5 Игрок знает рецепт "Картофелевки". 5351 0003AEE7 Число животных, пойманных игроком 5352 0003AEEA Состояние CaptureBot 5353 0003AEEC Игрок прошел ветку с игрушками. Не предлагайте этот вариант снова, пока не будут исчерпаны все варианты. 5354 0003AEEE Состояние, в котором в данный момент находится депрессивный робомозг 5355 0003AEF2 Состояние, в котором в данный момент находится Джесси 5356 0003AEF4 0=не нашел программу перезагрузки 1=подобрал ее 5357 0003AEF5 Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5358 0003AEF6 Количество праха горелых, которое игрок сдал системе вознаграждений. 5359 0003AEFB Значение, используемое для того, чтобы выпустить персонажей из засады. 5360 0003AEFE Значение контрольной точки для "Кутил из бункера" 5361 0003AEFF Игрок раньше регистрировался на выборах? 5362 0003AF00 Кодовый индекс страниц с ядерным кодом, который должен быть в инвентаре игрока 5363 0003AF01 Игрок уже слышал звуковое вступление к этому заданию? Если да, не воспроизводить его еще раз 5364 0003AF04 FS02 Контрольная точка для 1-го детектора горелых. 5365 0003AF07 SQ_EpicCreatures Используют это для создания эпических версий существ. Эти эффекты отражают навык EpicCreaturePerk, который масштабирует получаемый урон. 5366 0003AF09 Величина, показывающая, что игрок уже начал SFL02. 5367 0003AF0B Отслеживает, начал ли уже игрок это задание. 5368 0003AF0C Используется, чтобы понять, сколько раз игрок поразил чудовище устройством MTNS05_VoxMagicEffect 5369 0003AF0E Количество созданного ресурса, которое в данный момент есть у депрессивного робомозга 5370 0003AF11 Игрок уже ввел правильный код в ракетной шахте "Чарли"? 5371 0003AF12 Используется для отображения состояния болезни на карточке с медикаментом, НИЧЕМ больше не используется. 5372 0003AF16 Контрольные точки задания MoM02A: 20 — начало 40 — обнаружить цели 50 — создать устройство "Фантом" 100 — выполнено 5373 0003AF17 Игрок встретил Софи. 5374 0003AF1B FS02 Контрольная точка для 5-го детектора горелых. 5375 0003AF1E На данный момент эффекты SURV_DiseaseCure_Potion_Effect_Severity_xxx отображают вероятность в карточке предмета. Чтобы выровнять их со способностями, понадобятся звуковые эффекты для каждого уровня сложности. 5376 0003AF24 Игрок выполнил задание "Просто взрыв мозга" 1 раз 5377 0003AF26 Контрольная точка предметов MoM02A. У игрока есть этот предмет? 0 = нет 1 = да 5378 0003AF28 Игрок ввел триггер-приветствие где-то вне Убежища. 5379 0003AF2A Уровень жажды персонажа 5380 0003AF2C Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 5381 0003AF2E Запись с меткой времени, когда игрок в последний раз прошел Убежище 94. 5382 0003AF30 SQ_EpicCreatures используют это для создания эпических версий существ. Эти эффекты отражают их эпический уровень, который используется при обработке скриптов, навыков и т. д. 5383 0003AF32 Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок нашел схему силовой брони 5384 0003AF34 Значение, выбранное для игрока, MTNS05_Voices ежедневно 5385 0003AF38 0=не заметил 1=заметил 5386 0003AF39 Запись с меткой времени, когда игрок в последний раз прошел Убежище 94. 5387 0003AF3A Игрок взял голозапись финальной битвы? 0 = нет 1 = да 5388 0003AF3B Состояние лапы вертобота. 0 = NoState 1 = лапа закрыта (несет контейнер) 2 = лапа открыта (не несет контейнер) 5389 0003AF3C Игрок уже использовал карту запуска в ракетной шахте "Чарли"? 5390 0003AF3E Отслеживает, просмотрел ли игрок обучающее сообщение для этого задания. 5391 0003AF3F Как далеко игрок продвинулся в MTR06: 0 — Не начал задание 1 — Начал экзамен по знаниям 2 — Сдал экзамен по знаниям 3 — Сдал экзамен по физподготовке 4 — Получил приказ по практической части 5 — Игрок получил пожарный костюм 6 — Задание выполнено 5392 0003AF47 FS03 Значение контрольной точки. 5393 0003AF49 SQ_EpicCreatures используют это для создания эпических версий существ. Эти эффекты отражают навык EpicCreaturePerk, который масштабирует наносимый урон. 5394 0003AF4C Игрок установил стержень воспламенения в штаб-квартире "Хорнрайта" 5395 0003AF4D Значение, выбранное для игрока, SFZ14_Bomb ежедневно 5396 0003AF50 Игрок получил награду за прохождение полосы препятствий 5397 0003AF51 Игрок выполнил задание "Дежурный офицер" 5398 0003AF52 Годичная метка времени страниц с ядерным кодом, которая должна быть в инвентаре игрока 5399 0003AF53 Контрольные точки задания MoM02C: 20 — начало 40 — обнаружить цели 70 — загрузить сведения 100 — выполнено 5400 0003AF54 значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5401 0003AF55 Игрок получил награду за промежуточное задание 5402 0003AF56 MoM02B значения убийств. Дополнительная информация в MoM02BQuestScript. 5403 0003AF57 Метка времени на игроке после использования артиллерии — когда артиллерия сможет выстрелить в следующий раз? 5404 0003AF58 Игрок выполнил задание "Обучение" 5405 0003AF5C Игрок делает выбор: отправить в космос враждебное или не враждебное сообщение: 0 — игрок не сделал выбор 1 — игрок выбрал враждебный ответ 2 — игрок выбрал не враждебный ответ 5406 0003AF5D Какой идентификатор игрок использовал для входа в Криптос? 0 = Свой 1 = Наташи Хант (MoM01) 2 = Оливии Риверс (MoM03) 3 = Шэннон Риверс (MoM04) 5407 0003AF61 Игрок получил награду за меткую стрельбу 5408 0003AF63 Проверить, совершил ли игрок необходимые действия для начала задания. 5409 0003AF65 значение +10 означает увеличенную на 10% вероятность заболеть (хуже для игрока) 5410 0003AF66 Игрок начал MTR05 5411 0003AF67 Значения контрольных точек для "Дяди Сэма" 0 = не приступил к заданию 1 = подобрал записки Квин Картер 5412 0003B045 Какие лучи сильнее? 5413 0003B046 Ты просто ходячий металлодетектор. 5414 0003B047 Преобразуйте энергию ци в неукротимую ярость! 5415 0003B048 Пустоши — ваша операционная! 5416 0003B049 Вы порождение ночи! 5417 0003B04A Вы попадете в цель с закрытыми глазами! 5418 0003B04B Жизнь в Пустоши закалила вас. 5419 0003B04C Вы дадите сто очков вперед Дэниелу Буну! 5420 0003B04D Стрелять первым не обязательно, главное — первым попасть. 5421 0003B04E Бейте врагов без устали! 5422 0003B04F Восстань, темный мститель! 5423 0003B050 Опытные пальцы открывают замки. 5424 0003B051 По крайней мере, вы — эффективный кровосос! 5425 0003B052 Война уничтожила все правила! 5426 0003B053 Слышишь этот звук? 5427 0003B055 Вы можете держать удар. 5428 0003B056 Ваш любимый затвор — помповый. 5429 0003B057 М-м, вкуснейший солнечный свет. 5430 0003B058 Богатый урожай. 5431 0003B059 Ваша специализация — смертоносные лучи. 5432 0003B05A Держите дистанцию и считайте убитых! 5433 0003B05B Что может быть лучше родного дома. 5434 0003B05C Ваш пищеварительный тракт приспособился к странностям жизни в Пустоши! 5435 0003B05D Как хорошо, что вы установили амортизаторы. 5436 0003B05E Ты всегда был странным ребенком. 5437 0003B05F Взводите курок! 5438 0003B060 Ты — хранитель! 5439 0003B061 Пусть ваша цель испытывает максимум боли! 5440 0003B062 У вас прекрасно получается экономить энергию! 5441 0003B063 ЭТА СПОСОБНОСТЬ НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНА! 5442 0003B064 В бою нет времени на сомнения. 5443 0003B065 Ваш "позитивный" настрой помогает вам выжить. 5444 0003B066 Фокусируйся! 5445 0003B067 Мутанты, объединяйтесь! 5446 0003B068 Держите вещи в чистоте, и тогда они прослужат дольше! 5447 0003B069 Ваша печень работает круглые сутки! 5448 0003B06A Вы можете уложить рад-оленя с тысячи метров. 5449 0003B06B Заставьте вас бояться! 5450 0003B06C Оно живое! ЖИВОЕ! 5451 0003B06D Главное — сосредоточиться. 5452 0003B06E Лучше, чем новая! 5453 0003B06F Теперь вы квалифицированный техник по ремонту силовой брони. 5454 0003B070 Вспомним традиции Дикого Запада! 5455 0003B071 Не чини то, что не сломано! 5456 0003B072 Вы — воплощение общительного человека. 5457 0003B073 Внутренний Грогнак 5458 0003B074 Лучшее оружие — надежное оружие. 5459 0003B075 Стреляй в упор и молись! 5460 0003B076 Станьте шорохом, станьте тенью. 5461 0003B077 Сфокусированный разум, сфокусированный свет. 5462 0003B078 Что посеешь, то и пожнешь! 5463 0003B079 Прочь с моей земли! 5464 0003B07A Заперто? Это ненадолго! 5465 0003B07B Не ходите здесь! 5466 0003B07C Лучшая защита — это свинцовый дождь! 5467 0003B07D Ваши медвежьи лапищи помогают вам таскать огроменные пушки. 5468 0003B07E Вы умеете видеть красоту в мусоре. 5469 0003B07F Чтобы загребущие руки не трогали ваше добро. 5470 0003B080 Убийство в темноте! 5471 0003B081 Держите дистанцию и считайте убитых! 5472 0003B082 Держите свет и бегите как можно быстрее. 5473 0003B083 Подчините себе невероятное! 5474 0003B084 Дождь полезен для душевного благополучия. 5475 0003B085 Гений зол 5476 0003B086 Нужно. Больше. Патронов. 5477 0003B087 Приход без проблем! 5478 0003B088 Вы работаете как конвейер. 5479 0003B089 Даже за обедом вы почувствуете горечь поражения! 5480 0003B08A Смерть — это смешно, особенно твоя. 5481 0003B08B Зачем броня, если есть хлам? 5482 0003B08C Качество важнее количества! 5483 0003B08D Цельтесь в суставы! 5484 0003B08E Удар навылет! 5485 0003B08F Уворачивайтесь от пуль и держите удар. 5486 0003B090 Спартак-шмартак! 5487 0003B091 У вас есть отличные друзья. 5488 0003B092 Поднимите ноги! 5489 0003B093 Не нужно слишком много. 5490 0003B094 Вы освоили чудеса плацебо! 5491 0003B095 Расстреляйте их по-полной! 5492 0003B096 Вы здоровы, как бык! Или как коготь смерти. 5493 0003B097 Вы не соблюдаете правила игры. 5494 0003B098 Общайтесь с животными! 5495 0003B099 Усмиритель постапокалипсиса! 5496 0003B09A Судьба помогает смелым! 5497 0003B09B Кто не тратит, тот не нуждается! 5498 0003B09C Вы овладели искусством торговли! 5499 0003B09D Вы прирожденный механик! 5500 0003B09E Ультрацит сделал вас огнеупорным! 5501 0003B09F Рыцари были правы! 5502 0003B0A0 Уязвимые места становятся заметнее. 5503 0003B0A1 Вы — везучий доктор с заразными лекарствами. 5504 0003B0A2 Крутые парни не смотрят на взрыв. 5505 0003B0A3 Дом там, где сердце. 5506 0003B0A4 Врача, срочно! 5507 0003B0A5 Ту-ту! Все по местам! 5508 0003B0A6 Да ты как поезд со взрывчаткой, в прямом смысле. 5509 0003B0A7 Отряд! Выдвигаемся! Пошли-пошли-пошли! 5510 0003B0A8 Ваш дух силен, когда вы помогаете другим. 5511 0003B0A9 Вы руководите, подавая пример. 5512 0003B0AA Не смей умирать! 5513 0003B0AB У отравления свинцом есть свои плюсы. 5514 0003B0AD Чтобы победить врага, нужно знать его слабые места! 5515 0003B0AE Положи туда! 5516 0003B0AF Думаете, что вам повезет? Так и есть! 5517 0003B0B0 По глоточку каждый час — и покинет жажда нас. 5518 0003B0B1 Вы обнаружили связь между боевыми искусствами и стрельбой! 5519 0003B0B2 Прятаться негде! 5520 0003B0B3 Можно сказать, вы мастер-громила. 5521 0003B0B4 Вы можете прятаться у всех на виду. 5522 0003B0B5 Вы можете использовать уязвимые места в системах безопасности и взламывать даже самые защищенные терминалы. 5523 0003B0B6 Вы — призрак в системе. 5524 0003B0B7 Что бы ни случилось, вы продолжаете сражаться. 5525 0003B0B8 Повысьте уровень защиты до мирового уровня с помощью прототипов силовой брони. 5526 0003B0B9 Вы носите только броню, созданную по индивидуальному заказу. 5527 0003B0BA Вы — эксцентрик-импровизатор! 5528 0003B0BB Чем мощнее взрыв, тем лучше! 5529 0003B0BC Кто он? Почему он вам помогает? Какая разница! 5530 0003B0BD Ваша работа в Убежище наконец-то принесла свои плоды! 5531 0003B0BE Вы — прирожденный выживальщик! 5532 0003B0BF Все равно рефлексы лучше доспехов. 5533 0003B0C0 Вы рождены, чтобы стрелять дробью! 5534 0003B0C1 От вас никому не уйти. 5535 0003B0C2 Нажмите на курок! 5536 0003B0C3 "Хорошо упаковать" не означает "взять меньше"! 5537 0003B0C4 Ночные дежурства в Убежище сделали ваше зрение острее! 5538 0003B0C5 Большие пушки, большой урон! 5539 0003B0C6 Вы научились вести огонь в ближнем бою. 5540 0003B0C7 У вас отлично получается добавить себе заряд энергии... на бегу! 5541 0003B0C8 Чтобы получить желаемое, вы не боитесь копнуть немного глубже. 5542 0003B0C9 Никаких трупов в вашу смену! 5543 0003B0CA У тебя горб, что ли? 5544 0003B0CB Это поможет вам проснуться утром! 5545 0003B0CC Сделайте Пустошь своей. 5546 0003B0CD Смерть тебе идет 5547 0003B0CE Вас учили искусству ниндзя. 5548 0003B0CF Быстро достает — быстро палит. 5549 0003B0D0 Вы все еще человек — снаружи. 5550 0003B0D1 Взломайте систему безопасности терминала, используя самые современные знания о дешифровке. 5551 0003B0D2 Курсы повышения боевой квалификации! 5552 0003B0D3 Вы — воплощение здорового образа жизни! 5553 0003B0D4 Никто не умеет так веселиться, как вы! 5554 0003B0D5 Остерегайтесь летящих глаз! 5555 0003B0D6 У вас что, мулы в родне? 5556 0003B0D7 Вы любите играть с едой. 5557 0003B0D8 Вы счастливы только на поле боя! 5558 0003B0D9 Примите 2 эти таблетки и больше никогда не приходите. 5559 0003B0DA После стаканчика мир становится лучше. 5560 0003B0DB Сегодняшний навык — вчерашний стиль! 5561 0003B0DC Нам нельзя терять время! 5562 0003B0DD Ворвитесь в мир иной на полном ходу! 5563 0003B0DE Ни один замок вас не остановит! 5564 0003B0DF Дезинсектора вызывали? 5565 0003B0E0 Кому вообще нужны друзья? 5566 0003B0E1 Вы — настоящий боевой стратег. 5567 0003B0E2 Вы научились проводить разведку и устраивать диверсии. 5568 0003B0E3 Свобода от еды! 5569 0003B0E4 Улет! 5570 0003B0E5 Всем поровну! 5571 0003B0E6 Тренировка и физподготовка. 5572 0003B0E7 Тьма — сила! 5573 0003B0E8 Вы — настоящий знаток перестрелки на ближней дистанции! 5574 0003B0E9 Армия вам не нужна. Вы сами — армия! 5575 0003B0EA Вода — ваш союзник. 5576 0003B0EB Сходитесь с врагом! 5577 0003B0EC Удача благоволит смелым. 5578 0003B0ED Проснись и в бой! 5579 0003B0EE Воспользуйтесь преимуществами передовых технологий. 5580 0003B0EF Лечитесь, пожирая человечину! 5581 0003B0F0 Вы — консервный нож в виде человека. 5582 0003B0F1 Вам нужна лишь находчивость и клейкая лента. 5583 0003B0F2 Вот это гены! 5584 0003B0F3 Ваши кости пропитаны невероятно прочным металлом! 5585 0003B0F4 Вы обнаружили скрытые ото всех сокровища Пустоши. 5586 0003B0F5 Машины всегда будут служить людям. Уж вы-то об этом позаботитесь. 5587 0003B0F6 Еще чуть-чуть! 5588 0003B0F7 Легкий как перышко, твердый как сталь. 5589 0003B0F8 Кто хороший песик?! Ты хороший песик! Самый лучший песик! 5590 0003B0F9 Горячеет! 5591 0003B0FA Радиация — неисчерпаемый источник добра! 5592 0003B0FB Генолом — все лучшее для ваших генов! 5593 0003B0FC Ваше тело добивается большего — при меньших затратах! 5594 0003B0FD Убить! Убить! Муа-ха-ха! 5595 0003B0FE Вы изучили искусство правильного распределения веса. 5596 0003B0FF У вас должна быть дисплазия ног 5597 0003B100 Доктор наук в области агрессивного прижигания. 5598 0003B101 Вы — настоящий стрелок! И у вас есть доказательство — трофей! 5599 0003B102 Погрейтесь на солнышке! 5600 0003B103 Жизнь на краю! 5601 0003B104 Ваш организм фильтрует жидкости с МАКСИМАЛЬНОЙ эффективностью. 5602 0003B105 Не догонишь, не поймаешь! 5603 0003B106 Не убивает, а делает сильнее! 5604 0003B107 Побочные эффекты безопасны! В основном... 5605 0003B108 Утоли свою жажду! 5606 0003B109 Для войны в необычных условиях необходимо необычное оружие. 5607 0003B10A Друзья — хорошо, телохранители — лучше! 5608 0003B10B Вы — ходячий танк. 5609 0003B10C Чинить оружие — это искусство. 5610 0003B10D Препараты не растут на деревьях. Или растут? 5611 0003B10E Да вы крепче, чем ломовая лошадь! 5612 0003B10F Сегодня на ужин только сгнившие останки непонятно кого? Не беда! 5613 0003B110 У вас все получается! 5614 0003B111 Представляем комплект переноски силовой брони. 5615 0003B112 Приготовьтесь к столкновению! 5616 0003B113 Похоже, у вас зеркальная кожа! 5617 0003B114 Пища для тела и души. 5618 0003B115 Как хорошо, что вы вакцинировались от всех 2316 заболеваний! 5619 0003B116 Вы прочитали все руководства по тайным операциям — дважды. 5620 0003B118 Если на вас действует радиация, то вы периодически снижаете на 200 единиц уровень радиации находящихся рядом соратников. 5621 0003B11A +40% к скорости перезарядки и идеальная точность во время стрельбы из автоматических карабинов от бедра. 5622 0003B11C Вероятность заболеть после употребления любого напитка снижена на 30%. 5623 0003B11E Вы можете создавать замки 1-го уровня для вашей платформы C.A.M.P. и контейнеров. (Требуются схемы) 5624 0003B120 Управляет бонусами. 5625 0003B121 *** ВАЖНО *** Это должно быть идентично множителям, которые находятся в SURV_PlayerDiseaseScript, прикрепленном к игроку 5626 0003B126 Управляет бонусами. 5627 0003B127 Изменяет опыт, получаемый от бесконечно возрождающихся врагов: нет опыта — нет трофеев. 5628 0003B12A Время действия общих способностей увеличено на 75%. 5629 0003B12D Ваши атаки игнорируют 50% брони любого насекомого. 5630 0003B130 Сила урона цели будет снижена на 10% в течение 2 секунд после вашей атаки. 5631 0003B132 Теперь вы можете создавать сложные модификации брони. (Требуются схемы) 5632 0003B136 +20% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 5633 0003B13C Сила урона цели будет снижена на (значение PerkTenderizerCurrentDebuff)% в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 5634 0003B140 Выстрелы из карабина в 5% случаев наносят травму конечности. 5635 0003B142 Любые препараты, которые вы принимаете, действуют на 60% дольше. 5636 0003B144 Боеприпасы для энергетического оружия весят на 30% меньше. 5637 0003B146 +2 к восприятию. 5638 0003B148 Когда вы в лагере или мастерской своей команды, уровни голода и жажды растут на 90% медленнее. 5639 0003B14A Вы неплохо выспались на потрясающей кровати и теперь бодры и полны сил. +5% к получаемому опыту на ограниченный срок. 5640 0003B14C Открывает доступ к новым постройкам во всех форпостах рейдеров. 5641 0003B14E +20% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 5642 0003B150 Положительные эффекты мутации на +25 сильнее, если ваши соратники тоже мутировали. 5643 0003B154 Холодное оружие портится на 50% медленнее. 5644 0003B156 Увеличенный урон Графтонскому чудовищу 5645 0003B158 Вражеские атаки будут наносить на 30% меньше урона, отнимая по 30 очков действия за каждое попадание. 5646 0003B15A +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 5647 0003B15C Вероятность того, что атака горелых не нанесет урона, выше на 30% 5648 0003B15E Не приводите в действие вражеские мины 5649 0003B160 Взрывчатка весит на 30% меньше. 5650 0003B162 +10% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 5651 0003B164 Стоимость строительства мастерских снижается на 10% за каждую имеющуюся у вас мастерскую (максимум 40%) 5652 0003B166 Вероятность поломки брони снижается на 20%, а ремонт стоит дешевле. 5653 0003B167 Уменьшает урон от оружия в дневное время и усиливает ночью. 5654 0003B169 Отрицательные эффекты мутаций ослаблены на 75%. 5655 0003B16B Неавтоматические карабины игнорируют 25% брони цели. 5656 0003B171 Уменьшенная точность при использовании стрелкового оружия 5657 0003B173 Вы получаете дополнительные бонусы от состояний "Хорошо накормленный" и "Хорошо напоенный". 5658 0003B177 Для изготовления энергетического оружия требуется меньше материалов. 5659 0003B179 Сила урона цели будет снижена на % в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 5660 0003B17B +15% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 5661 0003B17F Время действия общих способностей увеличено на 50%. 5662 0003B181 Вы сможете с вероятностью 50% вылечить находящихся рядом соратников, когда вы лечите себя. 5663 0003B183 +20% к дальности и идеальная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из карабинов. 5664 0003B185 Увеличенное время для смерти от кровотечения 5665 0003B189 Расход ОД на ускорение снижается на 40%. (Без силовой брони) 5666 0003B18B Вероятность заболеть после употребления любого напитка снижена на 90%. 5667 0003B18D Вы можете создавать и обезвреживать усовершенствованные ловушки, а также создавать усовершенствованные турели. (Требуются схемы) 5668 0003B18F Открывает доступ к дополнительным постройкам во всех форпостах рейдеров. 5669 0003B193 Повышенный урон конечностям 5670 0003B195 +30% к скорости перезарядки и идеальная точность при стрельбе из автоматических карабинов от бедра. 5671 0003B197 Боеприпасы для огнестрельного оружия весят на 45% меньше. 5672 0003B198 +1 к силе и выносливости, если у вас не более 10 000 крышек. +2 к силе и выносливости, если у вас не более 1 000 крышек. +3 к силе и выносливости, если у вас не более 100 крышек. 5673 0003B19A Меньше вероятность получить мутации под воздействием радиации или успешно избавиться от них с помощью антирадина. 5674 0003B19E Вы можете отремонтировать силовую броню до 200% от ее обычного состояния. 5675 0003B1A0 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 5676 0003B1A4 +80% к шансу найти дополнительные консервы при "обыске" контейнера. 5677 0003B1A9 Для изготовления оружия требуется меньше материалов. 5678 0003B1AB Картами способностей можно делиться на 25% дольше. НЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО 5679 0003B1B0 Вы можете создавать и обезвреживать лучшие ловушки, а также создавать лучшие турели. (Требуются схемы) 5680 0003B1B2 Любые препараты, которые вы принимаете, действуют на 30% дольше. 5681 0003B1B4 +10% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 5682 0003B1B7 Пакеты крови лучше утоляют жажду, не повышают уровень радиации и исцеляют на 100% эффективнее. 5683 0003B1B9 Если вы в режиме скрытности, вас на 50% труднее обнаружить. 5684 0003B1BB Вероятность поломки силовой брони снижается на 60%, а ремонт стоит дешевле. 5685 0003B1BD +10% к урону снеллигастерам 5686 0003B1BF +10% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 5687 0003B1C1 При использовании оптических прицелов вы лучше контролируете их и задерживаете дыхание на 50% дольше. 5688 0003B1C3 Наведите оружие на существо, которое меньше вас по уровню, чтобы усмирить его с вероятностью 25%. 5689 0003B1C6 Вес всех частей и шасси силовой брони меньше на 50%. 5690 0003B1C8 Тяжелое оружие весит на 60% меньше. 5691 0003B1CA Препараты не вызывают жажду. 5692 0003B1CC +10% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 5693 0003B1CE Вы ускоряетесь на 20% быстрее и тратите на это больше ОД, если ваш уровень здоровья менее 50%. 5694 0003B1D0 Увеличение урона роботам на +15%. 5695 0003B1D2 Теперь вы можете создавать сложные модификации силовой брони. (Требуются схемы) 5696 0003B1D4 Расход ОД на ускорение снижается на 30%. (Без силовой брони) 5697 0003B1D6 +10% к скорости бега, если вы в команде. 5698 0003B1DA Радиация повышает вероятность того, что ваши атаки в ближнем бою будут увеличивать уровень радиации врага на 25! 5699 0003B1DC +10% к дальности и увеличенная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из пистолетов. 5700 0003B1DE Без силовой брони вы получаете +40 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 5701 0003B1E0 В состоянии алкогольного опьянения ваша удача повышается на 2. 5702 0003B1E2 Соратники, обожженные вашим огневым оружием (кроме коктейля Молотова), восстанавливают больше здоровья. 5703 0003B1E4 Вы постоянно играли в игры "Волт-Тек", и это пошло вам на пользу. Ваш уровень восприятия повысился. 5704 0003B1E8 Бонусы от нахождения пупсов и журналов длятся в два раза дольше. 5705 0003B1EA +40% к урону светящимся. 5706 0003B1EC Эффективность брони противника снижается на 75% при атаке холодным оружием. 5707 0003B1EE Ускорение перезарядки тяжелого оружия на 20% 5708 0003B1F0 Дробовики весят на 80% меньше, и вы заряжаете их на 40% быстрее. 5709 0003B1F2 Вы можете создавать модификации 2-го уровня для энергетического оружия. (Требуются схемы) 5710 0003B1F4 +60% к шансу найти дополнительные консервы при "обыске" контейнера. 5711 0003B1F6 Ускорение перезарядки тяжелого оружия на 30% 5712 0003B1F8 Запас пищи в вашем инвентаре будет портиться на 60% медленнее. 5713 0003B1FA +10% к урону Флэтвудским чудовищам 5714 0003B1FE +15% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 5715 0003B200 Вероятность чем-то заболеть от животных снижена на 60%. 5716 0003B202 +10% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 5717 0003B206 Очки действия восстанавливаются на 45% быстрее. 5718 0003B208 Вы прошли интенсивную боевую подготовку. +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 5719 0003B20A Наведите оружие на животное, которое меньше вас по уровню, чтобы усмирить его с вероятностью 50%. 5720 0003B20C Здоровье быстрее восстанавливается в период между 06:00 и 18:00. 5721 0003B20E ЭТА СПОСОБНОСТЬ НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНА! 5722 0003B210 При взломе вражеского робота вы сможете усмирить его с вероятностью 75%. 5723 0003B212 Соратники, обожженные вашим огневым оружием, ненадолго восстанавливают здоровье (кроме коктейля Молотова). 5724 0003B214 +40% к шансу найти дополнительные консервы при "обыске" контейнера. 5725 0003B216 +18% к шансу мгновенной перезарядки, если магазин пуст. 5726 0003B218 +60% к шансу найти дополнительное мясо при "обыске" тела животного. 5727 0003B21A Все напитки утоляют жажду на 25% эффективнее. 5728 0003B21C +3 к ИНТ и ВОС в период с 18:00 до 06:00. 5729 0003B21E +40% к урону, наносимому взрывчаткой. 5730 0003B220 +10% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 5731 0003B222 Вес воды и пищи снижен на 60%. 5732 0003B224 Вы можете создавать модификации 1-го уровня для экзотического оружия. (Требуются схемы) 5733 0003B226 Соратники, обожженные вашим огневым оружием (кроме коктейля Молотова), восстанавливают еще больше здоровья. 5734 0003B228 +20% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 5735 0003B22A Любое убийство в V.A.T.S. заполнит ваш индикатор критической атаки с вероятностью 15%. 5736 0003B22C Для изготовления экзотического оружия требуется меньше материалов. 5737 0003B232 Длительность действия стелс-боев увеличивается в 4 раза! 5738 0003B234 Использование препаратов не вызывает голода. 5739 0003B236 Вы покорили Пустошь! В ваших форпостах доступны все постройки рейдеров! 5740 0003B23A Выстрелы из карабина в 12% случаев наносят травму конечности. 5741 0003B23C Обеспечивает ночное зрение в режиме скрытности в период с 18:00 до 6:00. 5742 0003B23E Автоматический карабин перезаряжается на 20% быстрее. Значительно повышена точность стрельбы от бедра. 5743 0003B240 +60% к урону светящимся. 5744 0003B242 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 5745 0003B246 Воскрешайте других игроков с помощью выпивки! 5746 0003B249 При взломе вражеского робота вы сможете усмирить его с вероятностью 50%. 5747 0003B24B -20% от вероятности обнаружения. 5748 0003B24D При нанесении критических ударов расходуется только 85% индикатора критической атаки. 5749 0003B24F Вероятность чем-то заболеть от животных снижена на 90%. 5750 0003B251 Значительно повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра из пистолета, +3% к шансу повредить конечность цели. 5751 0003B253 Уменьшение урона от атак в ближнем бою на 30%. 5752 0003B255 Время восстановления общих способностей уменьшается на 30% 5753 0003B257 Вы ускоряетесь на 10% быстрее и тратите на это больше ОД, если ваш уровень здоровья менее 40%. 5754 0003B259 Вероятность заболеть после употребления любого напитка снижена на 60%. 5755 0003B25B Наведите оружие на животное, которое меньше вас по уровню, чтобы усмирить его с вероятностью 75%. 5756 0003B25D Вы прошли интенсивную боевую подготовку. +15% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 5757 0003B261 +50% к восстановлению здоровья от приготовленной еды 5758 0003B263 Здоровье восстанавливается, если вы попали в дождь или радиационную бурю. 5759 0003B265 Созданная вами силовая броня обладает повышенной прочностью. 5760 0003B267 Человек, который читает лучше, чем пятиклассник, получает определенные преимущества в жизни. Ваш уровень интеллекта повысился. 5761 0003B269 Увеличение радиуса взрыва в два раза. 5762 0003B26B Установите комплект силовой брони на шасси, которое вы сможете нести. 5763 0003B26E Боеприпасы для энергетического оружия весят на 60% меньше. 5764 0003B270 Усиленный голод и жажда 5765 0003B272 После воскрешения другого игрока вы в течение 5 секунд восстанавливаете собственное здоровье. 5766 0003B275 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 5767 0003B277 +10% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 5768 0003B27A +40 к сопротивляемости радиации. 5769 0003B27E Наведите оружие на животное, которое меньше вас по уровню, чтобы усмирить его с вероятностью 25%. 5770 0003B284 Управляет бонусами. 5771 0003B286 Любое убийство в V.A.T.S. заполнит ваш индикатор критической атаки с вероятностью 5%. 5772 0003B288 В момент гибели вы сможете бросить гранату с выдернутой чекой (если граната есть в числе ваших предметов). 5773 0003B28A Очки действия восстанавливаются на 45% быстрее. 5774 0003B28D 4% шанс ошеломить врага и 4% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5775 0003B28F Созданное вами энергетическое оружие обладает повышенной прочностью. 5776 0003B291 Контролирует бонусы "Таинственного одеяния" и улучшается, если использован "Глаз Ра" 5777 0003B293 Ваша скорость бега увеличивается на 10%, если вы используете пистолет. 5778 0003B295 Вы можете создавать модификации уровня 3 для экзотического оружия. (Требуются схемы) 5779 0003B297 С вероятностью 6% вы сможете отразить часть урона от вражеской дальнобойной атаки обратно (не в режиме PvP). 5780 0003B299 При использовании оптических прицелов вы лучше контролируете их и задерживаете дыхание на 75% дольше. 5781 0003B29B Вероятность чем-то заболеть от животных снижена на 30%. 5782 0003B29D Контролирует бонусы и улучшается, если использован "Глаз Ра" 5783 0003B29F На 100% больше патронов при изготовлении боеприпасов. 5784 0003B2A3 Чем больше единиц радиации, тем больше показатель силы (макс. значение +5)! 5785 0003B2A5 Ваш карабины игнорируют 36% брони. Выстрелы из них оглушают цель с вероятностью 9%. 5786 0003B2A7 Длительность действия стелс-боев увеличивается в 3 раза! 5787 0003B2A9 Все напитки утоляют жажду на 50% эффективнее. 5788 0003B2AB За каждое убийство вы получаете +8% к урону (макс. значение 48%) в течение 30 секунд. Продолжительность обновляется после каждого убийства. 5789 0003B2AD Ваши шпильки не ломаются 5790 0003B2AF +60% к урону, наносимому взрывчаткой. 5791 0003B2B1 +20 к максимальному количеству ОЗ в период с 18:00 до 06:00. 5792 0003B2B3 Вы прошли базовую боевую подготовку. +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 5793 0003B2B5 Кто-то обладает природным обаянием, а кому-то приходится над ним работать. Ваш уровень харизмы повысился. 5794 0003B2B7 Поддерживает способности, мутации и другие эффекты, основанные на командной игре. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: улучшения, доступные во время горячей недели, пока реализованы здесь. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: половина горячей недели 8 также реализована в АП алкоголизма в способности AddictionManager (то же, что и Профессиональный пьяница). 5795 0003B2B9 Во время сбора растений вы получите вдвое больше материалов, чем обычно. 5796 0003B2BB +20% к шансу мгновенно перезарядить оружие, если магазин пуст. 5797 0003B2BD Если на вас действует радиация, то вы периодически снижаете на 140 единиц уровень радиации находящихся рядом соратников. 5798 0003B2BF После вашей атаки цель получает на 6% больше урона в течение 7 сек. 5799 0003B2C1 У кошки 9 жизней. У вас в родне, наверное, были кошки. Ваш уровень удачи повысился. 5800 0003B2C3 Когда вы в лагере или мастерской своей команды, уровни голода и жажды растут на 40% медленнее. 5801 0003B2C5 +6 к восстановлению ОД на 10 минут у воскрешенных вами игроков. 5802 0003B2C7 +10% к урону Графтонским чудовищам 5803 0003B2C9 Сила урона цели будет снижена на 20% в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 5804 0003B2CD Ваши атаки игнорируют 75% брони любого насекомого. 5805 0003B2CF +15% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 5806 0003B2D1 Стимуляторы создают большое количество съедобной мышечной ткани. Высокий уровень радиации увеличивает шансы. 5807 0003B2D3 Ваши карабины игнорируют 24% брони. Выстрелы из них оглушают цель с вероятностью 6%. 5808 0003B2D5 Когда вы едите или пьете, то немного уменьшаете уровень голода и жажды своих соратников. 5809 0003B2D7 Любая пища утоляет голод на 75% эффективнее. 5810 0003B2D9 Алкоголь не вызывает зависимости. 5811 0003B2DB Любая пища утоляет голод на 25% эффективнее. 5812 0003B2DD Пистолеты весят на 75% меньше. 5813 0003B2E0 Шанс значительно восстановить оружие при попадании во врага. 5814 0003B2E2 Управляет бонусами. 5815 0003B2E6 +20% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 5816 0003B2E8 Ускорение перезарядки тяжелого оружия на 10% 5817 0003B2EA Урон от падения снижается на 40%. 5818 0003B2ED После воскрешения другого игрока вы в течение 10 секунд восстанавливаете собственное здоровье. 5819 0003B2EF Силовая броня расходует ядерные блоки на 15% медленнее. 5820 0003B2F1 Мясо не переносит болезни и не содержит радиации 5821 0003B2F7 При метании оружия вы видите его траекторию. Дальность броска возрастает на 50%. 5822 0003B2F9 +30% к дальности и идеальная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из карабинов. 5823 0003B2FB +15% к шансу избежать урона, если уровень здоровья ниже 30%. 5824 0003B2FD Боеприпасы для огнестрельного оружия весят на 90% меньше. 5825 0003B2FF Огнестрельное оружие ломается на 20% медленнее. Вы можете создавать огнестрельное оружие 2-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 5826 0003B301 Оживляя другого игрока, вы c вероятностью 50% сможете оставить стимулятор при себе. 5827 0003B303 +40 к сопротивляемости урону при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5828 0003B307 Холодное оружие ломается на 10% медленнее. Вы можете создавать холодное оружие 1-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 5829 0003B309 +18 к восстановлению ОД на 10 минут у воскрешенных вами игроков. 5830 0003B30B Пакеты крови теперь утоляют жажду, не повышают уровень радиации и исцеляют на 50% эффективнее. 5831 0003B311 Ядер-кола теперь в три раза полезнее. 5832 0003B313 10% шанс ошеломить врага и 20% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из дробовика. 5833 0003B315 Вероятность поломки брони снижается на 40%, а ремонт стоит дешевле. 5834 0003B318 Примечание разработчиков: турели мастерской могут быть усилены благодаря разным уровням способности игрока "Гражданская оборона", а также с помощью журнала "Жизнь в глуши 10". 5835 0003B31A Автоматические карабины перезаряжаются на 10% быстрее. Повышена точность стрельбы от бедра. 5836 0003B31C Когда вас оживляет другой игрок, то в течение 2 минут вы сможете наносить на 50% больший урон. 5837 0003B31E Находясь вблизи тайника с крышками, вы услышите направляющий звуковой сигнал. 5838 0003B320 Хлам весит на 75% меньше. 5839 0003B322 Без силовой брони вы получаете +10 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 5840 0003B328 +40 к максимальному количеству ОЗ в период с 18:00 до 06:00. 5841 0003B32A Хлам весит на 25% меньше. 5842 0003B32C Здоровье быстрее восстанавливается, когда вы в лагере или мастерской. 5843 0003B330 +10% к урону супермутантам 5844 0003B332 +12 к урону и сопротивляемости энергии (макс. 36) за каждого соратника, исключая вас. 5845 0003B334 После вашей атаки цель получает на 7% больше урона в течение 10 сек. 5846 0003B336 Вы можете создавать и обезвреживать сложные ловушки, а также создавать сложные турели. (Требуются схемы) 5847 0003B338 +10% к урону жалокрылам 5848 0003B33A +50% к урону без оружия и урону от ножа 5849 0003B33C +20% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 5850 0003B33E Фрукты и овощи восстанавливают здоровье на 50% эффективнее. 5851 0003B342 Максимальное время таймера награды меньше на 60%. 5852 0003B344 Вероятность поломки силовой брони снижается на 40%, а ремонт стоит дешевле. 5853 0003B346 +10% к урону яо-гаям 5854 0003B348 Ночью уровни голода и жажды растут на 60% медленнее. 5855 0003B34A +8 к урону и сопротивляемости энергии (макс. 24) за каждого соратника, исключая вас. 5856 0003B34C В состоянии алкогольного опьянения ваша удача повышается на 3. 5857 0003B34E +40% патронов при изготовлении боеприпасов. 5858 0003B350 +10% к урону снеллигастерам 5859 0003B352 Без силовой брони вы получаете +30 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 5860 0003B354 Ночью уровни голода и жажды растут на 40% медленнее. 5861 0003B357 Запас пищи в вашем инвентаре будет портиться на 90% медленнее. 5862 0003B359 +10% к дальности и увеличенная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из карабинов. 5863 0003B35B +10% к урону гнусу 5864 0003B35D +10% к урону удильщикам 5865 0003B35F Без силовой брони вы получаете +2 к урону и сопротивляемости энергетическому урону (максимум 30) за каждое очко ловкости. 5866 0003B365 Вы получаете больший урон, в то время как ваши соратники — сниженный урон. Относится к категории "Командный игрок". 5867 0003B367 Снижение пользы от применения препаратов. 5868 0003B369 Овощи и фрукты приносят двойную пользу 5869 0003B36B Находясь вблизи пупса, вы услышите направляющий звуковой сигнал. 5870 0003B36D Без силовой брони вы получаете +20 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 5871 0003B36F Вы можете отремонтировать силовую броню до 160% от ее обычного состояния. 5872 0003B371 Вы можете отремонтировать силовую броню до 130% от ее обычного состояния. 5873 0003B373 Антирадин нейтрализует на 60% больше радиации. 5874 0003B375 Сила урона цели будет снижена на 20% в течение 2 секунд после вашей атаки. 5875 0003B377 Носите хлам без силовой брони, и получите до 10 ед. сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 5876 0003B379 Сила урона цели будет снижена на % в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 5877 0003B37B Сила урона цели будет снижена на 30% в течение 2 секунд после вашей атаки. 5878 0003B37D Сила урона цели будет снижена на % в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 5879 0003B37F После вашей атаки цель получает на 5% больше урона на 5 сек. 5880 0003B381 Носите хлам без силовой брони, и получите до 20 ед. сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 5881 0003B383 Носите хлам без силовой брони, и получите до 30 ед. сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 5882 0003B385 Кое-кто говорят, что кошки вымерли... Но вы, определенно, двигаетесь, словно кошка. Ваш уровень ловкости повысился. 5883 0003B387 Ядерные блоки действуют на 30% дольше. 5884 0003B389 Без силовой брони вы получаете +3 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко силы (макс. 60). 5885 0003B38B Сила урона цели будет снижена на (PerkSuppressorCurrentDebuff) в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 5886 0003B38D Вы можете отремонтировать различные предметы до 130% от их обычного состояния. 5887 0003B38F Вы можете отремонтировать различные предметы до 160% от их обычного состояния. 5888 0003B391 Эффективность брони противника снижается на 25% при атаке холодным оружием. 5889 0003B393 Вы можете отремонтировать различные предметы до 130% от их обычного состояния. 5890 0003B395 Уменьшение урона от атак в ближнем бою на 45%. 5891 0003B397 Вы можете отремонтировать оружие до 160% от его обычного состояния. 5892 0003B399 Вы можете отремонтировать оружие до 200% от его обычного состояния. 5893 0003B39B Мясо не приносит никакой пользы 5894 0003B3A0 Ремонт предметов в мастерской на 60% дешевле. 5895 0003B3A2 Тяжелое оружие с вероятностью 20% не расходует боеприпасы. 5896 0003B3A4 При ускорении в силовой броне не расходуется энергия ядерных блоков. 5897 0003B3A6 Оживляя другого игрока, вы с вероятностью 90% сможете оставить стимулятор при себе. 5898 0003B3A8 При изготовлении предметов вы сможете изготовить в два раза больше с вероятностью 20%! 5899 0003B3AA При ускорении в силовой броне расходуется на 90% меньше энергии ядерных блоков. 5900 0003B3AD Голод и жажда наступают на 30% медленнее. 5901 0003B3AF При изготовлении предметов вы сможете изготовить в два раза больше с вероятностью 10%! 5902 0003B3B1 Вражеские атаки будут наносить на 10% меньше урона, отнимая по 30 очков действия за каждое попадание. 5903 0003B3B3 При изготовлении предметов вы сможете изготовить в два раза больше с вероятностью 30%! 5904 0003B3B5 При ускорении в силовой броне расходуется вдвое меньше энергии ядерных блоков. 5905 0003B3B7 Оживляя другого игрока, вы c вероятностью 60% сможете оставить стимулятор при себе. 5906 0003B3B9 При изготовлении предметов вы сможете изготовить в два раза больше с вероятностью 40%! 5907 0003B3BB Таинственный спаситель будет регулярно оживлять вас после поражения в бою. 5908 0003B3BD Таинственный спаситель будет время от времени оживлять вас после поражения в бою. 5909 0003B3BF Холодное оружие весит на 20% меньше, и вы сможете атаковать им на 10% быстрее. 5910 0003B3C1 За каждое убийство вы получаете +7% к урону (макс. значение 42%) в течение 30 секунд. Продолжительность обновляется после каждого убийства. 5911 0003B3C3 Когда вас оживляет другой игрок, то в течение 2 минут вы сможете наносить на 25% больший урон. 5912 0003B3C5 За каждое убийство вы получаете +10% к урону (макс. значение 60%) в течение 30 секунд. Продолжительность обновляется после каждого убийства. 5913 0003B3C7 Максимальное время таймера награды меньше на 40%. 5914 0003B3C9 Вы прошли базовую боевую подготовку. +10% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 5915 0003B3CB +20% к урону светящимся. 5916 0003B3CD Чем больше единиц радиации, тем больше показатель силы (макс. значение +15)! 5917 0003B3CF Ядер-кола теперь в два раза полезнее. 5918 0003B3D1 Для изготовления различных предметов в мастерской потребуется на 25% меньше материалов. 5919 0003B3D3 +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 5920 0003B3D5 Увеличение радиуса взрыва на 50%. 5921 0003B3D7 Здоровье постепенно восстанавливается, когда вы в лагере или мастерской. 5922 0003B3D9 Ночью уровни голода и жажды растут на 20% медленнее. 5923 0003B3DD В три раза больше пользы от поедания собачьего корма. 5924 0003B3E6 Урон от взрывов и огня снижается на 15%. 5925 0003B3E8 Урон от радиации постепенно восстанавливается в период между 06:00 и 18:00. 5926 0003B3EA Ваш карабины игнорируют 12% брони. Выстрелы из них оглушают цель с вероятностью 3%. 5927 0003B3EC Шанс значительно восстановить оружие при попадании во врага. 5928 0003B3F2 Огнестрельное оружие ломается на 10% медленнее. Вы можете создавать огнестрельное оружие 1-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 5929 0003B3F4 +20 к сопротивляемости урону при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5930 0003B3F6 Урон от взрывов и огня снижается на 45%. 5931 0003B3F8 Вероятность поломки силовой брони снижается на 20%, а ремонт стоит дешевле. 5932 0003B3FA При гибели вы бросаете гранату с выдернутой чекой (если она у вас есть). 5933 0003B3FC Здоровье восстанавливается быстрее, если вы попали в дождь или радиационную бурю. 5934 0003B3FE 15% шанс ошеломить врага и 30% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из дробовика. 5935 0003B403 Длительность действия стелс-боев увеличивается в 2 раза! 5936 0003B405 После воскрешения другого игрока вы в течение 7 секунд восстанавливаете собственное здоровье. 5937 0003B407 Игроки, которых вы оживили, исцеляются от радиационного заражения. 5938 0003B40B Ваши стимуляторы теперь также восстанавливают здоровье находящихся рядом соратников — в 2 раза менее эффективно. 5939 0003B40D Дробовики весят на 90% меньше, и вы заряжаете их на 30% быстрее. 5940 0003B40F Если на вас действует радиация, то вы периодически снижаете на 80 единиц уровень радиации находящихся рядом соратников. 5941 0003B411 Хлам весит на 50% меньше. 5942 0003B41B Вы можете красться, чтобы уйти от погони. Бег больше не влияет на скрытность. 5943 0003B41D Вы можете создавать замки 2-го уровня для вашей платформы C.A.M.P. и контейнеров. (Требуются схемы) 5944 0003B425 При метании оружия вы видите его траекторию. Дальность броска возрастает на 15%. 5945 0003B429 Если ваше здоровье падает ниже 40%, вы автоматически применяете стимулятор каждые 20 сек. 5946 0003B42B Гладкоствольное оружие ломается на 60% медленнее, и ремонт стоит дешевле. 5947 0003B42D Урон конечностям персонажа уменьшается на 80%. 5948 0003B42F Конечностям персонажа я не может быть нанесен урон. 5949 0003B431 +1 к навыку хакерства; время блокировки терминалов уменьшается. 5950 0003B435 +1 к навыку хакерства; время блокировки терминалов уменьшается. 5951 0003B43B Шанс значительно восстановить надетую броню при попадании в вас. 5952 0003B43D Шанс сильно восстановить надетую броню при попадании в вас. 5953 0003B43F +2 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко харизмы. 5954 0003B441 +1 к навыку хакерства; время блокировки терминалов уменьшается. 5955 0003B445 Время работы ядерного блока удваивается. 5956 0003B447 Ваше великодушие не знает границ. Время действия общих способностей увеличено на 25%. 5957 0003B449 +60% к шансу найти дополнительные препараты первой помощи при "обыске" контейнера. 5958 0003B44B +40% к шансу найти дополнительные препараты первой помощи при "обыске" контейнера. 5959 0003B44D Теперь вы можете создавать энергетическое оружие. (Требуются схемы) 5960 0003B44F +30% к урону, наносимому взрывчаткой. 5961 0003B451 +15% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 5962 0003B45A Гладкоствольное оружие ломается на 40% медленнее, и ремонт стоит дешевле. 5963 0003B45C С вероятностью 18% вы сможете отразить часть урона от вражеской дальнобойной атаки обратно (не в режиме PvP). 5964 0003B45E С вероятностью 12% вы сможете отразить часть урона от вражеской дальнобойной атаки обратно (не в режиме PvP). 5965 0003B460 Если ваше здоровье падает ниже 20%, вы автоматически применяете стимулятор каждые 20 сек. 5966 0003B466 Холодное оружие ломается на 20% медленнее. Вы можете создавать холодное оружие 2-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 5967 0003B468 Ваши атаки игнорируют 25% брони любого насекомого. 5968 0003B46C +75% к шансу излечиться от любой болезни. 5969 0003B46E +25% к шансу излечиться от любой болезни. 5970 0003B476 Без силовой брони вы получаете +45 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону во время бега. 5971 0003B478 Без силовой брони вы получаете +1 к урону и сопротивляемости энергетическому урону (максимум 15) за каждое очко ловкости. 5972 0003B47A Дробовики весят на 60% меньше, и вы заряжаете их на 20% быстрее. 5973 0003B47C Дробовики весят на 30% меньше, и вы заряжаете их на 10% быстрее. 5974 0003B47E 20% шанс ошеломить врага и 12% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из дробовика. 5975 0003B480 Если надета силовая броня, то тяжелое оружие стреляет точнее и игнорирует 15% брони. 5976 0003B482 5% шанс ошеломить врага и 10% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из дробовика. 5977 0003B484 Идеальные точность и разброс при стрельбе из дробовика. 5978 0003B486 Значительно улучшена точность и уменьшен разброс при стрельбе из дробовика. 5979 0003B488 Улучшена точность и уменьшен разброс при стрельбе из дробовика. 5980 0003B48A +60 к сопротивляемости урону при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5981 0003B48C +40 к сопротивляемости урону при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5982 0003B48E 8% шанс ошеломить врага и 8% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5983 0003B490 12% шанс ошеломить врага и 12% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5984 0003B492 8% шанс ошеломить врага и 8% шанс повредить конечность цели при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 5985 0003B494 +30% к дальности и еще более значительно увеличенная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из пистолетов. 5986 0003B496 +20% к дальности и значительно увеличенная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из пистолетов. 5987 0003B498 +20% к скорости бега, если вы в команде. 5988 0003B49A +15% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 5989 0003B49C +20% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 5990 0003B49E +15% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 5991 0003B4A0 +25% к дальности стрельбы неавтоматическими пистолетами. 5992 0003B4A2 +20% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 5993 0003B4A4 +10% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 5994 0003B4A6 +10% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 5995 0003B4A8 +10% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 5996 0003B4AA Вы прошли интенсивную боевую подготовку. +10% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 5997 0003B4AC Вы прошли базовую боевую подготовку. +15% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 5998 0003B4AE Увеличенный урон Чужому из Флэтвудса 5999 0003B4B0 Уменьшение урона от плазменного оружия, гранат и мин на 25%. 6000 0003B4B2 Вероятность заболеть от пищи снижена на 100%. 6001 0003B4B4 +120% к урону всем предметам мастерской. 6002 0003B4B6 +80% к урону всем предметам мастерской. 6003 0003B4B8 +40% к урону всем предметам мастерской. 6004 0003B4BA Вероятность того, что вражеская атака из энергетического оружия не нанесет урона, выше на 30% 6005 0003B4BC Уменьшение урона от игроков на 10%. 6006 0003B4BE +6 к урону и сопротивляемости энергии (макс. 18) за каждого соратника, исключая вас. 6007 0003B4C0 Уменьшение урона от животных на 25%. 6008 0003B4C2 Здоровье игроков, которых вы воскресили, быстро восстанавливается в течение 60 секунд. 6009 0003B4C4 Здоровье игроков, которых вы воскресили, восстанавливается в течение 15 секунд. 6010 0003B4C6 +40% к шансу найти дополнительное мясо при "обыске" тела животного. 6011 0003B4CB Увеличение урона при стрельбе из оружия без оптического прицела на +10%. 6012 0003B4CD Применить критический бонус ближнего боя 6013 0003B4D1 Уровень жажды от препаратов увеличивается на 50% меньше обычного. 6014 0003B4D5 При метании оружия вы видите его траекторию. Дальность броска возрастает на 30%. 6015 0003B4D9 Ядерные блоки действуют на 60% дольше. 6016 0003B4DB Время работы ядерного блока удваивается. 6017 0003B4DF Любое убийство в V.A.T.S. заполнит ваш индикатор критической атаки с вероятностью 10%. 6018 0003B4E1 Тяжелое оружие весит на 30% меньше. 6019 0003B4E3 Любые препараты, которые вы принимаете, действуют на 100% дольше. 6020 0003B4E5 +10% к урону вендиго 6021 0003B4E7 +10% к урону Молеротам 6022 0003B4E9 Превосходная точность при стрельбе из пистолета от бедра, +4% к шансу повредить конечность цели. 6023 0003B4EC Антирадин нейтрализует вдвое больше радиации. 6024 0003B4EE Стимуляторы и антирадин действуют намного быстрее. 6025 0003B4F0 Антирадин нейтрализует на 30% больше радиации. 6026 0003B4F3 +50% к урону от томагавков 6027 0003B4F5 +25% к шансу мгновенно перезарядить оружие, если магазин пуст. 6028 0003B4F7 Превосходная точность при стрельбе из пистолета от бедра и +4% к шансу повредить конечность цели. 6029 0003B4F9 Вероятность заболеть от пищи снижена на 30%. 6030 0003B4FB Урон от падения снижается на 80%. 6031 0003B4FD Увеличенный урон Молероту 6032 0003B503 Использование препаратов вызывает на 50% меньше голода. 6033 0003B505 Без силовой брони вы получаете +3 к урону и сопротивляемости энергетическому урону (максимум 45) за каждое очко ловкости. 6034 0003B507 +15% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 6035 0003B509 Бонусы от нахождения пупсов и журналов длятся в три раза дольше. 6036 0003B50B +2 к харизме за каждого соратника, за исключением самого себя. 6037 0003B511 Вы можете создавать замки 3-го уровня для вашей платформы C.A.M.P. и контейнеров. (Требуются схемы) 6038 0003B513 +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 6039 0003B515 Идеальная точность и разброс при стрельбе из дробовика. 6040 0003B517 Отрицательные эффекты мутаций ослаблены на 25%. 6041 0003B519 Урон от скрытных дальних атак увеличивается в 2,3 раза. 6042 0003B51B +10% к урону медозверям 6043 0003B51D Стимуляторы создают больше съедобной мышечной ткани. Высокий уровень радиации увеличивает шансы. 6044 0003B521 Здоровье игроков, которых вы воскресили, восстанавливается с повышенной скоростью в течение 30 секунд. 6045 0003B523 Увеличение урона роботам-освободителям на +15%. НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТСЯ (до тех пор пока роботы-освободители не будут подготовлены) 6046 0003B525 Вес всех частей и шасси силовой брони меньше на 75%. 6047 0003B529 Во время сбора растений вы с вероятностью 50% получите вдвое больше материалов, чем обычно. 6048 0003B52D Вероятность поломки брони снижается на 60%, а ремонт стоит дешевле. 6049 0003B531 +50% к урону, наносимому взрывчаткой. 6050 0003B534 В Пустошах вам ничего не страшно! Ваш уровень выносливости повысился. 6051 0003B536 Если вы мутировали, то ваши соратники получают +20 к сопротивляемости радиации. 6052 0003B538 Когда вас оживляет другой игрок, то в течение 2 минут вы сможете наносить на +100% больший урон. 6053 0003B53A Стоимость ремонта поселений снижена на 50% 6054 0003B53C Радиация повышает вероятность того, что ваши атаки в ближнем бою будут увеличивать уровень радиации врага на 50! 6055 0003B53E Пакеты крови значительно утоляют жажду, не повышают уровень радиации и исцеляют на 150% эффективнее. 6056 0003B542 ЭТА СПОСОБНОСТЬ НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНА! 6057 0003B545 При использовании оптических прицелов вы лучше контролируете их и задерживаете дыхание на 60% дольше. 6058 0003B549 Более низкая вероятность при использовании автоматического оружия 6059 0003B54B Созданное вами экзотическое оружие обладает повышенной прочностью. 6060 0003B54D Взрывчатка весит на 60% меньше. 6061 0003B54F Ваша скорость бега увеличивается на 20%, если вы используете пистолет. 6062 0003B551 +80% к шансу найти дополнительные препараты первой помощи при "обыске" контейнера. 6063 0003B555 Мясо приносит двойную пользу 6064 0003B557 На 60% снижает вероятность подцепить болезнь из окружающей среды. 6065 0003B559 Холодное оружие весит на 40% меньше, и вы сможете атаковать им на 20% быстрее. 6066 0003B55B Стоимость быстрого перемещения снижена на 30%. 6067 0003B55D Тяжелое оружие весит на 90% меньше. 6068 0003B55F +10% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 6069 0003B561 Управляет бонусами. 6070 0003B563 При нанесении критических ударов расходуется только 70% индикатора критической атаки. 6071 0003B565 Наведите оружие на существо, которое меньше вас по уровню, чтобы усмирить его с вероятностью 75%. 6072 0003B567 Без силовой брони вы получаете +2 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко силы (макс. 40). 6073 0003B569 Здоровье восстанавливается в период между 06:00 и 18:00. 6074 0003B56B Находясь вблизи журнала, вы услышите направляющий звуковой сигнал. 6075 0003B56F При взломе вражеского робота вы сможете усмирить его с вероятностью 25%. 6076 0003B574 Ваши стимуляторы теперь также восстанавливают здоровье находящихся рядом соратников с эффективностью 75%. 6077 0003B576 +20% к дальности и идеальная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из пистолетов. 6078 0003B578 Если вы мутировали, то ваши соратники получают +30 к сопротивляемости радиации. 6079 0003B57C Возможность взламывать замки более высокого уровня 6080 0003B57E +10% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 6081 0003B582 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 6082 0003B584 Овощи не приносят никакой пользы 6083 0003B586 Если ваше здоровье падает ниже 30%, вы автоматически применяете стимулятор каждые 20 сек. 6084 0003B588 +1 к харизме за каждого соратника, за исключением самого себя. 6085 0003B58A Гладкоствольное оружие ломается на 20% медленнее, и ремонт стоит дешевле. 6086 0003B58C Вы можете создавать модификации уровня 2 для экзотического оружия. (Требуются схемы) 6087 0003B590 Неавтоматические карабины игнорируют 15% брони цели. 6088 0003B595 Вы получаете усиленные дополнительные бонусы от состояний "Хорошо накормленный" и "Хорошо напоенный". 6089 0003B597 С вероятностью 20% вы сможете отразить вражескую дальнобойную атаку обратно во врага (не в режиме PvP). 6090 0003B599 Ваш карабины игнорируют 40% брони. Выстрелы из них оглушают цель с вероятностью 8%. 6091 0003B59B Наведите оружие на существо, которое меньше вас по уровню, чтобы усмирить его с вероятностью 50%. 6092 0003B59D Ремонт предметов в мастерской на 50% дешевле. 6093 0003B5A1 Боеприпасы для энергетического оружия весят на 90% меньше. 6094 0003B5A3 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 6095 0003B5A5 Небольшой шанс восстановить надетую броню при попадании в вас. 6096 0003B5A7 Созданная вами броня обладает повышенной прочностью. 6097 0003B5A9 Уменьшение урона от атак в ближнем бою на 15%. 6098 0003B5AB Без силовой брони вы получаете +4 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко силы (макс. 80). 6099 0003B5AF +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 6100 0003B5B3 Эта способность — просто флаг для того, чтобы турели мастерской знали, что нужно наносить больше урона 6101 0003B5B5 Вражеские атаки будут наносить на 20% меньше урона, отнимая по 30 очков действия за каждое попадание. 6102 0003B5B7 Если надета силовая броня, то тяжелое оружие стреляет значительно точнее и игнорирует 30% брони. 6103 0003B5B9 Уменьшение урона от насекомых на 25%. 6104 0003B5BB +10% к урону дворнягам 6105 0003B5BD Броня весит на 50% меньше. 6106 0003B5BF Управляет бонусами. 6107 0003B5C1 Уменьшение урона от роботов на 25%. 6108 0003B5C3 Если надета силовая броня, то тяжелое оружие стреляет идеально точно и игнорирует 45% брони. 6109 0003B5C5 Увеличенный урон Снеллигастеру 6110 0003B5C7 Для изготовления брони требуется меньше материалов. 6111 0003B5C9 Вероятность заражения от употребления пищи и воды ниже на 30%. 6112 0003B5CD +30% к шансу того, что вражеская атака в ближнем бою не нанесет урона 6113 0003B5CF За каждое убийство вы получаете +9% к урону (макс. значение 54%) в течение 30 секунд. Продолжительность обновляется после каждого убийства. 6114 0003B5D1 +10 к урону и сопротивляемости энергии (макс. 30) за каждого соратника, исключая вас. 6115 0003B5D6 Теперь вы можете создавать арбалеты, пороховое оружие и многое другое! (Требуются схемы) 6116 0003B5D8 Эффективность брони противника снижается на 50% при атаке холодным оружием. 6117 0003B5DC Удвоенная вероятность излечиться от любой болезни. 6118 0003B5DE +10% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 6119 0003B5E2 Расход ОД на ускорение снижается на 20%. (Без силовой брони) 6120 0003B5E4 +80% к шансу найти дополнительное мясо при "обыске" тела животного. 6121 0003B5E6 Общайтесь с животными! 6122 0003B5E9 Если вы мутировали, то ваши соратники получают +10 к сопротивляемости радиации. 6123 0003B5EB Используется в качестве 4 уровня способности "Дорога кишок" в случае, если у игрока есть способность "Дорога кишок" 3-го уровня, а также выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши". 6124 0003B5ED Без силовой брони вы получаете +50 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 6125 0003B5F1 Урон от скрытных дальних атак увеличивается в 2,5 раза. 6126 0003B5F3 При стрельбе в режиме V.A.T.S. по частям тела врага за укрытием не снижается точность. 6127 0003B5F4 Добавляет кнопку на экран активации, задает значение и отправляет событие (см. прилагающийся скрипт). ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ: выберите условия (некоторые распространенные условия уже занесены в матрицу, измените данные). Задайте параметры скрипта, чтобы использовать правильные данные. 6128 0003B5F7 Вес всех препаратов (в том числе стимуляторов) снижен на 60%. 6129 0003B5F9 +10% к урону радскорпионам 6130 0003B5FB +15% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 6131 0003B5FD Выстрелы из карабина в 15% случаев наносят травму конечности. 6132 0003B5FF Жить в Убежище — все равно что в тюрьме: и там, и там часто приходится поднимать тяжести. Ваш уровень силы повысился. 6133 0003B601 Положительные эффекты мутации усиливаются на время действия соответствующей сыворотки. 6134 0003B603 Уменьшенная точность соперника в режиме V.A.T.S. 6135 0003B609 +10% к урону рад-оленям 6136 0003B60D +15% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 6137 0003B611 Вес воды и пищи снижен на 30%. 6138 0003B613 Урон от радиации быстро восстанавливается в период между 06:00 и 18:00. 6139 0003B615 Вероятность того, что атака горелых не нанесет урона, выше на 20% 6140 0003B617 Вы не мутируете под воздействием радиации, а антирадин не избавляет от мутаций. 6141 0003B619 Контролирует бонусы "Голос Сета" для оружия и улучшается, если использован "Глаз Ра" 6142 0003B61B Ваши скрытные дальние атаки наносят в 2,15 раза больше урона. 6143 0003B61D Ядерные блоки действуют на 80% дольше. 6144 0003B61F Вы можете отремонтировать оружие до 130% от его обычного состояния. 6145 0003B621 Время действия общих способностей увеличено вдвое. 6146 0003B624 Вес всех препаратов (в том числе стимуляторов) снижен на 90%. 6147 0003B626 Холодное оружие весит на 60% меньше, и вы сможете атаковать им на 30% быстрее. 6148 0003B63B Выстрелы из карабина в 10% случаев наносят травму конечности. 6149 0003B63D Вероятность заболеть от пищи снижена на 60%. 6150 0003B641 Овощи не переносят болезни и не содержат радиации 6151 0003B643 При нанесении критических ударов расходуется только 55% индикатора критической атаки. 6152 0003B645 Урон от взрывов и огня снижается на 30%. 6153 0003B647 Запас пищи в вашем инвентаре будет портиться на 30% медленнее. 6154 0003B649 +10% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 6155 0003B64C Увеличенный урон вендиго 6156 0003B64E На 30% снижает вероятность подцепить болезнь из окружающей среды. 6157 0003B650 +45% к шансу избежать урона, если уровень здоровья ниже 30%. 6158 0003B652 Вес всех препаратов (в том числе стимуляторов) снижен на 30%. 6159 0003B654 Когда вы едите или пьете, то гораздо более эффективно уменьшаете уровень голода и жажды своих соратников. 6160 0003B656 Тяжелое оружие весит на 80% меньше. 6161 0003B658 Отрицательные эффекты мутаций ослаблены на 50%. 6162 0003B65C Вы можете создавать модификации 3-го уровня для энергетического оружия. (Требуются схемы) 6163 0003B65E Когда вы лечите себя, то всегда сможете вылечить и находящихся рядом соратников. 6164 0003B660 +80% патронов при изготовлении боеприпасов. 6165 0003B664 +20% к дальности и значительно увеличенная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из карабинов. 6166 0003B666 Холодное оружие весит на 75% меньше. 6167 0003B66A За каждое убийство вы получаете +6% к урону (макс. значение 36%) в течение 30 секунд. Продолжительность обновляется после каждого убийства. 6168 0003B66C Небольшой шанс восстановить оружие при попадании во врага. 6169 0003B66E +12 к восстановлению ОД на 10 минут у воскрешенных вами игроков. 6170 0003B670 Энергетическое оружие наносит сниженный урон 6171 0003B672 Вы можете создавать модификации 1-го уровня для энергетического оружия. (Требуются схемы) 6172 0003B674 Все напитки утоляют жажду на 75% эффективнее. 6173 0003B676 Вес всех частей и шасси силовой брони меньше на 25%. 6174 0003B678 +50% к числу компонентов от разобранного оружия 6175 0003B67A Величина бонуса к урону обратно пропорциональна очкам здоровья 6176 0003B67C +15% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 6177 0003B67E Если надета силовая броня, то тяжелое оружие стреляет идеально точно и игнорирует 40% брони. 6178 0003B680 Броня весит на 25% меньше. 6179 0003B682 Бонусы от нахождения пупсов и журналов длятся в четыре раза дольше! 6180 0003B684 +20% к урону, наносимому взрывчаткой. 6181 0003B688 Любая пища утоляет голод на 50% эффективнее. 6182 0003B68A Шанс травмировать цель 6183 0003B68C +15% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 6184 0003B68E Чем больше единиц радиации, тем больше показатель силы (макс. значение +10)! 6185 0003B690 Стимуляторы могут создавать съедобную мышечную ткань. Высокий уровень радиации увеличивает шансы. 6186 0003B693 Холодное оружие ломается на 30% медленнее. Вы можете создавать холодное оружие 3-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 6187 0003B695 Огнестрельное оружие ломается на 30% медленнее. Вы можете создавать огнестрельное оружие 3-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 6188 0003B697 Максимальное время таймера награды меньше на 20%. 6189 0003B699 Взрывчатка весит на 90% меньше. 6190 0003B69F Пища и напитки утоляют голод и жажду на 30% эффективнее 6191 0003B6A1 Ваши стимуляторы теперь также восстанавливают здоровье находящихся рядом соратников — с максимальной эффективностью. 6192 0003B6A3 Для изготовления предметов потребуется на 50% меньше материалов. 6193 0003B6A6 +50% к шансу излечиться от любой болезни. 6194 0003B6A8 +10% к урону болотникам 6195 0003B6AA Боеприпасы для огнестрельного оружия весят на 90% меньше. 6196 0003B6AC Повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра из пистолета, +2% к шансу повредить конечность цели. 6197 0003B6AE +15% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 6198 0003B6B2 +15% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 6199 0003B6B4 Вес воды и пищи снижен на 90%. 6200 0003B6B6 Для изготовления силовой брони требуется меньше материалов. 6201 0003B6BA Пистолеты весят на 25% меньше. 6202 0003B6BD Когда вы едите или пьете, то более эффективно уменьшаете уровень голода и жажды своих соратников. 6203 0003B6BF +30% к шансу избежать урона, если уровень здоровья ниже 30%. 6204 0003B6C1 Пистолеты весят на 50% меньше. 6205 0003B6C3 На 90% снижает вероятность подцепить болезнь из окружающей среды. 6206 0003B6C7 Таинственный спаситель будет чаще оживлять вас после поражения в бою. 6207 0003B6CB +15% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 6208 0003B6CD Сила урона цели будет снижена на % в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 6209 0003B6CE Урон, обратно пропорциональный сопротивляемости 6210 0003B6CF Благодаря вашим отношениям с Гейджем вы получаете на 5% больше очков опыта за каждое убийство и +10 к сопротивляемости урону. 6211 0003B6D3 Когда вы в лагере или мастерской своей команды, уровни голода и жажды растут на 80% медленнее. 6212 0003B6D5 Во время сбора растений вы с вероятностью 75% получите вдвое больше материалов, чем обычно. 6213 0003DA1E +5% к опыту на 1 час. 6214 0003DA22 Вызывает мутацию "Яйцеголовый" 6215 0003DA29 Вызывает мутацию "Плотоядный" 6216 0003DA30 Вызывает мутацию "Дьявольская скорость" 6217 0003DA37 Снимает все зависимости. 6218 0003DA40 Вызывает мутацию "Электрический заряд". 6219 0003DA43 Биолюминисцентная жидкость светлячка 6220 0003DA73 Вместе веселее! Откройте рядом со своими друзьями, чтобы все могли порадоваться! 6221 0003DA75 Вызывает мутацию "Хамелеон" 6222 0003DA8B Невидимость в течение 90 секунд. 6223 0003DA98 Вызывает мутацию "Лечебный фактор" 6224 0003DAA0 Цель подает сигнал. 6225 0003DAAE Вызывает мутацию "Растяжение мышц" 6226 0003DAC5 Вызывает мутацию "Нестабильный изотоп" 6227 0003DAD7 Вызывает мутацию "Чумной ходок" 6228 0003DAF2 Снижает уровень метаболизма животных определенного генотипа до предсмертного состояния. 6229 0003DAF4 +300 к сопротивляемости радиации на 15 минут. Усиливает жажду. 6230 0003DB1C Вызывает мутацию "Соколиный глаз" 6231 0003DB2F Излечивает и понижает шанс заразиться на 50% 6232 0003DB3B Вызывает мутацию "Травоядный" 6233 0003DB3D Вызывает мутацию "Сумчатый" 6234 0003DB51 Запускает скрип на объекте, проверяя, подходит ли объект для квеста MTNS05_Voices, и заставляет объект "говорить" 6235 0003DB5A Вызывает мутацию "Когтистый" 6236 0003DB61 +75 к сопротивляемости радиации на 10 минут. 6237 0003DB68 Вызывает мутацию "Ранимость" 6238 0003DB6A Вызывает мутацию "Эмпат" 6239 0003DB70 Вызывает мутацию "Заземление" 6240 0003DB73 Вызывает надпочечниковую мутацию 6241 0003DB7C Нейтрализует 150 ед. радиации. Усиливает жажду, голод, риск заболевания. Вероятность исцеления мутаций. 6242 0003DB8C +100 к сопротивляемости радиации на 10 минут. Усиливает жажду. 6243 0003DB95 Вызывает мутацию "Стадное чувство" 6244 0003DB98 Вызывает мутацию "Чешуйчатая кожа" 6245 0003E5DB Просто повторяет эффекты вокс-дротика, потому что инъектор не работает. 6246 0003E5F0 Урон наносит взрывная волна Траектория обыкновенной напалмовой бомбы 6247 0003E5FD Debug weapon to test ExplosionNuka enchantment (only found on paddleball) 6248 0003E60B Debug weapon to test mult+add modifier 6249 0003E628 Debug weapon to test energy damage 6250 0003E676 Debug weapon to test CrippleAndLimbDMG mod 6251 0003E6A4 Урон наносит взрывная волна 6252 0003E6AE Debug weapon to test bleeding enchantment 6253 0003E6EE Debug weapon to test mult+add modifier 6254 0003E74F Debug weapon to test Stagger enchantment 6255 0003E7CA Debug weapon to test Shock enchantment 6256 0003E7E8 Debug weapon to test ExplosionQuantum enchantment (only found on paddleball) 6257 0003E829 Отладка оружия 6258 0003E82E Debug weapon to test ExplosionCherry enchantment (only found on paddleball) 6259 0003E843 Debug weapon to test standard damage 6260 0003E849 Debug weapon to test Stagger enchantment 6261 0003E870 Отладка оружия для разного типа урона 6262 0003E895 Debug weapon to test ShockStun enchantment 6263 0003E8C3 Debug weapon to test energy damage 6264 0003E8D0 Debug weapon to test ShockAndBleed enchantment 6265 0003E8E4 Debug weapon to test Fire enchantment 6266 0003E8F7 Debug weapon to test Poison enchantment 6267 0003F878 ТЕСТОВАЯ МНОГОСТРАНИЧНАЯ ЗАПИСКА Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur vel risus vestibulum massa blandit sodales. Sed vitae nisl tempus, consectetur nibh in, congue eros. Mauris justo felis, ullamcorper eget laoreet id, sodales sit amet tellus. Suspendisse imperdiet porttitor ligula, sed rhoncus ante imperdiet at. Etiam et volutpat orci. Phasellus nisi sem, commodo sed egestas eget, porttitor at tortor. Integer iaculis eros et justo scelerisque suscipit. Ut venenatis blandit ex in finibus. Proin vel ligula efficitur, convallis libero non, maximus ligula. Praesent ultrices in leo id eleifend. Donec sed ante mi. Sed lacus nisl, sagittis sed velit eget, aliquam porta ligula. Sed libero lectus, accumsan bibendum dapibus non, porta id lorem. Ut vestibulum auctor leo. Duis interdum, odio at laoreet ultrices, nibh diam ullamcorper purus, eget ultricies massa enim vitae elit. Praesent cursus metus ut elit imperdiet ornare. Suspendisse auctor mattis turpis, vitae lobortis purus aliquam ac. Aenean eu accumsan velit. Mauris sodales auctor facilisis. Phasellus aliquet leo eget accumsan auctor. Etiam sagittis enim nec pulvinar feugiat. Aliquam ac porttitor risus, et ornare velit. Sed faucibus lacus est, sit amet dictum neque mattis non. Vivamus quis justo enim. Curabitur eu rutrum est, ullamcorper laoreet turpis. Maecenas egestas congue ex in auctor. Suspendisse pretium malesuada nibh quis iaculis. Cras nec magna non dui tincidunt dictum et in eros. Curabitur faucibus porttitor magna, vel semper odio mattis vel. Fusce eget felis diam. Donec porttitor finibus purus, eget posuere mi vehicula at. Suspendisse et nulla urna. Vivamus lorem mi, dignissim eu dapibus eu, consequat in massa. Morbi ac felis mi. Nulla eleifend porta nisl vel porttitor. Maecenas in nisi et sapien ultrices luctus. Phasellus cursus nulla vitae ante lobortis, eget facilisis sem volutpat. Maecenas eu tortor at est iaculis lobortis. Vestibulum varius nunc luctus, viverra arcu vitae, hendrerit justo. Nulla maximus, eros quis tristique finibus, elit est mattis nunc, a pellentesque justo odio ac nibh. Praesent egestas ex sed felis rhoncus, id aliquam tortor suscipit. Cras purus lorem, dignissim et mi eget, eleifend condimentum velit. Donec eu elit quis nibh vestibulum hendrerit sed nec mauris. Maecenas sed elit ac sapien viverra volutpat. Donec vel mauris odio. Sed vitae gravida nisl, cursus sollicitudin libero. Fusce nisl neque, viverra in elit non, imperdiet sagittis erat. Suspendisse porttitor nisi vel maximus condimentum. Donec eu ullamcorper dolor. Quisque tincidunt urna justo, ut vehicula massa egestas et. Cras ipsum neque, hendrerit id sapien sed, dictum dapibus orci. Duis rhoncus mauris in sollicitudin accumsan. Suspendisse eleifend augue et enim efficitur rutrum. Duis tristique id nulla sed placerat. Integer lacinia varius metus non consequat. Mauris commodo velit ante, quis ullamcorper leo fringilla iaculis. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur vel risus vestibulum massa blandit sodales. Sed vitae nisl tempus, consectetur nibh in, congue eros. Mauris justo felis, ullamcorper eget laoreet id, sodales sit amet tellus. Suspendisse imperdiet porttitor ligula, sed rhoncus ante imperdiet at. Etiam et volutpat orci. Phasellus nisi sem, commodo sed egestas eget, porttitor at tortor. Integer iaculis eros et justo scelerisque suscipit. Ut venenatis blandit ex in finibus. Proin vel ligula efficitur, convallis libero non, maximus ligula. Praesent ultrices in leo id eleifend. Donec sed ante mi. Sed lacus nisl, sagittis sed velit eget, aliquam porta ligula. Sed libero lectus, accumsan bibendum dapibus non, porta id lorem. Ut vestibulum auctor leo. Duis interdum, odio at laoreet ultrices, nibh diam ullamcorper purus, eget ultricies massa enim vitae elit. Praesent cursus metus ut elit imperdiet ornare. Suspendisse auctor mattis turpis, vitae lobortis purus aliquam ac. Aenean eu accumsan velit. Mauris sodales auctor facilisis. Phasellus aliquet leo eget accumsan auctor. Etiam sagittis enim nec pulvinar feugiat. Aliquam ac porttitor risus, et ornare velit. Sed faucibus lacus est, sit amet dictum neque mattis non. Vivamus quis justo enim. Curabitur eu rutrum est, ullamcorper laoreet turpis. Maecenas egestas congue ex in auctor. Suspendisse pretium malesuada nibh quis iaculis. Cras nec magna non dui tincidunt dictum et in eros. Curabitur faucibus porttitor magna, vel semper odio mattis vel. Fusce eget felis diam. Donec porttitor finibus purus, eget posuere mi vehicula at. Suspendisse et nulla urna. Vivamus lorem mi, dignissim eu dapibus eu, consequat in massa. Morbi ac felis mi. Nulla eleifend porta nisl vel porttitor. Maecenas in nisi et sapien ultrices luctus. Phasellus cursus nulla vitae ante lobortis, eget facilisis sem volutpat. Maecenas eu tortor at est iaculis lobortis. Vestibulum varius nunc luctus, viverra arcu vitae, hendrerit justo. Nulla maximus, eros quis tristique finibus, elit est mattis nunc, a pellentesque justo odio ac nibh. Praesent egestas ex sed felis rhoncus, id aliquam tortor suscipit. Cras purus lorem, dignissim et mi eget, eleifend condimentum velit. Donec eu elit quis nibh vestibulum hendrerit sed nec mauris. Maecenas sed elit ac sapien viverra volutpat. Donec vel mauris odio. Sed vitae gravida nisl, cursus sollicitudin libero. Fusce nisl neque, viverra in elit non, imperdiet sagittis erat. Suspendisse porttitor nisi vel maximus condimentum. Donec eu ullamcorper dolor. Quisque tincidunt urna justo, ut vehicula massa egestas et. Cras ipsum neque, hendrerit id sapien sed, dictum dapibus orci. Duis rhoncus mauris in sollicitudin accumsan. Suspendisse eleifend augue et enim efficitur rutrum. Duis tristique id nulla sed placerat. Integer lacinia varius metus non consequat. Mauris commodo velit ante, quis ullamcorper leo fringilla iaculis. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur vel risus vestibulum massa blandit sodales. Sed vitae nisl tempus, consectetur nibh in, congue eros. Mauris justo felis, ullamcorper eget laoreet id, sodales sit amet tellus. Suspendisse imperdiet porttitor ligula, sed rhoncus ante imperdiet at. Etiam et volutpat orci. Phasellus nisi sem, commodo sed egestas eget, porttitor at tortor. Integer iaculis eros et justo scelerisque suscipit. Ut venenatis blandit ex in finibus. Proin vel ligula efficitur, convallis libero non, maximus ligula. Praesent ultrices in leo id eleifend. Donec sed ante mi. Sed lacus nisl, sagittis sed velit eget, aliquam porta ligula. Sed libero lectus, accumsan bibendum dapibus non, porta id lorem. Ut vestibulum auctor leo. Duis interdum, odio at laoreet ultrices, nibh diam ullamcorper purus, eget ultricies massa enim vitae elit. Praesent cursus metus ut elit imperdiet ornare. Suspendisse auctor mattis turpis, vitae lobortis purus aliquam ac. Aenean eu accumsan velit. Mauris sodales auctor facilisis. Phasellus aliquet leo eget accumsan auctor. Etiam sagittis enim nec pulvinar feugiat. Aliquam ac porttitor risus, et ornare velit. Sed faucibus lacus est, sit amet dictum neque mattis non. Vivamus quis justo enim. Curabitur eu rutrum est, ullamcorper laoreet turpis. Maecenas egestas congue ex in auctor. Suspendisse pretium malesuada nibh quis iaculis. Cras nec magna non dui tincidunt dictum et in eros. Curabitur faucibus porttitor magna, vel semper odio mattis vel. Fusce eget felis diam. Donec porttitor finibus purus, eget posuere mi vehicula at. Suspendisse et nulla urna. Vivamus lorem mi, dignissim eu dapibus eu, consequat in massa. Morbi ac felis mi. Nulla eleifend porta nisl vel porttitor. Maecenas in nisi et sapien ultrices luctus. Phasellus cursus nulla vitae ante lobortis, eget facilisis sem volutpat. Maecenas eu tortor at est iaculis lobortis. Vestibulum varius nunc luctus, viverra arcu vitae, hendrerit justo. Nulla maximus, eros quis tristique finibus, elit est mattis nunc, a pellentesque justo odio ac nibh. Praesent egestas ex sed felis rhoncus, id aliquam tortor suscipit. Cras purus lorem, dignissim et mi eget, eleifend condimentum velit. Donec eu elit quis nibh vestibulum hendrerit sed nec mauris. Maecenas sed elit ac sapien viverra volutpat. Donec vel mauris odio. Sed vitae gravida nisl, cursus sollicitudin libero. Fusce nisl neque, viverra in elit non, imperdiet sagittis erat. Suspendisse porttitor nisi vel maximus condimentum. Donec eu ullamcorper dolor. Quisque tincidunt urna justo, ut vehicula massa egestas et. Cras ipsum neque, hendrerit id sapien sed, dictum dapibus orci. Duis rhoncus mauris in sollicitudin accumsan. Suspendisse eleifend augue et enim efficitur rutrum. Duis tristique id nulla sed placerat. Integer lacinia varius metus non consequat. Mauris commodo velit ante, quis ullamcorper leo fringilla iaculis. 6268 0003F87A Тони! Броди передал, что его девчонка не подвела: запись у него. Направляйся в его комнату и ищи. Если это то, о чем он говорил, значит, мы наконец-то похороним этот Орден тайн. Торп 6269 0003F87C 6270 0003F87E 6271 0003F882 Красная ракета 6272 0003F886 6273 0003F88B R 8 6274 0003F891 Эй, красотка! Бери кота и отправляйся в местечко . Там тебя будут ждать хорошие надежные люди, они защищают таких же выживших, как и мы. У них и броня есть, и оружие разное, , например. С ними ты будешь в безопасности. Я пока что навещу брата в Харперс-Ферри, а потом приеду к тебе. Почеши Дабби пузико за меня. Я люблю тебя, дорогая. 6275 0003F894 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА 03 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardLow03 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard03 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 6276 0003F896 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О "ХОРНРАЙТ ИНДАСТРИАЛ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_HornwrightIndustrialLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_HornwrightIndustrial01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6277 0003F898 Скотт! Какого черта?! Так ты говорил правду? Я думала, ты херню несешь. Как ты мог так поступить со всеми этим людьми? Мир и правда катится в ад. Нам нужно держаться вместе, чтобы выжить. У всех выпадают волосы, из глаз идет кровь, и это в лучшем случае! А единственная больница в километрах отсюда, в Ватоге!!! Что же ты наделал?! Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь, чудовище. Дженника 6278 0003F89C Лагерь "Долли Содс" 6279 0003F89E Мама! Я знаю, ты не веришь, что это произойдет. Но все случится. Я близок к успеху. Мне удалось сделать так, чтобы роботы-повара испортили всю еду в городе. Когда у меня получится взломать протоколы экстренных служб, начнется революция! Когда все закончится, я хочу, чтобы ты перебралась в Ватогу. Если отец не поедет, это его дело. Пусть и дальше гниет в этой дыре. Но ты достойна большего! Скутер 6280 0003F8A1 Гора из ржавых труб дребезжание несыгранных игр которые каждый крадет себе в карман губы сомкнуты туда и обратно крышки застряли в протертом журнале На всех лицах — общая грязь все то же на каждом лице от природы остались только мухи везде, где бы ни оказался 6281 0003F8A3 Болотный лес - Обнаружила бункер. Можно неплохо разжиться припасами, если мы сможем попасть внутрь. Единственная проблема — хозяева все еще там. Уверена, одну из них зовут Эбби. Будем надеяться, что они или достаточно щедры или их можно легко напугать. - Здесь есть мегастоянка "Красная ракета", стоит проверить. Учитывая, сколько там было ресторанов, должно найтись что-нибудь полезное. К тому же людей не видно, только роботы. 6282 0003F8A5 УНИВЕРМАГ ФЭЛЛОНС НОМЕР ЗАКАЗА: E2184111 ПОЛУЧАТЕЛЬ: ПАТРИЦИЯ ГРЮНВАЛЬД, НАПРАВИТЬ В "ГАЛЕРЕЮ В ДОЛИНЕ" ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ Отправляю тебе эти прелестные платья, которые тебе так понравились в последний визит. Я была очень рада снова увидеть тебя, Пэт. Скоро буду у вас, обязательно загляну к тебе! Эмма Фэллон 6283 0003F8A7 Операторам пожарной вышки #5. Вы получили множество предупреждений, которые предпочли игнорировать. Такое поведение просто возмутительно. Вышка #5 — это вам не место для вечеринок на Хеллоуин. Немедленно уберите все украшения для Хеллоуина, верните в первоначальное состояние КАЗЕННУЮ мебель и перестаньте, наконец, игнорировать радиосообщения! Если вы этого не сделаете — оба немедленно будете уволены. Региональный директор Блейк Служба национальных парков США 6284 0003F8A9 ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret02 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6285 0003F8AB Заходи в любое время Спрятаться от шума Посмотреть по сторонам И расслабиться Лишь наверх Наверстать С глаз долой Не умолять pagebreak Слышу ветер Вижу птиц Мозг разрушен Лишь пиши Хочу прыгнуть Стало страшно Но сижу И пишу 6286 0003F8B0 6287 0003F8B2 ВНИМАНИЕ Если вы это читаете, значит, здесь уже стало опасно. Я не знаю, что случилось на горнолыжном курорте Плезент-Вэлли, но вскоре после того, как Итан и Карсон ушли к ним, на наш лагерь напала банда. Я знаю, что среди этих людей был Итан. Даже через противогаз я мог узнать его кашель. Не могу сказать, куда мы ушли, но мы понаставили там ловушек на случай, если эти уроды решат вернуться. 6288 0003F8B5 TESTING NOTE PLAIN 01 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6289 0003F8BA ЛЮДИ ПРОТИВ МАШИН! Понедельник, 18 октября 2077 года, Льюисберг. Соперничество между "Хорнрайт индастриал" и "Гаррахан майнинг" началось, стоило первой кирке вонзиться в богатые минералами склоны Аппалачии. Эти две компании вели друг против друга настоящую войну за титул титана горнодобывающей индустрии Западной Вирджинии. "Хорнрайт" нанесли первый удар, построив базу Рокхаунд на вершине Маунт Блэр, после чего "Гаррахан" открыли ответный огонь, продемонстрировав свою новую раскопочную силовую броню. Затем последовал залп со стороны "Хорнрайт" с их последней разработкой, созданной вместе с компанией "Атомик майнинг сервисиз": автошахтеры — полностью автономные роботы для горнодобычи. Теперь взгляд публики был прикован к "Гаррахан майнинг" в ожидании ответных мер, но вместо этого общественность потрясло провокационное заявление президента компании Вивиан Гаррахан. Она предложила соревнование "Люди против машин". Целые сутки непрерывной добычи руды должны были определить победителя из двух враждующих лагерей: роботы-автошахтеры "Хорнрайт индастриал" против оснащенных раскопочной силовой броней специалистов "Гаррахан майнинг". Силы были равны, а потому и цена победы настолько высока: возможность утвердить свое превосходство и положить конец многолетней войне. 6290 0003F8BC Вчера вечером Карсон поймал в лесу заблудившуюся парочку, которая потрошила нашу ловушку. Я сказал ему, что у них на уме не было ничего плохого, но он не стал слушать. Он связал их и заставил пройти по доске, которую они с Итаном смастерили на прошлой неделе. Я думал, он просто хочет их попугать, пока он не столкнул их обоих в яму внизу. Мне становится страшно. Целый день они слушают эту сумасшедшую бабу по радио. Все время болтают об этом месте на востоке. Говорят, там есть запасы и укрытие, но нам и тут хорошо. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы эти двое, наконец, свалили. 6291 0003F8BE Пятница, 22 октября 2077 Джесси Уайт — Танцующий бандит Лучшая группа по эту сторону Миссисипи Ночь пятицентового пива! Красный эль "Нью-ривер" Старый опоссум Лагер "Оук-холлер" Старый опоссум Пилзнер "Кирка" Сварено в "Блэкуотер" Не упустите свой шанс, или будете жалеть всю жизнь! 6292 0003F8BF TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6293 0003F8C2 ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННОГО ИДЕНТИФИКАТОРА (DMV-AT-21C-V) Департамент транспортных средств Чарлстона Почтовая ячейка 27000 Назначение: отказ от ответственности при несоответствиях типов 3A, 3C и 4X Инструкции: вернитесь в отдел B и вручите эту форму сотруднику департамента транспортных средств ИМЯ: ПРОФЕССИЯ: АДРЕС: Поправка 21C-V: АДРЕС: 1203, Грейп-стрит Указанное выше исключение одобрено администрацией округа. Форма 21C-V действительна в течение тридцати (30) рабочих дней с момента выдачи. 6294 0003F8C5 С 1938 года Гигантский чайник Удостоен величайших почестей! Фирменные чаи Свитуотера обладают изысканным вкусом и тонким ароматом. Они идеально подойдут как для вечернего чаепития в компании, так и для тихого послеобеденного отдыха. Лучшее в Аппалачии! Посетите гигантский чайник уже сегодня! 6295 0003F8CC Это место, где я впервые позвал Синди сплавляться по реке. Она всегда любила воду. Джефф 6296 0003F8CD TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6297 0003F8CF 6298 0003F8D1 ЕЖЕГОДНЫЙ ОСЕННИЙ СЪЕЗД Присоединяйтесь к ежегодному осеннему съезду в Долли Содс! Вас ждут еда и напитки, а также мероприятия для взрослых и детей. Кроме того, будет организован особый стол для блюд от участников съезда, поэтому обязательно привезите что-нибудь с собой! Когда: 30 октября с 10:00 до 20:00 Где: Долли Содс Мероприятие организует старший скаут Чарли 6299 0003F8D3 Правительство США выдало мне лицензию на уничтожение кротокрысов, мне можно было убивать их в любой момент. Но чтобы убивать, нужно знать своего врага. Мои враги — паразиты. Паразиты, как вьетконговцы: не перестанут вредить, пока не сдохнут. Так что единственный вариант одолеть их — интеллект и превосходство огневой мощи. Вот все, что она написала. 6300 0003F8D7 TESTING NOTE PLAIN 02 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain02 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6301 0003F8D9 ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6302 0003F8DB Сообщение для: Квин Картер, Чарлстон геральд Уважаемая мисс! Это ключ от ящика, в котором хранятся все нужные вам доказательства. Я отправил его вам, потому что люди должны знать правду. Народ Аппалачии доверяет вам, и он прислушается, если вы сами проведете расследование. "Графтон стил" наплевательски относится к стандартам безопасности и подвергает нас всех риску, сбрасывая в воду токсичные отходы. Мы не должны спустить им с рук такое просто потому, что они помогают фронту. Из-за них гибнут дети! Обеспокоенный гражданин 6303 0003F8E4 Уивер хочет достать противогазы перед тем, как мы начнем растаскивать депо. После той разведки легкие Ману никуда не годятся, так что противогазы нам не помешают. Когда выйдете в следующий раз, берите все, что может пригодиться: противогазы, защитные комплекты, что угодно. Я хочу начать разбирать депо уже сейчас. Чейз 6304 0003F8E6 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_PropagandaLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PropagandaLeaflet Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 6305 0003F8E8 Мам, мне так жаль, что в результате моих исследований ты пристрастилась к этому... пойлу. Я отомщу уродам из маркетингового отдела, которые в этом виноваты, обещаю. Люблю тебя и очень скучаю Клара 6306 0003F8EB ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ QUOTEЯДЕР-КОЛЫQUOTE НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: NCB02-A6A1 ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: 6 КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: 2 КИСЛОТА: 5 АРОМАТ: 7 ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: 7 СЛАДОСТЬ: 2 МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: 9 ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: 4 ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: 4 ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: 3 ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: 5 КОММЕНТАРИЙ: зуд в зубах — это нормальная часть послевкусия? Если да, значит, давайте в подарок зубочистку или, скажем, сверло. 6307 0003F8EE Посетите курсы по игре в гольф в Хемлок Хоулс Мы предоставляем уникальные площадки для игры в гольф в регионе Графтона, где вас ждут девять изумительных лунок, расположенных среди живописных лесов и прудов. Если вы только учитесь играть, то сможете арендовать Мистеров Помощников в качестве инструкторов. Они станут вашими надежными наставниками и будут всегда рады помочь, если у вас что-то не получается. Будьте уверены, одной игры хватит, чтобы вы захотели стать членом гольф-клуба Хемлок Хоулс и получить скидку 2% за пользование нашим полем. В нашем ресторане вас ждет наше фирменное блюдо — чили "Пожарная тревога", а в распоряжении нашего магазина всегда есть все лучшее из мира гольфа. Каждый месяц мы проводим особые мероприятия только для членов клуба, такие как "Гусиный гольф", "Слепые водители" или "Гольф на скорость". Даже если вы не захотите стать членом клуба, мы всегда рады вас видеть на наших сезонных мероприятиях, таких как "Летний пикник", где найдется развлечение даже для самых маленьких гольфистов, ведь они смогут сыграть в веселые игры вроде "Нырок за мячом" или "Клубная полировка". Хемлок Хоулс — это отличное место для отдыха всей семьи! 6308 0003F8F2 15 ФЕВРАЛЯ Покойся с миром 15.02 Джуди умерла. Я похоронил ее на вершине. Там она сможет наблюдать, как летают ее птицы... Правда... теперь они уже совсем не птицы. А эти... твари. Болезнь, погубившая ее... Развивалась очень быстро. Слишком быстро. Ее кожа начала... облезать. Прямо как... в сообщениях разведки об одном из этих "проектов". Этого ли мы добивались? Что же тогда было на уме у Экхарта и министерства сельского хозяйства? Возможно, они могли бы вылечить ее в бункере. Меня бы казнили за измену... но, может, ей сохранили бы жизнь. Мы уже никогда это не узнаем. Вместо этого я заперся в склепе своей дочери. Другие снаружи тоже умирают, так же, как Джуди. Переговоры по рации из Харперс-Ферри с каждым днем все мрачнее. Похоже, консервов у меня больше, чем мне потребуется. Я вовремя решил прогуляться. 6309 0003F8F5 белый кедр прислонился к тени нашей реки высокий и надежный, как стены убежища ковыляющий к давно мертвой мечте о достоинстве обогнать воспоминания проще простого как найти гнилой зуб в недрах болота мы оставим все как есть и получим взамен лишь сломанные крылья 6310 0003F8FB Взрывы вдалеке грохот выстрелов стремится вниз по склонам привычней трели сверчков или жалоб браминов я стреляю в ответ не глядя уставший посылаю метал растерзать плоть мишени не думая, не размышляя, не останавливаясь движение ради движения, действие ради действия как капля, пронзающая прах спасительная в своей пустоте 6311 0003F8FD ВКУСНО и БЕСПЛАТНО Уроки кулинарии! Возле таверны Флэтвудса на автостоянке Преподобный Делберт Уинтерс дает уроки кулинарии каждый день. БЕСПЛАТНО ДЛЯ ВСЕХ ВЫЖИВШИХ! Приходите поесть и научиться готовить в стиле ретро! МЕНЮ: * Знаменитый Аппалачили преподобного Уинтерса! * Кукурузные лепешки! Ням-ням! * Крэмбургеры! (Это точно мясо! Ну, может быть! Во всяком случае, мясо там есть!) Обращайтесь к вашему местному Спасателю за подробностями и расписанием уроков. 6312 0003F8FF ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА — БУДИЛЬНИК Тестирование заметки в качестве рецепта 6313 0003F901 Это книга, которую мне нельзя трогать Так это слова! Столько текста! Ух ты-ы! 6314 0003F903 6315 0003F905 Привет, чувак, где был? Помнишь о наводке, которую я тебе дал? Забей на нее. В Ватоге жопа. Не ходи туда. Если тебя долго не будет, я заберу кое-что из барахла! 6316 0003F907 Туманы осенних земель роман Г. Д. Блорвуда Осенний туман клубился над горами, подобно плотному клубящемуся туману. Барон фон Хербст оглядывал осенние земли с незатуманенной уверенностью человека, который могущественней, чем другие. Умный, сильный, всеобщий любимец, барон держался скромно и, возможно, даже более скромнее. Единственное проявление признания собственного превосходства проявлялось в сообразительных и остроумских посланиях Барона к своим ленивым и некомпитетным управляющим, чьи головы были полны тумана. Они все время пытались испортить его гинеальные творения, своими так называемыми правками. Барон фон Хербст осматривал свои земли, в то время как утренний туман оседал в туманных низинах, где Барон Барон фон Хербст был идиотом, его роман никогда бы не опубликовали 6317 0003F90A Эдди, я захватил ключи с собой в приют Скаута. Возьми запасные в коробке на вершине холма. Извини за неудобства. Билл 6318 0003F90D C42 6319 0003F90F Чтобы возродить это место, нужно обеспечить оружием все известные нам поселения выживших. Отнеси в место и постарайся НЕ СДОХНУТЬ! Узнай, сколько еще они хотят, и мы постараемся прислать больше. Нам нужно как можно больше сторонников. 6320 0003F911 6321 0003F913 Меня достало ждать. Поэтому я пишу эту жалобу. Надеюсь, эти роботы умеют читать. Моя претензия состоит в том, что в этом здании нет мусорных корзин. Ни одной. 6322 0003F91B КОНЧАЕТСЯ ЕДА? 1. Отправляйся в Беркли-Спрингс (на запад от входа в пещеру) 2. Изучи инструкцию "Выходишь наружу?" перед уходом 6323 0003F91D TESTING MAIN_FONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 6324 0003F91F Мистер Бозли будет в наблюдательной вышке по ту сторону озера завтра в 2 часа дня. И не говори, что я никогда ничего для тебя не сделал. 6325 0003F928 4 мая 2096 Моя дорогая Джанет! О, как мне тебя не хватает. Не хватает твоей неизменной озорной улыбки, твоих теплых крепких объятий. Я не могу забыть, как мы были счастливы, когда жили вместе, хотя и не могу вспомнить твоего лица. Прости меня, Джанет. Надо было поверить тебе и войти в то Убежище, держа тебя за руку. Каждый день все эти 20 диких лет я корю себя за свою идиотскую ошибку. Здесь настоящий ад. Но это уже не важно. Я наконец-то прощаюсь. И я никогда не забуду тебя, милая. Здесь становится совсем невыносимо. Я так долго ждал, что Убежище откроется, и я снова увижу твое сияющее, улыбающееся лицо. Но я больше не могу ждать. Не нужно мне было соглашаться на эту должность в Вашингтоне. Удачи тебе, Джанет. И с днем рождения, принцесса. Навеки твой, Джеймс 6326 0003F92A Я решила попытаться поверить в эту идею с Харперс-Ферри. Натали задала хороший вопрос... Что мне больше нравится — прожить всю жизнь в этом бункере с папой и мамой или попытаться начать новую жизнь снаружи? Может... встретить симпатичного парня? Миру нужно будущее, правда же? В общем, я начала собираться. Мама и папа очень обрадовались. Я не уверена, что мы смогли бы пережить еще одну ссору, потому что все уже были на взводе. 6327 0003F92F 6328 0003F931 Верховная жрица! Я был прав. Светлячки прилетают сюда для спаривания. Они немного не в себе и сильно меня потрепали, но я смог собрать достаточно слизи, чтобы зажечь лампу. Теперь остается только ждать. Великий Молерот придет. Должен прийти. 6329 0003F933 Томми! Рыцарь Уилсон говорит, что мы высаживаемся завтра. Закончить обучение планируем раньше срока. Похоже, в форте Дефайанс нужны бойцы. Знаю, тебе не понравилось, что я записался сюда. Однако насчет Братства все ошибаются. На болоте целая армия горелых. Это правда, я видел зверожогов своими глазами. Приезжай, без тебя нам трудно. Сложно спать, когда ожидаешь высадки. Тренировки тренировками, но скоро нам предстоит сражаться по-настоящему. Думаю, основать Дефайанс на месте старой психушки Аллегейни — мудрое решение. Нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы туда отправиться. Знаю, для тебя это пустые слова, Томми, но — Ad Victoriam. Ради всех нас, Ad Victoriam. Б 6330 0003F935 V.E.S.T. — ПЛАН ПО ВЫЖИВАНИЮ В ДИКОЙ ПРИРОДЕ КОНТРОЛЬНЫЙ СПИСОК НЕОБХОДИМОГО В ПОХОДЕ - В два раза больше пищи, чем вы планируете съесть - Мультитул - Острый карманный ножик - Большое мачете - Аптечка - Непромокаемые спички - Фонарик - Заводное перезаряжаемое радио - Мешки для мусора - Камера, чтобы запечатлеть веселые моменты и живописные сцены - Хорошее настроение! 6331 0003F937 ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ QUOTEЯДЕР-КОЛЫQUOTE НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: NCQ17-JH1A ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: 10 КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: 10 КИСЛОТНОСТЬ: 10 АРОМАТ: 10 ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: 10 СЛАДОСТЬ: 10 МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: 10 ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: 10 ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: 10 ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: 10 ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: 10 КОММЕНТАРИЙ: я взглянул в лицо всемогущему господу, ощутил его бесконечное величие и стал един со всеми живыми существами на земле. мир должен познать это великолепие. 6332 0003F93A Дорогой Билл! Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Извини, что пишу, но мне сложно дозвониться в твою новую школу. У Рокки дела совсем плохи. Он умирает от старости. Он много спит, он ослеп. Нам кажется, что ему осталось жить всего несколько дней. Думаем усыпить его, чтобы он не мучился... Мы оплатим тебе билет на автобус, чтобы ты мог приехать домой и попрощаться со своим старым псом. Звони в любое время. С любовью, мама 6333 0003F93D Моему дорогому возлюбленному! Эбби разрешила отметить в бункере нашу годовщину. Там мы сможем устроить все, что ты запланировал. Я знаю, прошло всего несколько месяцев... Ну, то есть два месяца, три недели и четыре дня, но я так взволнована! Ты изменил мою жизнь, Де'Андре. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. С любовью, Лидия 6334 0003F940 ЗАЯВКА НА ПОЛУЧЕНИЕ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННОГО ИДЕНТИФИКАТОРА (DMV-AT-21C) Департамент транспортных средств Чарлстона Почтовая ячейка 27000 Назначение: используйте данный бланк для оформления заявки на получение государственного идентификатора Инструкции: пройдите в отдел B и вручите эту форму сотруднику департамента транспортных средств ИМЯ: ПРОФЕССИЯ: АДРЕС: 6335 0003F942 ГОЛОВА НЕ ВАРИТ? Прими ментаты. Кончились ментаты? Тогда тебе нужно вот что. - 1 цветок моркови (если в кладовке закончились, их полно в горах на западе) - 2 больших мозгогриба (растет в пещере наверху) - 1 огненный гриб (проверь в кладовке, а если там нет... ну, тогда придется немало погулять по ближайшему лесу) Очисти с помощью химического оборудования Джуди. Принимай, как только остынут. 6336 0003F944 6337 0003F94A Джексон! Тебе придется подменить Маккоя в утреннем дозоре на Южном мосту, пока он не поправится или пока я не найду подходящую замену. Нам всем какое-то время нужно будет взять на себя чуть больше обязанностей. Филдс 6338 0003F94C Даг, пошел в Кэмден-парк встретиться с покупателем и взял твой ключ от западной двери. Прости, но мне надоело каждый раз приходить домой и разгребать последствия просто потому, что тебе невтерпеж опробовать наш маленький проект еще разок. Наш клиент почему-то решил провернуть сделку, одновременно управляя Душегубом. Странный выбор, похоже на какую-то шпионскую операцию. Но мне-то что, я согласен: с детства мечтал покататься на этом жеребце. 6339 0003F94F Если вы читаете это, помогите! Мы с группой шли мимо места , и на нас напали . Я смог сбежать, а вот мои друзья... Мне очень стыдно, но я струсил помочь им и теперь не могу собраться с духом, чтобы отомстить. Пожалуйста, если можете, отомстите за моих друзей! Мне нечего предложить вам в награду... Может, вас устроит моя бесконечная благодарность? 6340 0003F951 6341 0003F95A Папа! Я потерял тебя, и мне страшно! Тут везде сирены, а еще пришел дядя и сказал, что я должен идти с ним в тайное место. Он говорил, что папа дал денег, чтобы я пошел в убежище и был там в безопасности. Дядя Отис у плотины. Мы веселились, но он стал злой и я ушел. Ты где??? 6342 0003F95C TESTING DEBUGTEXTFONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 6343 0003F95E Марти, Мне СРОЧНО нужны эти книги! Польза корпоративных песнопений Добейтесь успеха! Стойкие личности Деньги Деньги Деньги Принеси голозаписи, мне некогда читать. 6344 0003F964 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ЧАРЛСТОН ГЕРАЛЬД Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_CharlestonHeraldLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_CharlestonHerald01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 85 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted 6345 0003F969 Дорогой Кирш! Видишь? Я обещала написать тебе и написала! Обязательно приезжай в Дворец Извилистого Пути, это место твоей мечты. Хватай коробку с препаратами, жди меня у мегастоянки QUOTEКрасная ракетаQUOTE и готовься к началу QUOTEдуховного путиQUOTE. Я встретила одного парня, у него есть для тебя что-то невероятное. Главное не попадайся на глаза протектронам: они еще хуже копов. Если все же попадешься, то постарайся найти терминал управления и отключить их. Уверена, там нет ничего сложного: у тебя точно хватит знаний. Джинни 6346 0003F96B 6347 0003F96F Эй, придурки, хотите вскрыть сейф? Без проблем! Мы сбросили ключ с балкона, пока вы поднимались сюда. На улице валяется, на крыше сортира! Уверен, что тупицам вроде вас не по силам чтение, так что удачи, мудачье! 6348 0003F971 TESTING NOTE PLAIN 04 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain04 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6349 0003F975 Графтон стил — СЛУЖЕБНАЯ ЗАПИСКА Кому: всем сотрудникам От кого: Стейси Тиббетс, менеджер отдела персонала Я рада сообщить, что государство признало "Графтон стил" своим главным военным поставщиком. Благодаря нашим и ВАШИМ усилиям мы разгромим коммунистов! Радостные новости повлекли за собой радостные изменения. 1. Повышение производительности. Все смены теперь переходят на 6-дневную 72-часовую рабочую неделю, чтобы выполнить необходимый объем. Не забывайте: из 12 часов вашей смены вам положены 30 минут, чтобы пообедать на рабочем месте, а также три пятнадцатиминутных перерыва! 2. Согласно закону "О производстве в условиях военного времени" за работу в дополнительный 11-й и 12-й час каждой смены вы получите половину обычного оклада в качестве бонуса!Еще больше денег! Ура! 3. Больничный больше не оплачивается. Каждый случай отсутствия требует справки от врача. Помогите "Графтон стил", помогите фронту! Стейси Тиббетс Менеджер по персоналу Графтон стил ДЕЛОВАЯ КОНФИДЕНЦИАЛЬНАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ 6350 0003F977 У Лоуэлла есть этот чертов ключ от амбара. Я знаю, что есть. Он прикидывается дурачком. Сказал, что понятия не имеет, где ключ. На меня напали бешеные собаки. Сильно разодрали ногу. В амбаре есть лекарства. Мне не выжить. Я мог бы прожить жизнь Райли, но уже поздно. Пора смириться и присоединиться к семье. Лоуэллу, если найдет мой труп: чтоб ты сдох! 6351 0003F978 TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6352 0003F97B Делберт!!! Пароль к терминалу кладовой moly — смени его как можно скорее! Мигель 6353 0003F97E TESTING NOTE PLAIN 03 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain03 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6354 0003F980 Слышал про засаду в Льюисберге? Тоже устроила одна из этих девиц. Ребята караулили ее, напали, и все равно она прикончила половину банды Керри, пока ее не уложили. Сам старик Керри погиб вместе с ней. Он все еще должен был мне за покер с той недели. Думаешь, много крышек осталось у него в заначке? 6355 0003F983 Тому, кто это найдет... Я... не пройду дальше пешком. Здесь не так много припасов, а идти я уже не могу... Попил воды из ручья, по-моему зря. На мою семью напала научная сотрудница с работы. Я думал, что знаю своих коллег, но чужая душа потемки, как говорится. Она добралась до моего сына прежде, чем я успел ее одолеть. Ни разу не хотел никого убивать, и сам не хотел умирать вот так. Если вы найдете эту записку, передайте моей жене, что я люблю ее. Рич Тейлор 6356 0003F985 ГЛАВНАЯ ДИРЕКТИВА ОТ МОДУЛЯ 001-VT-AG-RC: СОБРАТЬ ВЕСЬ БИОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ МАТЕРИАЛ ВЕРНУТЬ МАТЕРИАЛ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОЕ ХРАНИЛИЩЕ УДОБРЕНИЙ ДЛЯ ОБРАБОТКИ ВТОРОСТЕПЕННАЯ ДИРЕКТИВА: НАЙТИ ОРУЖИЕ И ПОЛЕЗНЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДОСТАВИТЬ ИХ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОЕ ХРАНИЛИЩЕ ДЛЯ СОРТИРОВКИ УРОЖАЙ ДОЛЖЕН ЗРЕТЬ Предоставлено сельскохозяйственным центром "Волт-Тек" Обеспечим вас сельскохозяйственными технологиями будущего уже сегодня! 6357 0003F988 Жильцу из комнаты XXX требуется следующее: Последнее известное местонахождение указанных предметов: Последнее известное местонахождение указанных предметов: Получив предметы, верните их в Уайтспринг, чтобы забрать ключ от комнаты. 6358 0003F98A BOOK - WILL BE HOLOTAPE Сотрудники "Волт-Тек" надеются, что вам понравилось в Убежище 76, однако пора возвращаться! Хорошего Дня возрождения! В "Волт-Тек" говорят: "Готовьтесь к будущему!" Однако для вас, добрый гражданин, будущее уже настало. В служебном наборе "Волт-Тек" для возрождения вы найдете небольшой справочник по выживанию в дикой природе под названием "Готовьтесь к настоящему!". Он поможет вам в первые дни за пределами Убежища. Обращайтесь к нему при первой необходимости (но бросайте его и бегите, если кто-то или что-то пытается вас сожрать!) Этот справочник ответит на множество важных вопросов. Как разбить базовый лагерь? Сухие пайки и стимуляторы в вашем служебном наборе выживания "Волт-Тек" не вечны. Очень скоро вам нужно будет научиться самодостаточности. Важный первый шаг — найти безопасное место для базового лагеря, где можно обеспечить себя пищей, водой и другими припасами, и где можно сохранить и защитить с трудом добытые ресурсы. Как развести костер? Привыкли вы к кулинарным телешоу, где готовят великолепные блюда на сверхсовременных кухнях, или же вообще не имели никакого отношения к готовке до конца света, — в любом случае вам придется научиться готовить горячие блюда с нуля. Но прежде всего вам понадобится кое-что, без чего в готовке не обойтись! Как обезопасить питьевую воду? Вода из этого ручья кажется вам кристально чистой и освежающей? Будьте осторожны, ведь она может оказаться опасной и заразить вас страшными болезнями! Чтобы обезопасить себя, набирайте воду из проверенных источников в бутылки и всегда кипятите ее перед питьем! Как убедиться, что еда не сожрет вас сама? Возможно, растения и животные подверглись ужасающим мутациям, которые изменили их до неузнаваемости. Но когда ваш запас пайков закончится, вам придется есть и их тоже. Даже если что-то кажется вам знакомым, никогда и ни за что не ешьте это сырым. От сырой еды можно заразиться болезнями или паразитами. Единственный способ гарантировать, что от съеденной пищи вам не станет хуже — это приготовить ее. Как создать целебную мазь? Давайте по-честному, жизнь после конца света временами бывает очень непростой. Рано или поздно вы чем-нибудь поранитесь. Может, вы неудачно оступитесь, а может, какой-нибудь бешеный мутировавший зверь попытается слопать вас на обед. Без паники! Осмотритесь: вокруг вас полно растений, из которых можно, как в старину, приготовить множество различных мазей и кремов, которые вылечат чесотку, облегчат страдания от ожогов или ускорят заживление ран. И помните: всегда лучше иметь пару баночек мази про запас. Мало ли что. Первые уроки выживания в этом новом мире могут показаться вам очень непростыми, но они несомненно самые важные. Не опускайте руки, и у вас все обязательно получится! А когда вам вдруг покажется, что все пропало и надежды нет, просто вспомните, что вы попали в Убежище 76! А это значит, что особая технология генетической проверки и тщательный отбор позволили "Волт-Тек" сделать вывод, что вы достойны быть среди тех, кому суждено заново населить нашу планету! Человечество спасалось в самые темные времена своей истории, а вы, наш драгоценный выживший, являетесь одним из лучших представителей этого человечества! Удачи вам! Будьте осторожны и счастливы! 6359 0003F98D Данные о пострадавших: Флэтвудс pagebreak 2093 22 мая 2093 года * Перл Сонгер, 78 — нападение животного 17 ноября 2093 года * Джессика Саутхолл, 56 — нападение животного pagebreak 2094 Сообщений о погибших нет. Это был хороший год. pagebreak 2095 5 июля 2095 года * Уилбур Торнберг, 48 — нападение животного * Эмили Уэзерхилт, 43 — нападение животного 8 августа 2095 года * Венди Бурчард, 32 — нападение животного * Барбара Клинтон, 28 — нападение животного 25 декабря 2095 года * Джессика Сойер, 38 — нападение животного pagebreak 2096 2 февраля 2096 года * Миа Вард, 8 месяцев — нападение животного 6360 0003F996 Экстренные службы Ватоги Запрос на техобслуживание здания Дата: 12.01.77 Тип запроса: СРОЧНЫЙ — ВЫПОЛНИТЬ В ТЕЧЕНИЕ 8 ЧАСОВ Этаж/расположение: верхний этаж/доступ на крышу Заявитель: Боб Мэсси, старший вице-президент отдела Автоматизированного управления имуществом Исполнитель: АСВ, отдел техобслуживания Требуется: восстановить работу аварийной энергосистемы Примечания: Оскар Да, я понимаю, вам стоило больших трудов наладить автоматизацию, чтобы роботы сами справлялись с ремонтом, но вы не хуже меня знаете: даже Мистеру Помощнику не добраться туда с запасным генератором. Может, я и не строил это здание, но ваши чеки печатал исправно. И еще: вы, помнится, собирались расширить отдел техобслуживания, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что мы осилим это, раз даже с нынешней работой справиться не в состоянии. Так, может, пора перестать ныть и научить уже протектрона пользоваться лестницами? 6361 0003F998 6362 0003F99C Медикаменты и поисковые команды Арктос фарма Дж. Лэйк М. Спаркмен К. Мур Медцентр AVR А. Хьюсо М. Мартинез С. Пауэрс Университет "Волт-Тек" Т. Ламберт Р. Тейт С. Уитакер 6363 0003F99E САМЫЙ БОЛЬШОЙ СЕКРЕТ! Сработало!!!! Дядя Отис подскользнулся и упал где я разлил масло. Он злой и орет на меня! Он теперь застрял вверх ногами. Хахахахаха. Я показал ему!!! Я еду домой. 6364 0003F9A1 Лунный лес мычит в молчании среди древесной древесины острые камни под мягкими склонами и шипы в малиновых зарослях Я стремительно бегу сквозь тьму все дальше и дальше в темноту не отвлекаясь, не замедляясь, все дальше я стреляю бомбами и пулями осаждающимися в гигантский Кумулус кровоточащий с американской точностью 6365 0003F9A4 4 июня Белмонт ушел в самоволку и вернулся только через несколько дней, довольный как слон. После того, как Эспозито устроил ему взбучку, он вышел, забрал свои вещи и двинул прямо через защитные двери. Все прямо кирпичей навалили. Паладин лично допрашивала его несколько часов. Однако теперь Белмонта перевели на "Грозовую", а остальные салаги, типа нас, застряли тут. 8 июня В общем, я подловил Белмонта, чтобы разузнать, как ему удалось обойти защиту. Через нее могут пройти только военные, а он до войны был механиком. Единственное, что он мне сказал — "Лагерь Макклинток". Какого черта? Вот засранец. 6366 0003F9A6 Секреты Фредди! Дядя Отис подарил мне игру про Грогнака!!! Он такой крутой! Мы залезли внутрь плотины. Дядя Отис сказал, что пошел за едой. Вот бы за пиццей. ПИЦЦА это круто!!! Я забрал сладости из стола. Хахахахаха! Просто так. Я залез и спрятал их. Они теперь ВСЕЕЕЕЕ мои! Бобби будет ривновать. Дядя Отис разрешает мне делать всякое. Мы тут пукали в трубы а самый вонючий пук получил приз. Я ПОБЕДИЛ!!! Я лучший! ФРЕДДИ ВЕЛИКИЙ! 6367 0003F9A8 Ропот безвольных, предательский шепот. Еще одна жертва пока что вопит. Чтобы заткнуть им их мерзкие глотки. Если на то будет воля Жнеца. 6368 0003F9AA V.E.S.T. — ПЛАН ПО ВЫЖИВАНИЮ В ДИКОЙ ПРИРОДЕ - Поделитесь своим планом с командой: - с КЕМ вы; - КОГДА вы собираетесь вернуться; - КАК вы собираетесь разместиться; - КАКОЕ оборудование у вас при себе. - Создав план, придерживайтесь его и не забывайте уведомлять членов команды, если собираетесь отклониться от намеченного. - Берите с собой в два раза больше пищи и воды, чем планируете использовать. - Прислушивайтесь к своим ощущениям. Если вы чувствуете себя неважно или вам кажется, что вы заблудились, немедленно вернитесь в безопасное место и обратитесь за помощью. 6369 0003F9AD __________________________ ЖУРНАЛ ВЫДАЧИ УНИФОРМЫ __________________________ //// 23.10.77 //// ИМЯ: Джексон, Лоуренс КАЗАРМЫ: Альфа КВИТАНЦИЯ: получена УНИФОРМА: выдана /////////////////////////// ИМЯ: Арчибальд, Дерек КАЗАРМЫ: Браво КВИТАНЦИЯ: УТЕРЯНА УНИФОРМА: возвращена в раздатчик ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: кадет направлен в бараки, чтобы забрать квитанцию. /////////////////////////// ИМЯ: Миллер, Линн КАЗАРМЫ: Браво КВИТАНЦИЯ: получена УНИФОРМА: выдана //// КОНЕЦ СПИСКА //// 6370 0003F9B2 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О МИНИСТЕРСТВЕ ОБОРОНЫ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_DepartmentofDefenseLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_DepartmentofDefense Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6371 0003F9BD Рой! Перестань забирать чертов ключ и бросать его где попало. Теперь бригадир я, это мой ключ, и он должен лежать в моем кабинете. Если не начнешь слушать, что я говорю, вылетишь отсюда. Мне плевать, кто твой дядя. 6372 0003F9C1 6373 0003F9C3 Расследование: Шелби О'Рурк Я встретился с одной студенткой УВТ по имени Шелби О'Рурк, она готовилась писать диплом. Хотела доказать существование местных криптидов: Снелли, Молерот, Графтонское чудовище и прочие. Сказала, что хочет даже построить QUOTEбазуQUOTE где-то в болотах на северо-востоке Аппалачии. Я проверял ее, но не нашел ничего интересного: образцовая студентка УВТ, правда, немного эксцентричная. Но лучше все-таки не спускать нее с глаз. Меня настораживает ее уверенность в том, что она и правда может найти какие-то доказательства. 6374 0003F9C5 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ НЕОБЫКНОВЕННЫХ ПЕЩЕР Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardUncannyCavernLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PostcardUncannyCavern Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6375 0003F9C7 17/04 — Брендон и Лори Ааронхолт — идеальное место, где можно отдохнуть на выходных. Мы скоро вернемся! 03/05 — Джефферсоны — Дети обожали купаться в пруду и наблюдать за оленями. Наверное, гости часто их кормят. Они тут везде! 21/05 — Джеймс, Блейк, Эллисон и Стефани — Скучно! Здесь нечем заняться! Больше не приедем! 15/07 — Тэйлоры —- В целом очень спокойное местечко! В первую ночь слышали странные звуки. Наверное, кругом бродили какие-то подростки. 05/08 — Джексон и Беверли Харт — Жуткие звуки, по ночам медведи подходят слишком близко, и клянусь, картины на стенах перемещаются с места на место. Больше не приедем! 6376 0003F9CE 6377 0003F9D0 — я узнал, где найти еще. Проверь местечко и будь осторожен! 6378 0003F9D3 Территория Аппалачии Разрешение на предпринимательскую деятельность Коммерческое обозначение: стрельбище в Кларксберге Адрес: Кларксберг, почтовая ячейка 752 Собственник: Анита Морганс Потенциально опасные предметы или вещества, хранящиеся на территории: порох, патроны Ночное освещение: нет Уровень шума: высокий Подача алкоголя: нет Возрастные ограничения: только для взрослых Налоговый залог: нет Подпись: майор В. Зяточник 6379 0003F9D6 Дом страхов Фредди 6380 0003F9DB - - - - - - - - 6381 0003F9DE 6382 0003F9E0 Ржавчина пухом 6383 0003F9E2 Мы горбатились на их полях, они обрекли нас на голод. Мы набили золотом их казну, они набили наши легкие пылью. Мы гнули на них спину, они согнули нашу волю. Мы говорили им о нашей боли, они подсадили нас на таблетки. Мы голосовали, они украли наши выборы. Мы просили честной зарплаты, они выжали нас досуха. Мы требовали достойных условий труда, они забрали у нас работу. Мы хотели нормальной жизни, они лишили нас американской мечты. Мы дружили, они заставили нас следить за соседями. Мы собрались вместе, они отправили нас умирать в чужие страны. Мы провозгласили человечность, они отреклись от нее. У нас усталые, но гордые лица настоящих мужчин и женщин, они прячутся за жестяными лакеями и пластиковыми масками. Нам нужен мир, в котором живут люди, им нужно кладбище с роботами-охранниками. Настало время объединиться, чтобы сбросить их вместе с бездушными машинами! Ватога принадлежит НАРОДУ! Народная партия Свободной Ватоги 6384 0003F9E4 TESTING HANDWRITTEN FONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 6385 0003F9E6 Что ж, я наконец-то научил роботов вырезать из тыкв светильники и заставил их работать. Правда, они еще не научились складывать тыквы ровно, чтобы те не заваливались. Но в целом, мне очень нравится вся эта идея с автоматизацией. Венди назвала Джеком Фонарем робота, который будет встречать гостей. Думаю, дети будут в восторге! 31 октября уже скоро, и это будет лучший праздник в истории! 6386 0003F9E7 TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6387 0003F9EA Пароль Джимми: FDR 6388 0003F9EC 6389 0003F9F1 От кого: Рыцарь Эспозито, сержант по боевой подготовке Кому: Старший рыцарь Уилсон, командир по боевой подготовке Тема: Инцидент с Белмонтом Я беру на себя всю ответственность за письмо домой оруженосца Белмонта и не ищу оправданий. Однако хочу отметить, что правила оперативной безопасности и соответствующие процедуры за время обучения были объяснены дважды. При этом, очевидно, данная тема требует большего внимания с моей стороны. В будущем я приложу все усилия, чтобы кадеты прочно усвоили эту информацию. Ad victoriam. 6390 0003F9F5 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ЧАРЛСТОНА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_CharlestonLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Charleston01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6391 0003F9F7 Прошлой ночью один зверожог вдруг спикировал, вырвал винтовку прямо из рук командира и взмыл обратно. На нас не нападал, ничего такого. Мы по нему постреляли, но он ушел. Кажется, мы знаем, где его найти, но точно не уверены. Командир велел не преследовать тварь. Жалко — хорошую пушку потерял. 6392 0003F9F9 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ОБ ОБЛОЖКЕ ЖУРНАЛА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_JournalCoverLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_JournalCover01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 6393 0003F9FD Милли и я отправимся на юг, как рассветет. Будем рады, если ты отправишься с нами. Если передумаешь, нас несложно найти: сегодня мы заночуем у "Льюис и сыновья", а потом в Кэмден-парке. Просто иди вдоль реки на юг. 6394 0003FA00 ИЗВЕЩЕНИЕ О ДЕНЕЖНОМ ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИИ! РАСЧЕТНАЯ ПАЛАТА РОКУЭЛЛА УОЛЛА-УОЛЛА, ВАШИНГТОН *** СТО МИЛЛИОНОВ ДОЛЛАРОВ И 00/100 ЦЕНТОВ *** ТЕКУЩИЙ ПРОЖИВАЮЩИЙ 1203, Грейп-стрит Чарлстон, Западная Вирджиния 6395 0003FA02 Уважаемый Мистер Вуд! По вашему запросу направляю статистику травматизма за прошедший квартал. Я доработала данные согласно вашим пожеланиям, и теперь они выглядят гораздо лучше. Оригинальная версия: Первый квартал 2077 --------------- Число смертей: 31 Число тяжких увечий: 12 Число случаев заболевания: 123 Доработанная версия: Первый квартал 2077 --------------- Число смертей на производстве: 2 Число тяжких увечий на производстве: 6 Число случаев заболеваний, подтвержденных корпоративным врачом: 13 Стейси Тиббетс Менеджер по персоналу Графтон стил 6396 0003FA04 РУЧНАЯ ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА СИСТЕМЫ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ - Поверни рубильник в прачечной - Открой вытяжку над генератором - Включи проводку наверху в вентиляции Скажем спасибо Джуди и ее несбывшейся мечте зажечь несколько конфорок сразу. 6397 0003FA06 Как преодолеть вину выжившего Шаг 1: научитесь прощать себя На это могут уйти годы, может, даже вся жизнь, и это нормально: вы пережили ужасные вещи, с их последствиями не так просто справиться. Шаг 2: найдите собеседника 6398 0003FA08 ЕЩЕ секретики! Дядя Отис забрал мои конфеты! Он говорит, мои зубы сгниют и выпадут. Так НЕчестно! Еда дяди Отиса очень мерзкая. Он теперь злой и совсем не веселый. Хочу домой играть с ружьем. БАМ! БАБАХ! Я хороший стрелок. У меня была крыса но она умерла и стала скучная. ДЯДЯ ОТИС КОЗЕЛ!!!!!!!! Я его достану. Я хочу домой а он говорит НЕТ! Я хочу конфет а он говорит НЕТ! Я хочу попукать в трубу а он говорит НЕТ! Я сделаю ловушки как в лесу у скаутов-пионеров и поймаю дядю Отиса потому что я ЛУЧШИЙ!! 6399 0003FA0C ЗАМЕТКИ К ИНТЕРВЬЮ Общее впечатление: не думаю, что Блэквелл сумасшедший, но здесь что-то не так. Покинув свою должность, он мало что приобрел. Он искренне верит, что тут замешаны какие-то злые силы. Может, он сходит с ума, но просто скрывает это лучше остальных? Следующий шаг: узнать, что за "зловещие силы" заставили сенатора сбежать. ОБЩИЕ ЗАМЕТКИ - Предложение взять интервью поступило в самодельном конверте. Я подключила знакомства в полиции, и выяснила, что конверт от сенатора. Ничего себе. - Место встречи: железнодорожная станция Беркли-Спрингс - На рассвете встретилась с молодой женщиной в маске — это точно была Джудит Блэквелл (наверное забыла, что мы виделись на губернаторском балу) — и пожилым человеком, тоже в маске. Наверняка сенатор. - Примерно полчаса шли в основном на восток (видела восход сквозь мешок. Хотя затея неплохая) - Прошли через ручей, по шоссе, немного по болоту (?), в пещеру и потом вниз на лифте - Остальное можно узнать из записей. Блэквелл включил настоящего политика: выражал позицию, говорил уверенно и всем силами старался впечатлить меня страшилками. 6400 0003FA10 Алексис, надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это. Я знаю, в прошлом мы часто не сходились во взглядах на методологию и подход к исследованиям, но мы всегда соглашались в том, что маркетинг — это зло в мире Ядер-колы. Я не могу позволить им проводить эксперименты на невинных людях, так что я забрала мышьяк, ртуть, стронций-90 и остальное. Отправляюсь домой, к Саттону. Надеюсь, ты поймешь Клара 6401 0003FA12 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ОБ АНКЛАВЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnclaveLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Enclave01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted 6402 0003FA14 Уважаемые Болтоны! Счастливого Хеллоуина!!! Просто по-дружески хотим напомнить вам, что до Рождественских выходных еще много времени. Может быть, веселая тыква у вашего порога была бы более подходящей? Приятных выходных! Небезразличный сосед 6403 0003FA16 Мак! Ты нам нужен. У фермы Тилли видели горелых. Пока что мы с детьми живем вместе, но все здешние мужчины сейчас в Моргантауне. Мы не получали от них вестей уже несколько недель. Мы так давно тебя не видели, а ты все возишься со своими дурацкими роботами... Возвращайся домой! Люблю тебя! Марджери 6404 0003FA19 ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 1 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6405 0003FA1B ДОСТУП ОГРАНИЧЕН: НЕОБХОДИМ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ ДОСТУПА Неавторизированный доступ к этой части кода карается согласно главе 18 статье 793 Кодекса США. Ключевое слово: Код шифра: 6406 0003FA1E Предостережение 6407 0003FA22 Вокруг конец света, а ты решил уйти от меня? Поверить не могу. Я-то думала: вот, нашли, наконец, эту дыру, теперь-то можно пожрать помоев под луной в свое удовольствие и попутно узнать друг друга по-нормальному. Но окей. Вали. Мне плевать на тебя. ждет тебя. Вали обратно к своей тупой бывшей. Бери свой дурацкий нож, мне тоже даром не нужна. И убирайся уже. Видеть тебя больше не хочу. 6408 0003FA24 , сокращенно , это от , которого зовут . это . Ваше имя , вы . 6409 0003FA26 ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ QUOTEЯДЕР-КОЛЫQUOTE НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: КИСЛОТА: АРОМАТ: ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: СЛАДОСТЬ: МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: КОММЕНТАРИЙ: 6410 0003FA2D Они забрали его. Забрали мою собаку. Я собираюсь вернуть Руфуса. Возможно, я погибну. Но он будет со мной до самого конца. Если вы читаете это, выпейте за меня и моего мальчика. Мы пытались держаться в стороне. Но этот кошмар поглотил нас целиком. Подпись: Дейв 6411 0003FA31 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА В КОНВЕРТЕ 1 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnvelopeLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Envelope01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 6412 0003FA33 Спасатели? Флэтвудс (заброшен) Пойнт-Плезант Харперс-Ферри 6413 0003FA36 Дорогая Сэнди! Я проснулся сегодня, а тебя уже не было с нами. Почему-то я знаю, что и я здесь надолго не задержусь. Эти четыре года были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Там внизу мир сходит с ума, но здесь, наверху, поспевает наш урожай, а твои цветы все еще радуют глаз. Когда ты рядом, я могу наконец ненадолго забыться. Скоро мы снова будем вместе, любимая. Джеральд 6414 0003FA38 Майк! Я спущусь посмотреть на артефакт, как только смогу. Хочу взять с собой эксперта, Кристофера Вида. Я ему доверяю, но дополнительная проверка не помешает. Скоро мы узнаем правду. С уважением, Тревор 6415 0003FA3A Это место, где мы с Синди нашли участок с дикими тыквами. Каждую осень мы приносили отсюда тыкву для Хеллоуина. Джефф 6416 0003FA3B TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6417 0003FA3D 6418 0003FA40 TESTING LINED PAPER LOW 01 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_LinedPaperLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_LinedPaperLow01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 6419 0003FA42 Как? Как он все время выигрывает? Каждую игру меня уделывает. Этот сукин сын даже читать не умеет и все равно как-то выигрывает. Он точно мухлюет. Я ему покажу. Сегодня ночью, пока спать будет. Он даже опомниться не успеет. 6420 0003FA44 Задание по поиску припасов: - Самое важное — . Говорят, там есть. - Любая упакованная еда, какую найдешь. - Еще у нас плохо с маслом и проводкой, так что обращай внимание. 6421 0003FA47 6422 0003FA49 18-08-95 В генераторах закончилось топливо. Учитывая, сколько вокруг этих зверожогов, не уверен, как долго еще смогут продержаться парни на "Грозовой горе". ПВО отключается... Нам конец. Всем, кто это прочтет — знайте, я сделал все, что мог. Мы все выложились по полной. Братство Стали держало оборону так долго, как только могло, но этим зверожогам нет конца. Мое время на исходе. Если зверожоги все еще нападают, доберитесь до верхнего этажа. В защитных дверях применяются последние военные технологии безопасности — отыщите способ попасть внутрь. Сделайте то, что не удалось нам. Остановите зверожогов. Перебои в питании. Пора идти. Я наконец понял, что это значит. Ad victoriam. Скриптор Грант 6423 0003FA4C Спасатели не знают ни хера. В небе каждую ночь все больше тварей. Братство предупреждало Спасателей и всех нас. "Дефайанс пал", — говорили они. Что это вообще значит? Припасы на исходе. Наверное, постараюсь добраться до Эбби по перевалу. Свободные Штаты должны узнать подробности. Сэмми, если ты это читаешь, доберись до Эбби. Иди строго на восток от мегастоянки "Красная ракета". Эбби знает о Братстве Стали больше всех. Пусть за тобой присмотрят ангелы. Больше присматривать некому, это уж точно. 6424 0003FA4E Джефф, ты забыл свои ключи в гараже. Сейчас они у меня в доме (в том, что в горку от гаража), рядом с дверью. Если меня не будет, заходи и бери их. Не забудь их забрать, когда получишь свой грузовик. Богач Уилсон А, и спасибо за плакат с Молеротом! 6425 0003FA50 Они вышли на нас. Меня уволили. Этой ночью уезжаю из города. Береги себя. Л. С. 6426 0003FA54 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardLow02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6427 0003FA56 Я с местными схожу посмотреть на место аварии. Жители города сходят с ума, и это событие может стать последней каплей — не важно, выжил там кто-то или нет. Жди меня здесь и будь наготове, чтобы мы могли уйти, когда я вернусь. 6428 0003FA58 Тэмми! Я знаю, что в горах сейчас опасно — но нам нужно получить отчет от Свободных Штатов. Фермеры очень волнуются из-за последнего сообщения от Братства Стали. Так что отыщи кого-нибудь, кто сможет добраться до бункера Эбигейл за мегастоянкой "Красная Ракета". Спроси у нее вот что. * Дефайанс — это штаб Братства, так? С Братством все в порядке? * Что нам угрожает? * Как вообще дела? Я знаю, что у Братства последнее время врагов и так хватает, но все происходящее очень настораживает. Мария 6429 0003FA5B Моя дорогая Эмили! Мне удалось найти несколько других выживших, которые рылись в мусоре в Саттоне. Они прятались в лесах, пока все это не закончилось. Я рассказал им, что был заядлым охотником, и они пригласили меня в свой лагерь. По большей части они кажутся приличными людьми. Сегодня утром я проснулся и увидел, что Итан и Карсон устраивают яму с кольями у подножия утеса. Спросил, зачем они это делают, и они ответили, что это "для защиты". Но как огромная яма с кольями может помочь нам? Я думаю, у этих ребят поехала крыша. Но, во всяком случае, они чем-то заняты. Еще из новостей: Мэдисон вчера сварила великолепный суп. Я спросил, в чем ее секрет, и она ответила "лишняя голова". Скоро я найду тебя, обещаю. Дилан 6430 0003FA5D Звонкая история колоколов! Понедельник, 18 октября 2077 года. Чарлстон. Церковь Первых друзей претерпела широко известные изменения, которые стали возможными после кампании по сбору средств на автоматизацию колоколов. Пастор Обадайя Уильямс благодарит весь приход за участие в богоугодном деле. "Эти колокола станут лучом надежды в эти трудные времена и буду напоминать, чего мы способны достичь сообща", — заявил пастор во время вчерашней трогательной службы. Эти колокола переживут прихожан, так как источником энергии для них служит ядерный блок, с большой скидкой предоставленный церкви мистером С. Л. Ллевелином, владельцем электростанции "Грозовая гора". 6431 0003FA60 [[ ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ [[ КОМИТЕТА [[ ПО РАЗВЕДКЕ Сенатор! Ваше решение потянуть за финансовые ниточки клубок этого "бункера Конгресса" было правильным. МОДУС, "Волт-Тек", люди из нашего правительства. Они все участвуют. Я много слышу о том, что большую роль во всем этом играет министерство сельского хозяйства. И в центре этой паутины — министр Экхарт. В этом я не сомневаюсь. Даже если вся система прогнила до самой верхушки, это неудивительно. Запомните этот номер — 417604. Это номер счета за заказ, размещенный министерством сельского хозяйства по указанию Экхарта. Заказ для бункера. Они утверждают, что в этом заказе техника для "автоматизации" комплекса. Это ложь. Заказ 417604 — это экспериментальное оборудование. Передовые технологии. И его там много. Вся эта сказка про автоматизацию — лишь прикрытие. Сэм, кое-что из этого — настоящее военное снаряжение. Биологическое оружие. Эксперименты на людях. Они готовятся к войне. Точнее, хотят положить ей конец. Я продолжу копать в этом направлении. Посмотрим, что вылезет на поверхность. Понимаю, Сэм, тут есть из-за чего паниковать. Никто не знает, как они отреагируют, если узнают, что мы в курсе их дел. Т. 6432 0003FA62 ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 2 суп из оленины без овощей 1 сок из мутафрукта 1 виски ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 024 6433 0003FA66 Ведомость выдачи оборудования Просьба регулярно обновлять ведомость до тех пор, пока не будет установлен терминал для мониторинга. * Комплект для проверки почвы выдан Делберту Уинтерсу * Комплект для проверки качества воздуха передан в аэропорт Моргантауна * Комплект для проверки воды выдан Кише Макдермотт — за церковью * Метаболизатор в наличии 6434 0003FA68 Мы поддерживаем Квин Картер за авторством редакционной коллегии "Чарлстон Геральд" Мы, участники редколлегии "Чарлстон Геральд", хотим публично выразить свою поддержку нашему репортеру Квин Картер и поддержать решение оставить ее в штате нашего издания. Общественные призывы отправить мисс Картер в отставку после ее интервью с бывшим сенатором Сэмюэлем Блэквеллом противоречат принципам свободы прессы в нашей стране и не согласуются с нашим долгом сообщать гражданам важные новости. Интервью мисс Картер полностью защищено законами нашей великой страны. Согласно им она не обязана раскрывать местонахождение сенатора Блэквелла, вне зависимости от характера заявлений, сделанных во время данного интервью. Таким образом, мы не видим причин отказывать мисс Картер в нашей полной поддержке. 6435 0003FA6B Керри! У меня тут новые сведения: одна из девиц должна отправиться за тобой в четверг. Поговори с Головешкой и его ребятами из Большого излома, попроси помочь (а помощь тебе понадобится). Доберись до Льюисберга, найди хорошую точку для снайпера и устрой засаду. И не смей недооценивать ее! Дашь ей шанс на ответный удар — и вам всем конец. Постарайся не облажаться. Броди 6436 0003FA6D Дневник Агаты Ааронхолт Трое моих братьев были потрясены решением правительства забрать фермерские земли для строительства лесопилки и примкнули к рядам протестующих местных, чтобы саботировать ее работу. Но все безуспешно. Единственное, к чему привели их старания, — необходимость скрываться от правосудия. Какое-то время им удавалось прятаться, но когда объявились стервятники, они из упрямства решили сражаться в надежде защитить свою землю, и в итоге погибли за нее. Боюсь, меня ждет такая же судьба. 6437 0003FA6E TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6438 0003FA70 Слышал по радио, что Рейли передал сигнал "все в порядке". Он полагает, что можно, наконец, покинуть бункеры. Думаю, что делать дальше. Похоже, дьявол как следует здесь потрудился. Болота, красные лозы, дикие существа, которых я никогда раньше не видел... Я знал, что правительство под прикрытием войны просто проводило свои безумные эксперименты, но чтобы так... Этого я и представить не мог. После того, что они натворили, мы все в опасности. 6439 0003FA73 Ага, я тоже не могу поверить, что пара девах провернула все эти нападения. Типа, да, я тоже убивал, было дело, как без этого. Многим морды набил, разумеется. Но скольких они замочили — это просто невероятно! И ведь до этого никто о них и не слышал даже! Хотя согласись, даже забавно, что серьезным людям вроде нас приходится прятаться от пары подростков в хеллоуинских костюмах. Матерые, должно быть, умирают со смеху. 6440 0003FA76 TESTING TERMINAL_FONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 6441 0003FA79 РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США ИЗДАНИЕ 2075 ГОДА ПРЕДИСЛОВИЕ Есть пять принципов Организации скаутов-пионеров, которые отражают ценности, лежащие в фундаменте Соединенных Штатов Америки со времен основания государства: выживание, сотрудничество, исследования, открытия и инновации. Мы хотим следовать примеру двух величайших мужей Америки — Томаса Джефферсона и Мэриуэзера Льюиса, которые составили план и объединили людей для исследования гигантского неизведанного континента в те времена, когда лошадь была самым быстрым средством передвижения по этим землям. Они храбро приняли этот вызов и проявили изобретательность и упорство, полагаясь на команду опытных ветеранов и туземцев. Чтобы повторить то, на что у первопроходцев ушло бы два года, сегодня нам хватит не больше двух часов. И это стало возможно благодаря духу инноваций, который движет исследователями многие годы и стал фундаментом, скрепившим эту страну. Вы — следующее поколение героев, мужчин и женщин, которым предстоит расширить наши представления о невозможном! Встретимся на маршруте! Эдмунд Кинг Маршалл Организации скаутов-пионеров США 6442 0003FA7D ВЫХОДИШЬ НАРУЖУ? 1. Возьми капюшон. 2. И бандану. 3. Не забудь карабин. 4. Когда окажешься наверху, пройди через тоннель слева, а не через главный вход. 5. Постоянно будь начеку. За тобой могут следить где угодно. 6443 0003FA7F Майло меня достал! Никогда не затыкается! После вчерашнего дела он нам больше не нужен. Помнишь, он все время хвалился, что надолго умеет задерживать дыхание? Пришла пора выяснить, трепался он или нет. Ты знаешь, что делать... Да, и закинь туда же все его барахло. 6444 0003FA81 Уважаемый пастор Уильямс! Я забирала Сюзи после занятий в воскресной школе и увидела кое-что очень странное. Я наткнулась на Мисс Няню по имени Хлоя, которая, кажется, принадлежит семье Дэвис. Она вела себя просто ужасно! Заперлась в туалете, сказала, что играет с детьми в прятки и отказывалась уходить оттуда. Вы понимаете, пастор: робот сидит в туалете, хотя людям он может понадобиться, и QUOTEиграет в пряткиQUOTE, закрыв дверь так, что ребенку туда не пробраться. Я требую, чтобы семья Дэвис не допускала свою Мисс Няню на территорию школы и принесла извинения. Если я еще раз увижу здесь этого мерзкого робота, то буду просто вынуждена обратиться к адвокату. С уважением, Беверли Клайн 6445 0003FA83 6446 0003FA85 ХОРНРАЙТ ПОБЕЖДАЕТ! Понедельник, 18 октября 2077 года, Льюисберг. Эта битва не прекращалась многие годы. Два горнодобывающих гиганта сражались за превосходство, и их силы были равны: знаменитые самостоятельные автошахтеры "Хорнрайт" против сверхпрочной раскопочной силовой брони "Гаррахан майнинг". Оба показали невероятные результаты на своих участках, но исход битвы решил отрыв в 1,85 тонн, который обеспечил триумф "Хорнрайт индастриал". Президент компании, Дэниел Хорнрайт, признает, что победа была бы невозможна без упорного труда сотрудников отдела исследований и разработки, а также помощи "технологических гениев" из "Атомик майнинг сервисиз". "Это победа всей нашей команды, ведь мы вместе смогли доказать превосходство машин над людьми. Это начало нашей общей дороги в будущее", — говорит Дэниел. Президент проигравшей компании, Вивиан Гаррахан, так прокомментировала ситуацию: "Наши ребята сделали все, что могли, и я очень горжусь ими. 1,85 тонн с трудом хватит на один грузовик. Вряд ли это можно назвать победой в полном смысле слова". Что же это: речь уверенного лидера или всего лишь обидчивые оправдания проигравшего? Ответ на этот вопрос решит будущее "Гаррахан майнинг". 6447 0003FA88 Дневник Шона Ааронхолта Нас с Джоном достала непрерывная болтовня Лоуэлла о Чикаго. Он хочет, чтобы мы собрались и отправились туда. Кому на хер нужно это Чикаго? Я всегда хотел съездить на юг и посмотреть, выжил ли кто-то из наших кузенов. Мы с Джоном не можем найти ключ от амбара, в котором полно патронов и лекарств. Лучевая болезнь совсем подкосила меня. Без лекарств я протяну недолго. 6448 0003FA8B Задание по поиску припасов: - , если там еще есть что-то; - запчасти для генераторов; - резиновый шланг для очистителя. 6449 0003FA93 План 1. Закончить костюмированное шоу 2. Одолжить у кого-нибудь костюм монстра 3. Встретиться у амбара Парсонс в час ночи 4. Пробраться в хижину Шелби и напугать ее до смерти 6450 0003FA95 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА В КОНВЕРТЕ 2 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnvelopeLow02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Envelope01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 6451 0003FA97 ОТЧЕТ ПО БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ ВОДЫ 23.06.96 ИСПЫТАТЕЛЬ: Волонтер (Колонэл) РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ: Содержание патогенных микроорганизмов ............ ВЫСОКОЕ * Обнаружены бактериальные группы ----- FW05-FW10 * Обнаружены мутировавшие бактериальные группы --------- FW01-FW04 * Обнаружены бактерии неопределенного типа -------- FW11-FW15 Уровень радиации ........ КРАЙНЕ ВЫСОКИЙ Обнаружены частицы .... КРУПНЫЕ + Уровень кислотности.................... НЕБЕЗОПАСНЫЙ Содержание препаратов ......... ВЫСОКОЕ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЕ: Вода пригодна для питья только после тщательного кипячения. 6452 0003FA99 Сегодня я встретила парня! Его зовут Де'Андре, и он очень симпатичный. Я просто не верила, что такие парни еще есть на свете. А еще он говорит, что один из тех, кто называет себя Спасателями. Они немного помогают здешним выжившим. Надеюсь, мы с ним будем часто видеться. Может, мне пора добровольно поработать в больнице! 6453 0003FA9B Интервью с Сэмом Блэквеллом Вопросы задавала Квин Картер Когда повсюду гремят восстания шахтеров, забастовки и гражданские беспорядки, у всех на устах одно имя — Сэм Блэквелл. Он начал общественную карьеру как активист профсоюза, вел переговоры между ущемленными в правах шахтерами и сильными мира сего в лице компаний "Гаррахан майнинг" и "Хорнрайт индастриал". Его карьера продолжила стремительно развиваться, когда его переизбрали в сенат Соединенных Штатов. На этих выборах он набрал рекордные 73% голосов. Однако популярности сенатора начала вредить его открытая поддержка Свободных Штатов Аппалачии — это местное движение за выживание, знаменитое сепаратистскими наклонностями. Однако после того, как мелкие стычки между Свободными Штатами и полицией стали перерастать в открытую конфронтацию, а сенатор стал активнее выражать свою позицию, оживились и те, кто требовал его отставки. Затем сенатор внезапно исчез. Звонки ему домой и в чарлстонский офис оставались без ответа. Его дочь, Джудит, перестала посещать занятия в УВТ. Полиция и обеспокоенные граждане организовали несколько поисковых групп, но результатов это не дало. И вот, всего три дня назад на моем столе оказалось письмо без обратного адреса с предложением взять интервью у пропавшего сенатора. Хотя это и было похоже на обман, я согласилась на встречу. Однако все оказалось правдой. Чтобы взять эксклюзивное интервью у столь неоднозначной фигуры, я встретилась с бывшим сенатором в тайном месте. Меня интересовало, почему сенатор Блэквелл покинул сенат. Я полагала, что причиной стало его разочарование в общественной работе, вызванное давлением со стороны избирателей. Однако ответ сенатора оказался куда более мрачным, чем я могла предположить. "В рядах правительства действуют зловещие силы... И я больше не хотел иметь к этому отношения". Когда я спросила о подробностях, Блэквелл напрямую обвинил в заговоре высшие эшелоны власти: правительство США, министерство сельского хозяйства, крупнейшие корпорации. И для этих людей простые американцы, по словам сенатора, — "лишь пешки в безумной игре". Нашим гражданам, над которыми нависла эта пугающая угроза, сенатор советует: "У обычного американца остался только один выход: бежать из города в глушь... туда, где есть хоть какая-то надежда укрыться от взоров правительства, которое замышляет против нас недоброе". На протяжении всей беседы сенатор был собран, говорил четко и определенно верил, что все им сказанное, как бы дико оно ни звучало, было правдой. Пожалуй, из всех шокирующих откровений этого вечера, наименее удивительным из всех стал отказ сенатора от должности в сенате Соединенных Штатов. "Считайте, что это интервью — мое заявление о том, что я покидаю правительство и народ". После этого меня выдворили, оставив в раздумьях о том, что из сказанного сенатором считать бредом, а что — отчаянной попыткой спасти своих сограждан. 6454 0003FA9D S 7 6455 0003FA9F Харперс-Ферри 6456 0003FAA1 Ответы к экзамену на должность топ-менеджера ОТВЕТЫ: Вопрос 1: 2 Вопрос 2: 2 или 3 Вопрос 3: 1 Вопрос 4: 2 Вопрос 5: 1 ВОПРОС 1 "2. Обвинить в произошедшем подстрекателей и местных профсоюзов" ВОПРОС 2 "2. Шантажировать их, чтобы получить дополнительную информацию" ИЛИ "3. Передать информацию в СМИ, воспользоваться падением их акций после публичного скандала и сыграть на понижение" ВОПРОС 3 "1. Собрать компромат на политика, чтобы сбить цены" ВОПРОС 4 "2. Предложить им прибыльные должности, чтобы узнать их истинную суть" ВОПРОС 5 "1. Передать информацию о предложении команде корпоративной разведки Хорнрайта" 6457 0003FAA7 СЭМ БЛЭКВЕЛЛ И КВИН КАРТЕР — ПРЕДАТЕЛИ! Если бы вы или я сидели в комнате и записали ограбление, а потом отказались сообщить информацию о преступниках, мы бы оказались в тюрьме! Но Квин Картер, несмотря на то, что взяла интервью у человека ВИНОВНОГО в БОЛЕЕ СЕРЬЕЗНОМ преступлении, — ходит на свободе! Поддержите справедливость и НЕ ПОКУПАЙТЕ выпуски QUOTEЧарлстон геральдQUOTE, пока Квин Картер не предъявят обвинения в сговоре с целью ИЗМЕНЫ или пока она не расскажет, где скрывается ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ СЭМ БЛЭКВЕЛЛ и его подельники-сепаратисты из QUOTEСвободных ШтатовQUOTE! Граждане Чарлстона Против Коррупции 6458 0003FAAD Да, да, я все понимаю, ты хочешь восстановить этот драндулет. Но тебе лучше будет все же собрать вещички и уйти ради всеобщей безопасности, это ТВОЙ ВЫБОР! Мне не плевать на все это! Слушай, не знаю, насколько это пригодится теперь, когда упали бомбы, но я припрятал кое-что в месте . Химические наборы, фильтры для воды, теплую зимнюю одежду, , оружейные детали и кое-какие консервы. Вряд ли это все там... но можешь попытаться. 6459 0003FAAF ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О ГУБЕРНАТОРЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_GovernorLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Governor Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 100 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6460 0003FAB2 Ну да, поставили тут этот мемориал. Отлично. Молодцы. Хнык-хнык, мы ВСЕ кого-то потеряли — и что? Кому от этого легче?! Всякий раз, когда буду такие места находить, буду забирать все, что вы тут оставили. Нытики. Потому что я еще живу, и мне это нужно. 6461 0003FAB4 Если ты это найдешь, помоги всем, кому сможешь — мне удалось установить станцию депрограммирования в бункере "Шугар гроув", где хранятся записи и архивы. Отыщи всех, кто выжил, и все им растолкуй. То, что мы сделали, было необходимо, но неправильно. Надеюсь, это станет первым шагом на пути к исправлению всего, что мы натворили. 6462 0003FAB6 Это книга, которую мне можно трогать Так это слова! Столько текста! Ух ты-ы! 6463 0003FAB8 Операция "Ватога" Статус задания: прекращено Цена слишком высока. Когда разберемся со зверожогами, тогда и подумаем о новых набегах на Ватогу. 6464 0003FABC Сэнди! Возвращайся. Встретимся за комплексом после работы. Я проведу тебя по-тихому и запишу твою физиономию обратно в программу. В следующий раз не будь такой сволочью. Скотт 6465 0003FAC1 Заберите меня тоже 6466 0003FAC6 06.03.96 Карпентер побежал к канаве, но зверожог его заметил. Парню удалось добраться туда. Мы уж думали, он спасся, но тут полезли горелые. Сначала немного, а потом целая толпа. Он достойно сражался. 09.03.96 Обнаружил фермера, который в одиночку прятался глубоко в пещере. Он знал о Братстве Стали и Дефайанс. Заявил, что "Дефайанс" — это форт Дефайанс, который стоит где-то глубоко в глубине болота. Сказал, что Братство уничтожено и мы скоро последуем за ними. Оставили ему немного еды и ушли. 13.03.96 Пробираемся по канавам. Еще никогда не видел столько летающих по небу зверожогов. Впереди никаких признаков жизни, кроме горелых. Ватога уже близко. 14.03.96 Поворачиваем назад. Адлер взбешен, но если Раллей хочет выяснить подробности о сигнале бедствия от Братства, пусть сам его ищет. 16.03.96 Горелые идут по нашему следу. Разделяемся, чтобы хоть кто-то смог добраться назад. Эти уроды вообще не устают, что ли? Черт. Всем, кто это читает. Отыщите Эбби Синф или Раллея. Скажите им, что Братство погибло. Расскажите, что в Дефайанс все скрывали. Они идут Я не стану этой тварью 6467 0003FAC8 Тыквенный дом 6468 0003FACB Дорогая Алиша! Все время думаем о тебе. Мы тобой очень гордимся. Успехов тебе во время первого семестра в "Волт-Тек"! Ты всегда была умничкой и красавицей! С любовью, мама и папа 6469 0003FACF Наконец-то! Все корзины! 6470 0003FAD1 Эй, ты! Боишься "загадочных убийц" и не знаешь, что делать? Думаешь, твоя банда будет следующей? Обратись к своему доброму приятелю Харви, у него есть именно то, что нужно: ракетомет! Стрельнешь разок — и от этой девахи останется дымящаяся ямка. Мне позарез нужна работа. Даешь половину награбленного — и я к твоим услугам. Заходи, если захочешь поговорить. Харви 6471 0003FAD3 Надо поискать: - баффаут - стимуляторы - янтарные лилии - огненные грибы Чтобы лилии не завяли в пути, заверни их стебли во влажную ткань и отнеси к моему бункеру! Спасибо, что согласился помочь еще раз, Сед. Ты очень смелый человек. Элла 6472 0003FAD7 \\\ 2 мая \\\ Дорогой дневник! Сегодня в школе мы изучали историю Франклина Делано Рузвельта. Наверно, "дружбаны" называли его ФДР. Он так много сделал для граждан этой страны, когда они нуждались в помощи. Работая в правительстве, он пытался сделать жизнь простых людей лучше. Какой славный человек! Если бы сегодня он был жив, было бы круто получить его автограф. Или позвать его в нашу бейсбольную команду! 6473 0003FAD9 Беркли-Спрингс 6474 0003FADB Территория Аппалачии Разрешение на предпринимательскую деятельность Коммерческое обозначение: стрельбище в Кларксберге Адрес: Кларксберг, почтовая ячейка 752 Собственник: Анита Морганс Потенциально опасные предметы или вещества, хранящиеся на территории: порох, патроны Ночное освещение: нет Уровень шума: высокий Подача алкоголя: нет Возрастные ограничения: только для взрослых Налоговый залог: нет 6475 0003FADF Привет, Пит! Один бродяга сказал, что в какая-то семья отсиживается в месте . Они, вроде как, дружелюбные, но торговать не хотят, даже лишнюю броню типа не отдадут. Может, переубедишь их? Ты мастер общаться, так что... поговори. Или я поговорю. С пистолетом. 6476 0003FAE1 Папа сказал нам, что мы собираемся выйти из бункера и попытаемся устроиться в Харперс-Ферри. Рейли думает, что это хорошая идея. Может, так оно и есть. А может, я думаю только о себе. Я, наверное, просто хочу оставаться в безопасности за запертой дверью, где полно всякого добра. Может, мне действительно не хочется делиться тем, что мы здесь собрали. Я не знаю. Точно есть другие выжившие, которым нужна наша помощь, но это те люди, которые все время насмехались над нами. Особенно над Рейли... Так почему же он хочет им помогать, а я говорю, что мне на них наплевать? 6477 0003FAE5 Тест тест 6478 0003FAE7 6479 0003FAE9 Привет, дядя Отис! Из-за меня Бобби вырвало 4 раза, так клево!!! Видел мертвое животное. Там были кишки и много червяков. Сьюзи Мэй ревела. Девчонки тупые. Хахахахахахаха! Фредди ВЕЛИКИЙ! 6480 0003FAEC Незнакомец! Ты ступаешь по священной земле. Здесь погибли мы — Братство Стали. Мы сражались до последнего человека, стремясь уничтожить зверожогов. После нашей гибели пусть Господь смилостивится над всеми нами. Если каким-то чудом небеса очистились, то и земля будет в безопасности... И люди снова придут сюда. Незнакомец, пожалуйста, верни солдатские жетоны наших товарищей на эти могилы и подари нашим братьям заслуженный покой. Ad victoriam! Рыцарь Уилсон Оруженосец Эвелин Оруженосец Белмонт и остальные 6481 0003FAF1 Результаты первичного исследования показывают, что их происхождение может быть внеземным. Вероятно, это наша самая значительная находка за долгое время. Состав вещества внутри довольно сложный и крайне разрушительный, поэтому рекомендую предпринять все меры предосторожности при взаимодействии с образцами. 6482 0003FAF7 ТЕСТОВАЯ ПОРВАННАЯ ЗАМЕТКА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_NoteRipped Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6483 0003FAFC , сокращенно , это от , которого зовут . это . Ваше имя , вы . 6484 0003FB01 Операторам пожарной вышки #5. До нас дошли сведения, что вы оба выкупали поставляемые департаментом в честь Хеллоуина украшения у других вышек. Напоминаю: использование украшений разрешается, однако их чрезмерное количество значительно ухудшает видимость из окон вышки. Пожалуйста, здраво оцените риски и верните заимствованные украшения владельцам. Региональный директор Блейк Служба национальных парков США 6485 0003FB05 12345678910 6486 0003FB07 A3 6487 0003FB0A ДВЕРИ СНОВА ЗАПЕРТЫ? Скорее всего, питание перезагружается ночью. Это не твоя вина, старик. 1. Отправляйся наверх, в комнату охраны. 2. Войди в "Терминал системы безопасности". 3. Выбери вариант "Сбросить учетные данные для лазерной решетки" Забыл пароль? Прими ментаты и забери руководство по перезагрузке (стол наверху). 6488 0003FB0C ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 4 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified04 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6489 0003FB0F TESTING NOTEBOOK 01 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotebookPageLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_NotebookPage01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 15 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6490 0003FB11 Гюнтер! Столовое серебро. Кухонная утварь. *приоритет* Консервы. Поищи картошку, ее можно посадить под вышкой. Береги себя. 6491 0003FB13 Мэр Томас Х. Молли Я серьезно, все это правда. Помнишь, когда все роботы-повара вдруг начали уничтожать продукты? Это все устроил я! Прошлый мэр как раз собиралась отдать приказ об эвакуации города. Почему ты мне не веришь? Я уверен, она что-то записала. Наверное, должен быть какой-нибудь черновик указа или запись в дневнике, ну хоть что-нибудь. Вся идея с выборами мэра случайным образом невероятно глупая. Неужели никто не проводил экспериментов, чтобы заранее понять, насколько она ужасна? Я буду на месте в понедельник. Приходи туда. С уважением, Скотт У. Тернер 6492 0003FB15 ДЖУДИ Мою малышку погубил мой же выбор. Не обесценивай смерть Джуди. 6493 0003FB1A ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 04 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret04 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6494 0003FB1D Галерея в долине 6495 0003FB1F Себе на заметку... Поговорить с Эбби о Джей Ди и Брианне. Может, она поможет вразумить моего братца. Брианна — девчонка бедовая. Я знаю, что она использует его, но он мне не верит. Эбби умная, Джей Ди к ней прислушивается. Она сможет его убедить. 6496 0003FB21 Джефф! Пароль от моего терминала с программой наблюдения за окружающей средой, который стоит на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" — BABYLON. Передай результаты моих исследований Спасателям, но ни в коем случае не допусти, чтобы они попали в руки козлов из Братства. Эми 6497 0003FB23 Эти мутировавшие выродки напали на нас, Торп. А ведь мы просили вас помочь, чтобы ударить первыми. Помогли так помогли. Они забрали Уолтера и еще пару человек обратно в Хантерсвилл. Не знаю, что они хотят делать с ними, но я точно не собираюсь выяснять это на своей шкуре. Уолтер уже наверняка мертв, а запись со всеми данными была у него. Так что теперь это твои проблемы. Хочешь вернуть запись? Иди в Хантерсвилл и ищи труп Уолтера. Последний раз его видели в этих диких камуфляжных шмотках. С корабля бегут последние из нас. С этим покончено. Чак 6498 0003FB27 Том и Молли УХОДИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! Выбирайся из Ватоги! Не пытайся отсидеться дома. Встретимся в тоннеле "Большой излом"! С любовью, мама и папа 6499 0003FB2A ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О МИНИСТЕРСТВЕ ОБОРОНЫ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_DepartmentofDefenseLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_DepartmentofDefense Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6500 0003FB2D РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США ЛАГЕРЬ Разбивая лагерь, обращайте внимание на следующие факторы. ПОГОДА. От нее зависит, что и в каком количестве вы возьмете с собой. Сильный ветер и дождь могут пойти в самый неподходящий момент, поэтому заранее убедитесь, что у вас при себе есть распечатанная и заламинированная метеосводка на ближайшие 10 дней, а также одежда, белье и спальные мешки по погоде. ПАЛАТКИ. Выбирая палатку, учитывайте, где и как долго вы собираетесь ей пользоваться, а также число людей, которое она должна вместить. Не забывайте, что места для личного пространства может не остаться, поэтому заранее выберите компаньона, с которым вам будет комфортно. Трехсезонная палатка подходит для большинства случаев, однако если вы планируете разбивать лагерь зимой или на большой высоте, отдайте предпочтение четырехсезонной палатке. Не забудьте прихватить инструменты для ремонта: 8 долларов могут спасти вас от перспективы ночевать в землянке под дождем. МЕСТО. Убедитесь, что вы выбрали подходящее место: не разбивайте лагерь в низовьях рек и на расстоянии ближе 60 метров к воде, чтобы избежать затоплений. Если есть возможность, ставьте палатки на деревянные платформы, а если нет, постарайтесь найти участок ровной каменистой почвы. Чтобы избежать резких перепадов температур, выбирайте для лагеря тенистое место и не забудьте посмотреть вверх, чтобы ненароком не расположиться вблизи сухого дерева или шаткой каменной глыбы. Такое соседство может обернуться катастрофой! МУСОР. Всегда носите с собой пакеты для отходов и использованных средств личной гигиены. 6501 0003FB35 6502 0003FB37 ЗАЯВКА НА ПОЛУЧЕНИЕ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННОГО ИДЕНТИФИКАТОРА (DMV-AT-21C) Департамент транспортных средств Чарлстона Почтовая ячейка 27000 Назначение: используйте данный бланк для оформления заявки на получение государственного идентификатора Инструкции: пройдите в отдел B и вручите эту форму сотруднику департамента транспортных средств ИМЯ: ПРОФЕССИЯ: АДРЕС: 1203, Грейп-стрит УТВЕРЖДЕНО АДМИНИСТРАЦИЕЙ ГУБЕРНАТОРА 6503 0003FB39 ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 1 бургер двойной сыр без картошки фри 1 суп из сладкой тошки 2 пиво, любое ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 023 6504 0003FB3B Вас больше нет. Вы нас бросили... гнить заживо, страдать от радиации, умирать. Вы там крепко спите у себя в убежищах, сосете джин, лопаете пирожные. Когда-нибудь вы обнаружите все это. Людей, которых вы тут бросили на верную смерть. Мы надеемся, что ад, в котором вы окажетесь, будет еще страшнее того, в котором им пришлось умирать — в котором скоро умрем мы все. 6505 0003FB3E Спасатель! Говорят, — это место, где живут люди, нуждающиеся в нашей помощи. Отправляйся туда и узнай, что мы можем сделать. 6506 0003FB41 ПРЕВОСХОДСТВО ТАЙНЫ 6507 0003FB43 6508 0003FB48 Грег, вот ответы к теоретическому экзамену для вступления в отряд Огнедышащих. Либо мы работаем вместе, либо не работаем вообще. Только не говори никому, ладно? Вопрос 1 — 3) Как можно скорее эвакуироваться Вопрос 2 — 2) Влажная тряпка Вопрос 3 — 1) Аккуратно обвязать ожог чистыми бинтами Вопрос 4 — 2) Немедленно отступить Вопрос 5 — 3) Пол-литра очищенной воды, 2 пепельных розы, 2 гриба, 2 грязноцвета (а так хотелось, чтобы 2) Вопрос 6 — 2) Отступить и атаковать огнестрельным оружием с дальней дистанции Вопрос 7 — это мы оба с тобой офигенно знаем. И поэтому мы здесь. 6509 0003FB4A Все заполонили существа, которых никто никогда не видел, и мы теперь не можем пробраться в главное Убежище. Мы попробуем открыть защитные двери и вручную зачистить Убежище, но то, что мы уже видели, было просто ужасно. Это было Если здесь остался кто-нибудь живой, знайте, что мы сделали все, что в наших силах, чтобы выполнить миссию, которую возложил на нас "Волт-Тек". Post Tenebras Lux, Оставшиеся сотрудники Убежища 96 6510 0003FB4C Нужно присесть, хоть на минутку. Лихорадка немного отпускает, если закрыть глаза, но рот сушит, сколько бы воды я не пил. Я поверил мужику из отдела техбезопасности на электростанции. Он прямо говорил, что никаких долгосрочных последствий для озера не будет... Я не могу... Сама мысль о том, что с теми мальчишками творится то же самое, это просто... Хотел бы я вернуться на добывающую станцию... 6511 0003FB4F ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 2 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified02 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6512 0003FB53 Схемы вполне понятны. Не нужно сильно смыслить в электронике, чтобы разобраться. Вот что будет нужно: - передатчик SMU-97 - региональный манифест 98 NAR вероятно, частично уже есть - дуплексная антенна RCX01-A39 - обломок самолета "Хорайзон" Эта антенна — часть государственного комплекса, поэтому не удивительно, что для нее нужны такие странные детали. Если ты не найдешь их, придется выяснять, кто их сделал и стоят ли эти базы до сих пор. Будем надеяться, что да. После сборки нужно вставить модуль ретранслятора во вспомогательный слот антенны и подключить его к питанию через систему управления. 6513 0003FB56 Тому, кто найдет мой труп. В амбаре есть продукты, которые позволят вам продержаться некоторое время. Я все думаю, что стало с моими братьями, Шоном и Джоном. Надо было мне поехать в Чикаго. P.S. Берегитесь огромных летучих мышей! 6514 0003FB59 Город опустошен. Ничего ценного не осталось. Веди Разбойников на юг вдоль реки. Встретимся под Саммерсвиллом. 6515 0003FB5D ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 01 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6516 0003FB60 Снейк Уверен, что не хочешь с нами? Хоук говорил, эти девицы дважды в одном месте не бывают, так что, думаю, на севере сейчас безопаснее всего. Подумай еще разок, ладно? Джейк 6517 0003FB64 Тому, кто найдет эту записку Если вы читаете это, значит, я, разумеется, мертв, но мои две кошки ЕЩЕ ЖИВЫ. Пожалуйста, если в вас есть хоть немного сострадания, разыщите моих любимых Лулу и Дымку в Харперс-Ферри и позаботьтесь о них или передайте в надежные руки. Вы можете без сомнений отдать котиков этим людям: Нирадж или Эбби Синф, Тайра ВанБюрен или Кассандра Робертс. НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ не отдавайте их Чарли Уокеру! Предупреждение: если Дымка вас укусит, значит она вас полюбила. 6518 0003FB67 ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ, СЕНАТОР! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: УДОСТОВЕРЕНИЕ КОНГРЕССА #: 778232 Мистер Блэквелл, добро пожаловать в сенат Соединенных Штатов. Ваше избрание в этот орган власти — одна из величайших почестей, которой может удостоиться американский гражданин. Пожалуйста, запомните номер пропуска, указанный выше. С ним вы можете воспользоваться некоторыми из многих привилегий для членов сената — среди прочего, это доступ к документам в библиотеке и к спортзалу Конгресса, скидкам на питание в столовой Капитолия и многому другому. Пожалуйста, возьмите с собой этот пропуск и правительственное удостоверение с фотографией, когда отправитесь на первую ознакомительную лекцию в Капитолии, которая состоится в январе (дата проведения будет объявлена позднее). Желаем вам долгого и почетного пребывания на должности сенатора Аппалачии. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 6519 0003FB6E Он умер вскоре после бомбежки. Он и до того был болезненным... таким хрупким. Я так по нему скучаю. Не могу больше все это тащить на себе. И закопать не могу себя заставить. Так что просто брошу все это здесь. И буду думать только о том, как выжить. Если вы это читаете — и если вы кого-то потеряли, — оставьте здесь их безделушки, одежду, воспоминания. И забудьте о них на время. Это необходимо. О вас вспоминать будет некому. Вы должны выжить. 6520 0003FB71 ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 5 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6521 0003FB73 6522 0003FB75 Проповедь: 21 октября 2077 Мы, Культ Молерота, стремимся познать его вселенскую мудрость, ведь Молерот — предвестник смерти и разрушения. Только мы, следуя его предупреждениям, сможем жить свободно, пока другие устремляются к своей погибели! Поприветствуем же Молерота с открытыми объятиями и чистым разумом! Да, мы готовы призвать его! Мы, почитающие и проповедующие его мудрость. Истинно верующие пусть придут сегодня вечером. Мы приветствуем тебя, о, Молерот. Прими наше скромное приглашение и убереги нас от опасности! 6523 0003FB78 РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США ПРИГОТОВЛЕНИЕ ЕДЫ Неважно, что вы делаете: готовите у костра или собираете большой скаутский слет, помните о главном. Мы не рассчитываем на санитарные условия ресторанного уровня, но считаем нужным соблюдать несколько простых правил. ЧИСТАЯ ПОСУДА. Обязательно мойте посуду до и ПОСЛЕ готовки, а также убедитесь, что у других скаутов есть возможность помыть за собой тарелки после еды. У нас система трех ведер: в одном ведре смываем основные загрязнения, в другом ведре с мыльной водой дезинфицируем, в третьем ведре споласкиваем уже чистую посуду. ЗДОРОВЬЕ. Внимательно следите за своим питанием и отдавайте предпочтение калорийным блюдам с высоким содержанием полезных микроэлементов. Старайтесь избегать готовых пайков и по возможности готовьте самостоятельно. Помните, в вашей диете должно быть в идеале: 40% углеводов, 30% полезных жиров и 30% белка. СОБИРАТЕЛЬСТВО. Быть скаутом-пионером — значит уметь выживать в дикой природе и питаться подножным кормом. Главное правило здесь: СОМНЕВАЕШЬСЯ — НЕ ЕШЬ. Для начала посоветуйтесь с более опытным скаутом, который носит значок за собирательство. ЕДА В ПУТИ. Перед тем как покинуть лагерь, убедитесь, что все хорошо экипированы, а запасов пищи в два раза больше, чем нужно на запланированный срок. Не забудьте упаковать сэндвичи, а также питательные батончики из орехов и сухофруктов для перекуса. ТВОРЧЕСТВО. Не бойтесь проявлять изобретательность в готовке, ведь вместе с другими скаутами вы можете преобразить надоевшие всем блюда и поднять боевой дух всего отряда. Специи — легкий способ создать что-то новое. Носите с собой базовый набор приправ и проявляйте фантазию! 6524 0003FB7B ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О УАЙТСПРИНГЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_WhitespringLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Whitespring01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 15 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted или Handwriting Neat 6525 0003FB80 Форпост Спасателей Флэтвудса засвидетельствовано Спасательницей Дассой Бен-Ами настоящим подтверждаю, что Колонэл получает сертификат об освоении самых базовых навыков выживания, который свидетельствует о прохождении необходимых курсов волонтерской программы Спасателей Дасса Бен-Ами Руководитель флэтвудского лагеря Спасателей 6526 0003FB85 ЛАГЕРЬ МАККЛИНТОК УДОСТОВЕРЕНИЕ СОЛДАТА В качестве свидетельства о прохождении всех этапов предбоевой подготовки вам вручается данное удостоверение. Оно подтверждает ваше вступление в ряды вооруженных сил. Вам присваивается звание рядового армии США. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ АДМИНИСТРАЦИИ: данное удостоверение не может использоваться для идентификации личности владельца. Чтобы получить соответствующий идентификатор, пожалуйста, обратитесь в департамент транспортных средств в Капитолии Чарлстона. 6527 0003FB89 6528 0003FB8B Конфетка, я сейчас вместе с Тыковкой поеду к озеру, привезем еды и воды. Постараемся вернуться не позже полудня: ты и не заметишь, что нас не было. С любовью, папуля 6529 0003FB8D TESTING NOTEBOOK 02 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotebookPageLowPoly02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_NotebookPaper01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 25 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6530 0003FB92 A — Test1 B — Test2 C — Test3 6531 0003FB95 Ты можешь найти его по ту сторону озера, на крыше "Графтон стил", завтра, в 2 часа дня. Прикончи мистера Хенрика, и считай, что долг оплачен. 6532 0003FB97 6533 0003FB9A Список покупок еще пива курево мясо бумажные тарелки, салфетки бобы 6534 0003FB9D Кому: Всем штатным сотрудникам отдела маркетинга От кого: Р. Маркус Тэйлор Тема: Отпуск Хочу напомнить всем, что в течение двух следующих недель у меня семейный отпуск в Ватоге. По всем вопросам насчет маркетинга и исследований обращайтесь к Пэту Волкеру. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Маркус 6535 0003FB9F В последний раз я видел их там. Мы попрощались, и все уже знали, что это был конец. Я сказал им: "Идите без меня, я заберу из дома оружие. Встретимся в Убежище!" Это был последний раз, когда я говорил с ними. Я уже почти не помню их лица... но зато отлично помню, как мы прощались, помню последние слова, что мы сказали друг другу. Надеюсь, у них все сложилось хорошо. 6536 0003FBA3 Это место, где я сделал Синди предложение. Небо было кристально чистым, вода — спокойной. И она сказала "Да!" Джефф 6537 0003FBA4 TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6538 0003FBA7 Мы построили эти мемориалы. Мы построили их, чтобы сохранить память о людях, бывших здесь, стоявших с нами в одних рядах, обещавших нам любовь и безопасность. Это призраки тех, кто умер в первой волне. Мгновенно, без боли. Их тела так и не были найдены. Это место создано для того, чтобы о них жила память. 6539 0003FBAD ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА НА ЛИНОВАННОЙ БУМАГЕ 1 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_LinedPaperLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_LinedPaper01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6540 0003FBAF Это место, где стоял наш первый дом. Из гостиной открывался отличный вид на озеро. Когда я возвращался после тяжелого дня на фабрике, Синди всегда готовила роскошный ужин. Джефф 6541 0003FBB0 TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6542 0003FBB2 Эбби! Ты где? Я уже несколько часов прождал. У меня больше нет времени, но я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Надеюсь, ты найдешь эту запись. Я слышал, ты подумываешь о переезде в Ватогу. Не надо. Там опасно. Я точно не знаю, в чем дело, но похоже там всех убили, или что-то еще случилось. Р. Филдс 6543 0003FBB4 Он сказал, что мы не будем есть друг друга, но потом... бедный Грегори. Мы прогнали Морриса после этого, и плевать, что он тут главный. Говорят, он поселился с женой Эди в пещере на другой стороне горы. Понятия не имею, что изменилось к лучшему после этого. Наши люди все еще пропадают... 6544 0003FBB8 Дорогой будущий я! Если опять напьешься и забудешь пароль от работы, то вот он: Yg3liZI _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ | A A A A A=A A=A A=A A=A A=O=A A=O=A A=O=A A=O=A |OOO| |OOO| /\ |OOO| |OOO| |X_X| |X_X| (__) |X_X| |X_X| 6545 0003FBBB План похода 1. Найдите безопасное место! Осмотритесь на предмет свежих животных — ИЛИ человеческих! — экскрементов. Помните: ночевать рядом с какашками — плохая примета! 2. Постройте палатку из подручных средств! Хлам можно найти почти везде. 3. Зачем нужен лагерь? В лагере есть пункт приготовления пищи и даже ваш собственный тайник! Задание: ученики должны объединиться с одним из местных Спасателей и разбить лагерь. При этом они должны уметь создать простой пункт приготовления пищи, а также место хранения припасов и продемонстрировать эти навыки Спасателю. 6546 0003FBBE Запись о разводе_____________________________________________________________ Номер дела: 118t-44123 Судья: Фолкленд, Арчибальд _____________________________________________________________ Податель: Блэквелл, Эмили Ответчик: Блэквелл, Сэмюэл Дата заключения брака: 18.12.2055 Дата развода: 15.10.2077 _____________________________________________________________ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СОХРАНИТЕ ЭТОТ ДОКУМЕНТ ДЛЯ ЛИЧНОГО АРХИВА. _____________________________________________________________ 6547 0003FBC3 6548 0003FBC7 6549 0003FBCA ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О МАТРИЧНОМ ПРИНТЕРЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: DotMatrixPrinterNoteINV01 Preview Transform: MiscNote02 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 _ ,_, _ / `'=) (='` \ /.-.-.\ /.-.-.\ ` " ` 6550 0003FBCC Мардж! Я ужасно скучаю по тебе и мальчишкам. Не считай меня трусом. С Божьей помощью я постараюсь сделать для спасения все, что в моих силах. Этот сельскохозяйственный центр — шанс накормить всех. У меня получится, уже скоро. Я это чувствую. МакФадден 6551 0003FBCE 6552 0003FBD0 Сообщают о группе выживших недалеко от места , у них кончаются припасы. Да, знаю, у нас у самих мало осталось, но все-таки принеси им немного еды и постарайся научить чему-нибудь полезному. 6553 0003FBD5 Добро пожаловать, Выживший! Вы пережили Апокалипсис — буквально победили сам конец света! Приходите в Новое поселение в месте и присоединяйтесь к нам! Каждому новичку — в подарок*! * Если вы остаетесь жить в нашем поселении и вносите свой вклад, помогая выживать другим. 6554 0003FBD9 РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США СБОРЩИКИ И СБОР СРЕДСТВ Сбор средств должен каким-либо образом задействовать местное население. Распродажи выпечки, массовые забеги, субботники и городские соревнования — все это поможет установить теплые дружеские отношения с людьми и создать позитивный образ Организации в их глазах. Сбор средств должен производиться только с разрешения и под наблюдением взрослых. ПОЛИТИКА НЕАГРЕССИВНОСТИ. Наша цель — рассказать людям о себе и о важности наших идеалов, а не заманивать их подарками и безделушками. ОБУЧЕНИЕ. Важно использовать навыки скаутов для обучения других. Например, курсы по оказанию первой помощи и основам выживания станут полезным для всех способом сбора средств. ПРОВЕДЕНИЕ. Скаутам запрещено продавать медицинские препараты и излишки коммерческой продукции, а также оказывать охранные услуги или заниматься любым видом криминальной деятельности. 6555 0003FBDB КОМУ: Суки, это вам всем ОТ: Тони Лагрен ТЕМА: Интрасеть ДАТА: 18.11.86 Да, знаю, интрасеть снова полегла, но я уже занимаюсь этим. Если мы найдем козла, который поставил этот уцененный кусок дерьма, я ему же эту херню в пасть и запихаю. Скорее всего, придется снова удалить журналы пользователей. Так что вы не можете войти в терминал — загляните ко мне в главную хижину, чтобы переустановить пароль. А до тех пор поднимайте жопы и ходите искать тех, с кем хотите поговорить. 6556 0003FBDD Джесси Уайт — Танцующий бандит Сет-лист: In Time Hell Bent The Railroad Snake Song Carry My Body Down Wayfaring Stranger Lead Me Home The Devil is My Runnin' Mate Soul of a Man 6557 0003FBDE TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6558 0003FBE0 МОЕ! 6559 0003FBE2 ОТ КОГО: ДЖОРДЖ УИЛТОН КОМУ: МЕРЗАВЦУ, КОТОРЫЙ ДЫРЯВИТ МОИ БУТЫЛКИ С КЕТЧУПОМ Ты понимаешь, как это мерзко?! Не смешно, а мерзко! Попробуй сам отмыть кетчуп от белой ткани, тогда поймешь. Хуже было только когда такие же как ты шутники спрятали кусок горгонзолы за холодильником, и я неделю не мог найти его. НЕДЕЛЮ! 6560 0003FBE6 Ну все, мне нужно убираться отсюда. Я поймал странную передачу, она то появляется, то пропадает, и я думаю, что федералы могли найти меня. Пора уходить, не дожидаясь, когда меня выследят и запрут. Я им не подопытный кролик и ни за что не дам себя пытать. Я собрал все необходимое и зарядил дробовик. Думаю, я пойду через горы. Надеюсь, там дела получше, если горы встали на пути радиационных осадков. Можно наведаться к хижине, где я варил самогон, и посмотреть, на месте ли она. 6561 0003FBE9 -- Запись от 9 июня -- Поверить не могу, что родители заставили меня устроиться на эту работу по продаже газировки. "Тебе нужно понять, насколько важно трудиться, сынок". Да ну на фиг. Предки Джерри подарили ему тачку на 16 лет. Но я им всем покажу. Я буду работать так усердно, что когда-нибудь эта лавка станет моей! 6562 0003FBEC 6563 0003FBEE Основной шрифт Шрифт терминала Шрифт текста отладки Шрифт Brody Рукописный шрифт Скрипт Евы жирный Veteran Typewriter Redacted Handwriting Neat Шрифт Leia Полужирный Курсив Подчеркивание SIZE ЦВЕТ Opacity (100% - FF / 95% - F2 / 90% - E6 / 85% - D9 / 80% - CC / 75% - BF / 70% - B3 / 65% - A6 / 60% - 99 / 55% - 8C / 50% - 80 / 45% - 73 / 40% - 66 / 35% - 59 / 30% - 4D / 25% - 40 / 20% - 33 / 15% - 26 / 10% - 1A / 5% - 0D / 0% - 00) Изображение Необходимо использовать полное название пути доступа к структуре. Название файла должно начинаться с img:// Абзацы — объединяется с остальным текстом. Действительные значения: "налево" "направо" "подтвердить" "центр" pagebreakРазрыв страницы 6564 0003FBF0 Пенелопа Хорнрайт Кандидат на должность топ-менеджера Цель Через внедрение современных экономичных технологий сделать горнодобывающую промышленность одной из ключевых отраслей развития страны в XXII веке. Опыт работы Стажировка (лето 2068): "Хорнрайт индастриал", департамент операций. Стажировка (лето 2069): "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", департамент автоматизации. Образование Университет "Волт-Тек", выпуск 2070 года, диплом с отличием Двойной диплом: деловое администрирование и геология Рекомендации Д-р Анджела Уайт: административно-коммерческое отделение УВТ Харви Брок: "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", сотрудник отдела исследований и разработок 6565 0003FBF2 Уважаемый Мистер Хановер! Я добавил почти все файлы отдела кадров в архивную систему, но если все эти новости по радио правда, то, боюсь, я буду вынужден покинуть пост. Прошу прощения за то, что ухожу раньше времени, но я обязан убедиться, что с моими родителями все в порядке. Надеюсь, это не отразится на моей характеристике. Еще раз извините, Мистер Хановер. Грег 6566 0003FBFA Уважаемый мистер Хорнрайт! Мы близки к тому, чтобы наконец разделаться с "Гаррахан майнинг" раз и навсегда. Благодаря работе моей команды, о наших автошахтерах говорят все вокруг, пока курс акций "Гаррахан майнинг" стремительно падает. Настало время заключительного этапа. Как мне подсказывают мои советники, в "Гаррахан майнинг" используют запатентованные революционные технологии по обнаружению полезных ископаемых, и это нельзя оставить без внимания! Нужно подмять их под себя, это самое здравое решение в нашей ситуации. Только представьте: полный комплект автоматизированных и практически неразрушимых автошахтеров, которые, к тому же, могут самостоятельно находить ценные минералы! За такими технологиями будущее, Дэниел. Только так мы обойдем АМС на их же поле. Надо только собраться с духом. Я настаиваю, чтобы мы начали действовать немедленно: проект "Золотая жила" может и подождать, сейчас важнее — не упустить возможность стать крупнейшим промышленным концерном к востоку от возвышенности. Только скажите — и меньше чем через 24 часа совет будет здесь в полной готовности обсуждать наши дальнейшие действия. Кроме того, я рекомендую вам сжечь это письмо сразу после получения. Датч Уортон Старший вице-президент, отдел корпоративного взаимодействия Хорнрайт индастриал 6567 0003FBFD Задание по поиску припасов: - . Там должен быть хотя бы один. - Патроны .308 калибра, если остались. - Антибиотики, разумеется. 6568 0003FBFF Папа последние пару дней ужасно кашляет, но начальник шахты заставляет его работать. Я за него сильно переживаю. Митчелл говорит, с его отцом то же самое. Сколько можно? Сегодня я обзвоню своих друзей и мы уговорим отцов взять отгул! Всем вместе! А потом, может, и еще один. И еще один после этого! Мы покажем этим шахтерским начальникам, что мы их не боимся! Рабочие — это им не рабы! Устроим забастовку! 6569 0003FC02 Вивьен! Еще раз спасибо за помощь. Вот список. Приноси все, что найдешь, в мой бункер. Код ты знаешь. Эбби - Стимуляторы - Антибиотики - Предохранители - Проводка - Батарейки 6570 0003FC04 Графтон cтил Район Большой Аппалачии 14 августа 2077 Мистер Отис Пайк Уэст-Уилфорд-стрит 316 Графтон Тема: Прекращение трудовых отношений Уважаемый мистер Пайк! Это письмо служит официальным подтверждением результатов нашей сегодняшней неформальной беседы о прекращении ваших трудовых отношений с компанией "Графтон стил". Мы сожалеем, что вы оказались вовлечены в эту смехотворную ситуацию с пропагандой. Как законопослушная фирма, выполняющая заказ по государственному контракту, "Графтон стил" обязана соответствовать всем стандартам безопасности на производстве. Своим поведением вы продемонстрировали полное неуважение по отношению к репутации компании, ее вкладу в победу над врагом, а также совету, призванному помочь вам. С уважением, Стейси Тиббетс Менеджер по персоналу 6571 0003FC06 Эй, Снейк! По поручению Торпа я отправился вместе с Карлой, Хоуком и Боунзом проверить контрольный пункт на старом шоссе и по-моему, все не так плохо. Сделано добротно, место просто отличное. Хотя истории про него ходят жуткие. Ты слышал про банду Мака? Хоук рассказывал, их всех прикончили за одну ночь, без предупреждения, это сделал какой-то маньяк-одиночка. Только Броди и выжил. Ковылял обратно до Плезент-Вэлли. С таким стрелком, как ты, должно быть поспокойнее. Пока что дела так себе, но караваны должны пойти, как только погода улучшится. Ну что, ты в деле? Джейк 6572 0003FC08 12345678910 6573 0003FC0B ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 300 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva 6574 0003FC0D Дневник Брианны Хоук Когда Харперс-Ферри разрушили, выжившие и сторонники Свободных Штатов разбежались из города кто куда. Две группы беженцев отправились на запад: братья Хуан-Диего и Хесус Сандей, и я с родичами. Братья поддерживали Свободные Штаты и были профессиональными выживальщиками: у них имелся маленький, но хорошо оборудованный тайный бункер прямо под хижиной. А семья Хоук — всего лишь простые люди, которым некуда идти. Мы даже были друзьями когда-то, и я встречалась с Хуаном-Диего до войны. Но когда все пошло под откос, и выживание стало делом первой важности, браться больше не горели желанием с нами связываться. Наша группа обосновалась в пещере на склоне холма: мы сделали там деревянные полы и притащили мебели из домов в округе. Не этого, конечно, заслуживают Свободные Штаты, но жить можно. За последние месяцы напряжение заметно выросло. Братья Сандей жили в своем бункере довольно неплохо и даже выращивали что-то на придомовом участке, а мы были вынуждены копошиться в болотах и питаться тем, что удастся собрать. Мы ненавидели их высокомерие, они презирали нас как животных. Когда переговоры о поставках пищи провалились, мы начали устраивать набеги на их участок. Братья построили стену и расставили ловушки, которые прикончили некоторых наших ребят. Однажды во время ночного набега кто-то уронил фонарь, от которого загорелось все поле. Почти все погибли в последовавшей за этим бойне. Те, кто остались в живых, попытались спасти хотя бы что-то из огня или пробраться в бункер, но безуспешно. Без пищи и шансов на спасение, боюсь, мы скоро умрем от голода. 6575 0003FC0E TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6576 0003FC12 ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 1 стейк из собачатины, картошка фри к супу из гончей 3 пиво ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 022 6577 0003FC14 ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 1 "мясной" рулет супер-хрустящий 1 порция овощной смеси 1 стакан вина, если оно у нас есть ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 025 6578 0003FC16 Дневник Клары Уэббер В этой старой таверне есть тайная комната для собраний, пристроенная к старому входу в шахту. Когда-то это было место, где шахтеры могли утолить жажду после смены. Комната принадлежала одной женщине в годах, ее мужа и сыновей засыпало в шахте. Эта таверна передается в ее семье из поколения в поколение: во времена Сухого закона тут был подпольный бар, сейчас — секретное место для профсоюзных собраний. 6579 0003FC17 TEST TO SEE WHERE THIS APPEARS 6580 0003FC1A Разбавленный Рад-Х Смешайте Рад-Х и очищенную воду в пропорции 1:4 Разбавленный антирадин Смешайте антирадин и очищенную воду в пропорции 1:6 6581 0003FC24 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О "ГАРРАХАН МАЙНИНГ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_GarrahanMiningCoLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_GarrahanMining Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6582 0003FC2A Я сделал все возможное, чтобы спасти свою семью, помочь соседям, но все пошло прахом... Бет. Дети. Мы больше не поругаемся с Мэдди из-за разбросанных игрушек. Я больше не напомню Максу сделать дырочки в банке со светлячками... Потому что их больше нет. Они погибли. Надо было остановиться, когда они пришли? Не давать Бет ее лекарство? Или вообще не слушать Рейли? Я ведь всего лишь хотел спасти их, а в итоге остался ни с чем. Лишь тем утешаю себя, что скоро и меня здесь не будет. И да, Бет... Если мы не встретимся в другой жизни... прости меня. 6583 0003FC2C Слушай, все слухи и россказни о "Шугар гроув" оказались правдой. Тут речь не просто о шпионаже и вторжении в частную жизнь. Дело гораздо серьезнее, они тут такое вытворяют... Мы о таком не договаривались. Делаю все, чтобы помешать им, но тут просто ад, и они не отстанут от меня, пока не уничтожат даже намеки о моем существовании. Выдвигаюсь утром. X 6584 0003FC2E Братство Стали Форт Дефайанс, Аппалачия ПРИКАЗЫ 099-01 Ударная группа должна проникнуть на территорию университета "Волт-Тек" (УВТ) и добраться до автоматизированной лаборатории (АЛ). Задача группы — любой ценой восстановить работу АЛ. Как только центральный компьютер будет подключен к сети, загрузите АПИ-001. Два участника команды должны остаться в лаборатории и обеспечить ее безопасность. Подходящие образцы ДНК зверожогов будут высланы после возврата комплекса в строй. Проникновение и секретность имеют первостепенное значение. Таггерди приказывает не вступать в столкновения со Спасателями. В случае атаки нужно перегруппироваться в "Грозовой горе" и ожидать новых приказов. Личное примечание: группа оруженосца Монтгомери так и не вернулась. Будьте осторожны. Кто знает, что ожидает вас внутри УВТ. Если Монтгомери удалось восстановить работу АЛ, вот пароль: !hOpe4FUTURE* Скриптор Грант 6585 0003FC30 T 6 6586 0003FC35 ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 03 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret03 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6587 0003FC37 Сегодня был большой день. Только не уверена, в хорошем или плохом смысле. Мы встретили всех этих выживших... и их было совсем не так много, как я думала. Некоторые из них были очень, очень... лохматые. Ясно, что от нас им будет много пользы... Натали сказала, что мы должны научиться выживать в этом новом мире... И да, это совсем другой мир. Лес целиком превратился в заросшее болото. Кругом эти красные лозы. Существа, которых я никогда не видела... Это все мерзко и отвратительно. А Харперс-Ферри? Там одни развалины. Я даже не знаю, как эти выжившие... так долго продержались. 6588 0003FC39 Дорогая Лиза! Милая Лиза! Знаешь ли ты, как замирает мое сердце всякий раз, когда я тебя вижу? Я слышу во снах твой нежный голос, слышу, как ты говоришь: "С молоком и три ложки сахара, пожалуйста". Я так хочу поцеловать тебя Хочу Для тебя я просто один из тех, кто печет пирожные и разносит напитки... Но ты меня совсем не знаешь. Я ездил в Конго, жил среди туземцев Океании Слишком хвастливо? Я хочу быть с тобой, хочу защищать тебя, хочу 6589 0003FC3B ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О ПРЕЗИДЕНТЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_PresidentOfficeLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PresidentOffice01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6590 0003FC3D 6591 0003FC40 Эксплуатация гигантского чайника Гигантский чайник оборудован великолепным варочным аппаратом Автомокатель, который способен производить большие объемы чая. Среди его автоматических функций: - Очищение путем обеззараживания - Дозаправка резервуаров для воды с помощью специальной системы - Контроль за температурой - Аварийное отключение Управление котлом осуществляется вручную, что позволяет контролировать процесс заваривания. Важные примечания - Чтобы предотвратить повреждение Автомокателя, котел нельзя включить, пока не заполнены резервуары для воды - Требуется поддерживать правильное давление, иначе Автомокатель отключится, чтобы предотвратить критические повреждения 6592 0003FC42 ПРОВЕРКА ШРИФТА ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 6593 0003FC44 ВСЕ ОТСТУПИЛИ ПРИ СРАЖЕНИИ ЗА ФОРТ ДЕФАЙАНС — ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РУБЕЖ НЕМИНУЕМ М. Р. В. 6594 0003FC46 6595 0003FC49 Операторам пожарной вышки #5. Операторы вышки #3 видели, как вы сбрасывали с балкона вышки #5 предметы мебели. Мы попытались связаться с вами по радио, но так и не получили ответа. Пожалуйста, немедленно свяжитесь с центральным офисом департамента. Региональный директор Блейк Служба национальных парков США 6596 0003FC4B Продолжение этого дневника... все еще не могу закончить. 15 октября 2077 — ходил смотреть на аквапарк, куда через пару дней привезем мальчишку. Меня почти засекли, но я разбросал листовки "Графтон стил", чтобы отвлечь внимание. 17 октября 2077 — я знал, что он тот еще сорванец, но не настолько же! Может, это и правда не самый удачный план. 18 октября 2077 — обосновались на плотине, заперлись на все засовы, чтобы нас не нашли. Пока с выкупом не особо везет. Я же не денег хочу, а закрыть этот чертов завод и навести там наконец-то порядок. 20 октября 2077 — сначала мальчишке нравилось наше маленькое приключение, а теперь он только ноет и рисует обидные картинки, так что я уже не уверен, кто из нас заложник: я или он. Артур оставил записку о выкупе и уже получил ответ: делайте, мол, что хотите, завод не закрою, смерть сына лучше победы коммунистов. Отлично. 21 октября 2077 — этот пацан хочет убить меня, клянусь. Он уже несколько раз пытался столкнуть меня с мостика, а недавно начал играть с веревкой. Сказал, что тренируется вязать узлы скаутов-пионеров, но это больше похоже на удавку. 6597 0003FC4E ИМЯ: (Указанное имя) ПРОФЕССИЯ: (Указанная профессия) АДРЕС: 1203, Грейп-стрит 6598 0003FC50 6599 0003FC52 ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О СВОБОДНЫХ ШТАТАХ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_FreeStatesLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_FreeStates01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6600 0003FC54 ПРОВЕРКА ШРИФТА BRODY BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 6601 0003FC58 Я так не могу. Сегодня поступил Коннер с оторванной ногой. Джесси сказала, что на него напал заглот. Как же так? Было столько крови... и мы даже не смогли его спасти. Элла сказала, что он потерял слишком много крови еще до того, как его доставили сюда, но они сделали все, что могли. Коннер был моим ровесником. У него не было безопасного бункера во время войны. Он был бойцом... но этого оказалось недостаточно. Когда же это закончится? 6602 0003FC5D Обязательно зайди по дороге в место и проверь, там ли еще . 6603 0003FC61 Контрольной группе достается слишком много света по вечерам. Увеличьте кислотность удобрений вдвое. Желтые с рыжими пятнами отвратительны на вкус. Время — это плоский круг. 6604 0003FC64 Дженника! Если тебе повезет получить это сообщение, знай, что мне жаль. Очень жаль. Все так и есть, я — чудовище. Я сделал это, потому что верил в мир, где мужчины и женщины будут равны. Я пытался воплотить эту мечту в жизнь. Хотя бы в Ватоге. А что если живых людей не останется? Не такого равенства я хотел. Откуда мне было знать, что бомбы начнут падать уже на следующий день? Однако это меня не оправдывает. Даже если бы мир не рухнул, я совершил ошибку. Теперь я это знаю. Меня сковал паралич, думаю причины неврологические. Это случилось утром, после того, как у меня всю ночь звенело в ушах и ужасно болела голова. Не могу пошевелить ногами. Становится трудно дышать. Но я хочу все записать. На случай, если ты придешь меня проведать. Или убить. Что бы ни случилось, теперь уже неважно. Я подписал смертный приговор всем нам. Мне правда очень жаль. Скутер 6605 0003FC67 Повезло. Думаю, это сойдет за ничью. 6606 0003FC69 ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 3 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified03 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat 6607 0003FC6C 6608 0003FC6E 12345678910 6609 0003FC71 12345678910 6610 0003FC75 Моя дорогая Патриция! Большое спасибо, что помогла мне с гардеробом. Знаешь, даже торговля пошла лучше с тех пор, как ты занялась моим внешним видом. Наконец-то Джулиан теперь тоже модный! Одна пожилая дама услышала, как я играю, и купила сразу два рояля от Steindorf. Два, представляешь! Поверить не могу, что мне так повезло! Она сказала, что хочет подарить их своим внукам. СИНДИ даже пошутила: "Рояль без размаха — как музыка без Баха". Мы так смеялись! Джулиан Прайс 6611 0003FCAF Броня Т-45 для левой руки 6612 0003FD15 Броня Т-45 для туловища 6613 0003FD2E Раскопочная броня для левой ноги 6614 0003FD7F Броня Т-45 для левой ноги 6615 0003FDD1 Раскопочная броня для правой ноги 6616 0003FE1F Броня Т-45 для правой ноги 6617 0003FE58 Раскопочная броня для левой руки 6618 0003FE7A Раскопочная броня на туловище 6619 0003FE93 Шлем раскопочной брони 6620 0003FE98 Броня Т-45 для головы. 6621 0003FE9E Раскопочная броня для правой руки 6622 0003FED3 Броня Т-45 для правой руки 6623 00040393 +10% к урону жалокрылам 6624 0004039C +10% к урону медозверям 6625 000403BD +5% к восстановлению ОД, если вы в команде. 6626 000403CC +10% к урону радскорпионам 6627 0004042D -2 к S.P.E.C.I.A.L. в одиночку, +2 к S.P.E.C.I.A.L. в группе 6628 0004044C +10% к урону гнусу 6629 0004046B +10% к урону удильщикам 6630 00040478 +5% к восстановлению ОД, если вы в команде. 6631 0004047E +10% к урону снеллигастерам 6632 00040498 +10% к урону болотникам 6633 000404A6 +5% к восстановлению ОД, если вы в команде. 6634 000404CC +10% к урону рад-оленям 6635 000404ED +10% к урону супермутантам 6636 0004050F + 50% к урону против горелых 6637 00040520 +10 к восстановлению ОД, если вы в команде. 6638 0004053F +10% к урону дворнягам 6639 0004054A +10% к урону яо-гаям 6640 00040921 Прыжок с разбегу, рубящий удар 6641 00040924 Сильный удар вперед с одновременным смещением вправо. 6642 00040955 NA 6643 0004095C Не использовать 6644 00040963 мощная атака стоя 6645 0004096E Не использовать 6646 0004097C Большой сектор справа 6647 00040982 Бежать вперед 6648 00040987 Мощная атака в прыжке вперед 6649 00040C79 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ДОЛЛИ СОДС 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardDollySods02LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_DollySods02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6650 00040C7B ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ БЕРКЛИ-СПРИНГС Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardBerkeleySprings02LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_BerkeleySprings02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6651 00040C7D ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardHarpersFerry02LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_HarpersFerry02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6652 00040C7F ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "КРАСНАЯ РАКЕТА" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardRedRocketMegaStopLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_RedRocketMegaStop01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6653 00040C81 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ГАЛЕРЕЯ В ДОЛИНЕ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardValleyGalleria01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PostcardValleyGalleria01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6654 00040C83 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ БЕРКЛИ-СПРИНГС Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardBerkeleySprings01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_BerkeleySprings01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6655 00040C85 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ФРЕДДИ ФИРЗ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardFreddyFears01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_FreddyFears01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6656 00040C87 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ДОЛЛИ СОДС" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardDollySods01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_DollySods01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6657 00040C89 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardHarpersFerry01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_HarpersFerry01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6658 00040C8B ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ТЫКВЕННЫЙ ДОМ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardPumpkinHouse01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_PumpkinHouse01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 6659 00040E11 Охотьтесь на опасных существ и собирайте трофеи. 6660 00040E12 Робот-егерь из охотничьего домика "Черный медведь" записал меня на соревнования охотников. Мне надо подстрелить трех разных животных. 6661 00040E1D +10% к урону рад-жабам 6662 00040E1F +10% к урону рад-жабам 6663 00040E5C Защищайтесь от волн роботов. 6664 00040E5E Генералы! Ребята, вы самые классные! Спасибо, что поверили и ведете себя со мной по-человечески, а не как остальные. Мне понадобятся ваши фотографии. Я загружу их в программу, и вы сможете попасть в Ватогу без риска быть убитыми. Скотт Тернер (ваш лучший клиент) P.S. Если вы положите копии моего объявления в свои меню (особенно с заказами на вынос) — будет здорово! P.P.S. Новые Мясорубки изумительны. Что это за мясо? 6665 00040E61 Найдите фрагменты пароля, чтобы открыть тайник с сокровищами рейдеров. 6666 00040E62 Роуз хотела мне что-то сказать на Вершине мира. 6667 00040E63 Роуз рассказала о тайнике рейдеров, полном сокровищ. Ключ к нему был разделен на пять паролей, которые хранятся на голозаписях. Только объединив их, я получу ключ от тайника. Для начала мне надо поискать сведения о части, которая хранилась у Блэкуотерских бандитов. 6668 00040E64 Судя по всему, Фредди Лэнг исчезла где-то в глубинах шахты. Возможно, ее фрагмент ключа так и остался при ней. 6669 00040E65 Мне удалось найти часть ключа Блэкуотерских бандитов. Роуз говорит, что Звероловы исчезли, и о них ничего не известно. Надо изучить все возможные заметки и другие зацепки и понять, где находился их лагерь. 6670 00040E66 Похоже, супермутанты утащили главаря Звероловов в Хантерсвилл. Думаю, его тело по-прежнему может быть где-то там. 6671 00040E67 Мне удалось найти фрагмент ключа Звероловов, заминированный супермутантами. Теперь мне нужны сведения о том, где искать Матерых. В последний раз Марджи Макклинток видели на горнолыжном курорте "Саннитоп". 6672 00040E68 Ключа Матерых на горнолыжном курорте "Саннитоп" не было. Возможно, на голозаписи Марджи есть какие-то намеки на то, где его искать. 6673 00040E69 Похоже, Марджи уничтожила свою часть ключа. Возможно, это конец. Впрочем, на голозаписи Марджи утверждает, что у некоего Винсента был запасной план. И это моя единственная надежда. 6674 00040E6A В терминале Винсента есть сведения, что во Дворце Извилистого Пути была система хранения и резервного копирования голозаписей. Однако для доступа туда нужен пароль администратора, который лежит где-то в потайном отделении. 6675 00040E6B Мне удалось найти пароль от машины копирования голозаписей. Думаю, я смогу сделать новую запись из сохраненной. 6676 00040E6C У меня получилось сделать копию ключа Матерых. Теперь надо выяснить, что произошло с Гурманами из "Болтон-Гринс", и найти их фрагмент ключа. 6677 00040E6D Судя по записке, предводителя Гурманов изгнали. Его последнее известное местонахождение — пещера к востоку от "Болтон-Гринс", с другой стороны горы. 6678 00040E6E Мне удалось убить нечто, бывшее когда-то предводителем Гурманов, и забрать фрагмент ключа. Теперь в моем списке остались только Головорезы. Роуз говорила, что их главарь, Дэвид, превратился в горелого и теперь шастает где-то в районе Барбекю Большого Фреда. 6679 00040E6F Мне удалось упокоить Дэвида и найти последний фрагмент ключа. Теперь пора возвращаться к Роуз: она соберет ключ от тайника. 6680 00040E70 Чтобы собрать ключ, Роуз нужна специальная программа для голозаписей, которая хранилась когда-то у любовницы Дэвида, Розалин. Эта женщина была убита при набеге на Чарлстон, и, возможно, ее тело удалось найти. Надо проверить городские записи. 6681 00040E71 Судя по записям, Розалин взяли в плен живой. Думаю, ее личные вещи хранились неподалеку от ее тюрьмы, в подвале. 6682 00040E72 Роуз отправила меня искать ветра в поле, а сама тем временем попробовала меня обобрать. В результате она вроде бы передумала и решила меня не трогать. Возможно, она снова лжет, но проверить не помешает. 6683 00040EED Помогите Эбби создать необходимые улучшения, чтобы детекторы горелых заработали. 6684 00040EEE Оказывается, в Топи есть старый бункер. Стоило мне войти в него, как включилась запись интеркома. Мне надо ее прослушать и понять, что собирался делать ее автор. 6685 00040EEF Запись сделана женщиной по имени Эбби. Она просит помочь ей найти пропавший модуль связи. Эбби говорит, что он был у некоего Мэдигана, который отправился на Вершину мира. 6686 00040EF0 Модуль связи Мэдигана у меня, правда он сломан. Надо найти детали и попытаться починить его на ремонтном верстаке. Вроде бы в бункере Эбби верстак есть. 6687 00040EF1 Модуль связи снова работает, надо заглянуть в терминал СОГ и выбрать там пункт "Модуль связи починен", чтобы получить следующее сообщение Эбби. 6688 00040EF2 Модуль связи починен. Теперь надо прослушать новое сообщение на терминале Эбби и понять, что делать дальше. 6689 00040EF3 В новой записи Эбби направила меня в бункер Рейли Клэя, где нужно забрать несколько вентиляторных двигателей. Эбби сообщила пароль от входа, осталось только найти сам бункер. 6690 00040EF4 В бункере Рейли меня ждала еще одна запись от Эбби. Надо ее прослушать, чтобы получить больше сведений. 6691 00040EF5 В бункере Рейли меня ждала еще одна запись от Эбби: двигатели лежат в комнате с генератором. Кроме них надо поискать нагревательные спирали и, возможно, какие-нибудь схемы, которые пригодятся для защиты Топи. 6692 00040EF6 В бункере Рейли меня ждала еще одна запись от Эбби: вентиляторные двигатели лежат в комнате с генератором. Кроме них надо поискать нагревательные спирали и, возможно, какие-нибудь схемы, которые пригодятся для защиты Топи. 6693 00040EF7 Вентиляторные двигатели у меня, теперь надо найти нагревательные спирали. Эбби говорила, они могут быть в бункерах Рейли и Эллы, на соседней релейной вышке и в бункере самой Эбби. 6694 00040EF8 Вентиляторные двигатели у меня, теперь надо найти нагревательные спирали. Эбби говорила, они могут быть в бункерах Рейли и Эллы, на соседней релейной вышке и в бункере самой Эбби. Еще у Рейли могут быть схемы, с которыми мне будет проще обустроиться в Топи. 6695 00040EF9 Вентиляторные двигатели и нагревательные спирали у меня есть. Осталось найти ремонтный верстак и собрать улучшенные двигатели, которые так нужны для детекторов горелых. Эбби говорила, такой верстак есть у нее в бункере. 6696 00040EFA Мне удалось собрать улучшенные двигатели для детекторов горелых. Надо заглянуть в терминал СОГ и выбрать там пункт "Двигатели улучшены", чтобы понять, что делать дальше. 6697 00040F1D Помочь Эбби улучшить детекторы горелых в Топи 6698 00040F1E В старом бункере некая Эбби оставила серию сообщений о том, как создать систему обнаружения горелых. Мне удалось создать улучшенные двигатели и включить ее следующее сообщение. Надо его прослушать, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. 6699 00040F1F Эбби сделала запись, в которой убеждает Роуз на Вершине мира установить модуль связи. Надо поискать голозапись на столе Эбби и передать ее Роуз. 6700 00040F20 Мне удалось найти голозапись для Роуз, а еще у меня есть улучшенные двигатели. Самое время заняться системой обнаружения горелых в Топи. 6701 00040F21 Все детекторы горелых в Топи улучшены. Пора подняться на Вершину мира и передать Роуз модуль связи и голозапись от Эбби. 6702 00040F22 Роуз действительно была на Вершине мира, и мне удалось отдать ей голозапись Эбби. Надо немного подождать. Посмотрим, что скажет Роуз. 6703 00040F23 Не знаю, что именно записала Эбби, но теперь Роуз согласна мне помочь. Она взяла модуль связи, чтобы установить его на антенне Вершины мира. Пора возвращаться в бункер Эбби: возможно, надо сделать что-то еще. 6704 00040F7D Удар правой рукой наотмашь 6705 00040FAE Зачистить и приготовиться к запуску. 6706 0004100A Обычная конфигурация. 6707 00041010 Цель получает дополнительный урон и радиацию в течение 5 секунд. 6708 00041037 Больше не принимай поставки в школу Ватоги: в последний раз роботы-протектроны попытались просканировать ящики. Повезло, что они не слишком расторопные. Передай этим бездельникам вот что: если им нужен самогон, пусть сами приходят и забирают его. 6709 0004107F Кажется, это устройство собирает данные об окружающей среде и сохраняет их на голозапись. 6710 000410A1 Продолжайте тренироваться, чтобы стать волонтером Спасателей. 6711 000410D8 Чтобы стать волонтером Спасателей, необходимо пройти базовый курс обучения. 6712 000410D9 Если я стану волонтером, то смогу получить доступ ко всем системам Спасателей. Согласно учебному курсу, мне нужно найти Спасательницу Кишу Макдермотт. 6713 000410DA По данным административного терминала на форпосте Флэтвудса, Спасательнице Кише Макдермотт было поручено анализировать состав воды в реке. У меня есть ее координаты. Возможно, получится найти и анализатор воды. 6714 000410DB У Спасательницы Киши Макдермотт во Флэтвудсе был курс по анализу состава воды. Ее последнее зарегистрированное местопребывание — берег реки, и скорее всего она еще там. Если я отправлюсь к реке, то, возможно, найду там ее анализатор воды. 6715 000410DC Итак, волонтер Киша погибла, когда исследовала воду. Так себе новость. Но по крайней мере мне удалось найти ее анализатор воды, так что я могу продолжить исследования. Похоже, анализатор запрограммирован автоматически исследовать состав воды, собранной из тех источников, которые проверяла Киша. 6716 000410DD С помощью анализатора мне удалось исследовать полученные образцы воды. Теперь можно передать данные с анализатора на терминал лаборатории, и понять, насколько заражена вода. 6717 000410DE Так, понятно, сырая вода небезопасна. Теперь надо вскипятить воду, чтобы ее можно было пить. Это часть моего обучения. 6718 000410E0 Программа обучения подчеркивает, что нельзя пить зараженную воду. Видимо, поначалу многие делали это и умирали. Надо заглянуть в киоск и проверить, не появился ли у меня доступ волонтера. 6719 000410F8 Воду можно набирать из рек, озер, колодцев и различных емкостей. Грязная вода может немного утолить жажду, однако она повышает риск заражения. Ее можно вскипятить, снизив таким образом возможный вред здоровью. 6720 000410FA Тестирование образца воды. Вода заражена. 6721 000410FE Анализирую данные анализатора воды. 6722 00041104 Игрок официально стал волонтером. 6723 00041105 Игрок был волонтером Спасателей. 6724 000411D4 "Аппалачили" от Делберта - Возьмите пару помидоров поуродливее - Добавьте говядины любого качества - Закиньте горсть садовой фасоли (только не дерьмо из банки!) - И немного очищенной дождевой воды для более земного вкуса Как следует перемешайте, а потом долго-долго томите на маленьком огне. 6725 000411D6 Кукурузные лепешки от Делберта - Очистите зерна кукурузы с пары початков - Разбейте одно большое скользкое яйцо речного краба - Плесните грязной кипяченой водички - Присыпьте сверху сахаром Как следует перемешайте и жарьте на сковороде, на открытом огне. Отлично пойдет под вискарь! И не забудьте похвалить повара! 6726 000411D8 Традиционная требуха от Делберта - Возьмите волчьего мяса и внутренностей - Подлейте немного воды и сока для густоты У большинства зверей после бомбежки внутренности разваливаются от сока, но только не у волков! Волки едят мясо, поэтому их внутренности достаточно жесткие. Из-за сока они становятся даже хрустящими! Размешайте и готовьте, как обычно. Лучше всего на сковороде, до хрустящей корочки! Насладитесь чудесным ароматом дымка! 6727 000411DA Крэмбургер без булочки от Делберта - Положите в миску немного крэма - Смешайте с яйцом, добавьте воды - Добавьте кетчупа или чего найдется Слепите котлетки и жарьте их как обычно. Латук добавьте, или что под руку попадется, и наслаждайтесь. Аллилуйя! 6728 000411DC Дасса! У меня есть серьезные опасения относительно еды, которую все едят. Господи, у коров две головы. Я взял под контроль часть местных огородов, чтобы наблюдать и за растениями. Возможно, мы не должны показывать каждому, как готовить такую пищу. Ты видела помидоры? Тут что-то не так. Или, возможно, все так... теперь. Черт, я больше ничего не знаю. 6729 000411DE Вкуснейшая шкура оленя от Делберта - Возьмите крупного оленя, все равно откуда - Снимите с него шкуру, чем тоньше, тем лучше - Шкуру помойте, засыпьте чертополохом и залейте бурбоном - Присыпьте обугленной травой для вкуса Готовьте в яме с углями, чтобы добавить привкус дымка, и возносите Ему хвалу за все Его щедроты! 6730 000411E0 Печенье из грязи от Делберта - Смешайте как следует пиво с яйцом - Добавьте любой муки для густоты - Водички плесните, чтоб забурлило Жарьте, как густой омлет, наслаждайтесь пивным ароматом. Можно до корочки, если так больше нравится. Ешьте горячим или холодным. Если любите вкус подмокшей древесины — вам будет в самый раз. 6731 000411E2 Масло "Солнечное" от Делберта - Возьмите горсть грибов и выдавите масло - Для вкуса покрошите туда Сахарных бомб - Секретный ингредиент: cветящаяся кровь, чтобы взбодриться, как следует От самогонки лучше спится, зато от "Солнечного" масла — бодрость и здоровье. Если вас и это не разбудит, скорее всего, вы уже труп! 6732 000411E4 Горный окорок от Делберта - Возьмите пару ломтей крысиного мяса - Склейте их между собой липким соком - Замаринуйте в водке Бросьте на решетку и жарьте, пока кровь не вытечет. Вознесите хвалу и налетайте. 6733 000411E6 Салат из тошки "Сюрприз" от Делберта - Нарежьте тошку кубиками - В грязной воде растворите сахар и кипятите до бурой патоки - Смешайте все, сверху посыпьте чертополохом Проварите до мягкости и приятного аромата. Сил придает, как надо... и ни капли спиртного! 6734 000411E8 Мясной пирог "Колдобина" от Делберта - Возьмите пару любых мелких тварей - Добавьте грязной воды - Посыпьте хлебными крошками Воспойте хвалу этому рецепту, потому что он спасет вас, когда сил ни на что другое уже не останется. Мясо пожарьте на сковородке, слегка притушите в собственном соку, потом выложите в жестянку и присыпьте крошками. Запекайте, пока от запаха слюнки не потекут. 6735 000411EA ФЛЭТВУДС ГАЗЕТТ 16.06.96 Требуются волонтеры! Нам нужны люди, чтобы накормить и приютить выживших. Воспользуйтесь киосками волонтера в таверне для регистрации. Мы обучим вас всему и укрепим ваши силы едой и броней. РАБОТА Повар на кухню: слишком много ртов, не хватает поваров. Обращайтесь к Делберту. Архивист: нужен человек для каталогизации голозаписей. Обращайтесь к Дассе. СООБЩЕСТВО Коровы:мы можем поговорить о них на следующем городском собрании? Ситуация перестает быть нормальной. Конкурс на лучшего повара:вы завоевали победу в конкурсе чили и мое сердце. Гостиничный номер, 20:00. 6736 000411EC Пациент: "Кайф" Йейтс Жалобы: Пациент принят в 21:00 с жалобами на расстройство желудка. Выпил несколько банок грязной воды. Заявляет, что ему нравится "земляной" вкус. Симптомы: Пациент испытывает сильнейшее ощущение дискомфорта в кишечнике, слабость, дезориентацию. Едва жив. Лечение: Пациент умер до начала лечения. Примечания: Пациент был слишком слаб, чтобы перенести обыкновенное падение с кровати. Большое количество выпитой грязной воды значительно ослабило его физически вследствие сильного радиационного повреждения и заражения. Он умер не по этой причине, но даже небольшое ранение привело к его гибели. 6737 000411FA Космическая станция "Вэлиант" Код доступа к воздушному шлюзу C7: 111418 Инвентарная ведомость: Скафандры Шлемы скафандров Баллоны с кислородом 6738 00041210 Нажимайте на кнопки слева направо... 6739 0004122B используется как предложение игроку съесть/выпить объект из игрового мира 6740 00041239 SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 6741 0004123A SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 6742 0004123B SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 6743 0004123C SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 6744 0004123D SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 6745 0004123E SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 6746 0004123F SFL02 Значение контрольной точки. 6747 00041258 Спасатели! База данных сейчас заблокирована. Только волонтеры и Спасатели могут получить к ней доступ до тех пор, пока все снова не наладится. Это всего лишь мера предосторожности. Когда это все поутихнет, мы вернемся, чтобы восстановить нашу великую страну. Я только внесла в базу новые сведения о припасах, так что когда мы вернемся, то сможем приступить к распределению ресурсов для выживших. Делберт и Киша вызвались остаться, чтобы позаботиться о выживших. Дасса 6748 00041294 Житель Ватоги всегда в движении, и поэтому ему лучше всего подходит "Дикий лев" — наша новая коллекция дизайнерских костюмов! 6749 00041296 Джексон! Эти идиоты из "Контрабандиста" больше не хотят доставлять нам товар. Боятся роботов-охранников. За что мы им платим? Собирай парней. Когда начнется комендантский час, пойдем за бухлом. Возьмите с собой бейсбольные биты. Эти уроды узнают, как в школе Ватоги наказывают за плохой сервис. 6750 00041298 Наденьте платье из нашей новой коллекции "Сошедшее с небес", и вам позавидует вся Ватога! 6751 000412AE Если есть ключ, должен быть и замок... Найдите старый тайник с припасами. 6752 000412AF Мне удалось обнаружить ключ у погибшего крота-шахтера. Видимо, это какой-то важный ключ, раз он не бросил его. 6753 000412CC Он поведал нам, верующим, связанным кровью, о нашем новом доме. О том, что мы должны прийти к безбожному и быть отринуты трижды, после чего Он откроет нам путь. 6754 000412CE Первая жрица Леса, ты благословенна, ведь благодаря тебе мы слышим Его голос, благодаря тебе мы обретаем Его силу. 6755 000412D0 Он тот, кто был до. Первородный сын Леса, чьи ветви плакали кровью, которой Он поделился со всеми, кто верил. 6756 000412D2 Верующие в Него горевали, ведь в новом доме не хватало воды, и их глотки пересохли от жажды. Тогда Он собрал свои слезы в ветвях, оросил ими землю, и появились от них новые источники. 6757 000412D4 Он может принять твою жертву. 6758 000412D6 Лес дал Ему жизнь, даровал Ему силу, но кровь показала Его предназначение. Он собрал нас. Он научил нас делиться подобно тому, как делился сам. 6759 00041303 Урон от электричества. 6760 00041304 Стандарт 6761 00041305 Превосходный урон 6762 00041310 К сожалению, вы поразили лишь %.0f из %.0f целей. Попробуйте еще раз! 6763 00041312 Отлично! Вы поразили требуемое количество целей (%.0f из %.0f)! 6764 00041319 Соберите как можно больше минералов, пока шахта не обрушилась. 6765 0004131A Похоже, местная шахта вот-вот откроется заново. Интересно, что там внутри? 6766 0004131B Шахта открылась, но у нас очень мало времени на то, чтобы забрать оттуда что-нибудь ценное. В сообщении говорилось, что мы можем починить автошахтеров. А может, даже заставить их поработать для нас. 6767 0004131C Крыша вот-вот обрушится! Нужно как можно скорее уносить отсюда ноги. 6768 00041335 Автошахтеры добыли партию руды. Жетонов заявки получено: %.0f. 6769 00041363 Какого черта?! За что мы вам платим?! Вы прошляпили сделку с "Маунт Блэр" и совершенно не позаботились о том, чтобы подогреть общественное возмущение пепельными бурями! Вам говорили, что понадобится агент на той стороне, но из-за вас нас застали врасплох во время этой истории с АМС. А теперь что? Позволите Пенни Хорнрайт вешать людям лапшу на уши о том, как они очищают воздух?! Мать вне себя, и если вы не уладите эту проблему или не сможете сделать на ней хороший пиар для нас, то увольнение станет для вас НАИМЕНЬШЕЙ из неприятностей. ИСПРАВЬТЕ ВСЕ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ. Б. Г. 6770 00041365 Слушай, я не знаю, где ты и почему тебя так долго нет, но я не могу открыть этот чертов лифт. Молоток, сверло, паяльная лампа — ничего не помогает! Даже мины его едва поцарапали! Из чего их делают?! Я постараюсь найти в штаб-квартире карту-пропуск. Ну или бронекостюм, на крайняк. Если вернешься раньше, чем я, жди меня там. 6771 00041369 Новых мест на карте обнаружено: %.0f. 6772 00041393 6773 0004139A Шеф-повар Алонсо! По результатам нашей беседы, вам нужно придумать способ сократить невероятные запасы сладостей, которые образовались в школе после установки УМНЫХ машин. Расплавьте их и добавляйте в каждый соус, каждое мясное блюдо, в каждый суп. Это же школьники. Они не заметят разницы. Администрация 6774 000413E5 КнИга РоКА БудЕТ пРЕСлЕДОваТЬ тЕБЯ в КоШМаРАХ! СилА ЕЕ СлоВ СлиШкОМ ВеЛИкА дЛЯ пРОСтЫХ сМЕрТНых. оДНО ЛиШь СЛово СПоСобНо УниЧТожИТЬ ТвоЙ рАЗуМ. ЗаЧеМ тЫ ПроДОлЖАешЬ? ОстАНоВИсЬ И СКлОНиСЬ ПеРеД сиЛОЙ КниГИ! 6775 000413F6 Бойцы форта Прикетта! Теперь вы можете вступить в бой. 6776 000413F7 Солдат Конфедерации 6777 000413F9 Солдат Союза 6778 00041403 Под воздействием радиации вы получили мутацию! У мутаций есть как положительные, так и отрицательные последствия. Употребление антирадина дает шанс избавиться от мутации. 6779 00041405 Под воздействием сыворотки вы получили мутацию! У мутаций есть как положительные, так и отрицательные последствия. Употребление антирадина дает шанс избавиться от мутации. 6780 00041409 Урон от падения значительно уменьшается (для мутации "Ранимость") 6781 00041415 Смотрительница установила C.A.M.P. к югу от Убежища. Если я пойду по дороге, то наверняка смогу его найти. Логичнее было бы разбивать лагерь у реки, так что лучше пойти туда. 6782 00041416 Смотрительница явно была здесь. Удалось найти еще одну из ее голозаписей в церкви Флэтвудса. Похоже, отсюда все ушли. 6783 00041417 Смотрительница посоветовала мне стать волонтером, чтобы пройти базовое обучение. Может, Спасатели и погибли, но когда-то они определенно умели выживать. Посмотрим, что мне удастся найти в их старых системах. 6784 00041428 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 6785 00041429 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. 6786 0004143A Глава первая Ночь была 6787 00041447 Джесси Уайт — Танцующий бандит в "Ржавой кирке" Пятница, 22 октября — Концерт под открытым небом Сет-лист: In Time Psalms Hell Bent Sea of Tears Tornado's in Texas The Railroad Snake Song Carry My Body Down Wayfaring Stranger Lead Me Home The Devil is My Runnin' Mate Soul of a Man Thirteen 6788 000416A3 Чалли Му-му 6789 00041710 Найти личные дневники Смотрительницы. 6790 0004176B Мне удалось найти личный дневник Смотрительницы. Она родом из Аппалачии, и похоже, оставила голозаписи во всех значимых для нее местах. 6791 0004176C Мне удалось найти личный дневник Смотрительницы. Она родом из Аппалачии, и похоже, оставила голозаписи во всех значимых для нее местах. 6792 0004176D Мне удалось найти личный дневник Смотрительницы. Она родом из Аппалачии, и похоже, оставила голозаписи во всех значимых для нее местах. 6793 0004176E Мне удалось найти личный дневник Смотрительницы. Она родом из Аппалачии, и похоже, оставила голозаписи во всех значимых для нее местах. 6794 0004176F Мне удалось найти личный дневник Смотрительницы. Она родом из Аппалачии, и похоже, оставила голозаписи во всех значимых для нее местах. 6795 00041770 Мне удалось найти личный дневник Смотрительницы. Она родом из Аппалачии, и похоже, оставила голозаписи во всех значимых для нее местах. 6796 00041793 Горелые наносят на 5% больший урон. 6797 000417A3 Атака языком на бегу 6798 000417A5 Трехсотлетняя окраска. 6799 000417B2 Вот и настал День возрождения. Пришло время покинуть Убежище и восстановить Америку! 6800 000417B8 Игрок выполнил второстепенное задание или нет? 6801 00041850 Вы получили голозапись для пип-боя с игрой "Автоматрон"! 6802 00041851 Вы получили голозапись с игрой "Грогнак и рубиновые руины"! 6803 00041852 Вы получили голозапись с игрой "Точкопад"! 6804 00041853 Вы получили голозапись с игрой "Красная угроза"! 6805 00041854 Вы получили голозапись с игрой "Парень из пустоши"! 6806 00041855 Вы получили голозапись с игрой "Зета-захватчики"! 6807 00041856 Вы получили голозапись для пип-боя с игрой "Ядер-автомат"! 6808 00041857 Вы получили голозапись для пип-боя с игрой "Атомное командование"! 6809 0004185A Уменьшенная стоимость строительства лагеря 6810 00041A56 Генри! Я из кожи вон лезу ради тебя. Мы уже понизили температуру в комнате до минус одного градуса. Тут в буквальном смысле слова ледяной холод, и люди здесь надолго не задерживаются. А если они не задерживаются, то они не покупают ледяные скульптуры, а если они не покупают ледяные скульптуры, то мы не получаем денег. Просто держи свои работы в витринах и постарайся работать быстрее! Луис 6811 00041A58 Луис! Зачем вы так усложняете мне жизнь? Я художник, и если полотно, на котором я работаю, грязное или неподходящее, то как я могу создавать потрясающие прозрачные произведения? Мне нужно, чтобы в галерее стало холоднее. Плевать на то, что зрители будут вынуждены носить пальто; ведь только можно сохранить мои ледяные скульптуры! Генри 6812 00041A5A Уведомление для сотрудников Джоли! Сначала это были "Самолеты мечты", потом "Дома мечты", а теперь мы переключились на "Яхты мечты". Сколько ты еще придумаешь безумных бизнес-проектов, в ходе которых клиент выходит из магазина с пустыми руками? Довольно сложно заманивать сюда людей, если они прекрасно знают, что получат только квитанцию. Сэл Карнс Директор по маркетингу "Яхт мечты" 6813 00041A5C Хорейс! Черт побери, этот завод по производству боеприпасов — настоящая золотая жила. Мы забрали отсюда несколько ящиков с патронами и отправляем их на ферму в Харперс-Ферри. Пришлите нам еще людей, чтобы держать это здание под контролем. Флойд 6814 00041A5E Горнолыжный курорт "Саннитоп" Всему персоналу горнолыжного курорта "Саннитоп" Слухи, которые ходят среди персонала, неверны: "Лыжная гонка на трех ногах", которая прошла в выходные, не привела к смертельному исходу. Более того, травмы получили только четырнадцать человек. Мы также рады сообщить о том, что почти все из них снова смогут ходить. Все вопросы от представителей СМИ следует адресовать администрации. Тед Огестайн, директор курорта 6815 00041A60 Я слышу, как они стучат в дверь, пытаются проникнуть в дом. Они забрали папу, застрелили маму, а теперь пришли за мной. "Вест-Тек" и армия превратили наш городок во что-то ужасное. Я не знаю, что они подмешали в воду или выбросили в атмосферу, но теперь здесь все больны, все меняются. Бегите! Бегите, пока можете! Нина Бенчли 6816 00041A62 Майра! Эти домики на средней горе — идеальное место для нашей банды. В холмах полно дичи, а в домиках можно переждать бурю. Зимой тут холодновато. Но черт побери, в доме лучше, чем в проклятой палатке. Собирай свое добро и немедленно веди всех сюда. Повторять не собираюсь. Брэг 6817 00041A64 Горнолыжный курорт "Саннитоп" Получатель: Тед Огестайн Вот список рекламных акций, который вы просили. Мне кажется, что он соответствует нашим требованиям и бюджету: *Горнолыжное испытание "Марко Поло" — Используйте повязки на глаза с логотипом курорта *"Заезд в Саннитоп-гриль" — Добавьте трассу, ведущую к нашему ресторану *"Лыжный рыцарский турнир" — Сбейте противника с лыж, чтобы получить приз *"Лыжная гонка на трех ногах" — Команды соревнуются всего на трех лыжах Если вам понравилась какая-либо из этих идей, просто поставьте подпись, и мы все сделаем. Даррен Лафлер, директор по маркетингу 6818 00041A66 Банк Новой Аппалачии Относительно большого ущерба зданию банка. Взрыв, произошедший во время неудавшегося ограбления бронепоезда 781, нанес большой урон надземной части здания, сделав его непригодным для жилья. Мы опечалены человеческими жертвами и выделили пожертвования семьям погибших. Чтобы получить временную работу, пока идет ремонт, незамедлительно обратитесь к администрации банка. 6819 00041A68 Дорогая Энн! я решила воспользоваться вашим благородным предложением и поселиться вместе с тобой и Луисом. Мне очень не хочется быть обузой для вашей семьи, но я должна вывезти маленького Тимми из умирающего города. Этот лжец Хорнрайт лишил нас всего. Пусть Тимми в последний раз отпразднует Хеллоуин в Мононге, а потом мы погрузим вещи в машину и уедем отсюда. Целую тебя, сестренка. До встречи. Марта 6820 00041A6A Мадам! Я потрясен нулевым уровнем обслуживания клиентов в вашей компании! В феврале я приобрел яхту-люкс "Корабль мечты-5000" в вашем заведении на Вершине мира, в горнолыжном курорте "Плезент-Вэлли". Я полагал, что яхта, как и мой багаж, будет ждать меня дома, но, к моему разочарованию, ее там не оказалось. Скрывать тот факт, что на доставку вышеуказанной яхты понадобится от двух до четырех лет — это беспредел! Я требую полностью вернуть мне потраченные средства или немедленно доставить мне яхту! Каллахан Хаксли III 6821 00041A6C Бринн! Просто офигеть! Тупая солдатня оставила на электростанции настоящий клад. Тут полно всякого добра, которое можно разобрать на части, и припасов тоже хватает. Собирай всех и идите сюда. Мы сами все это добро не унесем. Холси 6822 00041A6E НОВЫЕ БЛЮДА Получатель: Персонал бойни Маттерхорна Отправитель: Администрация Следующие блюда будут добавлены в зимнее меню 2077 года. Пожалуйста, как можно скорее выучите их и будьте готовы отвечать на вопросы клиентов. *Солсбери-стейк Кусок сочного солсбери-стейка на заснеженном поле из картофельного пюре *Блитц-бургер Наш вкуснейший, отлично прожаренный бургер, целиком из мяса северного оленя *Тарелка "Постыдное удовольствие" Две поджаренных на гриле сосиски, завернутые в картофельные блинчики, с гарниром из шоколадных "монеток" *Рождественская запеканка Запеканка из свежих морепродуктов, посыпанная крошкой из мятных леденцов *Десерт "Щелкунчик" Ванильное мороженое с орехами в карамели и кусочками фруктового кекса 6823 00041A70 Сенатор! Я крайне возмущен тем фактом, что армия оставила нас отрезанными от мира в Плезент-Вэлли. Многие из нас занимают видное положение в обществе, и тем не менее нас бросили здесь на произвол судьбы. Я лично пожертвовал значительную сумму денег на вашу прошлую избирательную кампанию и даже отправил вам довольно дорогой подарок на Рождество. Прошло уже несколько недель, и если честно, я начинаю подозревать, что за нами никто не придет. Когда я вернусь в Вашингтон, у нас с вами будет долгий разговор относительно вашего будущего, сенатор. С уважением, Стэнли Лик 6824 00041A72 Мама! Надеюсь, ты получила мое первое письмо. На курорте становится все хуже. Людям здесь, похоже, плевать на всех остальных. Они говорят, что надо отправить вооруженные отряды в Чарлстон и там взять все, что нужно. Люди спорят, ссорятся — одного даже застрелили! Мне страшно, мама, я хочу вернуться домой. Говорят, что война показывает людей с худшей стороны. Судя по тому, что я видела, это совсем не так. Береги себя! Филлис Мендельсон 6825 00041A74 Дорогая Людмила! Мне кажется, что я не успею вернуться домой к зимнему празднику, который ты запланировала. Я знаю, мы договаривались, что я приеду сразу после отпуска в Плезент-Вэлли, но, похоже, весь местный транспорт вышел из строя из-за этой ужасной войны. Но не бойся, милая. Правительство непременно пришлет военных, чтобы спасти нас, и тогда мы с тобой снова будем вместе. Да, и пока я не вернусь, не забывай кормить павлинов. С любовью, Чонси 6826 00041A76 Флойд! Загляни на старый завод "Радиэйшен-Кинг" и посмотри, что там есть. Я где-то читал, что там наладили производство боеприпасов, а Свободным Штатам они точно пригодятся. Будь осторожен: наверняка патроны ищешь не ты один. Хорейс 6827 00041A78 Моррис охотится на людей с дороги, но мясом не делится. Я питаюсь объедками, но ногти постоянно застревают в зубах. В последнее время он странно на меня смотрит, его глаза горят голодным огнем. Он меняется, мы оба меняемся. Но вот вопрос: кто из нас устроит себе пир? Эди 6828 00041A7A Горнолыжный курорт "Саннитоп" Всему персоналу горнолыжного курорта "Саннитоп" Машины для создания снега по ошибке подключили не к водопроводу, а к трубе для слива сточных вод. Не подпускайте гостей к склонам до тех пор, пока снег снова не побелеет. Тед Фаулер, директор по техобслуживанию 6829 00041A7C Уведомление для сотрудников Салли! Мне плевать, безумный это проект или нет. Говорю тебе: во время отпуска богатые люди готовы купить все, что угодно. Черт, я бы продавала участки на Луне, если бы это не было противозаконно. И не волнуйся насчет того, как клиент получит яхту, пока катается на лыжах. Просто заставь его прийти в магазин, а об остальном позабочусь я. Джоли Макферсон Владелец "Яхт мечты" 6830 00041AB2 Можно разместить только на земле. 6831 00041B5F Элла считала, что особое удобрение заставит бутоны с лозы душителя раскрыться. Основной ингредиент радщита — радиоактивная костная мука, которую можно найти только в гнездах когтя смерти. Чтобы облегчить поиски, можно воспользоваться установленной системой слежения. 6832 00041B60 Элла считала, что особое удобрение заставит бутоны с лозы душителя раскрыться. Основной ингредиент радщита — радиоактивная костная мука, которую можно найти только в гнездах когтя смерти. 6833 00041B61 Все нужные ингредиенты помещены в цех смешивания. Теперь надо смешать их при помощи терминала и слить получившееся удобрение в реку. 6834 00041B7D Вы были лучшим учеником в вашем клубе фехтования. 6835 00041B7E В другой жизни вы были мечником! 6836 00041B80 +20% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 6837 00041B82 +10% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 6838 00041B84 +20% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 6839 00041B86 +20% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 6840 00041B88 +15% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 6841 00041B9B Выбейте их с поля! 6842 00041B9C Хоум-ран с каждым ударом! 6843 00041B9E +15% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 6844 00041BA0 +15% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 6845 00041BA2 +20% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 6846 00041BA4 +20% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 6847 00041BA6 +10% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 6848 00041BB5 Необходимо есть, чтобы избежать истощения. Выберите вкладку пип-боя "Предмет" и откройте раздел "Помощь". Осторожно: со временем еда может испортиться! 6849 00041BB6 Проверка кнопок: Start, Pipboy, VATS, PrimaryAttack, SecondaryAttack, QuickkeyUp, QuickkeyDown, QuickkeyLeft, QuickkeyRight. 6850 00041BB7 Шкала голода со временем пустеет. Если шкала голода стала красной, значит, у вас истощение. 6851 00041BB8 Пейте воду, чтобы избежать обезвоживания. Откройте в меню пип-боя вкладку "Предметы" и перейдите в раздел "Помощь". 6852 00041BB9 Шкала жажды со временем пустеет. Если шкала жажды стала красной, значит, вы сильно хотите пить. 6853 00041BBA Предметы, состоящие из компонентов, можно использовать для создания новых вещей. 6854 00041BBB Нажмите SecondaryAttack, чтобы поставить блок. Нажмите PrimaryAttack для атаки. 6855 00041BBC Чтобы надеть броню, откройте вкладку пип-боя "Предмет" и выберите раздел "Одежда". 6856 00041BBD Радиация сокращает максимальное число очков здоровья. Чтобы избавиться от последствий облучения, используйте антирадин. 6857 00041BBE Стимуляторы излечивают повреждения в течение некоторого времени. Для быстрой активации стимулятора нажмите QuickkeyRight. 6858 00041BC9 Вы используете контроллер. 6859 00041BCA Вы используете клавиатуру и мышь. 6860 00041BCB Чтобы перейти в фоторежим, откройте карту с помощью Map, а затем нажмите YButton. 6861 00041BCC Чтобы перейти в фоторежим, откройте карту с помощью Map, а затем нажмите YButton. 6862 00041BD2 Прыжок над головой, мощная атака 6863 00041BD4 Лидер команды может делиться заданиями с другими участниками. Задания, которыми поделился лидер, отображаются на карте участников в виде звездочки. 6864 00041BD5 Помогите лидеру выполнить отмеченные звездочками задания, чтобы получить награду! 6865 00041BFF Джеско, у меня получилось! Я прикончил старика, пока он спал, но все равно не могу найти этот чертов ключ! Ты говорил, что он никогда с ним не расстается, но, клянусь, его нигде нет! Я уже думаю, что весь этот чертов план был ошибкой. Вернусь в Богтаун — первым делом набухаюсь. Если ты читаешь это, то можешь сам поискать этот сраный ключ. 6866 00041C43 Чтобы построить или переместить C.A.M.P., войдите в меню пип-боя за пределами Убежища и нажмите LShoulder. 6867 00041C44 У каждой брони разные показатели сопротивляемости радиации, обычному и энергетическому урону. 6868 00041C7B Чтобы узнать больше о последствиях мутации, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Параметры" и откройте раздел "Эффекты". 6869 00041C7D Способности "Взломщик", "Взломщик-эксперт" и "Взломщик-мастер" повышают навык взлома замков на 1. Чтобы взламывать замки третьего уровня, потребуются все три способности. 6870 00041C7E Способности "Хакер", "Хакер-эксперт" и "Хакер-мастер" повышают навык хакерского взлома на 1. Чтобы взламывать терминалы третьего уровня, потребуются все три способности. 6871 00041C7F Нажмите QuickkeyDown, чтобы открыть меню "Эмоции". Зажмите Map, чтобы открыть социальное меню. 6872 00041C99 Объявления для завода "Мама Дольче" 6873 00041D01 Контрольная точка использования предметов. Одеяние используется игроком? 0 = нет 1 = да 6874 00041D02 Контрольная точка использования предметов. Вуаль секретов используется игроком? 0 = нет 1 = да 6875 00041D3A Берите в руки биту! 6876 00041D8D +25% к урону горелым. Урон другим существам меньше на 20%. 6877 00041D9D Трехсотлетняя окраска. 6878 00041D9F Трехсотлетняя окраска. 6879 00041DA1 Трехсотлетняя окраска. 6880 00041DB2 Каждый игрок имеет доступ только к своим предметам в месте хранения припасов. 6881 00041DB3 Активируйте C.A.M.P. или зажмите TogglePOV, чтобы начать строительство. 6882 00041DB4 Вы можете попытаться угадать пароль, и, если ваше предположение ошибочно, рядом появится число, которое показывает, сколько букв совпадает с буквами настоящего пароля и находится на тех же местах. 6883 00041DB5 Используйте RotatePick, чтобы двигать шпильку. Нажмите RotateLock, чтобы попытаться открыть замок. Если в этот момент шпилька будет находиться вне зачетной зоны, она затрещит и может сломаться. 6884 00041DB6 Чтобы построить или переместить C.A.M.P., войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите LShoulder. 6885 00041DB7 Постройте место хранения припасов в C.A.M.P., чтобы хранить лишний груз. 6886 00041DB8 Чтобы установить C.A.M.P., войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите LShoulder. 6887 00041DB9 Вы можете получить доступ к предметам, сложенным в месте хранения припасов, с помощью любого другого места хранения припасов. 6888 00041DD0 Цель охоты уже была кем-то убита. 6889 00041E13 МОДУС определил примерное местонахождение одного из кодов к шахтам с ядерными ракетами. Надо его найти. 6890 00041E14 МОДУС определил примерное местоположение транспорта с картой запуска. Она понадобится мне, чтобы выполнить ядерный удар. Надо ее найти. 6891 00041E2E Хищнолист привлек внимания животных 6892 00041E30 Робоглаз рекламирует фестиваль цветов в Льюисберге 6893 00041E32 Роботы Ватоги перебираются в город, одновременно рекламируя его 6894 00041E55 Рапорт лейтенанта Томаса 21:40, 10.03.95 Задание номер 23 Цель: Каменоломни Брима Яс, Гарретт, Дастин, Омар и я начали штурм Каменоломен Брима сегодня на закате, примерно в 19:15. Разведдонесения сообщали о значительном присутствии противника, и он был слишком близко, чтобы мы могли не волноваться. Мы столкнулись с умеренным числом... ну, мы не знаем точно, что о них думать; они ходят на двух ногах и носят старые костюмы шахтеров. Они ворчат и визжат как чудовища, но мы находим бумажники, ключи, часы... Не знаю, пойму ли я когда-нибудь все ужасы этого нового мира. Результаты: лагерь над каменоломней зачищен. Все враги ликвидированы. Потери: 1. Гаррет. Дастин попытался утешить нас, сказав что это было почти безболезненно. Гаррет умер мгновенно. Но ему едва исполнилось 20. Мальчик не знал ничего, кроме этого адского мира. Мир закалил его. Он был еще мальчик, но хотел сражаться и умереть, чтобы помочь другим. Он этого не заслужил. Я думал, что огонь привлечет к каменоломне остальных, но никто не пришел. Как отмечено в других сообщениях, их ничего не интересует. Это не люди, по крайней мере, уже нет. Мы похоронили Гарретта рядом с ящиками на погрузочной площадке. Это было меньшее, что мы могли для него сделать. На восходе мы атакуем врагов на горе. Ребята знают, что мы там найдем. Раньше, когда я был лейтенантом пожарной части в Чарлстоне, первое, чему мы учили новобранцев — это бесстрашно идти в огонь. И этому же я пытался научить Огнедышащих и ребят в моем отряде. Какой бы огонь ни бушевал над каменоломней, мы готовы. 6895 00041E56 Фармаробот следует своим базовым протоколам и опыляет посевы. Я побуду с ним и прослежу, чтобы он завершил цикл полностью. 6896 00041EAD Они отравляют воду! От нее все зеленеют. Почему они зеленые? Хантерсвилл, ну же, судите сами. Я не псих, они психи, я знаю, что я видел. Они заперли меня, заставляют пить таблетки. Я им покажу. Им не удержать меня здесь! 6897 00041EFA Чтобы полностью отключить его, потребуется активировать две панели доступа. Нужно поторопиться — или обратиться за помощью. 6898 00041EFB Робот-охранник компании "Хорнрайт" отключен. Теперь нападайте, только быстро! 6899 00041F01 Требуется карта безопасности "Хорнрайт" 6900 00041F68 Скоро будет нанесен ядерный удар! Нужно как можно скорее выйти из зоны поражения! 6901 00041F69 МОДУС предложил организовать сброс ресурсов с Ковак-Малдуна, если мы поможем ему исследовать регион. Чтобы получить обещанное, нам нужно активировать три точки триангуляции. 6902 00041F6A МОДУС выполнил сброс ресурсов, но это привлекло излишнее внимание. Прежде, чем открывать ящик, нам нужно зачистить территорию. 6903 00041F6B Мы открыли ящик! Сброс ресурсов завершен! Пора забирать добычу. 6904 00041FDE Приводит находящихся рядом существ в ярость и делает вас почти полностью невидимым. 6905 0004200F Свободные Штаты У правительства есть своя программа действий, и мы слепо следуем ей. Автоматизация вытесняет наш рабочий класс, а политики не делают ничего, чтобы сохранить рабочие места для живых американцев. Мы на пороге неизбежной ядерной войны, и "Волт-Тек" — их единственный ответ. Они спасут вас, если правительство сочтет вас достойным, или вы можете заплатить, сколько они скажут. Пришло время взять все в свои руки. Вступайте в движение Свободных Штатов. Живите вне системы. Живите своей жизнью. И живите, чтобы увидеть будущее. 6906 00042035 МОДУС завершил сборку роботов. Теперь наша задача — защищать их от атак местных тварей, пока идет загрузка. 6907 00042036 Роботы полностью готовы к работе! Теперь нам остается только следить, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. 6908 00042037 Мы не справились с заданием МОДУСа. Роботы-патрульные уничтожены. 6909 00042038 Мы не успели выполнить просьбу МОДУСа вовремя. Задание провалено. 6910 00042039 Задание МОДУСа успешно выполнено! Мы защитили роботов-патрульных! 6911 0004203D Нам не удалось вовремя завершить истребление. Похоже, этот раунд за вами, паразиты Аппалачии! 6912 00042042 Корзина для сладостей добавлена 6913 00042044 Корзина для сладостей удалена 6914 00042046 Если у вас есть CB02 корзина для сладостей, хеллоуинские сладости весят 0. 6915 00042089 ПОМНИ! - Выставляй ловушки на ты-знаешь-кого и пытайся сделать голозаписи всех звуков, что они издают по ночам - Запри на замок тайник — тот, что за домом, рядом с корытами для браминов - Найди себе пушку помощнее, или несколько пушек, или несколько пушек помощнее - Попробуй приручить дикого пса или гигантскую крысу (мир праху твоему, Перри, ты был славным парнем) 6916 0004208D Список всех, кого я потерял. Мередит, моя мать, и Патриция, моя мамочка. Я знаю, что они хотя бы вместе встретили свой конец. Маделейн, моя сестра, и Теодор, мой зять. Я надеюсь, они сумели спастись, но... они были слишком близко к бомбам. Кэлвин, мой лучший друг, и его собака, Пеперс, которая всегда облизывала мне лицо, и мне этого так не хватает. Джесси, моя бывшая. Мы расстались по глупой причине... Я до сих пор очень сильно люблю тебя, хотя тебя уже так давно нет. Самара, мой босс. Лучший босс, о котором только можно было мечтать. Спасибо за ту прибавку за день до того, как все пошло к чертям. Это был последний хороший день. Минди, у которого мы играли в покер по пятницам. Я скучаю по твоему лживому лицу, плут ты этакий! Роберто, мой сосед. Надо было остановить тебя, но... И по тебе я скучаю. И по тому, кем я был, до того как должен был остановить тебя. И, наконец, я. Мне не хватает того, кем я был. Теперь нет смысла... без любого из вас. 6917 000420FA Всем выжившим: наша группа нашла пещеру в горном склоне неподалеку отсюда. Мы сумели собрать немного пищи и припасов и даже можем защитить себя. Это уже хоть что-то. Если вы одиноки, голодны и напуганы, приходите и присоединяйтесь к нам. Брианна Хоук 6918 0004214C Мастерская не будет принадлежать вам вечно: вы теряете права на нее, выходя из игры. Кроме того, ее могут попытаться отобрать другие игроки. 6919 0004214D В мастерских содержится множество стройматериалов, а также богатые запасы ресурсов. Не забудьте возвести укрепления и построить коллекторы! 6920 0004214E Коллекторы отправляют ресурсы в свой инвентарь до тех пор, пока тот не переполнится или пока коллектор не сломается. 6921 0004214F Другие игроки могут украсть ресурсы из инвентаря коллектора, так что закрывайте коллекторы на замок и защищайте с помощью турелей. 6922 00042150 Эван, бывший жених Смотрительницы, пал жертвой инфекции горелых. 6923 00042165 Караван Братства Стали, на который напали враги 6924 00042168 Мистер Помощник выгуливает бешеных собак 6925 00042177 Выполняйте задания, и тогда все участники события получат награды! Покиньте район, чтобы не участвовать в событии. 6926 00042178 События — это задания, которые могут выполнить все игроки, оказавшиеся на территории, где эти события проходят. 6927 000421A7 Надо выполнить последнюю задачу, чтобы автоматизированная система открыла доступ к базе данных Спасателей. О том, где в последний раз видели Делберта Уинтерса можно узнать через киоск — а можно просто побродить и поискать. 6928 000421A8 По данным каталога имен, в последний раз Делберт находился в городе, недалеко от дома. И он без движения уже несколько лет. Вряд ли он просто задремал... 6929 000421A9 Делберт найден. Точнее, его тело, как и следовало ожидать. Он готовился стать волонтером, так что в его домашнем терминале могла содержаться какая-нибудь информация о волонтерской программе. 6930 000421AB Мне удалось приготовить стейк. Пора вернуться к киоску самообслуживания, чтобы обновить свой статус волонтера. 6931 000421AF Терминал базы данных Спасателей скорее всего находится в главном здании — в церкви Флэтвудса. Теперь, когда у меня есть статус волонтера, я могу получить доступ к базе и больше узнать о Спасателях. А может, даже и связаться с ними. 6932 000421C9 Прочность выше на 50% 6933 000421CA +10% урону людям, вес ниже на 90%, прочность выше на 50%. 6934 00042237 Личное значение денег игрока, общее для всех легендарных торговых автоматов 6935 00042239 Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев Спасателей 6936 0004223B Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев Уайтспринга 6937 0004223D Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев Братства Стали 6938 0004223F Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев рейдеров 6939 00042241 Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев Спасателей 6940 00042307 Активировал ли игрок это задание, пройдя рядом с ним? 6941 00042309 Значение начатой линии заданий EN05 Basic Misc 6942 0004235D Медленный автоматический 6943 0004235F Обычная конфигурация. 6944 00042361 Стандарт 6945 00042363 Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 6946 00042365 Обычная конфигурация. 6947 00042367 Обычная конфигурация. 6948 00042369 Обычная конфигурация. 6949 0004236B Очень высокая скорострельность. Низкая дальность и урон. 6950 0004236D Стандарт 6951 0004236F Обычная конфигурация. 6952 00042371 Очень высокая скорострельность. Низкая дальность и урон. 6953 00042373 Обычная конфигурация. 6954 00042375 Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкий урон и дальность. 6955 00042377 Обычная конфигурация. 6956 00042379 Медленный автоматический 6957 0004237B Увеличенная скорострельность. Конверсия под боеприпасы калибра .38. 6958 0004237D Стандарт 6959 0004237F Стандарт 6960 00042381 Стандарт 6961 00042383 Обычная конфигурация. 6962 00042385 Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкий урон и дальность. 6963 000426BD Робот произносит речи против роботов 6964 000426BF Освободители пытаются привлечь на свою сторону местных жителей 6965 000426D5 Чтобы выбрать объект для строительства, нажмите _Dpad_None. Чтобы переключаться между категориями, используйте LShoulder/RShoulder. 6966 000426D6 Зажмите Accept и используйте Move, чтобы перемещать объект. Для вращения используйте SecondaryAttack/PrimaryAttack. 6967 000426D7 Вы можете выполнять ежедневные задания несколько раз, по одному в день. Если вы выйдете из игры, не закончив задание, продолжить его будет невозможно. 6968 000426D8 Добавьте оружие в список избранного с помощью RShoulder. Для быстрого доступа к избранному закройте меню пип-боя и нажмите QuickkeyUp. 6969 000426D9 Состояние оружия ухудшается по мере использования. 6970 000426DA Для ремонта воспользуйтесь оружейным верстаком, расположенным в мастерской. Чтобы что-то отремонтировать или создать модификацию, перейдите в меню модификаций с помощью XButton. 6971 00042762 ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЯ В ЛОТЕРЕЕ БОЛЬШОЙ АППАЛАЧИИ С радостью сообщаем вам, что вы выиграли ВТОРОЙ ПРИЗ: 100 000 долларов Доставка чека с отсрочкой 16-52 недели. "Лотерея Большой Аппалачии Инкорпорейтед" не несет ответственности за проценты, начисленные до доставки чека. Принимая этот сертификат, победитель соглашается подать форму заявки на получение чека A37-J до 31 октября или утратить все права на приз. 6972 00042764 ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЯ В ЛОТЕРЕЕ БОЛЬШОЙ АППАЛАЧИИ С радостью сообщаем вам, что вы выиграли ГЛАВНЫЙ ПРИЗ: Новехонький "Крайслус Корвега" Доставка приза с отсрочкой 16-52 недели. "Лотерея Большой Аппалачии Инкорпорейтед" не несет ответственности за расходы по хранению и доставке призов весом больше 2 кг. Принимая этот сертификат, победитель обязуется оплатить все расходы по хранению до получения подтверждения доставки. 6973 00042766 ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЯ В ЛОТЕРЕЕ БОЛЬШОЙ АППАЛАЧИИ С радостью сообщаем вам, что вы выиграли ТРЕТИЙ ПРИЗ: Годовой запас готовых завтраков Доставка приза с отсрочкой 16-52 недели. "Лотерея Большой Аппалачии Инкорпорейтед" не несет ответственности за расходы по хранению и доставке призов весом больше 2 кг. Принимая этот сертификат, победитель обязуется оплатить все расходы по хранению до получения подтверждения доставки. 6974 0004277C Учитесь изготавливать новые предметы с помощью рецептов и схем. Для этого выберите вкладку пип-боя "Предмет" и откройте раздел "Заметки". 6975 0004277D Если вы найдете рецепт или схему, которая у вас уже есть, читать ее еще раз будет бесполезно. Однако лишними экземплярами можно обменяться с другими игроками. 6976 00042784 На днях из крана потекла грязная серая жижа. Потом выяснилось, что вышла из строя не только эта водоочистная установка, но и мои очистители воздуха. Эти чертовы лозы сумели проложить себе путь сквозь бетонную стену прямо к оборудованию. Они такие неестественные, что я даже не хочу размышлять о том, какой именно "правительственный эксперимент пошел не так". Это значит, что я не могу оставаться здесь. Сначала мне пришла мысль отсидеться вместе с другими, но говорят, кое-кто из них хочет помочь выжившим, которые остались снаружи. Толпа идиотов. Ведь именно эти выжившие насмехались над нами. Они убили семью Калеба. Двое из них пытались прорваться в мой бункер, там лежат их трупы. Я просто возьму свое добро и пойду на запад. 6977 000427A0 Боеприпасы можно покупать у роботов-торговцев или у других игроков, а также изготавливать самостоятельно с помощью ремонтного верстака. 6978 000427A1 С помощью пороха можно изготавливать патроны: найдите порох и отправляйтесь в химлабораторию. 6979 000427A2 Препараты делают вас лучше. Однако эти улучшения недолговечны. Кроме того, нельзя использовать несколько препаратов одновременно. 6980 000427A3 Узнавайте новые рецепты из кулинарных книг, а также собирая новые растения или мясо. 6981 000427BE Брат послушник! Я принимаю твое приглашение. Я тоже хочу помолиться Святому Молероту при свете луны. Но мой отец говорит, что он тоже должен пойти. Он считает, что я слишком молода, чтобы идти одной. Я хочу, чтобы он просто дал мне жить так, как я считаю нужным. Я не ребенок! 6982 000427C0 Сестра послушница! Давай отправимся в тайное место поклонения в полночь и помолимся Святому Молероту. Я верю, что такое проявление религиозного рвения и твоя удивительная красота побудит Его одарить нас своим посещением. Одна мысль об этом наполняет мою душу радостью! Ты пойдешь со мной? 6983 000427EC Похоже, бомба пока не сдетонировала, но все еще активна. 6984 00042802 ПРИКАЗЫ: доставить собранные припасы на электростанцию "Грозовая гора" Крайне важно, чтобы вы собрали припасы у граждан любыми способами, за исключением применения силы. Без пищи, лекарств, материальных средств и прочего мы не сможем защищать этот район от нарастающих опасностей. Мы защищаем их, а они в обмен помогают нам. Граждан Аппалачии охватывает тревога, они сомневаются в нашей эффективности. Однако вы должны напомнить им о недавних нападениях, когда мы еще их не отражали. Если нужны более убедительные доводы, скажите им, что они могут сами разобраться со следующей стаей горелых и посмотреть, что получится. Мы зависим от вас. 6985 000429D7 Зажмите Pipboy, чтобы включить/выключить подсветку пип-боя. 6986 000429DB Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +1 к восприятию. 6987 000429DC Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +1 к восприятию. 6988 000429DD Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +50% к вероятности удачно спрятаться даже при полном освещении. 6989 000429DE Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к сопротивляемости урону в режиме скрытности. 6990 000429DF Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к критическому урону тяжелым оружием в режиме V.A.T.S. 6991 000429E0 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 10% меньше урона от атак других игроков. 6992 000429E1 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к критическому урону любым оружием в режиме V.A.T.S. 6993 000429E2 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15 к сопротивляемости радиации при контакте с окружающей средой. 6994 000429E3 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против яо-гаев. 6995 000429E4 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут замедлить на 20% расход боеприпасов для тяжелого оружия. 6996 000429E5 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут замедлить на 15% расход ядерных блоков в силовой броне. 6997 000429E6 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 25% меньше урона от плазменного оружия, гранат и мин. 6998 000429E7 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 25% меньше урона от роботов. 6999 000429E8 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против роботов-освободителей. 7000 000429E9 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Современные замки"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут шпильки не ломались при взломе.